Painful Endearment
by BigTimeWriterAndRead
Summary: It was their fort, their go to place when there was nowhere else to go, but one day it was unexpectedly taken over by a family who kept more secrets than imaginable. Kendall would've never thought he'd fall for Cassidy so fast. He'd do anything to keep her safe and Happy. Read about a friendship that has no end, families that suffer and love that grows stronger. Rated M NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1: TRAPPED

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've had this idea in my head for a long time. I was talking to my friend about it and she helped me with the plot idea and stuff and I began writing one chapter to see how it goes. Now I have the whole story planned out and it's a lot more organized. **

**I know I suck with updating my other stories, but ever had a different story idea stuck in your head that it doesn't allow you to focus on anything else? Yeah well it's happening to me. So this is the new story guys and will probably be my main focus for a while. I will update the other two hopefully soon. **

**Anyway, quick summary on this story. This story is called _'Painful Endearment'_ This is pre-BTR. The boys are 17 and Katie is 13. It will eventually collide with the show. This is a Kendall/OC... I feel like I can actually get into his character when writing, and Well wanted to write a Kendall fic :P The James, Logan and Carlos will also have their their plot in this story, they'll play crucial parts, not just hanging around. Hmm, What else can I say... It's a lot different to my other two stories just to let you know :)**

**WARNING: It's RATED M. I was going to start it off as Rated T but thought it contains swearing and and future chapters do contain ADULT/MATURE/DARK themes. Also this story will be full of angst, there will be smut in future chapters. I found myself very fond of writing angst and of course romancey stuff... so guys this is another story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh. Nope Don't own BTR. But do own my OC's  
**

**Onto the chapter:  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** **_TRAPPED_**

* * *

Every now and then, there would be kids on the street, owners walking their dogs, people mowing their lawn or even the neighbourhood cats wondering around. Normally there would be four teenage boys roller skating, playing their usual hockey on the road or even getting up to some sort of mischief with one of the neighbours.

But today was different. The snow was heavily falling from the sky leaving a coat of snow outside causing everyone to stay indoors witnessing the white, fluffy substance drop from the sky. Times like these, every family would be to themselves minding their own business. And in the Knight residence not only was it just Kendall, his sister Katie and his mother Jennifer at home keeping themselves warm but three other boys Kendall considered brothers were also keeping him company.

"Carlos! Stop cheating!" The dark haired Latino boy stood in front of the television in the Knight resident living room, jumping up and down causing the taller boy out of the boys, to push him out of the way to get a better look at the tv.

"James, stop pushing Carlos out of the way! He's way too short to even block your view from the television." The raven haired boy sat on the singular couch across from the two standing up playing the video game. His legs were firmly resting on the foot stool as he put his head down to continue reading his book he had brought along. However, although he refused to play video games with an assignment that was due in for Friday in school, his eyes flickered every now and then to the screen to see who was winning.

"Shut up. I'm tall enough to block his view any day! And Logan are you seriously going to sit there reading that book?" Carlos was pushing his body against James' side, while James was doing the exact same to Carlos trying to distract him.

"Unlike you guys, I actually _want_ to pass. And maybe you should put down the video game, finish this assignment and _then_ play it?" Logan chirpily suggested as he lowered his feet down and leaned his elbows against his thighs, holding the book in front of him whiles pointing at it.

James pressed the home button on the console and furrowed his eyebrows to connect his gaze with Carlos. Logan took that as a sign of winning and thought James would comply with what he had suggested. Carlos continued to stare at James and then connect his eyes with Logan and after a 30 second silent, James and Carlos blurted out in laughter and resumed back to their game. Logan rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the couch still finding himself staring at the fictional, controlled game that was happening on the screen.

"See, Logan even you can't control your urge to play. You've been staring at us playing for the past half hour." James muttered whiles furiously pressing the buttons on the console.

"Have not, my eyes have been fixated on this book. We have to write an essay on this and I don't even think you guys know what it's called." Logan detached his eyes rapidly from the game to stare back at his book, flicking the page to make it believable that he was in fact reading.

"Dude, I could see from the kitchen that you were totally into the game and not that book." Kendall strolled in with a bowl full of pop corn, tossing it in his mouth before taking a handful and leaving it on the coffee table, which had been push to the side. "Relax a little, with the way it's snowing outside I don't think we're even going to have to go into school tomorrow or Friday. Which gives you the whole weekend to finish _our_ essays." He plopped himself onto the longer couch and stretched his legs taking up the whole couch.

"O...k maybe you're right. I guess the e- hang on a minute." Logan's eyes twitched and verged towards Kendall who was cheekily grinning at his friend when he figured out his little remarks about Logan doing their work for them. "I'm not going to do anything for you idiots this time. Waste your time or not, I'm going to finish this up."

"Are you _sure_?" Carlos had stopped playing and decided to wave the console in front of Logan's face. He was looking at the console as if it was some sort of meat. His face was resisting it but in his head he wanted to ditch the homework and play. "You know you want too?" Carlos inched in closer whispering in his ear as if he was the devil on the shoulder.

With a whiff of air, Logan closed his eyes and refocused his eyes on his book trying hard not to give into the temptation.

"Oh, Fine Give it!" He suddenly snapped, snatching the console from Carlos' hand and trudging up to battle with James.

"That a boy!" James snickered and instantly started pressing the buttons while plastered with a smile.

Kendall and Carlos both giggled at Logan as he gave into the temptation. Both of them eagerly watched the other two battle on the screen. The four of them would always hang out at Kendall's house. James loved hanging out there because he felt a homely, loving vibe at Kendall's house than his own, and Carlos felt that Kendall's house was more fun than his. Logan loved coming to Kendall's house regardless, because of how Mrs Knight treated the boys. Mrs Knight loved the company of the boys and never minded when they came to visit. When they got up to mischief and get into trouble, it was a whole different story with Mrs Knight. Mrs Knight would drag them all down with her son by telling their parents as well. She felt like it was the most responsible thing to do. Nonetheless the boys all loved her and sometimes even saw her as their second mother.

With the snow heavily falling outside, the boys resulted in playing video games and Mrs Knight was more than happy to let them stay around until the snow had calmed down outside.

"Woah, James, Logan is tearing you apart. You suck!" Kendall swung his leg off the couch and rested it on the floor with his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were focusing on game and his hands were clasped.

"Excuse me; Logan is clearly cheating at this game. And Plus Carlos was winning before Logan even started playing!" James nervously chuckled and slowly shuffled closer to the television. Logan could see from the corner of his eyes that James was trying to block his view and so he was determined to finish him off... in the game of course.

"HA! So you admit it, I _was_ winning before." Carlos chortled as he bounced on to the couch excitedly, grinning towards James. Kendall could see James' frustration building up. One thing everyone knew about James Diamond was that he hated losing. He hated no as an answer. He hated when people tell him you can't do it or it will never happen. For a vain, conceited guy – as Logan would describe him – he was full of optimism and that's what all three boys admired about him. His passion for what he believes in, and mostly believes in himself, was the strongest they've seen in anyone. And that was the type of friend they loved having around.

"Pfft... _noo_." He once again nervously responded only causing him to twitch his left eye. And when Kendall saw that twitch he knew he was lying. James was the type of guy that hated admitting he was wrong, he hated revealing too much about himself and he was excellent at hiding what he was truly thinking. But since the four teenage boys had been friends for over 12 years, they all picked up little things about James that gave away his secrecy about his feelings and emotion. When he got too stressed James would become the biggest prick the guys would ever meet and wondered why they were friends with him in the first place. But now that's all changed. They basically let James be James in those stressful times.

"And... Finished!" Logan harshly pressed onto one of the buttons on the console, having a lopsided grin on his face, whilst slowly raising his hands in the air. "You, James Diamond, are actually shit at this game!" He laughed in victory and fist pumped in the air. Carlos jumped out of his seat and both the boys exchanged a Hi-5. Kendall shook his head, sniggering to himself and patted James, who stood staring at the screen in confusion.

"How did you not want to play this game? You're like a fucking pro at this bro!" Carlos draped his arms around Logan's shoulder and they both plopped on to the couch.

"How did I lose? I _never_ lose. James Diamond is not capable of losing. Especially not against... him!" James voice squeaked high and he furious. He threw the console on the table and pushed himself onto the singular couch. He had a frown on his face and Kendall once again chuckled.

"Next time Jay!" Kendall patted James on the cheek, and walked off to grab a handful of popcorn before placing himself on the floor near the coffee table. "And dude, don't take your anger out on the console! That shit is expensive to buy you know!" He grabbed the console and neatly placed it on top of the television stand along with the one Logan was holding.

"I haven't played a video game in a while. That felt... good!" Logan mumbled to himself, with what looked like a permanent smile plastered on his face because of his victory. "And the fact that I won..." His eyes flickered towards James with a smug smile and he crossed his arms, getting comfy in his seat, "against James, makes it feel... better."

James narrowed his eyes and fumingly crossed his arms ignoring what Logan had just said. "Beginners luck." He mumbled back as a weak defense.

"Funny thing is, he didn't say it was his first time playing, so James, Suck it up like a man and accept you lost against the nerd!" Carlos raised his hand in an attempt to get a Hi-5 from Logan but Logan felt offended being called nerd and left the boy hanging. "Heyyy, I'm tryna stick up for you!" He whined and sloppily dropped his arm and shrugged his shoulders.

"I much rather be known as the boy with a _highly distinctive brain_ rather than a nerd." Logan scoffed as he decided to pick up his reading book to continue reading. Carlos put his hands on the cover of the book, making Logan lower the book down, so he couldn't open it to read it.

"See, this is what I mean you're a nerd. Put the shit book down, dude and let's do something else." Carlos whined and threw Logan's book on the side of the couch. This instantly annoyed Logan and he lightly punched Carlos. "OUCH! What the fuck man? Nerd!"

"Stop calling me a Nerd! And don't throw the book like that. We have to write an essay on it!" Logan snapped back turning his body to face a frustrating looking Carlos who had a scrunched up annoyed looking face, with his arms crossed.

Kendall observed the two boys bicker and shook his head at how they would both whine each other up. He crossed his leg on the floor and leaned his back on the coffee table as he got his phone out. He wouldn't argue that Logan wasn't a nerd. But he called his raven hair coloured friend an overly –smart genius who was aspiring to be a doctor. Everybody in their school new Logan was probably one of the smartest kid they've ever had. All the teachers looked up to his smart capabilities and admired his enthusiasm in school. Kendall, James and Carlos both found it as an advantage to have a smart friend like him but also a tad annoying when Logan would always be on their case to finish up a project or do their homework. However, when it came to fun and mischief Logan would be all up for it although he would always second guess what they were going to do. The other three guys thought it was good to have a friend that would always look out for them and keep them out of trouble and straight away bonded with him when they first met. Logan would always be the guy to comfort them and help them whenever it was needed but he knew when to back off and when he wasn't needed. However, that was rare when it came to the four boys. The bond between the boys was stronger than the bond between scientific atoms that were unbreakable.

Kendall pushed himself up from the floor and walked over to the window. He peered through the window to see if the snow had settled to allow the boys to go out and have some fun.

"You alright man? You're a little quiet today. You would've shut those fuckers up ages ago." James rolled his eyes as he witnessed Carlos and Logan still bickering about whether Carlos was going to do his homework or not. James may seem like he only cares for himself but when his friend where lost in their thoughts or not acting like themselves he felt it was his responsibility as a friend and a brother to hear them out.

"You really think it would even make a difference to shut those idiots up? I'm just waiting for the snow to calm down a bit so we can go out." He sighed out frustratingly once again looking outside to see if the fluffy white substance had stopped dropping from the sky. "You know what, it's snowed worse than this before. Why don't we just go outside and do something."

"Um, because, my hair!" James waved his hands vigorously around his hair. Kendall's instant reaction was rolling his eyes and a light chuckle. James whipped out his lucky comb that he had always had since the age of 6, thinking it gave him all the luck in the world so he never got rid of it. "Do you know how long it takes to make my hair look this delicate, soft and so fucking amazing? I'm not going out in the snow to ruin this beautiful creation."

"Of course, how can I forget about the truly amazing James Diamond's hair? How can I be so stupid?" Kendall sarcastically remarked, smirking at his friend's big head, which he was sure expanded more than he thought it could. "Hey, how about we go down to that lake we use to go to as kids. It's probably frozen by now. We could go skating or snow fight or something."

"Why'd you want to get out of here so badly? We'd get snowed out rather than in if we go out with the way it's snowing." James put away his lucky comb and placed himself back onto the single couch. Logan and Carlos stopped their bickering and looked at Kendall who seemed unusual today. He was more fidgety than usual and his attention span was worse than a fish. He would gaze off when one of the boys was speaking to him and he was on his phone more than usual.

"Spill it, what's going on Kendall?" Logan adjusted his seating position and clasped his hands, looking concerned.

"What makes you think something's up? I'm fine guys, relax." Kendall thought he had smoothly lied but he knew the boys weren't buying it. They knew him too well and Kendall knew they wouldn't let it go.

"Kendall, you've been on your phone, checking it every 30 seconds and you love it when you're home. In fact it's actually hard to get you to come out sometimes. You may think I'm stupid, but I know things." Carlos enthusiastically nodded and blinked more slowly. He was proud of himself at how he actually can spot the little quirks that make Kendall, Kendall.

Carlos was definitely the energetic one of the group. He was what they would say, the life of the party. He was full of enthusiasm and pure happiness. He hated seeing the negative side of things and always focused on the positive. The guys secretly looked up to Carlos. But they would never admit that to him or each other. They loved how Carlos was like a free spirit and how he never let things bother him, and secretly they wanted to be like the little Latino. They thought he had the best life out of the four. Innocent or not he was also definitely a party animal as well. But Logan and Kendall would say that after many years spending time with James, he had adapted to his partying style. But he wasn't as bad as James. Some may see Carlos as a guy who couldn't take anything seriously, but when it comes to his friends or family needing help he would always be there with in a split second.

"Seriously guys, everything is fine. Let's just go out and enjoy it for a while." Kendall slowly lowered his head down and he looked at his phone again. He would agree with the boys, he just wasn't himself today. He'd been expecting a call, but also not expecting it at the same time. But because of all the positivity he felt when he's around his friend, he tried his very hardest not to let it get to him.

"Fine, but you'll eventually tell us what's going on right?" Logan showed him a comforting smile as he went over to the main door to grab his shoes.

"When there is something going on, then yeah... just maybe." Kendall smirked as he grabbed his winter Jacket and wrapped a scarf around him to keep him warm. James and Carlos followed the two other boys and Carlos leaned in to grab the handle of the door.

"Boys, where do you think you're off to in this weather?" All four boys froze on their spot and slowly turned to face Mrs Knight who was standing on the top of the staircase. She had just got up from a little nap and was heading downstairs to prepare for dinner. "It's 6.14 boys and the snow is only getting heavier. I think It would be best for you to stay indoors and maybe, I don't know finish up your homework." She walked downstairs, her hands folded on top of each other and she gazed at the boys who were still trying to come up with some sort of excuse to go outside.

"We just wanted to get some fresh air. That's all mom. I'll be back in time for dinner at 7.30." Kendall broke the silence by responding first and went over to quickly kiss his mother on the cheeks while Carlos opened the door.

"Kendall, it's a school night, on top of that, you have homework and –"

"And you promised you would do my math homework for me." Katie rushed downstairs holding a book in her and shoved it into Kendall's hand. "Remember, when you sn-" Before Katie could get any further, Kendall put a hand over her mouth to hush her up. Katie folded her arms in annoyance and raised an eyebrow. For a 13 year old, Katie was definitely the mature one out of the boys. She was conniving but sweet at the same time. Her mother thought she was up to no good sometimes and other times was proud of her daughter.

"Yes, Katie! I will do your homework when I get back. Patience baby sister!" Kendall raised both of his eyebrows up silently pleading for Katie not to rat on him. Kendall had secretly snuck out one night to go to the movies while he was grounded. James and Carlos thought it was the perfect idea while Logan felt guilty the entire time. He felt like he was hanging around with an escaped- prisoner and totally disregarding Mrs Knights regulations. Kendall needed Katie's help to distract their mother from entering his room, to help him escape and come back in the house, and he was successful. But he had a price to pay since Katie kept his secret. He promised to do her maths homework every day for two weeks or she'd snitch and Kendall had two more days to continue her commands.

"Whatever. Don't let me down big brother." He shrugged her shoulders as she took the maths book away from his brother and placed it down onto the coffee table.

"Do I ever?" He rhetorically asked as he smiled a warm smile. His biggest mission in life was to never let down his mom and baby sister. After the rough year they had, he was determined to not make it any worse for either of them. "Okay, see you later mom." He called out to his mother who was in the kitchen, grabbing the meat from the fridge.

"Kendall, I never said you could go?" Mrs Knight walked over to all the boys as they were slowly dispersing themselves one by one by going outside in the cold winter weather.

"Mom, Please! I just need to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon I promise. Please. I just need a little time." James, Carlos and Logan suddenly felt Kendall's shift in mood. It almost looked like Kendall was desperate to get out of the house for some odd reason and they still could not put a finger on why he was acting so oddly. Mrs Knight connected her eyes with the dark blondes, olive green, insistent eyes and felt like her son needed a little time to himself. She sighed in defeat and waved her hands gesturing her permission for the boys to go.

"You win. Make sure you're wearing warm clothing and don't get into trouble. And **be sure to be home** by dinner." She leaned on the frame of the main door while Kendall and the others started trudging into the snow. Her tone of voice was covered in concern when she said she wanted Kendall to return home. "Will you boys be here for dinner?" Mrs Knight called out to the others before they disappeared.

"Dad's going to be home for dinner, and so Carlos' parents want him home for dinner." James spoke as he smiled politely and wrapped his arms around him keeping himself warm.

"And Mom also wants me home tonight, but thank you for the hospitality Mama Knight." Logan grinned warmly and rubbed his hands together creating friction, to create warmth.

"Anytime boys, no need to thank me every time." Mrs Knight chuckled and held on to the door preparing to close it while she watched the other boy disappeared from sight. Mrs Knight was hesitant to let Kendall out these days. She had the fear that every time he went out he'd disappear and not come back home. She feared that every time he went out.

"Love you mom." Kendall called out before joining the other three and tightening the scarf around his neck and putting on his glove.

"Love you too." She warmly smiled whilst leaning her head on the side of the door and holding the towel against her chest tight as if she was hugging Kendall. She closed the door behind her and sighed.

"Mom, you worry too much." Katie snapped her fingers to get attention from her mother. Katie hated seeing her mother so fragile this year. She was keen on keeping her happy.

"I know sweetheart. Just-" Mrs Knight got interrupted by Katie who rolled her eyes every time her mom brought this topic up: when Kendall went out.

"You have to let him live his life mom. As much as he can be such an annoying brother, he can also be the best brother and the best son to you. And you know that. This year was just a little bump on the road. Now we're free. And driving smoothly." Katie sighed out reassuring her mother that everything was fine and would be.

"How did I give birth to such a wise daughter?" Mrs Knight giggled as she put an arm around Katie, side hugging her, putting a smirk onto Katie's face.

"Just know I go that from you... _Not_ him." She folded her arms and then gave in by giving her mother a warm hug. "Now, what's for dinner?"

* * *

The snow was deep but it was most certainly not the worst it's been in Minnesota, well for now. The four resulted in a snow fight in a forest they use to play in when they were kids. Even at 17, they acted as if they were still 5. Nothing changed with the boys when they first met. They were still like brothers. Picking on each other, fighting with each other, they were sad together but most importantly they always laughed together. When one of them was down the mood with all of them would mirror.

"Logan I told you not to aim for the face! For fuck sake man I need my face for my future!" James uttered frustratingly and grabbed a hand full of snow, darting it at Logan. It hit the side of his face and Logan was pushed to the floor because of the full force of the snow ball thrown at him. James stood there laughing and pointing at him and suddenly Carlos came running from nowhere smashing a snow ball -not too hard- onto James' head aggravating the hair-loving boy.

"Carlos! That was epic man!" Logan could barely keep himself up because of his laughter. He held his stomach trying to compose himself but he couldn't physically stop himself from laughing.

"You fucker!" James screamed out viciously running after the energetic boy around the forest, still being in the peripheral view of Logan and Kendall. Kendall silently observed while sitting on a tree bark not to high from the ground, continuously looking at his phone but also looking at the boys having their snow fight. It was necessary for the boys to have their traditional snowball fight every year but today he just wasn't feeling it. And the other three could sense it straight away.

Carlos instantly stopped when he say the dark blonde hair gazing into the distance. He looked at James who shrugged his shoulders and stopped running after him when he knew what Carlos was talking about. Both the boys looked at Logan who raised his eyebrows and bit his bottom lips. They were concerned for their friend. He was the leader of the group. They would never admit it but the boys would always think it silently. Kendall was always the one to cheer the guys up no matter what. He was always there for them and always came up with the plans when they got into trouble and how to get out of it. They all would agree that he could be a bitch and a sarcastic ass when he was in a pissy mood and they knew if he was pissed off they should never mess with him. He was always the best advice giver out of them and they looked up to him because of how strong headed he was. One main thing about Kendall was he hated, absolutely hated it when the guys were in a horrible mood and today, it was his turn to 'not be in the mood'. They knew Kendall wasn't coping with what happened with the family well. He'd been too quiet and spoke when he wanted to. He would have those days were everything is fine but today he felt like nothing was fine and the boys knew if either one of them were in his situation, Kendall would be the first one to know what to do.

"Kendall, come on man, what's going on with you today?" Logan trudged through the snow and pulled himself up on to the branch Kendall was sitting on. Carlos and James jogged over to the two and rested against the tree trunk looking up at Logan and Kendall.

He didn't respond to Logan. Instead he checked his phone, what felt like 1000 times to the boys.

"Dude, why do you keep checking your phone? I bet it's a girl? It's a girl isn't it? Little Kendall's got a girl aye?" James insisted annoyingly and smugly smiled whiles leaning onto the tree trunk. "Which bitch is troubling you man? And how come we didn't know?" His tone of voice changed instantly when he thought of the possibility that Kendall could be hiding a girl away from them. Carlos eagerly played along also trying to lighten up the mood.

"At least when Kendall or If Kendall had a girl he'd stick to one and not just 100 like you James." Logan rolled his eyes and lightly chuckled, causing Kendall to lift the side of his lips up but it didn't stay for long.

"I'm just irresistible okay. Plus these girls throw themselves at me. All I do is satisfy myself by get-"

"yeah, yeah yeah, we get it James, you remind us every day. Sex is a life style for you. We know." Carlos laughed and shook his head in disbelief at how his friend was so full of himself, which he actually found quite respectable... sometimes. But he knew it wasn't a girl troubling Kendall.

"Um, guys I think we should go indoors somewhere, the snow is falling heavier than before." Logan started panicking a little and pushed himself off of the branch and Kendall followed his action. Kendall rubbed off the back of his jacket getting off the excess debris from his Jacket. Yet he still didn't speak but once again stared at his phone.

"We're 20 minutes away from home, and if we walk it back to any of our house we will more or likely freeze to death. I need to get inside quick before my paws tighten! Not good for my complexion and my hair, don't ev-" James dramatically panicked and got cut off before his 'break down' could go any further.

"Dude, I am beginning to question your sexual preference." Logan commented, smirking at his own reply. James wouldn't deny how metro sexual he was. He cared about every aspect of his body because he believes that it's what he has to care about to get his fame life in Hollywood.

James playfully pushed Logan on his shoulder and it even made Kendall lightly chuckle. "HA. HA. Funny. But I'm a ladies' man. And I'm pretty some guys want me as well." James lip curved up as he smugly smiled. Logan was sure his friends head was getting bigger than ever and to shut him up he throw snow on his face, which worked but silently aggravated James. Kendall stared at the two and chuckled lightly again and walked along side Carlos.

"Ahhh, see he does know how to laugh." Carlos grabbed onto Kendall's cheeks and squeezed it when the boy started smiling.

"Carlos, your hands are fucking freezing. And don't ever do that again." Kendall finally broke his silence and Carlos was laughing at how he made the boy speak and the other two couldn't.

"Okay now that you're speaking what's- okay you know what can we quickly go inside, we are going to die if it keeps snowing like this on us." The panic was back in Logan's voice and they were all starting to shiver uncontrollable. For them to get home it would take a 20 minute walk and they weren't too sure whether they'd even survive by the time they got home.

"Nearest shelter we find, we are going in!" James almost screamed getting a little worried about him and the other guys' safety.

"Guys, I know a little abandon house just 3 minutes up the road. No one lives there and we can go in there for now, until this blizzard calms down." Kendall suggested as he grabbed onto his Jacket tightly, hesitant to let it go, thinking he'd get picked up by the breeze and be blown away.

"This is why you have to speak to us and not be silent; otherwise we'd be lost without you!" Carlos shakily answered whiles keeping his gloveless hand on his helmet and the other hand buried deep in his huge winter coat. They walked through the blizzard with their head in front taking the lead whilst pushing through the wind and snow that was picking up its speed rapidly.

After struggling to walk through the storm they finally arrived at the designated destination given by Kendall. The abandoned house most certainly looked abandoned. It may not have shattered windows, but the walls of the house were white, with dirt covering the house from top to bottom. The porch had broken wood and the front yard was covered in snow but the weeds and grass was peering through the thick blanket of snow. Logan had an odd feeling about this house and wasn't sure if he wanted to spend his time in there.

"Kendall, are you sure this place is safe? What if there's druggies, or –" Logan uncertainly spoke before taking another step towards the house and onto the porch.

"Prostitutes?" James casually suggested, nodding his head before entering the wrecked home.

"Yeah prostitutes in there. Well I highly doubt it actually. We're the only idiots to be out in this time of day, when the weather is this bad." He huffed and quickly ran into the house when he felt a strong breeze pass by him almost jolting him off the floor. "I rather be in there than out here actually."

"I walk pass this every time I'm out and it's just empty. I heard they're going to tear it down and build something here. But it's our only shelter for now." Kendall reassured the worried boy as he slowly closed the door behind him once he entered.

The inside of the house wasn't how they thought it'd be like. James was pretty sure there would be rats running around and a horrid smell in the house. But the light wooden floors in the room didn't seem too filthy and it smelt like the outside cold weather in the house. Carlos thought they'd be dead bodies or even a killer lurking around in the place. Of course with a mind like Carlos you'd also think bunny rabbits were playing hide and seek upstairs. Logan didn't want to admit to the other guys that his speculation of how the house would look inside was a complete misconception. He was certain the place would be broken into piece inside; things would be shattered on the floor and spiders and web prowling in every corner. But it was just like a house that hadn't been lived in, for years. Nothing frightening or tantalizing about it whatsoever.

They all sat in the living room in the house with only 2 chairs present. Each boy decided to sit on the floor and leaned against the walls, waiting for the blizzard to die down a bit.

"So, who was it that said it wasn't as bad as last year outside?" Logan was tearing off an old newspaper and scrunching it up into a ball, throwing it in front of him trying to make it touch the previous newspaper ball he had thrown in front.

"I believe that would be Kendall." James snatched the newspaper out of Logan's hand and also made a newspaper ball to throw at Kendall to show his annoyance for his idiotic decision to go out.

"Hey! It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be okay!" Kendall spoke in his defense throwing the newspaper back and James, causing it to slightly mess James' hair.

"We're gonna diee!" Carlos suddenly cried out with no tears exactly but with his exaggerating voice, when things went wrong. He buried his head in his hands which were in-between his knees.

"Don't be ridiculous Carlos; this is going to die down soon. Kendall called up mama knight, who called up our parents so we are going to be fine. Just need to keep ourselves warm!" Logan logically spoke, rubbing his left arm with his right hand to keep himself ventilated.

"It's going to be alright man. Although it is kinda dark in here. Logan do your scientific thing and make light in the room." James fidgeted with his fingers and tilted his head as if he knew exactly what he was speaking about, when in reality James had no clue what he was saying.

"I'm not a magician idiot! And we all have are our phones so we'll keep it on. Clearly you're not a genius James!" Logan spoke sharply rolling his eyes at the boy and his uselessness. He grabbed the newspaper from James again and decided he'd keep himself occupied by reading it rather than tearing it apart.

"Did we not go through this conversation a million times? I'm no genius; I'm going to be famous soon. A singer in fact. The genius thing is just not for me." James leaned his head back onto the wall and looked up at the rugged looking ceiling, looking into his future of when he finally makes it in Hollywood as a successful singer.

"More like, no matter how much you try, you will always be stupid!" Carlos snickered at his response, causing Logan to grin and hi-5 Carlos. Kendall however went back into his own little bubble again. James nudged Carlos with his knee to his knee to get his attention and pointed at Kendall. He was sitting besides Logan but a little further away. Logan caught onto to why there was silent in the room and everyone's eyes shifted to Kendall.

"Come on man, you told us everything was fine and we knew that was bullshit when we first asked you, we're like your brothers, now tell us what's up?" James complained at how silent Kendall was being once again. By now they would've been playing some stupid game, or even had some snappy remarks from him. But Kendall was so disconnected, he didn't even realize James was speaking to him in the first place.

"Huh, what? Oh sorry." He brought his head up, smiled a fake smile and lowered his head again. Kendall didn't want to speak about it, but that's all he could think about. "Just got a lot in my head today I guess?"

"And sharing is caring, now spill." James shifted his body so he was facing Kendall and stared at the boy till he felt uncomfortable and opened up. Kendall disliked opening up. He liked taking on others problem but tried to keep his problem as far away from others as possible. He was what you would call a people pleaser.

"Just leave it. Looks like the blizzard is calmin-"

"Kendall, we're not leaving till you tell us." Logan sternly spoke also adjusting his seating position so he was facing him.

Kendall sighed out. He put his phone on the side on the floor and clasped onto his knee while he slightly crossed his legs. "I thought he'd call. I thought he'd check up on us every now and then since he left. I know it's been 7 months and the last time he spoke to me and Katie was the month he left but that was it. It's like he completely ditched us." He stared at one spot on the wooden floor and gulped. He wasn't going to cry he knew that for sure. He was all out of tears.

All three boys looked at Kendall sympathetically and finally realised why he was so focused on his phone. He was expecting a call from his dad.

"He's a douche man. It just shows he doesn't care so you shouldn't either." James pointed out. He leaned on his arm whiles he placed it behind him and stretched out his legs and crossed one over the other.

"Yeah I know. But whenever the weather gets bad here or when it even snows a little he would always call up to see if we're okay. Every time he's away on a business trip he'd call to see how everything is and how Katie and mom are. But this year, not even a single call." His voice cracked a little when he remembered all those times he would call when they were still a family. He gulped in again and tried to keep himself composed. When his parents split he tried to be strong but let it all go the day his dad left them. Everything was fine one day and the next day it all went downhill.

Jennifer and Keith Knight were once upon a time the happiest married couple people had come across. When Kendall was born things did get rough but they somehow went pass it. After Katie was born things were still pretty rough, but they let it pass. As years went by they argued every day. Kendall would take Katie away from them and they would hide in his room till things calmed down. Keith would get too angry and start throwing stuff around, but he never threw anything at Jennifer directly or Kendall and Katie. But he did let out his anger on his two children. When things got really bad Keith and Jennifer decided the best thing to do was split. Keith was getting harsher every day with his words. Not only hurting Jennifer with the words but also Kendall and Katie. As much as he tried to apologise, Kendall would always hold it against him. Before he left he promised his kids he'd call and check up on them every day but he didn't even do that. When he left, he just left. He called 3 and half weeks later, not to see how they were but to schedule a day for him to collect the rest of his belongings. Kendall lost hope and had a little breakdown and his friend were there to help him through every step of the way to get over his 'douche bag' father. But he had a little intuition that Keith would at least call to check up on a snowy, blizzards day like he would every time it snowed but not even a message. And that's why he'd been staring at his phone all day, just to see if he would even bother with his family... Ex-family.

"I know it must be hard to get past. But the only thing we can say is we're here for you. Forget about him like he has forgotten about you. He's not worth the worry man." Logan assured him and moved his hands onto his shoulder tightening his grip a little to show his support.

"Just leave him. Ignore him. Forget about him. Live your life; don't let him hold you back!" Carlos tried to restore the happiness. He kept his positivity high and wouldn't back down until his friend was smiling again.

"I'm just mad at how I looked up to him and how he disappointed me like majorly. I'm mad at how I let him ruin not only just mine but Katie's life as well. She's only 13 and she had to witness his fucking attitude and fucking anger. And I'm fucking pissed at how he has made my mom insecure and how he hurt her. I feel like a fucking idiot looking up to him." Kendall's hands fisted and his grip around his knees tightened. He hated how he saw Keith as a role model. But know all he saw Keith as was nothing but a man who ruined his family, and he just wanted to forget about him. The other boys stayed quiet looking at the floor not knowing how to respond. They just let Kendall get his frustration out. "Now I feel like it's my responsibility to be the man of the family and to not disappoint. I don't want to fuck up like him. And now I know every time I go out, mom has this fear that I'd walk out on her and Katie. I would never walk out on them. I don't want to be like him."

"You're not even an ounce of that man Kendall. You're the complete opposite of him! He walked away from this, he's a wimp for giving up, and you're a fighter dude. You guys have got no correlation whatsoever." Logan tried to boost his confidence. He tried to get a little smile out of him and tried to at least change the melodramatic atmosphere in the house.

"Trust me Kendall, you can never disappoint anyone. So many people in school look up to you." Carlos moved in closer with the other boys and grinned calmly nodding at Kendall. He crossed his legs and watched Kendall smile a little.

"No they don't. I just need to stop thinking about all this and move on." Kendall sighed out of relief when he got all of that off his chest. "I need to move on. Not give a shit basically." He picked up his phone and put it in his pocket not bothered to even look at it. He was done caring.

"Yes! That's the spirit. Now can we get out of here? It's too dark and I'm getting a little freaked because I think I heard a noise." James squealed quickly jumping up from the floor and running outside. The blizzard had calmed down and they were set to go home.

"Thanks guy needed that boost to let it out. No matter how annoying yous are, I love you guys." Kendall muttered loud enough for the others to hear as he zipped up his jacket and walked ahead.

"And the sappy side to Kendall knight comes out!" James chuckled and ran over to the dark blonde, draping his hands over his shoulders. "We love you too man! Just don't hold back. Even though the house is a little freaky, we should totally go back there tomorrow or every two days just to talk or mess about. Well preferably mess about without getting caught or getting in trouble. It's not like they'll break it down anytime soon. Who knows they might just give it to us."

"Pay for it James and we have a deal!" Carlos laughed as he suggested. He put on his helmet and put his hands deep in his jacket pockets shivering from the cold breeze.

"But why not. If there isn't school tomorrow, we'll meet back there. And then after that why not on Saturday or Sunday." Kendall cocked his head interested in what James had said and agreed with the idea. He thought it would give the guys some time together without their parent intruding. They could just sit and talk or even play indoor hockey without getting in trouble.

"And I'll tutor you guys there and we'll do homework." Logan cheerfully added to their plan and all three groaned at his idea.

"Of course you'd suggest that nerd." Carlos threw a snow ball at Logan and quickly jetted off carefully trying not to slip.

"Shut up Carlos!" Logan grabbed a hand full of snow and aimed it cautiously throwing it at Carlos and it landed on his shoulders. Kendall and James laughed at the two and joined in the little snow ball fight.

"Aww fuck, I have Katie's maths homework to do. And it's 8.45." Kendall suddenly exclaimed when a trigger went off after he looked at his watch. They all dropped the snow in their hand and looked at each other with wide eyes. They knew Katie was capable of opening her mouth to rat on Kendall, which would get him grounded longer than before. And so they walked extremely fast to get home in time.

"You gotta love Katie!" Carlos chuckled as they rushed home.

* * *

"Meeting at the house today right?" James leaned against his locker which was two lockers away from Kendall's. He smiled flirtingly and waved at a brunette girl that walked pass him and Kendall looked at James rolled his eyes while shaking his head at how ridiculous James was when it came to girls. He wasn't bad ridiculous, he was just a ladies' man. He would hit on any girl he sees walking pass. And if the girl was desperate enough, as Logan would phrase it, James would take her on a date and do the deed. He would proudly say he's slept with many, many girls. And Logan saw this as a bad habit and a bad influence to Carlos. Carlos already copies his partying style and Logan is worried he may take James' root of sleeping with girls for his own satisfaction without even considering the girls feelings. But then again Carlos respected girls as his mother always taught him to do so.

"Yeah, gotta go home and let mom know then I'll meet you guys there?" Kendall closed his locker after grabbing a couple of books and putting it in his bag. "And dude, when are you going to give it a rest with these girls. You've probably slept with half the girl you flirt with?"

"That's where you're wrong my friend. I will know if I've slept with them because I get this gut feeling when I've slept with them for example," James started walking along side Kendall in the hall way ready to go home. There were a group of girls just outside of the school entrance, "you know the cute blonde in the middle of those girls," He pointed slyly towards a short blonde girl - both of them would agree that she was cute - surrounded by her brunette and another blonde, "I didn't sleep with her, however, the girl beside Blondie, the brunette, yeah totally did her last month." He proudly smiled at his achievement. James would take the girl's feeling into consideration, but if she wanted it, he wasn't going to back down.

"James logic of course.. Something I will never understand." Kendall throw his bag over his should and held it by the handle as he began to part way from James.

"Well it's for me to understand so... you're kind of irrelevant when it comes to my Logic. How about you? Done any girls then? Well have you actually been on a date recently?" Before James walked off the opposite direction to Kendall who stood on the sidewalk beside the school trying to get Kendal to talk about his personal love life and Kendall saw it coming.

"Well, been with one every day, that would just be wrong if I didn't sleep with one every night?" Kendall sarcastically remarked causing James to mockingly laugh.

"Dude I'm serious."

"So am I. Okay no. I'm just not interested in any one and don't want to be wasting time on someone I'm not interested in." Kendall honestly replied. He knew that honestly was the best policy especially when it came to his family and his friends, who he considered pretty much family. "Anyway, See you back at that house, I'll be there in 30."

"I guess we know what we're going to be talking about in the house. See you later man." James cheekily grinned and drifted off the opposite direction. Kendall saw him 'accidently' bump into a tall brunette girl and knew James' flirting game was on. He shifted his eyes away from him and continued walking home.

He quickly ran upstairs once he arrived, and changed his clothing and his shoes into something more comfortable. Before he could leave the room, he heard a knock on the door. Kendall fidgeted with his shoe lace before yelling 'Come in'.

Mrs Knight walked into his room with a cheery smile on her face. "Honey, are you not going to eat anything before you go out?"

"Already ate mom. Have you seen my other shoes, I can't find it." Kendall began to search his room and in his closet frustratingly looking for his black vans instead of his current white vans. He wore a red plaid shirt and simple black skinny jean. He felt more comfortable in it than he did with what he wore to school. Mrs Knight looked under his bed and found his black vans and also grabbed him a jacket to wear as it was chilly outside. "Thanks mom. I'll be sure to be home by dinner." Kendall left his room after giving a quick kiss to his mom and yelling a see yah later to Katie and grabbed his phone.

"Don't be late, and I have some news to share." Mrs Knight called out before he disappeared, still plastered with a huge grin.

After 35 minutes he made his way to the house. For the past two weeks the boys had been going there and hanging out and messing around. They played games, talked and enjoyed the silence sometimes in there. It had been abandoned for too long and they thought they'd make some use of it. Kendall could see from a distance James' head and Logan's back while Carlos was turned to face them, so he only got to see the side of his face. Carlos' eyes were furrowed and his arms were crossed. Kendall thought maybe because he was late they were annoyed. They would've gone in without him when they arrived, but they all stood there confused.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late wanted to change." Kendall jogged up to them when he was yards away from them. He grasped for a little air before he reached out and saw what the boys where looking at.

"Does anybody know when they moved in?" Carlos asked curiously. They all stood in front of the not so abandoned or dirty looking house with their heads cocked and a confused expression.

"When did new tenants move in, I thought they were going to break it down soon any way?" James questioned whatever was going on in front of him. They'd become so fond and attached to the place that they didn't know new tenants would actually move in.

A woman in dark brown hair, who looked like she was in her mid 30's walked out of the house to look at her front yard. She smiled at her view and then walked over to the moving van. "Cassidy, bring that up to the living room." She spoke to someone in the moving van and retreated back in the house frustratingly. The boys hang out area had been taken over.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED! Well guys what do you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Wtf? Anything? Lol Okay so this chapter had some angst and it introduced us to the characters. I feel that starting off a story is difficult but with this story it has a lot more going on in the first couple of chapters.**

**Okay so this is just getting started. We will be introduced to a new character in the next chapter. And trust me when i say this story is going to get dark pretty soon. I'm excited to start this story and hopefully the next time I upload will be on Wednesday or earlier, depending on the reviews of this chapter. **

**Ahh So excited for this story and to share it with you guys. Had this idea plastered into my head for a very long time. The chapters are longer by the way, is that a good thing or bad thing lol And so much is going to happen in this story.**

**Would absolutely love it if you could review on this chapter to let me know what you think! Hugs and kisses to everyone! Lots of love xoxo**

**Avery :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: IT'S MINNESOTA, NOT FLORIDA

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's Wednesday... and I promised another chapter. :D So here it is. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Normally I hate introducing my OC's because i like getting straight to the point and stuff, but this one was fun to write. So you guys will get a lot happening in this chapter and it's only the second chapter. Well actually you get to know a few more things, mainly about the OC's. **

**I just wanted to say, I don't know what town the guys are from in the show and so I just wrote they're from Sherburne. All I know is that it's in Minnesota. I'm not American but i tried to keep that feel lol**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed! I will reply to them and to the two that don't have account i'll just thank you here! SO much love for you guys that are giving this story a chance! THANK YOU!**

** Hmm is there anything else to say about this chapter... um... don't want to give spoilers lol**

**I'll try to keep my authors note short as possible! But not the chapters ;D Well If you like long chapter that is lol. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Big Time Rush. How sad, I know. Sighh, But I do own my OC's **

**Anywho on to the chapter:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: _IT'S MINNESOTA, NOT FLORIDA_**

* * *

"That place didn't have any sign saying it was on sale. This is bullshit. We can't play indoor hockey now." James huffed, and tightened his lips in aggravation. Logan shrugged his shoulders at their loss and Carlos was sulking like a little kid.

Kendall's eyebrows were still furrowed and his head was cocked. He was looking at the movers carrying things out of the truck and into the house, then they came back out empty handed and repeated the process.

"Let's just go. We'll find someplace else." Carlos suggested as he put his hands in his jean pockets and turned on his heel to begin to walk away. James and Logan stayed on the same spot but turned around to see their friend walking off and Kendall didn't look away from the new tenants. He couldn't see inside the moving truck clearly but he knew someone was still in there and she didn't come out. The other lady that came out hadn't come back to check on her and all Kendall knew was that her name was Cassidy. Then again he thought that might be one of the movers name.

"Since they're new in the neighborhood, why not help them out and welcome them here?" Kendall nodded his head, smiling. He began to head towards the moving truck to welcome whoever was in there. Carlos stopped and turned around to see no one else following and lightly jogged back to where James and Logan were standing.

"Wait, is he serious? That house is almost off of our neighborhood. Do we have to welcome them?" James whined and forcefully made himself follow behind Kendall to the moving truck.

"It might be a good idea, we can welcome them, maybe help them move boxes." Logan walked a little ahead of James and gave into Kendall's idea and happily followed.

"What? Help them move the boxes as well? I came to have fun not to do work!" Carlos whinged and reluctantly followed them to the van.

Kendall shoved his hands into his jean pockets and made his way to the moving truck. He stopped in his track to let the movers that were carrying the couch to go pass him and he continued walking off of the sidewalk onto the side of the road.

"Carlos stop pushing me." Logan bickered from the side of his lips as he felt Carlos push Logan to the side as he tryied to squeeze in between James and Logan.

"I'm not pushing; I just want to see what's going on!" Carlos whispered continuing to wedge himself between the two.

"Is it so hard for you to go to the other side of James or me? Seriously, 'Los use your brain." Logan spoke between his teeth still managing to stay quiet so no one could hear the two bickering.

"Shhhhhhhh." James butted in, moving away from the two as Carlos began to poke Logan, who found it extremely annoying and slapped him on his arm.

Kendall shook his head and stood in front of the moving truck. He looked inside to see a girls' backside. She was sorting out some boxes and going in deeper to bring out the boxes. All Kendall could see was that she had blonde hair that fell a little above her elbows. Her hair flowed down gently and moved softly and smoothly whenever she moved. Kendall was now certain she wasn't part of the movers, and that she was actually one of the residence that was moving in.

"She's got good hair." James whispered from the side of his lips when he bought his hand up to cover the side of his mouth so no one else but Kendall could hear.

"Hey there." Kendall quietly spoke but it was loud enough to echo inside the moving truck. When it came to meeting new people Kendall was more than confident, but his shyness would take over sometimes. He tried to put that aside and focus on just welcoming the new family.

The girl stopped what she was doing. Kendall couldn't see what she was doing but he realized that she stopped picking up the box she was just about to lift. She stood still for about 5 seconds before she continued to pick up the box she had just settled down when she heard Kendall speak. She, then, reluctantly turned around but wasn't directly face to face with the guys. Logan and Carlos stood a little further back and Kendall and James were closer to the truck.

"Um, hi." She also spoke quietly whiles looking around not wanting to make eyes contact with Kendall or James. There wasn't light inside the truck. With the winter weather outside, there was also no sun ray to peer inside. The boys couldn't see her face properly but there was enough light to see her hair glimmer a little. As she slowly started walking down the ramp, the light that had managed to hit the ramp started lifting up from her leg to reveal her complexion.

James blinked a couple of times before he realized how she looked. He was stunned and so was Kendall. Before Kendall could speak James was plastered with a small grin and Kendall was trying not to stare for too long and not make her feel uncomfortable. He silently gulped and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and wondered if you needed help." Kendall spoke confidently as she came down. She looked back in the truck to see if she had dropped anything inside and then stood a little further down from Kendall.

"Uhh, thanks but I think we're all good here." She spoke relatively quietly, and Kendall could sense the shyness radiating from her. He was already feeling a unique vibe about her and it made him surprisingly a little nervous. She wasn't looking directly at Kendall. She had a small smile on the side of her lips but it disappeared quickly, once Kendall looked to her. She was looking towards her house and observed one of the hired gardeners fix the lawn. The box was still in her hand and she didn't want to make it seem heavy, but it was weighing her down. Her hands clasped around the box tightly and she pushed it up to keep it in her hand.

"Here, give that to me." Kendall tried to take the box from her hand but she moved back a little. She didn't even know his name and she wasn't going to let some stranger touch her belongings.

"That's alright, I've got it. I've been told not to trust strangers." She attempted humor but there was still a hint of seriousness and shyness in her voice. Her gaze still didn't meet Kendall's and she clutched onto the box tighter. Kendall found it quite cute, how she was trying to avoid his gaze, but if he was being honest, he was a little nervous to meet her stare.

"Oh my bad," he kindly laughed at how he had forgotten to introduce himself, "I'm Kendall. That's James, The shorter one's Carlos and that's Logan." He moved aside for the girl to see the three other boys who had welcoming smiles. Carlos waved enthusiastically, whiles Logan lifted his hand up and waved lightly which looked more like half a wave. James put one hand in his jacket pockets and smiled the charming James Diamond smile. He would've attempted some sort of flirting but he could sense that she wasn't the type that would go along with him and so he played the nice guy card.

Kendall, unsurely, put out his hand for her to shake it, thinking she might refuse and leave him hanging. The girl stared at his hands for a second thinking whether she could trust this random guy that had suddenly appeared. She put all that aside when she saw this charming smile that was radiating off of him and his dimples surely attracted her. She put one hand under the box gripping it tightly, whilst getting her right hand out to shake the boys' hand. "I'm Cassidy." Her hands connected with his and they shook. Her crystal blue eyes finally met with Kendall's olive, green eyes and Cassidy softly smiled. As soon as Kendall realized Cassidy had made eye contact, he admired her eyes. He could not argue that she had beautiful eyes. Eyes were Kendall's weakness when it came to the opposite sex and when he saw Cassidy's he was overwhelmed with silent emotions that weren't reflecting on his face or body language. He grinned at her when she finally met his gaze and he felt her shyness almost reaping from her eyes. He could tell that she hated eye contact and so he tried not to stare at her for too long. She let go of his hands quick enough to clutch onto the box before it fell and Kendall ran his hand through his dark blonde hair, looked away quickly, and then settled his arm beside him. He felt something unexplainable. And so did she.

Logan looked at James and slyly smirked. Kendall was getting fidgety and they knew why. James was going to make a move but decided it'd be better to back off and observe Kendall. James raised his eyebrows up and down while smeared with a grin when he understood what Logan was silently telling him. Carlos on the other hand, casually observed the two confused like he always was.

Kendall could see Cassidy struggling with holding the box and decided he'd carry the box whether she liked it or not. "We live about 20 minutes from here and walk pass this place nearly every day. We were kind of shocked when we saw new people move in, so don't be alarmed with us intruding and welcoming you." Kendall softly chuckled and Cassidy didn't retaliate when he decided to carry the box. She decided to then quickly run up the ramp again and came down with another box that was much lighter.

"I guess I'm not use to new people and the new neighborhood. I think I'll be alarmed for a couple more weeks until I settle in." Cassidy replied calmly, with a slight humorous tone, trying to overcome her shyness. Normally Cassidy wouldn't talk to strangers, let alone help them with moving boxes inside her house. She's always been shy. She had a hard time socializing with people but she was determined to change that now that she moved to Minnesota.

"You'll get use to it quicker than you think. When it gets a little hotter, the place is full of kids running around and, well us getting up to no good really." Kendall quietly chuckled when he started remembering all those memories. He started remembering all the water fights the guys started and all the times they got in trouble for throwing water balloons at the neighbors' houses before running off. Cassidy lightly giggled and began to walk towards her house.

"Well I guess I'll have to judge that for myself. I'll show you were to put that box. Your friends can grab those boxes on the side and can follow me in." She thought she was doing well with her confidence. She wasn't letting her shyness take over her and wasn't blocking Kendall out. She looked behind him to smile at Logan, Carlos and James, who had heard her and followed her order happily by grabbing the boxes.

"You're going to love it here. Trust me it can get pretty crazy but you're going to love it." Carlos cheerfully spoke whilst holding the box not so tightly. Cassidy looked at the jumpy boy and automatically found herself smiling when she just looked at him. She could sense that he was full of so much energy and she needed that. Cassidy wasn't too keen on craziness. She wanted life to be relaxed and stress free. She wasn't sure she was fond on the idea of the neighborhood being crazy but she thought as time goes by she'd get use to the craziness. She could already tell that she would get along with these guys quite well even if she only met them for 15 minutes.

The boys followed her up the steps of the porch. She didn't walk any further. She placed the box she was holding onto the porch and Kendall staked his one on top. The others did the same but put it besides Kendall's and Cassidy's box but still staking it up. Cassidy was reluctant on taking them any further into the house. She wasn't too sure how her mother would handle her bringing in four strangers, so she just let them sit on the porch and one of the movers would sort it out for them.

"Is there anything else we should get from there?" Logan politely suggested after stepping down from the porch and retrieving back letting the others step down as well.

"No thank you. The movers will do the rest." She shot back a warm smile at Logan already sensing his loving demeanour. The guys could tell that Cassidy was different to most of the girls in Minnesota. There town – Sherburne especially. Most of the girls in Sherburne were somewhat stuck up and didn't dress too accordingly. They were more open and not shy but more confident. Too confident in fact. But with Cassidy, they could sense an unfamiliar character they've never come across. Cassidy was wearing a simple grey hoodie and light denim jean, something they would all agree that not many girls would wear in Sherburne. But the guys liked it especially Kendall. He was always the type of guy that disliked it when girls tried too hard. He liked everything to be simple. She was wearing white vans that had caught Kendall's eyes straight away and the other guys could already tell that she was definitely different – good different.

"So where did you move from?" James asked casually, genuinely wondering where Cassidy had moved from. They wouldn't get a lot of people moving in to Sherburne because of the weather they get in Minnesota.

"We moved from Florida. My dad got a job offer here with better pay and he took the offer, so we moved." Cassidy replied a little quietly but then smiled trying to keep the atmosphere simple and light.

"You Moved from Florida... to Here?! Out of all places!? But, why are you so pale?" Carlos exclaimed in disbelief. Carlos has family in Florida and loved going there when they went to visit. He liked the idea of moving there but he'd never want to go anywhere without his best friends. Cassidy giggled at Carlos. Everyone who lived in Florida was tanned because of how hot it is there. All four boys were wondering why Cassidy wasn't tanned. She was pale and looked like she'd been living in Minnesota her whole life. Cassidy was reluctant on how to respond to Carlos and so answered anyhow.

"Um, I don't tan I guess. And it was my parents, they wanted to move. I didn't really care." Cassidy lifted the side of her lips half smiling and shrugged her shoulders at how her parents thought it would be best to move to Florida, without even consulting her.

"Well, once again welcome and I guess we'll be seeing you more than often. How old are you by the way?" Kendall put aside his nerves and tried to actually get to know her. He chirpily announced as he leaned on the fence just outside Cassidy's house.

"You should know not to ask a girl her age. It's rude." Cassidy smirked at Kendall and turned to the side to face him. She met his eyes quickly and then looked away. Kendall lightly laughed, looked at his shoes and then looked at her again in a little embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, um, I ju-" Kendall got nervous and started fidgeting with his fingers. James was quietly laughing trying to keep it in and Logan and Carlos both turned around slowly laughing silently so Kendall couldn't hear.

"I'm kidding, I'm 17 you?" She bit the inside of her cheeks trying not to giggle when she realized how nervous she got Kendall. She couldn't deny that she found Kendall cute, but then again she did find the others cute as well and she found Carlos adorable. She wasn't use to socializing like how she was. She was even complimenting herself with how she didn't freak out and walk away.

"We're all 17. I'm guessing you'll be going Sherburne High then?" Logan intruded while letting Kendall get over his little nervous stutter. He looked at Kendall who was still fidgeting with his fingers and Logan tried his best not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm starting next week Tuesday. On Monday I get my schedule. So I guess I will be seeing you around a lot more then." Cassidy wrapped her arms around herself after she pulled her sleeves down even more to cover her hands. A cold breeze flew past and Cassidy wasn't use to the freezing weather like how everyone else was.

"I'm pretty sure Kendall would love to see you again." James mumbled to himself but it was loud enough for Kendall to hear who then shot his head up and narrowed his eyes whiles he looked towards a chuckling James. Cassidy definitely heard and her cheeks softly blushed as she turned away.

"Shut up James. We should be going know and let you get back to um, settling in." Kendall stood straightening his posture yet still trying not to stiffen completely.

"Yeah, he's right. We'll see you later Cassidy. We'll be around to see you and help you out in school. Or just in general I guess." Logan reassured her before he retrieved back and waved. He turned on his heel and Carlos once again waved enthusiastically and mimed a bye before he walked off with Logan.

"I will definitely help you and will definitely be seeing you around." James smirked and raised an eyebrow before walking away. Cassidy cocked her head observing the pretty boy walk away before he nudged Kendall in the arm.

"Oh, tell your friends I said thank you for helping. And thank _you_ for helping and welcoming me here I guess." She giggled quietly and Kendall shoved one of his hands into his jean pockets slowly rocking on his heels.

"Anytime. Just what we do. I can come by tomorrow and show... um... you around the place if you want. We'd be more than happy to help you... settle in." Kendall suggested and mentally began taking note on where to take her and show her around. Kendall could definitely tell that Cassidy was different. And Kendall was a sucker for different.

"That'd be nice. I'll have to ask my mom if she would let me first, but getting to know the place would be nice." Her eyes connected with Kendall, this time for longer then she smiled friendlily and dug her hands into her hoodie pockets feeling colder.

"I'll come by to-" Kendall got interrupted before he could finish his sentence and his and Cassidy's gaze went to the brown haired woman Kendall recognised from earlier.

"Cassidy, who are you talking to? You have to come help me unpack the kitchen supplies sweetie." The women spoke sternly at first but once she saw Kendall in view she smiled warmly and dried her hand with the kitchen towel while standing on the porch.

Cassidy's eyes widened and she stared at the woman's direction in what felt like forever. She broke her own silence and gulped. "Oh, my mom's calling me. I'll see you later I guess." She looked away quickly and lowered her head down while pushing a strand of her blonde lock behind her ears. She didn't look up when she walked in to her house. Kendall looked at her as she walked inside. Her mom smiled not so friendlily and her eyes were narrowed, full of annoyance when she looked at her daughter. Her mother was saying something but Kendall couldn't quite catch it and so he decided to walk off and catch up with the other boys. He felt like something was a little odd with her mother, but he didn't know what. He didn't want to judge her without knowing so he just let it be.

* * *

"We ate too much. I can barely move properly." Logan huffed while getting up from his seat to walk over steadily and place himself on the ice.

"One cannot simply eat too much. I'm still hungry." Carlos placed his chin on top of the hockey stick while staying still on the ice.

"You ate a double bacon cheese burger with curly fries. And a sandwich after that. On top of that you ate half of my burger and some of Kendall's fries. How on earth are you still hungry?" Logan was astonished with the revelation of how Carlos was still hungry, after eating all that food.

"You gonna be some obese man with 100 children in the future dude. Well for that happen, you need a girl to fuck, and I don't think that's gonna be happening anytime soon." James spoke fairly loud while he skated to the other side of the ice rink and then back with an annoying grin on his face. Kendall couldn't help but laugh and Logan shook his head but giggled. He skated over to Carlos and patted his back when he saw Carlos narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to beam lasers out at James.

"I want to deny it man, but that's just funny." Logan lowered his head to his chin and then looked up and busted out laughing in Carlos' face. Carlos got aggravated and playfully pushed Logan. He lost his balance and fell smack onto the ice which caused everyone but Logan to laugh uncontrollable.

"For your information, I have slept with a girl before. Well you guys know that already! So you know I can manage to get a girlfriend... I think." Carlos started thinking. He wasn't a virgin and they knew that. He wasn't too keen on talking about it but James was proud of him, whereas Logan was disappointed. Kendall was expecting Carlos to do it when it felt right to him but Carlos said that he got caught in the moment and couldn't stop. He was always a smooth believer of love and finding that one person you belong with for the rest of your life. And He wasn't going to deny that he was disappointed in himself to have lost it the way he did. At one point Carlos was the one with the girlfriend and the others were single. But James was the kind of guy to jump from one girl to another and didn't like being tied down. Logan and Kendall both hated Carlos' ex. She was controlling and wouldn't let Carlos be the free spirit he was. He, however, thought he loved her and thought she was maybe the one. He didn't recognise her conniving ways. One night things got steamy between the two at a party before the school semester began. Things got out of control and Carlos found himself having sex with her. Two days later she broke up with him without any clarification. Carlos was gutted. But when he realised how she was and when the guys filled him in he was more disappointed at how he almost abandoned his best friends for that bitch. But he wasn't going to contradict the pleasure he felt. That was the only big mistake he regrets in his life. And he hasn't slept with anyone since.

"Ahh, maybe you will. Remember you were the one with the girlfriend at one point. Even James couldn't land a date on some of those nights." Kendall glided to James and pushed him slightly before tackling him to dominate the puck on the ice. He grinned when James squinted and viciously looked at him.

"But she was a bitch; ahh well, the sex was good. But I kinda regret it." Carlos started skating towards the goal as he placed the hockey helmet on and lowered the safety mask of the helmet to cover his face.

"How can you regret having sex?!" James squealed as he rested himself against the wall of the ice rink processing what Carlos had just said.

"I'm still shocked you had it Carlos." Logan frowned a little and saw the energetic boy lower his head. He wasn't disappointed that he actually had it but the fact that it was with a conniving bitch was what ticked Logan off. With the way Carlos went on about how he'd find the right person and it would feel right, Logan thought Carlos would be responsible and wait for the right time.

"Yeah, whatever, that was nearly three months ago, let's get over it." Carlos sulked with disappointment in his voice and looked away from Logan's gaze. He felt bad as it is and didn't want to remember it all over again.

There was silence in the ice rink. Only the skates grazing along the ice could be heard. James pushed himself off of the plastic wall and started casually gliding around the ice rink while Logan and Kendall passed the puck to one another.

"She was cute don't you think?"He broke the silence and looked specifically at Kendall, whiles gliding on the ice beside him and nonchalantly took possession of the puck. He looked to Logan, smirked, and then saw Kendall roll his eyes from the corner of his eyes. Kendall caught onto what he was saying and knew what the conversation was going to be about.

"Well, I'm not going to deny it. Yeah she was cute." Kendall roughly started gliding one foot after another chasing James to take the puck from him with his hockey stick.

"I knew you would like her." James stopped trying to chase after Kendall on the ice and smiled when he noticed his friend shake his head but also smirking slightly.

"So I wasn't the only one feeling those weird vibes coming from the two?" Logan chuckled as he stopped skating and leaned his arm on the top of the hockey stick. Carlos furrowed is eyes and then opened the safety mask to get a better view of the guys.

"I don't even know her," Kendall sighed out whilst chuckling at his friends. He smoothly just went around the ice rinks doing laps whiles moving along with the puck.

"Doesn't mean you're not attracted to her." Logan spoke matter-of-factly as he went over to lean against the wall of the ice rink. Logan saw Kendall sputter when he was speaking to Cassidy. Not only that but as cliché as it sounded, Logan saw Kendall almost light up when he saw her and was speaking to her. It was obvious Kendall liked her.

"I told you I think she's cute." Kendall also stopped skating and passed the puck smoothly to James to take control. James stopped it with the side of the hockey stick but didn't move it after. James looked annoyed at his friend. He always forced Kendall to go out on dates and always tried to hook him up but ever since his dad left Kendall only focused on keeping others happy and not himself.

"She is beyond cute man. She's fucking hot. You don't see girls like that around here." James suddenly huffed out; he was most defiantly attracted to Cassidy but he could see that Kendall had caught her eyes and was definitely more his type.

"I'm aware of that James, thanks." Kendall replied back dully, "She's got this really cute shy thing going on." He followed James off the ice and on to the bleacher James was sitting on. His thoughts went back to Cassidy and remembered the way she tried to avoid his eye contact and how she would shy away when he caught her smile. His lips curved up slightly when he thought about it and he didn't even realise.

"See, you're doing that smile man." Carlos skated over and prepared to get off the ice to take his skates off as well and Logan followed them all since it looked like their little hockey game was over.

"Pfft, what smile? What are you guys talking about?" Kendall rhetorical and nervously smiled when he realised that he in fact was smiling not his usual, casual smile.

"Kendall, she's into you as well. It was obvious. I mean I had no idea what those guys were talking about but then she was giggling at you and everything. I mean no girl does that... with you any way." Carlos chuckled to himself and shrugged while he was pulling off his skates. Logan laughed at the boy and wasn't even going to comment on it. James nodded and raised his eyebrows as if what Carlos was saying was true.

"Whatever. It's getting late, need to get home for dinner." Kendall thought he had smoothly redirected the conversation and shoved his skates into his bags and through the bag over his shoulders. He thought they were done talking about it.

"You are so fucking good at avoiding things." Logan shook his head and grinned while zipping up his bag gripping onto his hockey stick.

"Well then yay me." Kendall sarcastically replied while he got up and shot him a forceful smile. He started walking towards the exit of the hockey arena. He never realised when he was avoiding things, but the boys had mentioned it to him in several occasions but it had become a habit for him.

"You can't possible be getting annoyed with what we're saying." The raven haired boy questioned seriously and thought it was ridiculous that Kendall was getting annoyed. They were simply trying to get Kendall to admit he liked her, nothing more.

"Calm down. I'm not getting annoyed. I told her we'd show her around tomorrow. Let her get to know the place." Kendall turned around to face the boys whiles still stepping foot by foot carefully and cautiously backwards. He lifted his shoulders up, silently asking whether the boys were up for it or not.

"Get in there." James fist pumped excitingly and smirked. He through his bags over his shoulders and then tied his shoelace while lifting his head up to see the reaction of his blonde friend. James thought it was the first move Kendall was making and was getting excited for his friend.

"Shut up. I'm being serious; it's a friendly thing to do." Kendall spoke innocently as if his only motif was to genuinely show her around but he didn't admit to himself that he may possible really like this girl. He turned back around and began waking at a normal pace towards the exit.

"Just admit you like her man." James placed his foot down back onto the ground. His voice echoed in the ice rink arena making it loud and clear for Kendall to hear. Carlos and Logan both walked ahead of him and James followed along.

"I've only known her for 30 minutes." Kendall reached for the door and pulled it open whiles smirking and processing James' words into his head.

"And you like her." Annoyingly, James sang and strolled to the exit.

"See you guys later." Kendall replied back exhaustingly and started walking towards his street which was a 10 minutes walk from the ice rink. He was trying to avoid talking about it any further and blocked James' voice out.

"We won't come tomorrow you know." James then followed out of the ice rink with Logan and Carlos as they headed to the car park to get to James' car. Logan cocked his head to look at James and mimed a 'really' to him looking confused. James nodded his head and watched the blonde not even look behind to see them.

"I know you will." Kendall yelled out as he tried to ignore his friends and what they were saying. He thought about it for a while and found himself constantly thinking about Cassidy. No matter how much he tried to forget about her, he just kept thinking about when their eyes met for the first time and how he was almost speechless when he saw her. He'd even admit that it was weird how he was feeling after meeting a girl he'd only spoken to for 30 minutes.

"You'll be alone with her." Carlos yelled out loudly causing people that were walking by to glare at him oddly. He didn't care and just shook it off. He wanted Kendall to admit it too.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."And he turned into the street on the left and disappeared from the others sight. He felt somewhat scared. He felt nervous and he couldn't stop grinning. He was scared because he felt something towards Cassidy that he couldn't even describe. He tried to push it aside when he was with her thinking he'd only freak her out. She was shy as it is and he didn't want to force his feeling down her throat after only meeting her for 30 minutes. He didn't even know her very well or even know much about her personality, but the secrecy and mystery radiating from her made Kendall want to know her more, he wanted to get close with her more. He just didn't want to admit those feeling to the guys let alone himself. He just feared that all the feelings that were building up for her could get knock down when she doesn't even tenuously feel the same way.

After a long think and a 13 minute walk, he arrived home. He went up to his room to quickly freshen up and change into his sweats and a simple grey t-shirt to get ready for dinner. Once he showered and changed he went over to the Kitchen to see if his mom needed help with anything.

"Hi mom." He went over to her and placed a sweet kiss on his mother's cheek, then went to get the cutlery to prepare the table for dinner.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" Mrs Knight beamed with happiness when she saw her son and she was getting even happier seeing Kendall set the table since Katie was too busy watching TV.

"It was quite good. New tenants just moved in 20 minutes up from the street." He spoke casually as if nothing else had happened when he went over to welcome the new neighbors. "Me and the other guys said hello to them and welcomed them here, and helped them move a few things." He didn't mention Cassidy, because he was still unsure of what he was feeling towards her.

"Aww, well that was nice of you boys. Is it that abandoned house up the street? I thought they were going to break that down." Mrs Knight stirred the sauce in one of the pans and then drained the pasta after.

"mhmm. We thought that as well, but then Cassidy and her parents moved there today." Kendall smiled when he said her name and that was unusual for him. He wasn't meant to reveal anything else about the new tenants but it just slipped.

"Who's this Cassidy girl?" Katie strolled in, sat on the stool near the island and pulled out grapes to through it in her mouth. "And why are you smiling like that, it's kind of freaky." Katie stared at her brother with one eye wide open and the other narrowed as if she was trying to read her brothers mind.

"What is this smile everyone keeps talking about?" Kendall smirked and went over to grab the plates to dish out on the table. He ruffled his baby sister's hair causing her to slap his hands off as if he was a fly and then settled on the stool beside her. "She's the new girl that moved in to that house up the street."

" And you like her." Katie stated without twitching and continued staring at her mother plating the food into bowls and plates.

"I didn't even say anything about liking her. You shouldn't jump straight to conclusion baby sister." Kendall tried to defend himself innocently and took the bowl of pasta to settle it down on the dinner table.

"And you shouldn't be lying to me big brother." Katie shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to settle down at the dinner table. Mrs Knight looked at her children pick on each other and brought the vegetable to place it on the table then went back to get the meatballs.

"Okay okay, enough you two, I've got some exciting news." Mrs Knight cheerfully sat down and they all started piling there plate with food. Kendall and Katie patiently waited for their mother to tell them the news and scoffed food into their mouths as well. "I got promoted at work today. I am now the PA for my boss." She eagerly stared at her children waiting for their responses.

"Congrats mom! I remember you on the first day at work and now you're PA that is a massive achievement." Kendall got up to hug his mother and smiled comforting. He was proud of her. After everything she had to put up with and looking after him and Katie he was proud of how far his mother had got.

"Nice going mom." Katie nodded her head slowly with a huge grin on her face making Mrs Knight well up at how supportive her children were being.

"Thank you sweethearts. I know it's been a hard year for us but we can do this and continue staying strong. I'm doing this for you children and love doing it for you." Mrs Knight was starting to well up a little; Katie looked at her sympathetically and then to her Brother gesturing him to say something before she cried.

"Come on mom, we've moved past that stage. Let's get over it now and live our lives, the way we want to. Katie and I will be here forever and you can count on that." Kendall comfortingly smiled at his mother and then went back to eating but not really putting anything into his mouth.

"I know, I know. Anyway Kendall my shift at work is going to get hectic pretty soon and I'm going to need you to babysit Katie every now and then."

"You've got it!" He cheerfully accepted knowing that it'll take some stress off of his mother and it was his way of helping the family.

"I'm 13. I can look after myself. And sometimes, well most of the times I can look after myself more than Kendall and the other idiots!" Katie whined, getting an offended look from Kendall. She didn't even care she offended her brother. "I can stay home by myself mom!"

"When you're 14 wai- no- 15 actually, yes. But for safety reasons honey. And most importantly because I don't want you to be on the computer playing poker or whatever you get up to." Mrs Knight suspiciously looked at Katie who tried to avoid meeting her gaze. Katie sighed in defeat and grumpily stuffed sweet corn in her mouth. "Now tell me about Cassidy Kendall. You seem to bright up when you speak about her." Mrs Knight smirked as her eyes quickly observed her son nervously look away and focus on his plate of food.

"I've only spoke about her once and she's just part to the neighborhood." He quickly answered before shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth to keep his mouth occupied.

* * *

Cassidy reluctantly went up the porch and her mother grabbed her arm before she could go inside. She didn't look at her, she kept her eyes on the floor and she could feel her mother's frustration flying in the air.

"What did we tell you before you came here?" The smile on Cassidy's mother's face disappeared. She clenched her teeth darting her eyes back and forth speaking intently. "It's only been the first day Cassidy."

Cassidy's focus on the porch floor stiffened. She shrugged off her mother's arm and walked off inside silently opening the door. She walked into her unorganized living room and from further back looked out the window to see if Kendall had disappeared. She sighed out when she had noticed the dark blonde out of sight and decided to go upstairs to rest in her new room – since it was the only thing she could probably do.

As she began to climb the stairs her mother harshly opened the door and slammed it shut. "Don't you dare walk away from me like that." Her voice rose and Cassidy jumped in her skin. She froze on the spot and kept her head lowered. Her hair fell loosely down the side of her face and she didn't have the courage to move it aside, thinking it would aggravate her mother more.

"Sorry." Cassidy uttered slowly from her mouth not knowing whether she meant it or said it to shut her mother up. She quivered a little before continuing to climb up the stairs and went into her room. She kept the door of her room open just the way her Mother liked her.

She sat on the edge of the bed and observed her room. The walls were painted a dull blue and the window in her room showed the view of the front lawn. The light peering through the windows wasn't enough to lighten up her room. She didn't even bother switching the light on and so sat on the window ledge to observe her street. She tucked her left leg under her and stared at the spot that Kendall was standing on. Although her mothers mood affected the way she was feeling, it didn't completely erase what she was feeling when she spoke to Kendall. It was definitely weird for her to have spoken to someone for 30 minutes and feel a strange connection with him. In Florida it was different. She barely socialized with anyone the 17 years she lived there and barely had any solid friends. The ones she had, drifted away slowly saying that they had noticed an awkward change in Cassidy's behavior. She became more reserved and quiet. Cassidy didn't and couldn't open up to anyone because she didn't like being judged. She was anti-social in people's books and she wanted to change that. But after witnessing her mother's little outburst she wasn't sure whether anything would even change – even if she did move to a completely different state.

Something about Kendall intrigued Cassidy. She was the type that didn't respond well to strangers but with Kendall she felt a strange vibe from him. She felt... protected when she was with him and that's something she hadn't felt in years. Cassidy thought it was bizarre what she was feeling. The demeanour that was scorching out of his friends was also capturing to her. She felt like she could depend on them and can trust them straight away. But Cassidy questioned her feelings. Was it too soon to assume the trustworthy nature of those boys? She put that aside and found herself remembering Kendall's eyes. His olive, green eyes glimmered in her head and she remembered when she met his gaze. She was terrible and frightened of eye contact. The fact that she stared at Kendall's longer than she's ever done was surprising to her. His smile was stuck in her head and the way his dimples shone when he smiled made her lips quirk up. Cassidy was certain she had never had these feelings before. And she wasn't too sure whether they were good or not. He spoke to her the way not many people have. Kendall had a loving and genuine tone towards her and he looked as if he tried to make her feel comfortable; that's what made her feel like how she was feeling. All her life she lived in fright and didn't have the loving affectionate feeling towards her. When Kendall and the others made her feel welcomed, she felt like there was slight hope.

Cassidy leaned the side of her head against the window and closed her eyes. She desperately wanted things to be different in Minnesota. Her mother's attitude wasn't supporting that wish of hers but she was determined to not have whatever happened in Florida repeat itself.

Joanna and Steve Hart were the most loving parents. Well that's what the outside world witnessed. But in Cassidy's eyes they were just two people who she considered guardians, not parents. She would, however, agree that at one point they were loving but things changed so rapidly, that she couldn't even remember when they showed affection towards her. It was all painful endearment. She feared talking to them every day and feared living with them.

Cassidy only found out two days ago that she was moving and she had to pack so quickly, she was certain that she had left a lot back in Florida. She lied to Kendall about why they actually moved. She made something up on the spot and thought she deserved to win some sort of an award for coming out with a lie at such a quick speed. The reason they moved was still uncertain to her but she was tenacious to find out the main cause for the move. Questioning her Parents was one thing Cassidy feared the most. She had many unanswered questions floating around in her head but she never actually questioned her parents on why they did and still do everything they do.

She tried to not think too much and was trying to come out with some sort of excuse to let her mother agree for her to go out with Kendall and his friends tomorrow. She was skeptical about whether her mom would even let her out of the house, and she wasn't even going to ask her dad. She sighed out in sorrow and opened her eyes to observe her dull room that near enough reflected her and her life.

All her boxes – not that there were many – wear resting against the wall beside her wardrobe and she thought to kill time she'd unpack everything. As she started unpacking and placing things on her shelf and desk she heard a car pull up near her house. The engine cut off once the car was parked suitably. She looked out the window to see Steve's car parked along the sidewalk. He locked the car and rushed inside. She took a deep breath in then exhaled, whiles closing her eyes tight. She knew Joanna would tell him that she had 'broken the rule' already and she was just waiting for the feared consequence.

Voices were getting thrown around downstairs. Steve's voice was escalating and Joanna's was trying to overlap his voice. The echoes were getting louder and vicious. It passed through the hallway and in to Cassidy's room, attacking her ears. She knew straight away that nothing was going to change.

"Where is she?!" Steve yelled ferociously as his footsteps got louder and louder as he stomped up the stairs. Cassidy started panicking inside but tried not to show it. She didn't want to seem weak, but with no support, no one to comfort her she was weak as a twig on a windy day ready to snap and break down any second.

She braced herself and continued unpacking as if nothing was about to happen. The stomp got louder, just like her heart beat. She felt like it was about to rip out from her chest with the way it was beating. She'd been scared before, but not this scared. They had set down rules for Cassidy to follow and she had apparently already broken one.

Her head was hanging low and she tried to avoid looking towards the door. He stood just outside her room, leaning against the door frame, watching his daughter unpack.

"Whatcha doing?" Steve grinned maliciously. He asked her as if he was genuinely wondering. He stepped into her room and Cassidy felt her oesophagus tighten as if she couldn't breathe. She struggled to answer back and her hands were shaking uncontrollable whiles she tired to move a book onto the shelf. Steve stepped even closer and grabbed onto the book that was in Cassidy's hand and threw it along the room harshly.

Cassidy flinched. She took a deep breath in and breathed out trying to control her tears.

Suddenly she felt Steve's hand grab onto her blonde locks so tight that she was sure it would eventually rip out. Cassidy quietly whimpered to herself still not speaking. She couldn't get herself to speak no matter how much she tried. The nervousness and fear had taken over. "So now you decide to keep your fucking mouth shut!?" He spoke with his gritted teeth. The words came out like invisible daggers and stabbed Cassidy. "We told you not to speak to anyone and you fucking break the first rule! You can keep your mouth shut now but you couldn't do that with those fucking idiots your mother said you were speaking to!?" Cassidy's eyes were getting blurry with all the tears surrounding it. She slowly blinked and one by one the tears streamed down her cheeks. "And how fucking dare you treat your mother like that?" He pulled her hair even tighter and grabbed her cheeks with his other hand leaving red marks along her cheeks. Cassidy didn't even fight to get out of his presence, because she knew he'd only make it worse.

Joanna came into the room and only observed her husband torturing her daughter. She smirked and folded her hand, whilst leaning against the wall. "She'll be sure not to talk to me or ignore me like that again. And don't you dare even think about speaking to anyone else." She spat out and stared harshly at her daughter.

Steve pushed Cassidy against the wall and she only wrapped her hand around herself trying to compose herself. "It's only the first day sweetheart, don't break anymore rules. I don't want to see you talking to anyone else without our consent or without us there you fucking understand?!" Steve horridly laughed and walked out of her room. Her mother walked closer to Cassidy and lifted her face up. Before Cassidy could even apologize for attempting to socialise a sharp hand went across her face, making her cry harder than before. It was all going to continue. Everything that happened in Florida was going to continue happening here. Her mother's hand prints were visible on her cheeks. "Cross the line again and you'll see our true form." Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were wide open full of hatred towards her daughter. She began to walk out of her room and left the door open. "Dinner will be ready soon, make sure we don't have to tell you to come down twice." She disappeared from her sight and went back downstairs.

Cassidy stood up after exhaling out and she wiped her tears off. Nothing was going to change. Her friends left her because of how anti-social she had become because of her parents. Steve and Joanna controlled every aspect of their daughter's life; who came in to her life and who she talked to everyday. She wasn't allowed to open her mouth about how her parents treated her. She never dared to open her mouth because she knew what her parents would do after.

She was stuck in a house full of constant torture. When both of them argued they both took their anger out on her. Throwing thing at her, punching her, or slapping her when they felt like it. She never understood why they even raised her up. She wasn't capable of doing anything.

At this rate, she had to put a side her feelings for Kendall. She knew she would probably not be able to see him or even be alone with him or Carlos, Logan and James. When she saw him she knew she wasn't allowed to speak to him but she felt like he was some sort of saviour, to take her away from her misery. When she felt like there was a slight chance of having someone close to her, it got taken away. She was going to be the anti-social girl from Florida again. But this time in Minnesota.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER COMPLETED! Well guys, thought? Good? Bad? Sucks? Ok? Interesting? What do you guys think? **  
**I kind of enjoyed writing it but it was kinda sad writing it as well. And also sorry if there's any errors...**

**I've only just introduced what is happening in Cassidy's life. But that's not all. I still have whatever happened in Florida to mention and why they moved. And... well just so much is going to happen in this story! So MUCH ANGST is going to happen. so much drama and... I'm just excited about this story. Really am. Lol I should calm down haha**

**Please guys, I would appreciate it so much if you could review and tell me what you think. Or if you're not a reviewer type then if you don't mind can you alert the story to let me know you're interested so I will have an idea if I should continue. And to those that already have and also have reviewed THANK YOU for giving the story a chance! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sending you guys love. **

**Avery xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: AND THEN REALITY HITS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANOTHER UPDATE! Hi Guys! Back with another chapter! So in this Chapter we get some Cassidy and Kendall moments :O And Joanna and Steve are also here D: Enjoyed writing this chapter... And it's really bad how I like writing about Joanna and Steve haha**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed! Thank you guys so much, it's motivating me to write! I'll reply to your reviews :) **

**Next Update will be on Wednesday or Friday, And then I'll do weekly updates... or two updates in a week.. what do you think? Let me know. :)**

**Gonna keep the A/N short just so i don't give spoilers for the chapter. The next couple of Chapters are Kendall and Cassidy's relationships evolving and a few details about the other guys life, and then we're going to get into the deep, angsty stuff. So excited. Anywho, Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own BTR... Maybe one day lol But do own my OC's!**

**Onto the Chapter:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:** _**AND THEN REALITY HITS**_

* * *

On Saturdays, all the boys slept in, apart from Logan. However in his book sleeping until 9am was sleeping in, whereas Kendall, James and Carlos all slept in till 11. Kendall woke up at 11.35 to be precise. He had just remembered what he was getting up to today – showing Cassidy around the neighborhood. Jennifer always had breakfast ready for him late on Saturdays and she didn't mind when her son slept in. But when he slept in till 12, she'd make sure Katie had gone up to wake him up. And the way Katie wakes Kendall up would scare any human being to ever sleep in.

Kendall threw on a blue plaid shirt and black jeans before making his way downstairs. He sat down at the breakfast bar and his breakfast was already prepared for him on the counter.

"What are you up to today Kendall?" Jennifer strolled into the Kitchen with an empty cup, rinsed it in the sink before placing it in the dish washer. She had a bright smile on her face like she did every morning now and when Kendall saw her smile; it was a start to a good day.

"The boys and I are going to show Cassidy around." Kendall spoke after swallowing a mouth full of food and sipping his orange juice. He brought his phone out from the back of his pockets. He unlocked the phone and clicked on messages, texting his best friends when they were going to arrive.

"The new chick?" Katie walked in grinning and leaned on her elbow on the counter. She grabbed an apple and took a bite from it, "So in other words mom, he's going on a date." Katie raised her eyebrows and Kendall stared at his baby sister narrowing his eyes, slightly smirking.

"Did you not hear me say, _the boys and I_?" Kendall put in another mouth full of food and broke his eye contact with his sister. "That'd be like a fiveso-." He didn't speak any further and his eyes quickly flickered to his mom. Jennifer looked at her son with an eyebrow raised and shook her head. He mimed a sorry and chuckled embarrassingly at how he was almost about to talk to his sister about a five some. He shivered even thinking about it and tried to forget it.

"I don't even want to hear it." Jennifer gave a warning look to Kendall and she walked out of the Kitchen. "I guess have fun today."

Katie rolled her eyes and looked back and forth at her mother and brother clearly understanding what they were talking about, or what Kendall was about to say. "I'm not stupid you know."

"And I should think before I speak." Kendall chuckled and got off of his seat. "Need to figure out where to actually take her." Kendall scrapped his plate and left it in the sink. He leaned against the counter and looked at his phone again waiting for a reply from one of the guys.

"You've only spent 30 minutes with her, what if she's some weirdo? Or she might not be what you expect." Katie leaned on the Kitchen door frame and took another bite of her apple. Ever since Keith left, Katie had trust issues. She didn't know who to trust and who to bring into her life thinking they'd walk back out again. When she started school she had trouble making friends. Trouble meaning, she'd speak to someone one day and then speak to someone else another day. She didn't have friends that she hanged around with every day. Katie was definitely clever for her age, a bit too clever, Jennifer would say. She'd end up scamming kids her own age or ripping them off. Something she was good at and hoped she never got caught. In most cases she did.

"I don't know, she's just different. Trust me Katie if you were to see her you'd even sense that she was different." He walked out of the Kitchen and went over to the living room to rest on the couch.

"All I'm saying is be careful. As much as you annoy me, I don't want you to get... _hurt_." Katie followed her brother into the living room; she whispered quietly trying to make sure Kendall couldn't hear but Kendall heard loud and clear.

He smirked and shifted his eyes to the corner to look at his sister. "Is that... _you_ actually... _caring about me_?" Kendall sarcastically gasped and put a hand over his mouth, being totally dramatic.

"Shut up... And maybe." Katie pushed her bothers head and lightly laughed before placing herself on the other end of the couch. "Don't get use to it." She almost commanded and pointed at her brother.

"Whatever, and don't worry, I'm off now, I'll see you later." Kendall smiled at Katie comfortingly before grabbing a jacket and walking out the house. "See you later mom!" He yelled out loud enough for Jennifer to hear from upstairs.

"I'm going to play your video game!" Katie shouted out before Kendall shut the door and walked out. James texted back saying they'd all meet each other near Cassidy's house so he began his short journey there.

He was excited to get to know Cassidy more. He just wanted to start a friendship with her and that was all that was going through his mind. Everyone else kept shoving the whole idea of dating her and admitting his feelings for her, but he only spent a short amount of time with her, that he couldn't really comprehend the feelings. And if they were genuine, he felt like she didn't seem interested. He didn't want to let himself down, if he did decide to take that path.

After a 20 minute walk, he was a little further away from Cassidy's house. He was trying to see if he could spot the other guys but the street was only littered with Cars and a few pass-Byers. After waiting what felt like an hour but only 5 minutes, he rang up Logan.

"Where are you guys?" Kendall spoke frustratingly whiles he leaned against a fence. Every now and then someone would walk by and he'd throw them an authentic smile before it faded back into frustration.

"ehh, Um, I'm at James'." Logan struggled to answer. He knew Kendall was expecting them all by now, so he could only imagine how annoyed he must be feeling.

"When are you leaving?" Kendall's gaze focused on the crack of the pavements and he sighed out. "Why'd you guys tell me to meet you now? Where's Carlos then?"

"I'm here too." Kendall heard Carlos' voice seep through the phone into his ear. His voice was heard from the background and Kendall's initial instinct was that they were all at James house. They weren't going to show up.

"What the fuck? Logan? What are you guys all doing there?" Kendall exasperatingly questioned and stiffened his posture. He could hear the phone being passed onto someone else and he knew exactly to who.

"We told you we weren't going to come." The smirk that was on James face was plastered into Kendall's mind. He didn't know James was being serious yesterday, that he wasn't going to show up and he dragged Logan and Carlos with him too.

"James, are you fucking kidding me? I thought you were messing. I can't go up to her door without you guys!" Kendall started panicking a little. He knew he got nervous when he saw her. His confidence disappeared but he never showed it.

"You should know me by know; I don't _kid_ when it comes to this, my friend." James spoke sternly but there was a light mocking tone behind it. "Anyway, you two kids have fun. Let me know how it goes. Bye." At once, James hung up before letting Kendall speak. Kendall stared at his phone in confusion. He shoved it back into his pocket trying not to get annoyed at James. Step by step he went over to Cassidy's house.

"Do you think he's going to get mad at us?" Carlos innocently spoke as he stuffed his face with sour patch candy. He sat on James bed while Logan sat on the floor leaning against his bed.

James came out of his bathroom in a black wife beater with his hair spray and sprayed his hair before answering. "I highly doubt it. Right Logan?"

"Do you have to spray that stuff in front of us?" Logan coughed as he moved to the room window to push it open, letting the spray particles disappear. "And, he did sound pretty annoyed. Well with you anyway. Carlos and I are safe." Logan and Carlos looked at each other, Carlos nodded his head rapidly and James looked away not caring.

"Whatever. He'll thank me later..." He walked back into the bathroom to place the hair spray away. "...I think." He sceptically added after putting on a green t-shirt.

Kendall was on the lawn of the Hart residence. Before he actually went up the steps, he observed the house and how much it had changed from just two days ago. The lawn was clean and cut, the house was painted in a light yellow. The house was detached from the other houses giving it a slight isolated feeling. His eyes straight away noticed a window on the second floor and he recognised the blonde hair through the window. This time it was up in a pony tail. Kendall knew it was Cassidy and guessed that it was Cassidy's room. His lips quirked up a bit when he saw the side of the blonde's face. It was getting him nervous as well as excited to spend the day with her. Alone. Maybe it would be a good thing he thought to himself. He could get to know her more and see how she actually is. He could already sense her personality when he met here yesterday and he wanted to get to know her more. He lifted his gaze off of her and looked towards their house door. Once he made it up the porch he knocked on the door lightly.

Nobody answered. He once again knocked on the door, and heard rustling from inside the house. He stepped back a little and heard someone grasp on to the handle. He wasn't sure who was going to answer the door, but he was hoping it would be Cassidy. The door opened and Kendall was greeted by a woman who he recognised from yesterday. Her brown hair fell just below her shoulders and she had as bright smile on her face. He knew she was Cassidy's mother and thought it was best to stay on her good side.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" The woman looked at Kendall intriguingly and she also recognised him from yesterday. To Kendall her smile looked legitimate, she looked sweet and innocent. But For the woman the smile was forced and she was forcing herself to look completely innocent.

"Hi, is Cassidy here?" Kendall smiled pleasantly and shoved a hand into the pockets of his jacket. Yesterday Kendall could've sworn she had a different vibe radiating off of her, but today it felt different. More pleasant.

"And who might you be?" She questioned, trying not to be strict and stern, but she asked in a way that she's interested.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kendall Knight, I live about 15 minutes down the street." Kendall put out his hand for the woman to shake and she shook it in return without any hesitation, with a smile still plastered on her face. "I spoke to Cassidy yesterday, and saw new tenants move in and thought I'd welcome you guys here."

"Aww, well isn't that sweet of you. I'm Joanna Hart, Cassidy's mother." Joanna scrunched her noise as the smile on her face widened. Her cheeks went up as her eyes narrowed. She tried not to look intimidating. She tried her best not to ignore the boy and slam the door in his face. She didn't want this stranger speaking or socializing with her daughter. "Cassidy's not home at the moment." She lied what she thought was faultless. Kendall felt awkward with standing in front of her. He thought she looked pleasant and acted pleasant but she was acting weird which was making Kendall suspicious.

Kendall raised an eyebrow up and titled his head, remembering who he saw through the windows. "I didn't mean to peer, but before I came here I saw Cassidy through the window." Kendall asked suspiciously and was certain it was Cassidy up there. He stepped a little further back not wanting to take up Joanna's personal space when she stepped forward.

"Oh, Well I thought she had gone out, and didn't hear her. I'll call her down for you then." She threw a grin at the boy forcefully and turned around closing the door, only leaving it open a few inches. Joanna thought she had lied perfectly. She thought she'd get this boy off of her property but she knew this boy was going to be a problem. Joanna sighed in exasperation and went up a couple steps on the staircase. "Cassidy honey, someone is here to see you." She tried to utter as sweetly as possible knowing the boy could hear her, without getting aggravated.

Kendall felt awkward around her. He felt uncomfortable around her. Kendall heard Joanna scream politely for Cassidy and all he could do was wait for to come down. He didn't know how the day was going to go but he was nervous but excited as well.

"Who is it?" Kendall heard a delicate soft voice behind the door. It wasn't addressed to him but he recognised the voice and it made the side of his lips lift up slowly.

The door slowly pulled open to reveal Cassidy in a cream sweater and light blue jean, with her hair tied up. Kendall smiled at her presence and Cassidy's lips quirked up when she saw Kendall in front of her.

"Um, Hi." Cassidy whispered quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was still trying to get use to breeze and she was certain she wasn't going to. Her eyes locked with Kendall's straight away and she instantly moved it away, when Kendall stared at her back. The confidence in Cassidy was lacking, and the fact that Kendall was a good looking guy was making her a tad nervous as well. Cassidy was sceptical and worried about whether she should even be speaking to Kendall in the first place. She turned around to see Joanna standing near the living room entrance acting as if she's not hearing what's going on. Her parents laid down the rule loud and clear yesterday and she was worrying about whether it was a good idea for Kendall to even show up. Her parents did say she wasn't allowed to speak to anyone without their supervision, and Joanna was standing close by, so she thought it was safe to talk but not get too comfortable.

"Hey. Still getting use to the Minnesota breeze?" Kendall chuckled when he saw Cassidy trying to warm herself up, he wanted to put his arms around her to keep her warm but it was too soon, way too soon for him to even attempt that.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to it. It's way too cold here." Cassidy uttered, still quietly and giggled lightly. She was scared about her mother's reaction after, for talking to him and not ignoring him. But it was impossible to ignore Kendall Knight.

"It'll take time. And if you end up staying in your house all day, you'll never get use to it." Kendall added in cheekily, hoping it would hint out that he wanted Cassidy to come out.

Cassidy just smiled back, but her smile wasn't big it was just a casual small smile. She knew Kendall was here to take her out to show her around, and she knew she wasn't allowed. She just didn't know what excuse to give him to get out of it.

"No friends today?" Cassidy diverted the subject and looked behind Kendall to see if James, Logan or Carlos had showed up with him. She focused her eyes back on Kendall who shrugged his shoulders.

"They ditched me." Kendall pouted playfully and shoved both his hands in his pockets. Cassidy laughed quietly at the boy and shook her head. She felt comfortable with Kendall and it was weird. She wanted to spend the day with him but she knew it was impossible. "So when do you want to get going? There's a lot of places to see around here... ok maybe not that many." Kendall grinned rocking on his heal waiting for Cassidy to respond. He was excited to take her out.

"Oh, um, about that, I do-." Before Cassidy could even give her reason or an excuse to why she couldn't go, Joanna barged in on the two conversing, giving Cassidy a look she didn't recognise.

"She'd love to go." Joanna grinned hugely as she spoke through gritted teeth. Cassidy was shocked at what Joanna was saying and was having a hard time even processing what she had said. Joanna and Steve never gave her permission to go out anywhere, and this was all so new for her. She didn't know if she was meant to go with it, or if Joanna expected her to say no. All she did was look at her mother trying to read her but she was a closed book, not wanting to be open or read.

"I guess... I'll get d-dressed then. Give me 5 minutes." Cassidy hesitantly spoke as she still eyed her mother, and retrieved back up the stairs. She gave a brief smile to Kendall before she left, and Kendall was more than happy to be taking her out. Kendall returned a small grin to her statement and waited patiently on the porch, whiles Joanna kept staring at the boy. He felt uncomfortable and he avoided her eye contact at every cost.

Cassidy quickly put on white vans that had black rims. She grabbed a jacket, a scarf and grabbed her phone off of her desk to shove it in her pocket. After many years of being on lock down she was allowed to go out, but she knew there was something off about it. She didn't want to question that right now. The relief of her getting a little freedom from her parents that was soaring over her body brought a huge grin to her face and she was more than excited to spend the day with Kendall. She didn't even care if he just took her to a nearby park to observe grass growing; she was just happy that she was going out without the supervision of her parents.

Cassidy walked pass Joanna without looking at her, thinking she'd trigger something that'll change her mind and Cassidy would end up not leaving.

"Ready to go?" Kendall beamed up when he saw Cassidy walk up beside him. Something about her was so mesmerizing to Kendall but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Have her home by dinner." Joanna friendlily smiled and Kendall stepped down the porch. Cassidy looked back at her mother and her smile dropped as soon as Kendall wasn't looking, receiving what looked like a death stare from Joanna. She shivered in her skin, not because of the cold weather but because of the intense stare Joanna was giving her.

"Will do Mrs Hart. It was lovely meeting you." Kendall thought he had truthfully answered. But in all honesty she kind of freaked him out but not to an extent where he'd never want to see her again.

"Likewise Kendall." She continued smiling and shut the door. Her expression changed as soon as Kendall was out of sight and she was angry. "Likewise." She mumbled to herself quietly before going into the Kitchen and grabbing her phone. She smiled evilly and dialled a number on her phone.

* * *

Kendall and Cassidy walked beside each other. Every now and then one of them would say something regarding, something they'd see on the road or someone would say hello to Kendall and he'd explain to Cassidy who they were. They strolled around for 30 minutes but not a lot was being said. Kendall was nervous and so was Cassidy which was the main reason for the lack of conversation.

"There's a diner just off this road the boys and I go to. It has the best food in town. We could go have lunch there. That is if you want." Kendall looked to the ground and casually asked. He then turned to the side a bit to observe her reaction about whether she would want to go eat or not.

"I'm going to be here for a while, might as well get to know the best diner around here." Cassidy gave in. Although she wasn't hungry she would force herself to eat. She was so happy that she was finally out of the house for a while. She needed to get some air and want to desperately get away from the house. Her lips would always quirk up when she looked around the street or place she was walking through. Not only because she had temporary freedom, but because she was walking with Kendall. They were both so awkward around each other; it actually made her feel comfortable and protective. She just hoped that he felt the same way.

They arrived at the diner and it wasn't too packed. Kendall opened the door for Cassidy. She thanked him and Kendall picked a table away from the obvious spots. They both sat down opposite each other and looked at the menu, neither of them saying anything.

"Is it just me or has it been too quiet today?" Kendall took his eyes off of the menu and looked at Cassidy with a small nervous smirk.

"I think it's just you." She stared back at Kendall retuning the smirk and leaned against the chair. Cassidy put down the menu, not even bothering to look for something to order for herself and Kendall did the same already set in his mind what to order. "I'm use to quiet." She shrugged and fidgeted with her fingers that were on the table resting.

"I'd like to say I am, but I have three best friends that don't know how to shut up even if their life depended on it." Kendall laughed. His best friends were everything to him. He did wish they were here so everyone could get to know Cassidy but he was also glad that he was spending some alone time with her.

"You guys are like brothers." Cassidy stated, rather than questioned. She didn't know much about them. She was beginning to know a little about Kendall, well only the fact that he was quite popular in the neighborhood. But she didn't know much about the others. However she could sense a brotherly relationship between all four of them which was heart whelming for her. She'd never had that feeling before and she didn't know if it even existed.

"You can say that. I love those idiots." Kendall grinned and leaned back onto his chair as well almost mirroring Cassidy's body language. "You're the only child I'm guessing."

"Yup. Kinda sucks. But you get use to it, and that's where the whole me liking the quietness comes in." She replied back with a hint of laughter. Cassidy hated being an only child. Every attention fell on her. She liked it when it was quiet but hated it at the same time. When it was too quiet in her house, then that meant something major was going to happen, but when it was too loud in her house, she pleaded for a little peace and quiet. The only loud noise in her house would be her parents arguing and taking their anger out on her and Cassidy's screams, which she believed she had under control. "How about you? Only child?"

"Nope, I have a 13 year old sister called Katie and I sometimes think she has a mind of a 21 year old. She's insanely clever, and conniving at the same time. She gets up to so much mischief it's unbelievable. And she's only 13 which freaks me out." Kendall looked down at his fingers and then back up to Cassidy. He loved Katie despite the times she would be a pain in the ass. She knew how to make Kendall smile and Kendall loved how she knew exactly the right things to say when he was lost for words.

"She sounds... interesting." Cassidy tried to pick out a suitable word to describe Katie. She was jealous that Kendall had a little sister. She felt like he had a perfect life, while hers was a complete mess. She'd love to have a brother or sister but that was impossible.

"She really is. You'll get to meet her. She'll interrogate you and judge you the minute you walk through the door, but you'll get use to it and she'll warm up to you eventually." Kendall was sure he'd see her again. And he was determined to also introduce her to his family. He felt like she was opening up to him more. He was feeling closer to her. And his feelings towards her were only strengthening.

"So, I'll meet the family soon?" Cassidy smirked. But she was hesitant inside. She didn't know if she'd see him again after this and was hoping with all her heart she would.

"Maybe." Kendall playfully replied back connecting his eyes with hers. This time he looked at her for longer. He was trying to read her. She was like a mystery to Kendall. Even if he did feel like she was opening up he also felt like there was so much more too her. "Tell me something you've never told anyone before?" Kendall bluntly asked. He didn't think he was being nosy. He just wanted to see if they were actually on the same page, if she was willing to open up to him.

"Hmm, I'm not that interesting you know." Cassidy shrugged her shoulders, genuinely believing nothing about her life was remotely interesting.

"Bullshit." Kendall coughed out and pushed his back off of the chair so he wasn't leaning anymore. He folded his arms and rested it on the table whiles leaning on them.

Cassidy did the same thing. She also leaned on her arms while they rested on the table. "You should know that I don't lie." She smirked and lifted her shoulders up. Kendall couldn't help but find her smirk insanely attractive.

"Well there's something I don't know. Me neither. Favorite color?" He grinned.

"Blue." Cassidy instantly replied back. She was proud of herself for not hiding away and crawling into a cave in her mind.

"It's your lucky day then." Kendall looked down at his shirt and Cassidy rolled her eyes but laughed softly.

"Not that blue." She mocked playfully causing Kendall to shake his head and look away to the waitress that was walking towards them.

"Hey Kendall," the frizzy haired, dark lady asked cheerfully as she got ready to take his order. "The usual today?"

"Hey Izzy, and no thanks, I'll just have some fries and a cheeseburger." Kendall had become a frequently visitor along with James, Logan and Carlos. Everyone at the diner knew the boys and knew what they ordered every time.

"How about for your friend?" She looked and Cassidy lovingly waiting to jot down her order. Cassidy didn't see her as any sort of threat or someone not trustworthy. But she just saw her as a waitress.

"I guess, I'll have the same." She unknowingly answered for the sake of it. Izzy wrote it down and then looked at Kendall then back at Cassidy.

"I've never seen you around here."

"She just moved into the neighborhood." Kendall answered for her. He sensed the shyness from Cassidy and thought he'd make her feel better and not shy away. Cassidy felt some sort of a protective vibe coming from him and she admired that so much. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ahhh, Well welcome. You're probably going to turn into a regular just like Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan. It was nice meeting you," Izzy took the menus away from the table and lovingly smiled at the two especially towards Cassidy trying to break the ice.

"Thanks." Cassidy sweetly answered before focusing back on Kendall. "She's sweet."

"Izzy's the best. You can trust her with anything." He answered truthfully. "We sometimes lose track of time when the boys and I are here, we end up talking to Izzy, about everything and stupid stuff mostly but she's awesome."

"You guys are quite popular here aren't you?" Cassidy remembered the amount of people that spoke to Kendall when they were outside. Everyone at the diner knew him; she felt she was hanging out with some sort of celebrity.

"I wouldn't say popular..." Kendall smugly grinned. "Well I've been living here my whole life. I'm bound know everyone... okay maybe because of the pranks the boys and I have pulled we're known to everyone in this town."

"Ahh, see I knew there was something behind it." Cassidy smirked and folded her arms.

"Ha, ha." He sarcastically replied. "Anyway, We somehow always drift off when we're about to get know each other. Tell me about your parents, your mom is quite a character." Kendall tried to not make it come out as rude, but more as if he was intrigued.

Cassidy froze. This was the topic she was trying to avoid. If she dared talked about her parents in such an awful way she'd get punished. If Kendall started acting oddly towards them she'd get punished. "Mom, is quite the character. She always looks out for me and wants the best for me. She has her own boutique and is a sales assistant. And my dad works at this company. You know the usual parents." She chose her words carefully. They were sure as hell not like usual parents. She wanted to describe them as devils, horrible people, but she couldn't. "How about you?"

"Mom just got promoted as a PA at a leading company. She's the most amazing mom I could've ever asked for. She's been through so much and still strong. Katie and I would be no where without her." Kendall had a subtle smile on his face. He was so proud of his mom and everything she was achieving.

"She sounds amazing." Cassidy felt jealous of him. She wished she could describe her mother like that, but there was no reason for her to. "How about your dad?"

Kendall's body stiffened. He forgot that every time everyone talked about parents the father figure would always come up. He didn't want to talk about him so he kept it brief. "He left us about 8 months ago. Don't really care so yeah." He avoided looking at Cassidy because he knew he'd receive a sympathetic look from her and he hated that look.

"I'm sorry." Cassidy moved her hand on to Kendall's fidgety hands. She was reluctant to do so, but she somehow felt Kendall's pain. She almost sensed his pain. She wasn't the type to interact with anyone and this was the furthest she's gone with anyone. She lightly squeezed Kendall's hand; causing Kendall to look at his hands then looked at her. This was the first physical connection they had. Cassidy has never felt that strong of a connection with somebody just by a slight touch. A shiver went down Kendall's spine when she touched him and he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face.

"Don't be, it's over." He replied back trying to forget the man and focus on what was in front of him. He rubbed her hand with his thumb and she tried to comfort him by returning a grin.

"Anyway, you never told me your favorite color?" Cassidy tried to change the subject trying to lighten the mood. She removed her hand away from his and rested them on her lap. She could still feel his touch.

"Green or blue. Favorite number?" Kendall instantly answered, completely forgetting about his dad.

"I'd say, 2, you?" She replied back enthusiastically.

"111." Kendall simply answered.

"Random." Cassidy subtly laughed and leaned her elbows on the table while clutching her hands.

"I'm a random kind of guy." He raised his eyebrows up and down, and smirked.

"Don't know if I should like that or not." She playfully replied as she observed their food being placed in front of them.

Kendall briefly thanked the waiter. He then focused on Cassidy again. "Well you should because I kinda like _you_...r randomness." He quickly tore his eyes away from Cassidy hoping she didn't understand what the intention behind that sentence was. He was falling for her and there was no denying it.

Cassidy raised a brow. Her cheeks were slowly blushing when she realised what Kendall intended to say. She saw him fidgeting with the napkin and she could sense the nervousness from him. She chuckled quietly. "I've never been told that I'm random. This is all new. I guess, I like you...r randomness too." She quietened as she finished off her sentence hoping Kendall had also understood it.

He took a bite of a fry and clearly understood Cassidy. He knew they both were on the same page. He knew his feelings weren't the only one's acting up. "So we both agree: we are equally random, equally awkward and not normal." Kendall light-heartedly suggested after taking in another fry.

"Hey, hey, there was no talk about awkwardness and abnormality." Cassidy laughed as she played with her food instead of actually eating it. She swirled her fry in ketchup.

"Well randomness tends to lead to that." He snickered. The ice between the two had been broken. Cassidy felt safe, comfortable, almost like herself with Kendall. She didn't know whether it was because she was out of the house and Kendall was the first person that she communicated with without her parents or if it was because of the loving feeling she was feeling radiating off of Kendall. Either way she found herself smiling constantly with him.

Kendall loved Cassidy's presence. Her tendency to shy away sometimes was cute to him. He liked seeing her laugh; he liked seeing her smile. He just really liked her. She was different to any other girl he met. She wasn't throwing herself on him but she was completely different to those girls.

* * *

After their meal at the diner Kendall decided he'd show Cassidy where he and his best friends hang out. There were a lot of places the guys would hang out in. Whether it was indoors or out, either way they got themselves in trouble or would get into pointless arguments over the stupidest things. Kendall and Cassidy didn't have awkward silences any more. When there was a silence though, it was a comfortable silence. They were walking closer to each other; both of them equally feeling something unexplainable, yet amazing.

"Okay how about this, no arms, and just legs?" Kendall asked curiously. His hands were in the pocket of his Jacket, as well as Cassidy's in hers. Kendall took Cassidy to the forest the guys and him would hang out in. The snow on the floor hadn't all melted, but inside the forest it was still quite covered. He loved it there as well as the others. It was like they were in their own world doing whatever the fuck they wanted.

"I rather have my arms and no legs." Cassidy cocked her head as if she was thinking and responded surely. The two teens had been speaking about anything and everything, not caring whether it was relevant or not. Cassidy looked around as she followed beside Kendall. Her head was curiously looking around the forest tree from tree, corner to corner, observing the beautiful nature.

They both just talked, made snarly comments at one another playfully and if Carlos, Logan and James where here they'd think Kendall was also flirting.

"I guess, but I'd want to walk. How about a foot and an arm?" He asked once again intriguingly, thinking hard about his answer.

"Hoping around seems like hard work, and with one arm it's impossible to warm yourself up." Cassidy laughed at Kendall's interesting questions. While she was quietly laughing she started shivering as a cold breeze brushed passed her. "See, I can keep myself warm when it's cold." She tried to control her shiver by wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her arms.

"Come here, let me warm you up." Kendall genuinely asked with his arms open. He wasn't just asking as an excuse so he could wrap his arms around her but he was asking because he was worried for her. He was worried that it was too cold for her.

"umm, is this your way of trying to get a hug from me? If you wanted one just ask." Cassidy continued shivering, still managing to smirk at Kendall.

"I'm being serious. You look like you're freezing, we can go back if y-" Kendall worriedly spoke as he witnessed Cassidy trying to maintain her shiver.

"No! I mean, no I'm fine." Cassidy's eyes widened. She didn't want to go home. She would argue that it was much colder in the house. Her parents had ice-cold hearts that made the house freeze. The cold air outside was nothing compared to what it was like in her house.

"Clearly not. Come here." He stopped walking and turned to face Cassidy properly. He opened up his arms and Cassidy stared at them.

"Fine. Only because I'm cold." She gave in, and pulled her sleeves to cover her hands as they were freezing. She was slightly smiling. She wanted a hug from Kendall since the beginning of the day. She wanted his arms around her only because she felt a loving aura when she was with him.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Cassidy. He rubbed his hands on her back slowly trying to warm her up. Cassidy cushioned her arms into her chest, while it also touched Kendall's chest. Kendall lifted his chin up a little to rest it atop Cassidy's head and he held her in; held her tight trying to warm her up. He found himself smiling. This hug wasn't an ordinary hug; it didn't feel like a hug he'd give someone to warm them up. He could feel Cassidy cuddling inside his chest and he felt like Cassidy needed a hug, that she needed him in some odd way. Cassidy buried her face into Kendall's chest. She couldn't remember the last time someone had held her like the way Kendall was. She knew it wasn't a typical hug. There was nothing typical about that hug. She found her eyes slowly tearing and she was cursing herself. She wanted to be happy and smiling; she wanted to forget how miserable her life was and just enjoy the moment. But the way Kendall's arms protectively went around her overwhelmed Cassidy. She hadn't felt so close to someone in what felt like forever.

"How's that?" Kendall gulped realising it was quiet for too long. Both of them were getting lost in the hug.

Cassidy snapped out of her thought realising Kendall was speaking. She swallowed quickly and tightened her eyes shut. "Feeling suffocated." She joked trying to ease the atmosphere from the unexplainable feeling scorching from them both.

"Well tough. You're still cold." Kendall playfully replied back holding Cassidy tighter. She didn't want the hug to be over and didn't mind. Kendall's intention was the same, but he had to eventually let go of her.

"As warm as your hug is, I'm actually suffocating now." Cassidy was lying to herself. She wasn't suffocating. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she felt like she had too.

Kendall guilty dropped his hands back besides him. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. That was a nice hug. Quite the hugger Kendall." Cassidy smirked as she retrieved back to observe the forest once again.

"So I've been told... wait, I mean by Katie, and mom. And even the guys. N-not by other girls." Kendall stuttered at his choice of words. He invisibly face-palmed himself. He has been told he was a good hugger by Jennifer a lot. And sometimes even Carlos admits Kendall's hugs are good and Kendall would laugh. Cassidy found his little stutter cute.

"Whatever you say. Now where the hell are we?" She started following a trail deeper into the forest and Kendall followed on. In all honesty the thought of other girls other than Katie or his mother hugging Kendall, made Cassidy jealous. He wanted his hugs to be only for her, and she felt selfish but it was the only form of belonging somewhere she felt.

"Just a forest. Use to spend my time here as a kid, and we got up to a lot of craziness here. It's peaceful here and since you like the quietness I thought this would be a perfect place." Kendall carefully helped Cassidy step over rocks. He placed is hands on the small of Cassidy's back to keep her steady. Kendall just wanted to grab her and pull her in for another hug.

After stepping over a few rocks, they made it up the hill in one peace. The hill was quite high, but it gave a beautiful view of a waterfall and a lake just below the hill. During the times Jennifer and Keith were arguing at home, Kendall would go up there to clear his mind. Logan knew that was his spot. And James and Carlos found Kendall up there in many occasions and just let him be. For Kendall to be showing someone else that place, indicated a sense of feeling comfortable to the person he was showing it too. The lake had unfrozen but ice glaciers were floating around. The small water fall was soothing the area. The water falling only made a rhythmic sound soothing to both their ears. They were up high witnessing the beauty below them.

Cassidy didn't even notice Kendall's arm around her, resting on her waist. It would explain why she was feeling safe all of a sudden. Kendall didn't realise his arms were around her firmly gripping onto her waist. But since Cassidy wasn't moving away Kendall's grip stayed.

"This is so beautiful. And so peaceful." Cassidy leaned her head on Kendall's shoulder, not noticing she was doing it in the first place.

Kendall looked down at her and his lips quirked up. He admired her face lighting up when she saw the nature below her and it made him smile and a warm feeling erupt in his heart.

Words didn't even need to be exchanged for Kendall and Cassidy to 'communicate'. Cassidy felt like her worries and fear disappeared while she was admiring the view in Kendall's grasp. She had never just let herself be almost normal in front of anyone. And that was the biggest accomplishment for her tonight. She didn't understand why she had felt comfortable with someone she hasn't even known for too long. And she didn't think she'll be getting the answer soon. Once she gets back home, that was all that would ever happen. Her communication with the world would be cut-off. Even if she does have a phone she never has a chance to get it out in case her parents see and cease it.

Kendall was thinking about how he was feeling. He was trying to recognise the emotions that were running through him, and if he was being honest, he didn't know how to explain it. He was loss for word. The way Cassidy was leaning her head on Kendall's shoulder and the way she was naturally close with him made Kendall realise that he wanted her for himself. Some would say it was weird and too soon, but if he couldn't explain these feeling it wasn't too soon.

"What's on your mind Kendall?" Cassidy quietly spoke not moving from her position, not wanting to cripple the peaceful moment.

"Nothing." Kendall peacefully answered. "How about you?"

"Nothing as well." She mimicked playfully. "I think thinking of nothing is considered thinking."

"okay genius." Kendall lightly chuckled. Cassidy felt his body shake as he laughed. "What would have been on your mind then if you weren't thinking about nothing?"

"hmm, I guess life." She truthfully answered. There was no point lying to that question. Every human spends time thinking about life in general.

"How crazy it can be? Or how amazing or fucked up it can get?" Kendall had done too much thinking about his life and what his future held when his parents were going through crap. He thought life was unfair. Too unfair in fact. And till this day he still agreed.

"Ahh, so you've been thinking about life too?" Cassidy teasingly responded. She snuggled a little into Kendall when she felt another cold breeze fly past, and Kendall wrapped both his arms around her from behind - her back to his chest.

"Well it's kind of a natural thing you know." Kendall raised an eyebrow, replying back just as teasingly as Cassidy. "So I'm guessing there's a lot more to you then what you say?"

"And what made you assume that?" Cassidy said intriguingly placing her hands on top of Kendall's which rested on her stomach.

"You're so different, I guess. You sometimes go into your own little world and I try to figure out what's on your mind but...i don't know." He fumbled with his words and gave up continuing the sentence hoping Cassidy would understand what he was trying to say.

"Good different?" Cassidy questioned curiously.

"If it was bad different you'd really think I'd be cuddling with you right now in my favorite spot ever?" He looked down at her slyly smirking. Kendall never took anyone up there so it was a big step for him.

"Ahh so you did want a cuddle?" Cassidy grinned looking into the distance feeling the dark blonde's eyes on her.

"err, well, I mean , you know... keeping you warm?" Kendall panicked nervously. He looked to the left avoiding the smirk Cassidy was showing him.

"Yeah okay, I can deal with that. So what made you trust me enough to bring me up here?"

"Instinct." He simply replied back. "We should get going, getting dark." He released his grip and allowed Cassidy to walk a head of him.

"What if your instincts are wrong?"

"Then it's a chance I took, just to let you know my instinct tells me to do a lot of crazy things like this." He shrugged, and curiously looked at Cassidy who was asking the question mischievously.

"What? Taking random girls up to your place to... warm hug them?" Her grin returned and she looked back at Kendall who raised an eyebrow.

"Ha. Ha. You were cold in my defensive. And you didn't even pull away from the hug." He sarcastically replied which turned into a defensive tone.

Cassidy didn't reply knowing it was true. She didn't want to pull away. She was happy with his arms around her. She knew she was going back to a place where she'd be stuck in her sorrow forever and she desperately didn't want that.

After chatting and exchanging words they made it to Cassidy's house. Cassidy's back was towards the house and Kendall stood in front. They were a foot apart from each other. Kendall had his hands in his pockets whiles Cassidy folded her arms trying to keep it warm.

"How'd you like the tour of the town?" Kendall asked.

"I think I'll get use to it soon enough." Cassidy looked around slowly taking in the view around her house. There was a pause before she said anything else, "Thank you for today." She whispered, as she looked down at her feet.

"It was my pleasure I had a good time... showing you around and stuff." Kendall saw her shy away and it only made him smile at how cute she was when she did that. By stuff he definitely meant the 'warm hugging'.

"I had a good time too." Cassidy once again whispered, this time looking back at her house and hating the fact that she'd have to surrender in the house.

"Er, before you go, Is it okay if I have your number, you know... to help you with school and stuff?" Kendall hesitantly asked. He wanted something of hers with him when they both disappeared from each others view, but definitely not from each others minds.

"Of course." Kendall's hesitation and nervousness only made Cassidy laugh inside. She thought to herself how she, out of all people made Kendall nervous. She was nobody special, but clearly to her, he was someone special already.

Kendall got out his phone and gave it to Cassidy to put in her number. Cassidy did the same and they both punched their number in and saved It onto each others phone. Before Cassidy walked off, she leaned in for once last hugging. She knew it was the last connection she'd have with Kendall. She'd probably shy away when she was to see him in school. Cassidy buried her head in the crook of Kendall's neck while her arms clutched around him tightly. She didn't want to let him go. She wasn't prepared to go inside.

"Thank you." She whispered into Kendall's ear causing a small shiver to go down his spine.

"Anytime." His stroked her hair and he buried his head into Cassidy's hair. He felt like Cassidy was feeling anxious but he didn't know why. He felt like she needed that hug, and he didn't want to let go of her. He liked this girl too much.

They both separated from the hug and Cassidy had one last look at Kendall as she stepped onto her porch and waved at him subtly. She walked inside the house and Cassidy smirked when she looked at her phone, and saw Kendall's number saved in. She didn't want to shy away from him. She just wanted him.

Cassidy entered the house and quickly shoved her phone into her jacket. She looked down the hallway to find her dad in the Kitchen with her mom. Cassidy made sure not to make eye contact with them. She didn't say anything to them and walked off upstairs.

"Where were you?" Steve asked as he walked over to the bottom of the stairs, causing Cassidy to freeze on her trail.

"M-m-mom said I could g-go out." She gulped. She started stuttering. She couldn't tell if Steve was asking genuinely or not.

Once she had replied back, something switch. Steve stepped up the stairs to the top where Cassidy was hopelessly standing – two steps at a time. He dragged her downstairs by the hair and through her across the hall then a sharp slap went across her face. "Don't you fucking lie to me. How dare you fucking sneak out and act like you didn't?" He maliciously spoke as his teeth were gritted.

Instantly a tear escaped her eyes. Not just one, but several from each eye. Her breathing was becoming unsteady as she was getting scared and hopeless by the second. Cassidy looked at her mother who was smirking disgustingly. She knew then, that Joanna had lied to Steve.

"Don't blame me sweetheart, you never told me you went out with the boy." She confidently walked over before kicking her daughter in the ribs. "Don't fucking lie." She lowered her self to Cassidy's level and grabbed her arm and slapped her across the face with the back of her hands.

Cassidy looked at Joanna with pleading eyes, tears streaming along her face. But Joanna was as heartless as a dead corpse. Cassidy closed her eyes and breathed out before tears continued to flow down her face faster.

"Those tears are worthless you little bitch." Joanna kicked her again and Steve punched the side of stomach.

"You don't fucking lie. How dare you get your mother's name involved, you worthless shit? Like hell you'd be allowed to go out. You go to school and come back in peace. You understand!?" Steve kicked her again, and Cassidy cradled her stomach in pain. She knew something like that was coming, but she didn't know Joanna would stoop so low and lie just to see her own daughter get beaten up. She couldn't believe Joanna had lied. What Cassidy desperately needed was Kendall's embrace, his presence and take her away from this hell. That was all.

Kendall watched Cassidy enter her house and disappear from sight. Little did he know what she was entering into. He had a small grin on his face and made his way back home. Every moment he spent with Cassidy was replaying in his head. The way it felt caressing Cassidy was stuck in his mind. While he was smiling he was completely oblivious to the fact that Cassidy wasn't smiling, her eyes were swollen from all the tears. She managed to get up and stagger to her room, completely shattered and broken... again. She wanted to smile at how amazing her day was going until now. She just wanted Kendall.

* * *

**A/N; CHAPTER COMPLETED! GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? WTF? OK? What did you guys think? I apologies for any spelling mistakes. Even when i do re-read it i don't manage to spot all the mistakes lol Anyway, this was their first time spending time together. Now We don't know if it's a date or not... or is it lol **

**So this is slowly building up... And there is some serious stuff coming up in the next chapters. A hint on the next chapter... Cassidy will be starting school. More Cassidy and Kendall moments... and More Steve and Joanna, and every time i mention Steve and Joanna in these chapters it just highlights on of the 'rules' Steve and Joanna had set out... **

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please do review. Seriously would mean a lot to know what you guys think of the chapters. and the story so far. Please let me know. and if you don't feel like reviewing then please alert the story just so I can know that people are actually reading. Would mean so much! Thank you guys soo much sending you all love! **

**Next update will either be Wednesday, or Friday :) **

**Once again thank you to those that have spent time reading and reviewing lots of love! xoxo**

**Avery :)**


	4. Chapter 4: FIRST DAY WORRIES

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's technically still Friday on the other side of the World... SO HEY IT'S FRIDAY, New chapter TIME! Hello wonderful readers. I would like to say thank you to those individuals that have reviewed. Seriously, Thank you so much. If you are reading this story please let me know how you're liking it by reviewing or just follow the story to let me know if you're interested :)**

**So in this chapter... we get some info on James, Logan and Carlos and it's Cassidy's first day of school woo hoo. But does it go the way she wants it? Ooooh, well read on to see... and because Steve and Joanna are like main Characters as well they will be frequent. This chapter is kind of every where but i had to fit it all in one way or another. Not my best work :(**

**hope you guys enjoy this chapter nonetheless :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR. It quite depressing lol But I do own my OC's!**

**Onto the chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: _FIRST DAY WORRIES  
_**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The alarm went off at 6.50am. It was a school day and the four boys' alarms went off either earlier or later. James' alarm clock went off at 6 just so he could wake up giving him enough time to fix up his hair. His dad would also wake up and make him breakfast before he headed off to work.

James finished his shower and put on a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. His hair was wet and lifeless at this point. James loved his hair and everyone knew that. Nobody has seen his hair lifeless before and he plans to keep it that way. He got out his blow dryer and plugged it in. Before he switched it on he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door. James stared at the door knowing who it was.

"Yeah?" He simply asked not wanting to know anything further. He knew it was his father and left it at that.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs, I'm going to work and I'll be back before dinner." Dan stood outside James' room not entering or opening the door. He spoke loud enough for James to here. But James didn't respond. Not even a peek was being heard from the room. Dan sighed out heavily and left it at that. He didn't even attempt any further conversation with his son. Dan knew who wouldn't get much out of James, just 'yeahs' and nods here and there. But that was all he could get out of him and he just gave up.

Dan Diamond looked like James. He had the soft hair but it was way shorter than James. He was taller than James and also built. He had his own company that he and his wife Brooke had opened up before Brooke passed away. Not only was it a cosmetic line, but they were also a health service and sold health products. Dan had promised Brooke that he'd take care of their son as well as the company no matter what. And he stuck to that promise. He looks after the company every day and James. But the both of them were not close like how they use to be. It all just changed. Ever since Brooke passed away a year and a half ago James and Dan had drifted apart. James hardly left this room. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were there for him during the whole time his mom had passed away and till this day they're still here for him. He began to leave the house eventually and Dan just let him have time away from their home for the sake of his son. He knew it hurt him too much when Brooke passed and let James loose a little. But Dan thought because of that mistake he'd lost the bond with his son. James would hardly speak to him; Dan thought it was because they drifted apart, however for James, he just didn't want to speak to his father. It reminded him too much of his mother and he hated watching her die while Dan was nowhere in sight.

James looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't paying attention to himself, in fact he was listening to his father's footstep disappear into the midst before turning on the blow dryer. James had learned to live with it but never stopped thinking about his mother. He loved Dan, but he just tried to ignore him as much as possible. It was probably because of Brooke's death James had become a cocky arrogant guy. He flirted with girls more than he use to. He slept with girls more than before. Yes, he was still the cocky good looking guy when Brooke was alive but he turned it up a notch. He felt like he was done with everything and just lived life the way he wanted to not taking anything for granted.

Once James finished blow drying his hair, he combed it getting it just the way he wanted it. He finished up with his hair and quickly sent a text to Logan saying he'd pick them up at Kendall's house since it was the closest to their school yet still 15 minutes away. And most importantly he just wanted to get away from home before memories flooded in again.

* * *

Logan was up early without a struggle. He didn't do much to his hair, only had a shower and prepared his books and homework to pack in his bags. He wore a shirt and a dark blue sweater vest on top keeping his smart, formal look. After grabbing his phone off his desk and looking around his room briefly to see if he needed anything else, he left the room. Casually, Logan walked into the kitchen with his morning smile, to find his mother preparing breakfast.

"Morning mom." Logan smiled cheerfully as he went over to the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning sweetheart! Breakfast is ready for you." She sweetly smiled as she placed a plate with bacon, eggs and hash-brown on the side in front of Logan. Loraine set her focus on the dishes and began washing the plates then placing it in the dishwasher for an extra clean.

"Thanks." Logan sat down on the breakfast bar and began to eat. He got out his phone and saw James' message and quickly replied back, then put his attention back to eating. The kitchen was quiet. The only thing being heard was the water running and clattering of plates. Logan looked at his mom then back down at his plate finding the quiet atmosphere unusual.

"Your dad called last night." Loraine wiped her hands with a cloth and leaned against the counter, before grabbing her cup of coffee. She looked to observe her sons reaction but Logan only continued eating. "He wanted to speak to you, but you fell asleep quite early last night."

"Did he say what he wanted to speak about?" Logan curiously asked, after taking in a forkful of food.

"No. He said he's going to call again later." She simply answered. Logan looked at his mother who seemed unusually interested in the kitchen tile. She was starring at it for way too long and Logan knew what she was thinking about something.

"Mom, you okay?" Logan looked at Loraine with sorrowful eyes. Logan's father – Jack – and Loraine's marriage was crippling right before Logan's eyes. They weren't arguing, they just found themselves slowly drifting away from each other. Logan witnessed the two of them drift away from each other, and he hated seeing them both so out of the loop. It's been two years since Jack and Loraine had separated. Neither of them filed for divorce. They both decided they'd spend time apart from each other. As much as Logan hated the idea of not seeing his dad around every day, he had to let his parents handle it. Jack moved to LA and worked at a private clinic. Logan got his inspiration from his dad to become a doctor. Loraine was a real estate agent. Jack and Loraine both didn't even see each other daily and they were okay with it. And that wasn't how a marriage was supposed to be. Logan did see Jack on vacations. He would fly to LA and spend a week with him then come back to Minnesota to his mom. Jack would fly down to Minnesota and check up on Logan, and even Loraine.

Logan would say he handled their parent's separation quite well but still had those moments were he felt like breaking down. But he kept it in. He looked at how Kendall's dad – Keith had just disappeared on Kendall and hated him for that. He saw Keith as a father figure when Jack wasn't around and for him to disappear like that also upset Logan.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie. Anyway, make sure you finish your breakfast, I'm going to get ready for work." She patted her son's cheek before walking into the corridor and up the stairs. Although it's been two years, Logan knew Loraine was sometimes still finding it unbelievable that her marriage had fallen apart. Logan didn't want to think too much, so he quickly had the last bite on his plate, placed the plate in the sink and was preparing to leave to Kendall's house.

"Leaving mom. Love you!" Logan screamed out before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"MOM!" Carlos screamed out as he ran down the stairs in a hurry. Carlos was running late. He had to meet up with the others at Kendall's in 5 minutes and he couldn't find his school bag anywhere. He could've sworn he left it on his bed when he came back from school yesterday but he couldn't find it.

"Son, calm down!" Carlos' dad Eduardo was in his police uniform ready for work with a news paper on the breakfast bar and with a cup of coffee. He was observing his son whiz around the house like a maniac looking for his backpack.

"Dad, I can't find my backpack! MOM! I CAN'T FIND MY SCHOOL BACKPACK!" Carlos walked into the Kitchen searching on the counter top, and grabbed a hand full of blueberries. He placed it in his mouth still worrying about his backpack.

"Honey, I'm right here! Stop yelling and you left your bag in the study room Carlos." Sylvia spoke calmly as she finished washing the dishes. She rolled her eyes as Carlos stomped out of the room into the study room.

"Found it! Thanks MOM!" Carlos yelled, and ran back into the kitchen, looking around to see what else he could eat before he left.

"Son, are you not suppose to be meeting James, Logan and Kendall soon?" Eduardo looked at his watch and then back at Carlos. His facial expression changed and he was worried again.

"Fuck." He mumbled to himself, which caused him to get glares from Sylvia and Eduardo.

"Carlos!" Both his parents looked at him stunned. They've never heard their little Carlos curse before. Carlos bit his lips and slowly retrieved hoping he'd get away with it but it wasn't going to go unnoticed.

"Sorry, I'm just – ahh! I over slept, lost my bag, haven't even done my homework and -." Carlos was everywhere today. He wasn't himself and his parents could sense it. He'd normally wake up in the morning calm and relaxed ready to pursue the day, but he was just a mess today.

"Sweetie, you have to calm down." Sylvia walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down just by her touch. Carlos probably had the easiest, 'normal' life out of the four boys. Both his parents were together, his older sister had moved out to live with her fiancé and his second older sister was off at university, so it was only him at home. His parents occasionally worried for Carlos. It takes a lot out of someone to make Carlos upset because Carlos was one person that didn't easily get upset. This morning he was just a mess, not upset, not sad but Sylvia felt like her son sometimes had to just stay calm and not hyper 24/7. But then again she thought Carlos wouldn't be himself if he wasn't hyper.

"I know mom. This is what I get for waking up late. I need to get going. I'll see you later Love you! Love you dad!" He quickly pecked his mom on the cheeks and waved his dad a quick goodbye before he rushed out of the house after grabbing his backpack.

He looked at his phone again and he was running late. He had to make it to Kendall's house on time to get a ride to school with James.

* * *

Kendall was on his phone. He had been on his phone constantly since Saturday. Jennifer didn't question it, but Katie looked at him weirdly thinking something unusual was up. She had noticed Kendall smiling a lot more than before and on top of that he was extremely friendly to Katie. And she hated that. Katie was up and ready for school and Kendall was sitting on the couch waiting for the other guys to show up.

"What are you smiling about?" Katie suspiciously asked as she placed herself beside Kendall on the couch. She narrowed her eyes and tried to read Kendall but for the first time, Katie didn't know what was going through her brother's mind.

Kendall had in fact been texting Cassidy. He text her Saturday night and waited for her reply, but she didn't reply until the next morning. Kendall always kept his phone on him now. They both texted each other randomly and just spoke about their day in general. At one point Kendall texted her I miss you and Cassidy didn't reply back. And he thought he blew it with her. He thought it was too soon, but he wasn't going to lie he missed her immensely. Hours later, Kendall had received the text he was impatiently waiting for. Cassidy replied back saying _"I Miss you too... surprisingly ;)"_ which made Kendall chuckle. He could imagine her say that. He could imagine her facial expression, her lips cutely curving up and her fidgeting with her fingers.

Cassidy had to be cautious with her phone and when she would text Kendall. Her parents would go crazy if they found out she even had a phone. Cassidy replied back to Kendall's messages a little late but as long as she was replying back to him she felt a little happier inside. Kendall didn't have a clue what was going on in Cassidy's life, and Cassidy wanted to keep it that way. Today was her first day in school and she knew it was her only chance to talk to him, be with him so she was going to make the best of it.

"Nothing." Kendall replied back as he got up from the couch to walk over to the front door. He shoved his phone into his pocket and opened the door.

"Yeah, because clearly you're smiling because of nothing." Katie sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She had an idea as to why Kendall was so chirpy. But she wanted to be certain.

Kendall could see Logan and Carlos both walking up to his house and then saw James' car pulling up beside the sidewalk. Kendall simply smirked at Katie, who got off the couch and grabbed her bag.

"Why so curious baby sister?" Kendall stepped outside of the house with the small smirk still plastered on his face. Logan and Carlos walked up behind him looking at Katie and comfortingly smiling.

"Hey Katie!" Carlos enthusiastically replied, also out of breath because he practically ran to Kendall's house thinking he'd be late.

Katie through Carlos a smile and then focused back on Kendall who had his eyebrows raised looking at his sister curiously.

"Looks like you had a good time with Cassidy then." Katie smirked as she figured out that ever since Kendall went out with Cassidy on Saturday he'd been smiling and a lot more giddy.

"What's going on?" Logan asked looking back and forth at Kendall and Katie. Katie raised an eyebrow still with her arms crossed. Kendall had almost the same expression as Katie and neither of them replied.

"Looks like someone had a good time with Cassidy on Saturday." James smugly walked beside Kendall putting an arm around him. James knew he did the right thing by not going with Kendall the other day. He could almost see Kendall light up whenever someone says Cassidy's name.

"Come on Katie, Let me drop you off. Otherwise we're both going to be late." Jennifer rushed out of the house and locked the door behind her. Katie followed her to her car and didn't say anything else but let Logan and Carlos do all the talking and staring for her.

"Let's go before we're late as well." Kendall spoke, trying to avoid eye contact with Logan, Carlos and James. He looked at Katie once more and Katie proudly smiled knowing she was right. He shook his head and laughed at his sister then casually walked over to James' car. He got into the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. James soon after got inside the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition starting up the car.

Logan and Carlos entered the back seat of the car and looked at Kendall. "Are you not gonna tell us what happened?" Logan calmly spoke getting confused glares from Carlos as well as curious looks from James.

"Dude how'd it go?" James grinned. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked back at the two boys eagerly waiting to know how his day went.

"Oh yeah, about that, I'm supposed to be fucking pissed at you guys." Kendall tried to change the topic.

"Stop trying to change the topic." James said frustratingly also eager to know how it went between Cassidy and him.

"What? We just went out, I took her to my spot and it was nice okay." Kendall briefly summarised their night out. He didn't say anything further. There was really nothing else to add. He remembered his arms around her and him holding her in tight. It wasn't the typical hug; it was the "warm hug" as Cassidy would refer to it. But they both knew there was more meaning behind that hug than just keeping Cassidy warm.

Logan raised his eyebrows and looked at Carlos, "You took her to that spot? Dude you don't even let us go there with you."

"So was it like a date then?" James asked. He was curious. From what Kendall was saying James thought it was more like a date than a supposing tour.

"I don't know. I haven't spent time like that with any other girl... But I don't know there's something more to her. I feel like she's still hiding." Kendall got his phone out and looked down at it hoping to find another message from Cassidy but she hadn't replied yet.

"You've been on one _'date'_ with her, girls don't just open up on the first date." Logan tried to reassure Kendall. Logan knew Cassidy was different and he somehow sensed that she meant a lot to Kendall.

"Well, they sure do for me." James cockily replied back with a smirk on his face as he reminisced all the girls that had just thrown themselves at him.

"Aww Dude, I didn't fucking mean it like." Logan shook his head trying to erase the image James had put in his head. Kendall rolled his eyes and wasn't even going to respond to it.

"James, how do you always find the dirty meaning behind a sentence?" Carlos laughed as he looked at Logan, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"It's a gift." James simply replied back confidently.

* * *

"I have history first period. Kill me please." James moaned as he banged his head lightly onto his locker. His eyes then suddenly found its way to a petite brunette walking by and he flashed the James diamond smile, completely forgetting what he was moaning about in the first place.

"Ahh, he's at it again." Logan rolled his eyes as he saw James admire the girl walking pass and she smiled flirtatiously back at him. Logan slammed his locker shut and opened up his chemistry book getting down some last minute reading. He'd rather focus on the book than James right now.

"And that's my queue to leave." James fixed his hair with his lucky comb before disappearing from the three.

"He will never get bored of doing that will he?" Carlos chuckled as he closed his locker door shut. Kendall tried to 'organise' his locker but knew he was getting nowhere with it so just resulted in shoving his books on top of each other.

"Dude, how'd you get your locker so messy?" Carlos observed the blonde struggling to stack his books up neatly. His eyes suddenly flickered to the principal's office and then back at Kendall. He was smiling at his friend suspiciously, "Um, Kendall... "

"Yeah." Kendall didn't look at the latino. He managed to stack the books up 'neatly' and then tried to fix the bottom half of his locker.

Carlos recognised the blonde girl in the distance who had just come out of the Principal's office. She was with another lady who Carlos believed was her mother – Joanna. She had a perky smile on her face as she was talking to the Principal and Cassidy was looking down at a paper. Carlos tapped Kendall on the arm to get his attention and Logan looked behind him to see what Carlos was staring at.

Kendall broke his attention away from the locker to look at his friend. "Yeah?"

Carlos pointed towards Cassidy's direction with his head. Kendall cocked his head and furrowed his eyes. He looked to the direction Carlos told him to and Logan saw Kendall's green eyes almost glimmer when he saw Cassidy. Logan had a small grin on his face seeing his friend get so happy. He hadn't seen Kendall quite so happy every since his dad left.

Cassidy was wearing black skinny jeans with a simple grey sweater. Her long blonde hair fell in front of her shoulders and she was clutching onto her books while looking down at a piece of paper in her hand. Kendall saw how shy she looked and her hiding away. He also saw Joanna talking to the principle. He didn't know whether to go up to her or wait for Joanna to leave.

"Oh, um." Kendall slowly closed his locker and smiled at the sight of Cassidy.

"And there's his queue to leave." Carlos laughed as he witnessed Kendall suddenly become nervous. Logan closed his book to see what was going on. Kendall tried to put away the nerves and began to walk towards Cassidy.

"They've only met each other twice and he's totally into her." Logan grinned at the sight of his friend. Carlos nodded enthusiastically and they both began to walk off to their first lesson.

Kendall managed to confidently walk over to Cassidy, Joanna and Principal Riley. His eyes connected with Cassidy's and he smiled warmly at her. Cassidy felt restricted to do anything since she felt her mother's eyes on her. Joanna was forcing herself to smile genuinely as she saw Kendal come over to them. The only thing Cassidy managed to do was show Kendall a small smile before focusing on the piece of paper in front of her. Kendall found it unusual and thought it was probably just her shyness getting the best of her.

"Good Morning Principal Riley and It's good to see you Mrs Hart." Kendall genuinely smiled as he clutched his hands together.

"Hello, Kendall. Nice to see you again too." Joanna tilted her head and tried to smile contently. It was clearly a fake smile.

"Ahh, so you both know each other, Kendall is one of our finest students. Well when he wants to be. I'm sure he'll happily show Cassidy around," Principal Riley pleasingly replied. "If you have any problems, please feel free to come to my office Cassidy, and please Mrs Hart feel free to contact me if you have any issues." He said before he disappeared back into his office.

"Well, I should get going. Cassidy I'll see you later sweetie, and **don't be late**." Joanna kissed her daughter on the forehead. Cassidy felt her skin burn when Joanna's lips touched her forehead. She felt sick watching the fake compassion her mother was displaying. Her words and looks became stern as she said 'don't be late.' Cassidy tried to avoid looking at her, knowing she'd break down into tears if she made eye contact. The weekends were terrible for Cassidy. He parents refused to feed her and on top of that her father felt the need to still teach her a lesson for 'sneaking out'. He ended up leaving her ribs bruised making it hard for Cassidy to walk and breathe properly. Neither of her parents took her to the hospital but only gave her pain killers. She feared going home knowing there was more violence still hiding inside both her parents. Cassidy was determined to keep that all hidden from Kendall, fearing he'd also disappear like everyone else if he found out the truth.

Joanna turned around and walked away. Her face dropped into a frustrating and angry look. She knew then that Kendall was going to be a huge problem.

"Hey." Kendall nervously stood in front of Cassidy. Cassidy looked down at her timetable. She wanted to avoid looking at Kendall at the minute because she felt like she was going to break down into tears. The fear was still left in her. And it always will be. Her parents scared her to the point where she cried herself to sleep every night.

"Hey you." Cassidy tried to put all her feelings aside and focus on what was in front. She reminded herself continuously that Kendall was someone she could trust. The way she felt whenever she was with him was unexplainable and she was feeling it all over again. She smiled out of relief when Joana was away from her view and also because she wasn't alone in the school. "Now that you're here, you're going to help me with my schedule right?" She looked down at her schedule confusingly and looked back at Kendall pleading for help. Little did Kendall know that the pleading look wasn't only for him to help her with her schedule but also with her life.

He took a look at her schedule. They both stood beside each other as they began to walk down the hallway. Kendall hadn't realised his arms had made its way around Cassidy. He left it on her hips and she didn't mind. She wanted to be back in his embrace. She felt the safest there.

People were starring at the two, mostly because they were trying to recognise the new girl but also because Kendall had her arms around her. Everyone knew Kendall knight at school. But they had never actually seen him with a girl. He did go on dates but James, Logan and Carlos only knew about them and the girls weren't from his school. Cassidy felt everyone's eyes on her. She was getting really uncomfortable. In her old school everyone would ignore her. When she went into her depressive, lonely state everyone just ignored her, even her friends. She was holding onto her books tightly and she was looking down at the floor whiles they both slowly walked. She inhaled and exhaled slower trying to keep herself calm. Not only was she having a small panic attack inside but every time she walked there was a throbbing pain shooting up her chest and ribs. But she showed no discomfort. Cassidy hated the attention. She hated everyone staring at her. She was scared she was getting too much attention to herself and her parent would find out, causing her to get a beating from them. She feared it too much. If she draws any attention to herself her parents hate it.

Kendall felt Cassidy stiffen. He tore his eyes away from the paper and looked at her. She was too focused on the floor. Way to focused. He could see her grip around her books tighten. He looked around to see everyone else staring at them and he knew why she was feeling uncomfortable. Kendall ushered her into a less crowded hallway away from the crowd against the wall. Cassidy went along with him still managing to keep her breathing under control.

"You okay?" He looked concerned. Cassidy didn't look at him and her eyes were closed.

"yeah, I'm fine. Just you know, the new girl here." She whispered. "Not use to all the looks and attention."

"Don't worry, it's just your first day. It'll die down tomorrow. I won't leave your sight, if that makes you feel any better." Kendall reassuringly smiled. She still didn't look at him. He put his hands on her arms looking down at her. Cassidy moved in and rested her head against Kendall's chest and instantly Kendall wrapped his arms around her. She flinched when he held her tight. Her chest was getting pressed into her books, which were pressed onto Kendall. She tried to hide her pain she was feeling on her ribs and controlled her tears. She shivered as the pain was unbearable, but still tried her very best to not show her discomfort. "You feeling cold again?" Kendall mockingly asked as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Maybe." She playfully replied back trying to forget about all the attention towards her. She was trying to forget about the pain she was feeling mentally and physically. They both knew she needed that hug. She craved his embrace and got it.

"So your first lesson's Art and Design. You think you'll be fine?" They broke the hug, and Kendall kept his arms around her. Kendall showed Cassidy to her Art and Design class. She hadn't gone to her locker yet and Kendall was going to show her where it was located.

"Yeah, I think I'll manage." She tried to confidently utter. But in all honesty she was scared. She was scared to be alone somewhere she didn't know. He hadn't realised that all those fears she thought she had left in Florida were slowly crawling back to her.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you right here after." Kendall squeezed his grip, as a gesture of reassurance and frankly Cassidy felt safe. She took one last look at Kendall before nervously going inside her Class to find other strangers seated beside their canvas. She dropped her bag on the floor and kept her eyes glued there hoping no one was staring at her. She thought she was ready for school, but she was scared and nervous.

Kendall began to make his way to his first period – English. He saw a different side to Cassidy today. She seemed so fragile to him. And he was worried. Kendall first thought it was probably because she was the new girl in school and it would take some time for her to adjust, but he soon figured that couldn't be it. There was more to Cassidy than she displayed. She almost seemed scared in Kendall's eyes and he wanted to know why.

As Kendall promised he waited for Cassidy after his lesson was finished. Cassidy came out seconds later, and sighed in relief when she saw Kendall. She did enjoy the class but she wasn't focused. Cassidy was the new student in the lesson, the teacher had told her to introduce herself and say a few things about herself, and one thing everyone knew back in Florida was that Cassidy hated introducing herself. She kept it simple and shied away straight after.

"Well, how was it? Not too bad?" Kendall spoke as he was showing Cassidy to her next lesson which they both and Logan, Carlos and James had together – Chemistry.

"It was fine." She stated simply. She wasn't herself today. Cassidy just wasn't feeling like herself at all. Kendall knew she wasn't acting like herself and he wanted to know what was going on.

"There they are!" Carlos almost yelled as Kendall and Cassidy walked into their Chemistry class. "We thought you were gonna be late." Carlos lowered his voice and Kendall got closer to him. "Hi Cassidy." He energetically spoke, smiling his contagious smile.

Cassidy looked at the boy and found herself smiling straightaway. "Carlos right? Hi." He was full of so much energy and Cassidy needed that right now. Well needed a lot of energy in her life.

"Yup. How's your first day going?" He looked back and forth Kendall and her with his eyebrows raised. He noticed Kendall's arms on Cassidy's hip and smirked at the two. They definitely looked like an item in his eyes.

"Um, not too bad I guess." She placed herself on the chair that was behind her table, which was behind Carlos. She looked at Kendall who walked over to Logan, looking as if they were discussing homework possibly.

"It must suck not knowing where to go or not know anyone. So how's thing with Kendall and you? You guys seem pretty tight?" Carlos smirked looking back at his best friend then back at Cassidy who was blushing ever so lightly.

"He's showing me around, the usual." Cassidy placed her chemistry book in front of her. She felt Carlos stare at her. "What?" Her voice was subtle and she laughed lightly watching the latino analyse her.

"So just showing you around? Is that all?" Carlos suspiciously asked again.

"Mmhhmm." Cassidy nodded, trying not to giggle.

Before Carlos could respond James walked in after he kissed the brunette from the morning on the cheeks and waved her a little good bye. He cheerfully placed himself on the stool beside Carlos. "Well hello Cassidy." He chirpily spoke with a hint of flirtatiousness.

"James, I believe?" She thought back to when they first met and she definitely knew his name was James. "She your girlfriend?" Cassidy thought she was stating the obvious. James kissed the girl so who else wouldn't think that was his girlfriend?

"He met her today." Logan stated matter-of-factly as he joined the three. He stood near the end of Cassidy's table and Kendall sat down on the chair beside Cassidy before smiling cutely towards her.

"Ahh, so you're _that guy_?" Cassidy questioned.

"What do you mean but that guy?" James raised an eyebrow and tightened his lips curiously.

"I'll say it in a nice way, the ladies man." Cassidy honestly tried not to say jerk. 'Ladies man' to her tends to mean jerk. Even if she didn't experience the whole dating thing, she saw guys like James in her old school. They go for girls and, get them to do the deed and then dump them.

"That'll just boost his ego." Kendall chuckled as he saw James starting to smirk proudly at his title from Cassidy thinking it's a good thing.

"Ha, Ha, But yes, ladies man , I like that." James continued smirking before turning to face the front to admire himself in his mirror he brought out.

"Shut up." Logan rolled his eyes and put his focus back on Cassidy. "Hey Cassidy, sorry you have to deal with that." Logan emphasized on the "That" SO James could hear him stabbing the word at him.

"No need to be jealous Logan, You'll land a girl one day." James spoke with his back turned to Logan and a hint of mocking tone in his voice.

"I'm happy to wait." Logan replied back not bothered about his friend. "Anyway, how's it going? Settling in alright?"

"Still new to everything, but I'll get use to it eventually, thanks. Got Kendall here to help me around, so not too worried." She looked at Kendall and smiled softly. Kendall stopped fidgeting with the pages in his text book and set his eyes on Cassidy. Carlos and Logan observed the two; they both looked at each other and nodded. They knew Kendall, but they've never seen him look at anyone else the way he looked at Cassidy.

"To your seats seniors. Let's start with our lesson." The teacher walked in with his brief case and walked to his desk. Logan went off to his seat next to a brunette. Kendall's focus went to the teacher. Cassidy tried to focus on the teacher but she found herself thinking about how she felt the safest and true in front of Kendall and his friends.

The whole day was pretty basic. Kendall and Cassidy had all their other lessons together, or Cassidy had one lesson with Logan or James. She and Kendall couldn't have any alone time together since James, Logan and Carlos were always around with the two, They had lunch together and Cassidy got to know the other three a lot more than before.

"I need to get going. I promised mom I was gonna help her at work today." Carlos slammed his locker door shut after he grabbed his bag.

"Carlos at least remember to do that paper due in tomorrow." Logan put on is backpack and prepared to leave to go home.

"Ah fuck! I forgot about that. Logannnnn!" He moaned pleadingly.

"Nope. No. No way. Not doing it for you." Logan shook his head. He put his fingers in his ears trying to avoid anything else Carlos was about to say. Cassidy laughed and Kendall grabbed his bag out of his locker.

"Dude!" Carlos followed Logan across the hallway, their voices still being heard.

"I'll come by and help you on it later today. But not doing it for you." Logan frustratingly said before his voice and Carlos' faded, as they left the school building.

"Are they always like that?" Cassidy curiously spoke as she leaned against the lockers to observe Kendall putting books into his bag.

"Pretty much. You caught them on a good day." He chuckled as he closed his locker and mirrored Cassidy's posture.

"You know, you didn't have to stay with me all day today." Cassidy fiddled with her sleeves as she pulled them down her hand.

"I Know. But I wanted to. It's become kind of our thing you know, showing you around." He lightly laughed.

"But what's going to happen when I don't need showing around anymore?" She asked. It was true, Kendall had showed her around the neighborhood and also the school, but so far that's all they've been doing. Little hugs here, and obviously them talking but they both wanted it to go further than it already was. Cassidy was new to the whole dating thing and she didn't know what to do or what to expect. Kendall just wanted to ask her out then and there and make it official but he was nervous and didn't know how. He really likes her, and no other girl he's been with compared to her.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere..." Kendall nervously spoke but also in a reassuring tone. He smiled a lopsided smile and stared at Cassidy who stopped with her fiddling and stared back smiling gently.

"I need to get home, before it's too late." Cassidy quickly spoke breaking the silence between the two when she realised she had to get going. She didn't want to get in any more trouble by arriving home late.

"I-I'll drop you off."

"S-s-seriously, y-you don't have to." Cassidy stuttered. She was worried that if Kendall dropped her home her parents would see and think she purposely arrived home late. And if she even thought about 'breaking the rules' she knew what she was in for.

Kendall looked at Cassidy suddenly tense up and become restless. "But I want to." Kendall couldn't understand why Cassidy was so fragile today. And he was worried.

They made it out of the school and began to walk to Cassidy's house. Kendall had his arms around her hips and Cassidy did the same. People thought they were a couple. James, Carlos and Logan thought they were a couple even if they hadn't admitted it to each other. The connection they had between each other was strong and everyone felt it when they were around the two.

"Hey, I wanted to know something?" Kendall had so many thoughts in his mind today. More than usual. And it was all mostly to do with Cassidy.

"And that is?"

"Are you okay?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Cassidy who tilted her head back to see Kendall.

"Um, I'm fine, how about you?" Cassidy replied back confusingly.

Kendall lightly laughed, and then observed Cassidy again. "No, I didn't mean it like that, well I did, but, you just seemed really..."

"Quiet?" She suggested. "I get that a lot."

"I wouldn't say quiet... you know what don't worry. Glad to know you're okay."

"No, I want to know, what did you mean?" Cassidy was more curious behind Kendall's sudden worry.

"It's nothing. You're the new kid in school, so of course you'd be a little shaken, I mean who wouldn't right." He was in fact reassuring himself and that he was reading into things too much.

Cassidy caught onto what Kendall was on about. She was more reserved today, unlike how she was on Saturday.

"Oh, um, yeah. First day worries." She lied. Fuck no, she thought to herself. It was nothing to do with it being her first day. Well a quarter of it was but it was more the fear of doing something wrong or saying something wrong that scared her. She feared her parents would find out everything she did. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing they'd torture her no matter what. And that was what was going through her head all day.

But Kendall wasn't buying it. He knew it wasn't just first day worries. The way Cassidy avoided his eye contact when she said that, made Kendall realised there was even more to why she was more fragile. "You have the guys and I so don't worry about anything, Everything went fine today though right?"

"I really have nothing to worry about." She lied again. She worried about everything; she had so much to worry about.

Once again Kendall didn't believe her. As they continued to walk Cassidy realised the pain in her chest and ribs was getting worse. She thought she had forgotten about it but as she got closer to her house, the more the pain kept getting worse. She exhaled calmly not trying to get Kendall's attention. Cassidy's house was 2 minutes away. She placed her hands on her rib cage on top of her clothes and pressed it lightly hoping it would subside the pain. She flinched when she did and breathed out again calmly.

"You okay?" Kendall looked down at Cassidy and she was flinching. She dropped her hands and tried to not show her discomfort.

"You have to stop asking that." She lightly chuckled trying not to make the pain any worse, "I'm fine Kendall."

They stopped just besides Cassidy's house. Cassidy didn't want to go any more closer to the house thinking her mom would see. She looked at the drive through and her dad's car wasn't there so she sighed in relief a little knowing he wasn't home.

"I have a habit of making sure everyone's okay, just so you know." Kendall smirked, as his hands made its way into Cassidy's hands.

"I think I've experienced that today." She grinned back. "I'll see you later then?"

"Um, I think I have one of your text books in my bag." Kendall uttered quickly before Cassidy was about to leave to go in to her house. He didn't want her to leave.

"You sure about that? I'm pretty sure I've got all that in my bag." Cassidy raised an eyebrow and smirked. Kendall was flushing a light red.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I t-t-think I've got your p-pen." He cutely stuttered causing Cassidy to giggle.

"Pen? Kendall-"

"Okay, um listen," Kendall scratched his head and then moved closer to Cassidy. She starred into his glistening green eyes and her heart began to thump a little faster than usual. It wasn't the feeling she got when her parents were about to attack her. This feeling was the complete opposite.

"Listening..."

Kendall didn't say anything. His eyes looked down at her lips, then back at her eyes. His eyes were filled with pure passion, only capturing Cassidy in it. They both completely forgot where they were at that moment. Cassidy found herself moving in closer as did Kendall. His hands rested on her hips and his head moved in closer. Cassidy knew where this was leading and her heart was racing faster than ever. Before they knew it there lips had connected. Kendall's soft, delicate lips were pressed against Cassidy's pink, supple lips. Kendall's hand rested on Cassidy's cheek whiles the other rested on her hip holding it firmly. Cassidy's one hand was around Kendall's neck whiles the other was resting on his back. Their lips were slowly moving against each other. Nothing forced but it was all gentle and sweet. Their eyes were closed, and Cassidy felt and enjoyed Kendall's touch. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever. Kendall felt the exact same way. He had never had a kiss like that before. In fact all the dates his been on never included kissing the girl unless it was a kiss on the cheek. But that was the furthest he ever went with a girl.

They hadn't realised that both of their mouth had parted, and Kendall's tongue slipped into Cassidy's clearly being the dominant kisser. Their lips still moved slowly rhythmically, until they slowly drifted apart, ending the kiss.

A light breeze blew pass them both.

Kendall mesmerizingly smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cassidy and she did the same embracing one last time before she went off inside. Cassidy had completely forgotten about her pain.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She quietly spoke, still trying to register the unimaginable kiss. She bit the side of her lips before she pulled away from Kendall and walked over to her house. She looked back before she entered her house and waved at Kendall before she walked in.

Kendall was shocked. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt kissing Cassidy. As cliché as it sounded to him, it was the most perfect kiss he ever could've imagine to have. He ran his fingers through his hair still trying to process the kiss then put his hands into his pockets as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Cassidy ran up to her room. She avoided her mother who was in the kitchen. She had a smile on her face that she didn't want for it to disappear. This smile was because of Kendall. She hadn't smiled like that ever since her parents first laid their hands on her when she was 6. This was a genuine smile.

Nothing fake.

She dropped her bag onto her desk and brought her phone out to tuck it under her pillow. She sat on her bed and still tried to process the kiss. Before she knew it, the smile on her face disappeared as she saw Joanna standing near her bedroom door with her arms crossed.

"You're late." She sternly spoke. She was angry and Cassidy knew what happens when she was angry.

"I-it's 4.34. We fi-finished at 3.45, and I h-had t-to g-get my b-books." Cassidy gulped. She blinked quickly thinking, if she took time blinking she'd make Joanna flip.

"Excuse me!? Did I ask to hear your explanation!?" Joanna snapped making Cassidy jump in her skin. Cassidy stiffened straight away.

"S-so-sorry." Cassidy gulped once again as she apologised. Her eyes were beginning to water but she kept it in.

"Wait till your father hears about this." Joanna laughed bitchily and walked off downstairs.

Cassidy's fear that disappeared temporarily when she was with Kendall came back instantly. She didn't know what Joanna was going to tell Steve, but she feared the worst. And wasn't ready for whatever was about to happen. She curled up in her bed and the pain in her ribs was worse than before. She didn't know what to do, who to tell. She felt like she was stuck.

Joanna didn't even call Cassidy down for dinner. Steve hadn't returned home and it was 11.29pm. Cassidy was starving. She didn't know if she was brave enough to go downstairs to eat. Joanna would just kick her back upstairs literally and so she resulted in drinking her bottle of water from earlier today. Cassidy was texting Kendall. He was the only person that could distract her. Joanna was downstairs watching TV. She looked down at her phone and saw Kendall calling and she started panicking.

Cassidy went over to her door and made sure she could hear the TV downstairs. She was certain Joanna wouldn't hear her. She carefully answered the phone keeping her eyes on her room door.

"Hey." She sweetly answered.

"Miss you." Kendall replied back with a hint of a smile being heard from over the phone.

"I wish I could say the same." Cassidy said playfully grinning.

"Ouch." Kendall sarcastically replied. He was lying in bed looking at the ceiling with his phone to his ear. He hadn't stopped thinking about their kiss. Katie and Jennifer were curious as to why he was acting so strange. Katie knew for definite it was because of Cassidy but she didn't know why he was even happier than usual.

"I miss you too." She surrendered. She didn't want to lie to him. She missed him way more than she should.

"You looking forward to another day tomorrow?" Kendall asked. He was surely looking forward to spend another day with Cassidy.

"Surprisingly yes, I guess today wasn't... all ... that bad." She wasn't lying this time. Steve wasn't home, her mom hadn't raised a hand on her, School wasn't too bad and the best thing was of course the kiss with Kendall.

"I enjoyed your first day of school too." Kendall chuckled clearly implying he enjoyed their kiss.

"Yeah, so I was going to ask, what happened to James after school, I thought he goes home with you guys?" Cassidy didn't see James before she left. He disappeared and she wondered to where.

"He had a date tonight. Well knowing him, he's still probably on... his date." Kendall knew that a date to James meant sleeping with her and not calling her back. Although it was a school night James didn't care. His dad – Dan was suppose to be home before dinner but had called and said he'd be home at 2 in the morning and James took advantage of the house, especially his room.

"oh... _oh" _Cassidy got Kendall's sly hint. Although Kendall wasn't really hinting anything out she understood clearly what he meant. She was sceptical about James. She still didn't know him too well, but since they all trusted him she wanted to as well. But with his whole ladies man facade she was worried about him.

"You seem to get along with the other guys perfectly."

"Even though I was quiet most of the time and was mostly observing them?" Cassidy spoke quietly. She had her eyes glued to the entrance of her room fearing Joanna would hear.

"Hey, still, you got on fine." He laughed.

"That's quite surprising though..." Cassidy doubted herself.

"And why's that?"

"I'm me." He voice was quieter than before. She felt unconfident in herself. She wondered why would anyone even bother liking her when her parents couldn't even stand her.

"Yes, that's why they like you! 'Cause you're you." Kendall reassured her lovingly. He knew Cassidy had no confidence in herself and he wanted to be there for her constantly reminding her she's worth it.

"Whatever." Cassidy suddenly heard a car door slam from outside. She hurried to the window and peered though her curtains to see Steve dropping his keys and then picking it up again. He was fumbling around and couldn't even stand straight. Cassidy gulped and froze.

"You seriously have no confidence in yourself whatsoever." Kendall stated. He had no idea what was about to happen in the Hart residence. Cassidy didn't want Kendall to hear anything and she tried to act normal through the phone.

"That's j-just me, I g-guess." Cassidy quietly spoke trying to hide her phone as she heard the door slam shut downstairs. She flinched and her heart was beating because of fear. She exhaled and inhaled a lot quicker but still tried to keep it manageable. She couldn't hear what Kendall was saying. All she heard was a glass suddenly crash onto the floor downstairs and her mother screaming. Cassidy's whole body was shaking out of fright. "K-Kendall, I-i-I'll c-ca-call you b-ba-back." She tried not to stutter but she couldn't control it.

"Everything okay?" Kendall worriedly asked sensing a fear in Cassidy's voice.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." And she hanged up quickly before Kendall could reply back. She rushed to hide her phone under her mattress and placed herself under her blanket to force herself asleep. Cassidy thought if she went to sleep Steve wouldn't bother her, but boy was she wrong.

Steve marched into her room, reeking of alcohol. She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her arm tugging her off the bed.

"Here's my little princess." Steve's words were slurred. He couldn't even stand straight. Cassidy Kept her eyes shut not wanting to see anything fearing she'd tear up. But she couldn't keep in her tears. She opened them quickly and saw Joanna in tears with her hair messed up and a red mark across her face. Steve had clearly slapped Joanna. If he slapped Joanna he was possible of doing anything.

Steve grabbed onto Cassidy's hair and pulled her up from her bed. "D-d-dad, p-p-plea-se. St—top." Cassidy cried uncontrollably in pain.

"You little bitch. You're mom told me you came late today. What was one of the rules, Cassidy?" he calmly spoke as he pushed Cassidy against her bedroom wall, his face inches away from Cassidy's gripping onto her chin. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT COMING HOME LATE CASSIDY?!" He raised his voice not only scaring Cassidy but Joanna as well. Steve slapped Cassidy across the face leaving it marked bright red. He punched her in her stomach and Cassidy screamed out in pain. Her ribs were paining uncontrollable as it was and he made it even worse. Cassidy fell to the ground and Steve kicked her on her back before hitting her with his glass vodka bottle causing her t-shirt to tear. The glass shattered into pieces after hitting her back. The vodka seeped through her t-shirt and Cassidy felt a burn on her back. She felt like there was a cut on her back and the vodka was only making the pain excruciating. And once again Cassidy sneered in pain and cried.

"Steve, she got the message, let it be." Joanna spoke quietly. This was the first time Cassidy ever witnessed Joanna try to stop Steve. Joanna almost looked scared. She held Steve back by the shoulder and he only shrugged her off.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." He pushed pass Joanna after he kicked Cassidy for the last time that night. Joanna didn't know what to say. She didn't even look towards her daughter. Steve was a violent man and Joanna was a violent woman, but when Steve drank too much Joanna was scared of him as well. Joanna left the room leaving Cassidy on the floor in agony.

Cassidy was coughing, crying and in pain she thought she had never felt. She managed to get up and walk into her bathroom. Cassidy took of her top carefully, wincing ever time she moved. She stood in front of the mirror hating what was reflecting back at her. The reflection was crippled, broken, vulnerable, fragile and lost. The reflection wasn't lying. She was everything on that list. She stared at herself in the mirror and observed her stomach, It was disgustingly bruised – purple with a hint of green. She turned to look at her back and the cut would explain the stinging feeling on her back. It was bleeding lightly. The cut was caused by the bottle Steve had slashed across her. She carefully tried to clean the cut before she put on a clean top and sobbed silently. She didn't know how she was going to manage to not flinch or cry when it pained, she didn't know how she was going to survive if it continued like this.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER DONE! Well, Verdict? Good? Bad? Ok? Interesting? Wtf? What do you guys think of the chapter? I ended it again with violence D: I had to to tie the chapter together. I feel sorry for Cassidy myself. It's so depressing to write. Oh and I apologize for any spelling errors...**

**soooo, Next chapter hint... it's a long one :D Andd... I'm not giving no spoilers for the next chapter... But let me just say it's gonna be good. Hmm, So after planning all the chapters, this fic may be up to 30 chapters long. Woo! Can't wait to share more chapters with you guys. Okay next update will be... Wednesday... if I can't do Wednesday then Sunday. :)**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please guys let me know with a review! Love you guys lots for just reading and with a review, I'll know who's actually reading! Thank you guys soooo Much. Sending you all love. xoxo**

**Avery xx**


	5. Chapter 5: RISK WORTH TAKING

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WEDNESDAY TODAY... SO UPDATE! WOO! I had no work or Uni today and so it was a good time to update. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. So in this chapter we see how Kendall and Cassidy's relationship has evolved. There's a lot more that happens in this chapter. Let me just say... this chapter is just the start of the story...**

**And I would like to thank you all who have reviewed:  
**_**Mrs-Alexandra-Hale, btrfanfiction1516, btrlover11, SchmidtHappens (love the name haha), annabellex2, paulag.2011 and BTREdition.**_

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And to the silent readers, thanks for reading and giving the story a chance. Sending you all love. **

**So this chapter contains: Cute Cassidy/Kendall moments. Um... Some drama and let's not give away too much. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, just as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, looks like i still don't own BTR. Sad life, I know. But I do own my OC's.**

**Onto the chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: _RISK WORTH TAKING_**

* * *

Three weeks had gone by. The boys and Cassidy were at school in their Chemistry lesson. Kendall and Cassidy have become even closer than before and James, Logan and Carlos had noticed it. Kendall still had no idea what was going on in Cassidy's life. Only because, Cassidy has come up with lies after lies to cover up how her life was truly was. And in all honesty Cassidy has never felt so guilty lying to Kendall about the reality of what lies within the walls of her 'home'.

Every day Kendall dropped Cassidy home at 4.15 and no later than that because Cassidy had told him she had to help her mom at work. In reality, her mom and dad made sure she was home under their roof, not disappearing anywhere. Joanna had realized that Cassidy was really close with Kendall. And she had a horrible fear Cassidy was going to open her mouth about everything. The violence at home hasn't stopped by any means. In fact it had gotten worse. Steve was not only beating Cassidy but he had raised his hands on Joanna a couple of times. His drinking was getting ridiculous and because of that so was his violence and temper. School was the only form of escape for Cassidy, and that's why she enjoyed every minute of it - especially her time with Kendall.

"Carlos, you're supposed to put the iodine in first." James squealed as he pushed the beaker away from himself to Carlos when he noticed it starting to fizz.

"Um, Logan... What's going on with this solution thingy?" Carlos worriedly spoke as he hid behind James fearing it'll explode.

"I leave you both alone for 2 minutes and you already ruin the experiment." Logan frustratingly grabbed the beakers and carefully walked over to the sink to mix in water to the solution.

"Well seems like that's not going too well." Kendall held two test tubes and walked passed their table over to his table. Everyone had their safety glasses on. Cassidy was pouring in the Iodine solution in with the magnesium powder. Kendall placed the test tubes down and sat on the stool. He began to observe Cassidy. Not her doing the experiment but her in general. He eyed Cassidy and the way she was so focused on the experiment. Her hair was pushed to one side exposing half of her neck. Kendall watched Cassidy and he noticed a small smile creeping on his lips. He just couldn't get around to how perfect she was. She dressed in the most simplest way - denim jeans with a simple light blue jumper - and Kendall loved that about her. Due to her lack of eating she was fairly skinny. But not in a way that seemed unhealthy.

"Are you just going to sit there and not do anything?" Cassidy complained. She didn't look at Kendall but from the corner of her eyes she could see Kendall staring at. In today's lesson, Cassidy was doing most of the work.

Kendall wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his hands on her stomach. Cassidy wasn't expecting it but she tried her very best not to flinch. Slowly, she closed her eyes, trying to get use to the pain she was feeling and opened it again silently breathing out. The bruises were all still there, taking their time to heal and fade away. Some were new, and some were old. But still, it all pained. Kendall had no idea she was in so much discomfort.

"I don't know how to do this stuff." Kendall moaned as he rested his head on her shoulder near her exposed neck and watched Cassidy take notes on what was happening to their experiment.

"You're going to have to learn. Here," She handed him the pen and pushed a paper towards him, "You're going to takes notes on this and right down every time the solution reacts. How does that sound?" Cassidy enthusiastically replied, as she turned around slowly. She was leaning against the table while Kendall was in front of her.

"That sounds like too much work." Kendall sulked like a little kid. Cassidy lightly laughed trying not to hurt her chest or stomach.

"You have to do something." Cassidy felt like she was scolding a little kid. Kendall rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Fine." He put the pen on the paper as he observed the experiment. Cassidy chuckled softly and began to walk over to Carlos, Logan and James' table ready to see what they were up to with their experiment.

"James you have to stop pushing it. It's not going to explode." Logan complained as James pushed the beaker with his pencil over to Carlos.

"Why are you giving it to me? Push it to the expert." Carlos squealed and stepped back as he pointed to Logan.

"It's not going to explode!" Ironically, Logan was the one that exploded and yelled at the two being idiotic.

"I see you guys are getting on fine." Cassidy raised an eyebrow and stopped in her track. She didn't come any closer to the table and Carlos tried to control his laughter by biting his lips.

"You guys just sit there and **don't**...**touch** anything." Logan scolded, as he began to write. James looked at Cassidy and shrugged and Carlos still tried to not laugh at an angry Logan.

"You guys always pick on Logan." Cassidy laughed lightly. She stood at the end of the table and Logan looked at her, half smiled before focusing back on his paper.

"Because, we know Logan can take it like a man." Carlos reassured him truthfully.

"Well, just take it... not necessarily like a _man_." James added quietly loud enough however, for Cassidy and Logan to her.

"Heard that." Logan punched James in the arms as hard as he could causing James to grab the place that was hit.

"Ah fuck. Maybe he can hit like a man." James winced as he felt the pain of Logan's punch. "Anyway, how's your experiment going?"

"Kendall's doing the observing." Cassidy proudly smiled as she looked back at the dark blonde staring at the beaker and occasionally jotting something down. She had to admit, her and Kendall made a good team. When they worked together everything seemed a lot easier. Every time they worked together she noticed it and it always made her wonder how Kendall would take it if she ever told him the truth about what was truly going on in her life.

"You got him to do something! I've been partners with him in Chemistry for 2 years and never has he done anything other than copy my work or left me do it all." Logan looked surprised as he saw the boy actually working. He always did the work when it came to the two and seeing Kendall actually do work himself made him smile proudly.

"Well I guess I have a way to get through to him." Cassidy shrugged after giggling and looking back at Kendall.

"Oh, I bet you do." James smirked as he looked at Cassidy then back at the beaker. Cassidy stared at James with an eyebrow raised clearly understand what James was saying.

"Dude!" Carlos slapped James on the stomach with the back of his hands. "You don't say that kind of stuff in front of a girl. Geez." Carlos shook his head and Logan was impressed by the way Carlos had shut James up.

"So the boy does have some sense in him." Logan chuckled, and Carlos smiled proudly.

"Hang on, that is a good thing right?" Carlos cocked his head confusingly trying to make sense of Logan's sentence. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head before focusing back on his work.

"Well, I'll go see how Kendall's handling the experiment... you guys... have fun." Cassidy answered and laughed unsurely before joining Kendall again.

"I've analysed much of it as I could." Kendall pushed the pen and paper aside and pulled Cassidy closer to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned in meeting Cassidy's lip for a small kiss. "Off topic, What do you want for lunch today? We can go out or eat the cafeteria food...again."

"How about we actually go out for lunch today?" Cassidy sweetly smiled. There was no way of her parents finding out that she went out to eat. And what would they actually do. She's not breaking any sort of rule they set out. "We can sit by the park, no one's ever in there."

"You know the guys might want to come along as well." Kendall looked behind Cassidy to see his three best friends bickering about something as usual.

"Why not, it'll be nice to all be together." Cassidy liked it when they were all together. She felt like she belonged somewhere rather than just being an outsider. She loved Logan, Carlos and James' presence. They made her forgot everything.

"I guess." Kendall sighed in defeat.

They had finished their Chemistry lesson and it was finally lunch time. Cassidy told the guys that they should buy whatever they wanted to eat and bring it to the park as it was less crowded. They can all eat without people getting in the way. Everyone agreed and happily bought their food before heading over to the park.

"Judging by your personality, I'm beginning to think you like the peace and quiet." Logan suggested as he joined Kendall and Cassidy on the bench. Kendall had his arms around her while they sat on the bench together. Cassidy huddled up into his chest and laid her back on his chest. She tried to be cautious as the cut on her back from three weeks ago was still healing, along with other cuts her father had caused more recently.

"Am I that readable?" Cassidy asked as she looked back at Kendall who slightly smirked.

"Well you're quite quiet and quite reserved so it wasn't that hard of a guess." Logan chuckled as he pulled out his text book to begin to read.

Cassidy laughed only because no one knew anything about her in the town. She had begun to make a few friends in her class but they weren't someone she'd stay with or hang out with. When she was away from Kendall for too long, she missed him and as selfish as it may sound Kendall wanted Cassidy to his self.

"Well, Logan, you're quite the genius, judging by the way you always read, and... read." Cassidy mimicked and found herself laughing. She could feel Kendall quietly chuckling as his chest moved up and down.

"As long as you use the word genius, I'll accept that judgement." Logan replied back smirking. The three of them feel into a comfortable silence. Logan read his book but he found his mind wondering around. It had been three and a half weeks, almost a month that Kendall and Cassidy where going out. Logan had never seen such a positive transformation in Kendall. He was smiling more. He was happier and he even noticed Kendall's grades improving. And Logan was happy to say that Cassidy was the cause of it. He admired the couple. To Logan, Cassidy looked somewhat vulnerable and he sensed it from the very first day they met her. He looked at her like a little sister and was willing to protect her at any cost, just like James and Carlos would do.

"James and Carlos are pretty good at hockey." Cassidy amusingly spoke and broke the silence. She watched the two passing the puck to each other strengthening their hockey skills.

"Kendall, Cassidy's been her three weeks and you haven't even shown her the hockey ice-rink. That boy literally lives on the ice." Logan looked at Kendall curiously. Kendall hadn't once mentioned hockey or even ice hockey in front of Cassidy. He still went to practice every Monday, Tuesdays and Fridays. But then again Logan thought Cassidy was always home by 4.15 so she couldn't really see. Kendall's always wanted be a professional hockey player. It's always been his dream and everyone new that in Sherburne Town High.

"Wait, Kendall you play hockey? How come I never knew this?" Cassidy furrowed her eyebrows enquiringly. She adjusted her seating position so she was facing Kendall. She had no idea about Kendall's love for ice hockey.

"I mean I'm not that good." Kendall shrugged his shoulders as he observed James and Carlos playing.

"Try, team captain of our team." Logan added in proud of his friend. Kendall worked his way up to be the team captain. Their coach realized his talent and made him team captain because of his excellent communication skills as a player as well as his skills on the ice.

"That's only cause Aaron sucked as team captain." Kendall smirked as he remembered the look on Aaron Carters face when their Coach announced he was the new team captain.

"So you just happen to forget to let me know you're a pro on the ice." Cassidy sarcastically spoke.

"It's not something that just rolls of your tongue you know." Kendall said casually.

"I mean it's not like you love ice hockey or anything. It's kind of a stupid sport." Cassidy once again sarcastically spoke and turned her back on Kendall to lean on him again. She smirked as she looked up at Kendall.

"Ooo, I wouldn't say that if I was you." Logan tightened his lips trying not to laugh. Kendall looked like he was about to start a lecture.

"Ice-hockey is the best sport on this planet thank you very much." Kendall had a small outburst and sulked like a kid causing Cassidy to control her laughter.

"Aww baby, did I upset you?" Cassidy bit the side of her lips and then playfully pouted.

"Shut up." He laughed and leaned down to press his lips against Cassidy's.

"Oh what's that, you want me to play with you guys too. Yeah coming." Logan awkwardly moved his head towards the two boys playing and jumped on his feet leaving Cassidy and Kendall alone.

"No we don't want you to play!" James yelled back at Logan after tackling Carlos for the puck.

"Well I'm playing anyway!" Logan grabbed his hockey stick and rushed over to the boys leaving the couple by themselves.

"I want to see you play." Cassidy almost demanded. She wanted to see Kendall do what he loves and does best. And that was playing ice-hockey.

"Maybe...one day." Kendall tried to be mysterious as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm serious, if you're as good as Logan says you are, then I have to see you play."

"You will, eventually." Kendall said positively. Hockey practice always started about 4.45 and by then Cassidy was home and that's the only thing Kendall wanted to focus on. Getting Cassidy home safely.

"Hey, I'm curious about something." Cassidy's mind began to wonder. She had been having this thought ever since she and Kendall had their first kiss. They've been a lot more affectionate towards each other, and Cassidy loved the way Kendall was so protective over her.

"And what could that be?" Kendall interestingly stared back at Cassidy who tilted her head back to look at Kendall.

"What are we?" She bluntly asked without hesitating.

"Okay, um... I believe we're humans." Kendall answered back confusingly.

"No, idiot."Cassidy lightly slapped Kendall's chest and giggled.

"How is that making me an idiot when we're clearly humans?" Kendall laughed and also spoke in defense.

"I mean, me and you. What are we?" Her tone was serious again and she snuggled into Kendall's chest. Kendall tightened his grips around her and kissed her temple.

"We're you and I. We're Kendall and Cassidy. We're whatever you want us to be." Kendall knew exactly what he wanted them to be. It went without saying and Cassidy had figured that they were pretty much on the same page. They both snuggled up and watched the three play hockey until they went back inside school to finish off the rest of the day.

* * *

"Kendall, you gonna go to hockey practice today?" James asked as he held his hockey stick and his duffle over his shoulder. It was the end of the school day and Logan, James and Carlos where all preparing to go to the ice rink for hockey practice.

"Yeah, after I drop Cassidy off." Kendall shut his locker door and saw Cassidy approach him with Carlos beside her.

"Dudeeee, Cassidy has some mad art skills." Carlos excitingly spoke as he joined the others. Kendall hated leaving Cassidy's sight. Even when he was busy talking to a teacher he made sure one of the guys was with Cassidy so she didn't feel anxious being alone.

"Art skills?" Kendall questioned.

Cassidy hadn't told Kendall about her artistic skills, thus explaining why she was put into Art and Design. She drew because it made her feels better and waste her time. Cassidy feels like she's in her own little world when she's drawing but Kendall had no idea and hasn't seen any of her work.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Kendall exclaimed.

"See how it feels, when someone hides their talent!? Plus it's nothing major just doodles really."

"You can't even say that Cassidy, they're amazing." Carlos complimented Cassidy. It was Cassidy's hidden talent.

"And when do I get to see them?" Kendall connected his hands with hers and looked down with a playful sorrowful look.

"When I want you to," She pecked him on the cheeks sweetly before moving apart. "So you're going to hockey practice?" She peculiarly asked as she grinned.

"Don't you have to be home?" Kendall asked with concern. He didn't want Cassidy to get in trouble if she came home late.

Cassidy thought about it for a second. She was thinking whether she was going to break the rules today; if she had it in her to break the rules her parents laid out, that is. She doze off in her thoughts about the consequences if she came home late. "They won't say anything if I'm an hour late or something. I'll just say I got caught up in school." And she knew that was a lie. They were going to do many things to her but she was willing to risk it just so she could see Kendall on the ice.

"Okay then. I guess we're going to the rink." Kendall said unsurely. He didn't know why he hesitated when it came to showing Cassidy what he can do on the ice. He knew he wasn't bad on the ice. But still he hesitated. They both walked with their arms around each other.

Carlos walked on the other side of Kendall and leaned in forward towards Kendall's ear. "Dude, why are you reluctant on showing Cassidy you on the ice?" Carlos quietly whispered hoping Cassidy wouldn't hear as she was walking on the opposite side of Kendall.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders in response to Carlos' question. He didn't even have an answer to that.

They arrived at the ice-rink. All the other players in their team had already arrived and were in the changing rooms. Logan and Carlos went off to join their team mates in the locker room. James followed in after and went straight into the locker rooms, leaving Kendall to sit on the bleachers with Cassidy.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" After sitting on the benches silently Kendall turned to look at Cassidy hoping she changed her mind.

"Now who's the shy one?" Cassidy grinned as she held onto Kendall's hands and squeezed it.

"I'm not shy." He protested in his defense. He thought about it deeply. "I... I d-don't want to m-make a fool o-out of myself." Kendall quietly added with his head lowered down as he fidgeted with his fingers.

Cassidy was taken by surprise. Kendall always came across confident to her and to others. To her, he seemed like the type to not give a shit about what others think. So Cassidy thought why did Kendall give a shit about how he looked in front of her? "Kendall, you can't be serious? Hey, this is normally your queue, but you can never look like a fool to me. Ever." She clasped her hands around Kendall's cheeks. She pulled him in so their lips connected. The kiss was short and sweet but memorable. "Why would you even think that?"

"I just don't like to disappoint. I don't like when people get their expectations high about me. And then I end up failing or disappointing them." Kendall truthfully answered. Cassidy has never seen Kendall play before. And Kendall didn't want for her to be getting her expectations high. Kendall's had too much disappoints in his life – his dad – and didn't want to be a replica of him. It all clicked. It was about hockey. It was about not wanting to disappoint. He hated when people got their hopes up about him only for him to disappoint them. He tried not too but you can never know what people expect.

"You can never disappoint me. Just know that. Trust me when I say you out of all people have done nothing but surprise me and take care of me more than anyone." Cassidy felt like she was going to burst into tears. Kendall was the only person that had shown love and affectionate towards her. They've known each other three weeks almost a 4 but Cassidy didn't care if it was too short to start trusting someone with their life. She felt like no one else mattered but Kendall when they were together.

Kendall and Cassidy stared at each other. Kendall's sudden worry about being a clone of his father came from nowhere, and Cassidy didn't know about the full story. But then again Kendall didn't know Cassidy's story. But they both needed each other.

He looked at Cassidy with pure love and affection - a look Cassidy had never witnessed. Kendall held onto her hands and new what he was about to say was going to change everything, make everything more real. "I love you." Kendall knew what he felt. He knew what it was for sure. All those feeling that conjured in his stomach weren't temporary or fake, they were real. And he was certain. 100% sure that he was in love with Cassidy Hart.

Cassidy only blinked. Her hands rested on top of Kendall's. She had never heard those three words come out of anyone's mouth before. Not her parents, not even from her former friends, no one. Her eyes were threatening her with tears. They were stinging. She snapped out of her gaze and wrapped her hands around Kendall's neck and Kendall pulled her in. "I love you too." She whispered into his ears, letting a tear roll down her eyes, wiping it off as quickly as possible. She thought she'd never be loved, but it all changed today. They lingered in a slow soft kiss. Not going to deep or losing control just nice and simple. Something they both of them can enjoy.

"Stay here, I need to get into my gear." Kendall didn't want to part away from her but his coach seemed like he was getting impatient, so Kendall reluctantly grabbed his duffle and made his way to the changing rooms. Cassidy stepped over the bleachers and settled on the bleachers that were right at the back so she had a good view of the whole rink.

The team made it onto the ice. The coach was rambling on about how to defend and how to work as a team. He pulled Kendall aside so they both could observe the other team members play and conjure up a strategy. Kendall then joined the others on the ice and began to play. Cassidy sat up to witness Kendall beginning to skate as he took possession of the puck. He swerved, slipped and dodged the players coming at him before shooting and scoring. Cassidy was impressed. She was beyond impressed in fact. She took Logan's word when he said Kendall was good, but she wasn't expecting him to be that good.

Cassidy grinned as she witnessed Kendall hi-5 James and another player she didn't recognize Kendall looked back at Cassidy and winked before smirking. Cassidy lightly chuckled and continued to watch them play.

As the clock was ticking in the ice-rink, Cassidy suddenly found herself being restless. Her knee was shaking and she was gripping onto the end of the bleachers as if she was about to push her self up. She brought out her phone to see it was 5.14pm. She was supposed to be home an hour minutes ago. She knew Steve wouldn't be home but Joanna was sure as hell home and probably waiting, waiting to viciously attack her. Cassidy knew Joanna was going to make up some insane bullshit to get her in trouble more. But recently everything annoyed Steve. He raised his voice and hand at Joanna on several occasions but still Joanna made sure it was Cassidy who suffered. And every time Joanna got abused, Cassidy suffered more from both of them.

She tried to not focus on that but just focus on Kendall playing. She would occasionally lightly clap every time Kendall did a good move. Kendall would look back at Cassidy and find her lost in her thoughts. She had a worried and anxious expression on her face and Kendall was concerned. He didn't know what was troubling Cassidy but he could see that something certainly was.

The coach blew his whistle indicating that practice was over. Cassidy waited for Kendall to get changed. In the changing rooms all the boys were packing away their gears.

"Kendall, you were awesome today." A tall, dark boy named Darren patted Kendall's back and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks man." Kendall grinned and looked at Aaron with an eyebrow raised. Aaron flinched every time someone complimented Kendall. He hated Kendall solely because he took his Captain position. But others would also say it was because Aaron was jealous of Kendall and just the way every one would look up to him.

"Knight, well done today." The coach walked in to the changing room and nodded in amusement. Kendall returned a smile and nodded back.

"I wonder why he was so good today." Carlos muttered to Logan and the boys sniggered. Kendall looked at the two and shook his head in disagreement.

"We know it's true." James stated as he smiled unavoidably. Kendall ignored the boys and zipped up his duffle. He suddenly heard a familiar voice outside of the changing room.

"That blonde chick seated at the bleachers?" A deep familiar voice whispered. Kendall peered through the doors to find Aaron standing next to Ronan – the goalie of the team and one of Aaron's minions. Kendall first didn't catch what they were talking about until he continued to listen.

"Yeah... um... I think her name's... Cassidy." Ronan replied back unsurely. Kendall's eyes widened. He stopped what he was doing and moved closer to the door to hear clearer.

"I've seen her in school and stuff but the asshole, Knight is always with her." Aaron spoke with gritted teeth. "He ain't gonna get this chick."

"So you gonna go for it now?" Ronan questioned. Kendall wanted to barge in on the two talking and set them straight.

"She's hot; I don't know what she's doing with Knight. I don't care if they're dating or not. I'll do her. Easy." Aaron said without any hesitation. Kendall's temper was rising. Cassidy wasn't someone you can just 'do' he thought. He wanted to rip Aaron's throat out just for even thinking something like that. Before Kendall could intrude, Aaron and Ronan walked off. Kendall felt the fury rising. He grabbed his duffle and marched out of the changing rooms.

"Kendall!" Logan called out from behind. Kendall didn't even turn back to see what he wanted; he just followed on the path Aaron had walked on. Logan realized Kendall storm out in a hurry and knew something wasn't right. "Ahh shit. Kendall's going to do something stupid! He's going to get himself kicked off the team." Logan told Carlos and James with concern. They all rushed out and followed Kendall.

As Kendall approached the bleachers, he saw something that caused his veins to jerk and his anger to rise. Aaron Carter had his hands around Cassidy's shoulder as they were seated. Cassidy looked undeniable uncomfortable and scared, and Kendall could see it all over her face. One thing Kendall knew about Cassidy was she didn't handle strangers well, especially not assholes like Aaron, who was practically throwing himself at her.

"What is a gorgeous girl like you doing with an idiot like Kendall Knight?" Aaron leaned into Cassidy so he was whispering into her ear. Cassidy was shaking. She didn't know his guy at all. She was scared.

Cassidy gulped and tried to shrug her shoulder to move Aaron's hand off of her. Aaron was a decent looking guy. He had light brown hair with light brown eyes. He was the same height as Kendall and had broader shoulders. But all Cassidy could see was that he was a threat to her.

"I-I h-have to g-get going." Cassidy managed to utter out without completely hiding. She tried standing up but Aaron only pushed her back down holding onto her wrist. Cassidy jerked back and moved her head to the opposite direction, trying not to look at Aaron.

"Aw, sweetheart, don't worry. I'm not going to ha-" Aaron decided he'd move his hands down her back. Cassidy cringed at his touch and winced when she realized his hands were directly on top of a cut that was recently formed by her father's sudden outburst. Before Aaron could even finish his sentence he felt a hand grab onto his shoulders and pull him back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kendall exclaimed with fury. He pushed Aaron against the ice rink board. Kendall moved in closer to Aaron and grabbed hold of his jersey. All Aaron did was smirk and enjoy the sight of an angry Kendall. Cassidy was relieved that Kendall came and saved her from Aaron but she shook in fright seeing Kendall getting aggressive.

"Whoa there Kendall. You should calm down. I'm just talking to Cassidy. See if she'd be interested in a date." Aaron smugly spoke not letting Kendall intimidate him. He looked back at Cassidy and winked only adding more fuel to the fire. Cassidy wrapped her arms around her and looked to the ground. She felt the need to hide; she felt like she was about to break.

"That's my girlfriend asshole! And it'll be best for you if you stay away from her!" Kendall shouted angrily. Cassidy's eyes brightened when she heard Kendall address her as his girlfriend. That's what she wanted to hear. She was his and he was hers. And that's how she liked it. She didn't want anyone else but Kendall.

"I think I'll do whatever the fuck I want and whoever the fuck I want to do." Aaron bitterly sneered and pushed Kendall to try and walk off. Cassidy flinched when she heard those words come out of his mouth. Kendall pulled him back and raised his arm, fisted his hand about to attack...

"Kendall, he's not worth it!" James intruded and held Kendall back. Carlos pushed Aaron away from Kendall and Logan went over to comfort Cassidy who was shaking out of fright.

"He's trying to piss you off man." Logan tried to get Kendall back into his senses. "You okay?" he diverted his attention to Cassidy. Cassidy was fragile as it is and someone like Aaron could ruin the girl. The kind of attention Aaron gave her was the worst kind, just like the way her parents gave her 'attention'.

"Mhm." Cassidy nodded unsurely. She hated going home, but right at that moment she wanted to go home and hide in her room. Kendall came to his senses when he looked at Cassidy. She avoided eye contact and her hands were still wrapped around herself. Kendall could see how terrified she was. He dropped his arms and rushed over to Cassidy, pulled her in for a safe, apologetic embrace. He put one around hand on her hair and started slowly stroking it. The fear that was running through Cassidy slowly disappeared and she lost herself in Kendall's squeeze.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall quietly whispered. Logan stepped back and let the couple have their space. "I am so, so sorry." Kendall was apologizing for his outburst, which probably scared Cassidy but also because he wasn't there to protect her from Aaron.

Cassidy buried her head in his chest and breathed out feeling less restless but still worried as she wasn't even home yet. "It's okay." She replied back quietly only for him to hear. "It's getting late, I have to go home." She whispered worriedly.

"Yeah, of course. I'll drop you off." They both backed away from the hug. Kendall grabbed his duffle and they began to walk out of the ice rink.

Carlos let Aaron go. He pushed Carlos out of the way and kissed his teeth. Carlos looked at Aaron walking off in front of him and he rolled his eyes knowing he was a waste of time. James, Logan and Carlos both followed Aaron storming off.

"Hey Kendall..." Aaron suddenly called out before dispersing. Kendall didn't bother turning back and ignored him. "Tell your girlfriend when things don't work, I'm always available." He smugly spoke and chuckled to himself.

Kendall stopped walking any further. Cassidy looked at him unsure of what he was going to do. James looked at Logan in panic and Carlos stood still not knowing what to do.

All of a sudden a punch was thrown across Aaron's jaws, almost knocking him to the ground. James stood on his spot baffled, as did Logan and Carlos. Carlos then ran up to Kendall and stared at him with a "what the fuck" look.

Cassidy gulped. She'd never seen this side to Kendall. She found his protectiveness over her very attractive. But it scared her as well. She had enough violence to deal with in her life but the fact that Kendall was using it to protect her, not hurt her, was different.

Kendall resumed back to walking and put his arms around Cassidy. He acted as if nothing happened. Aaron steadied himself and held his jaws. "I'd watch it if I was you Knight." He yelled out with a venomous tone and didn't say anything further, then walked off in the opposite direction.

"What the fuck was that?!" James laughed in shock and jogged over to the other side of Kendall.

"He had it coming." Kendall simply stated with a small smirk. He flexed his hand, beginning to feel the pain seep through.

James, Logan and Carlos both sniggered before saying their goodbyes and walking off the other direction.

"That was an interesting turn of events." Cassidy looked up at Kendall who looked down and lightly pecked her lips.

"I told you he's a dick." Kendall admitted, still proud about punching him.

"Well, you technically didn't but I kind of presumed it anyway."

Kendall gasped dramtically. "How did I forget to mention this idiot? Oh wait, I hate him."

Cassidy laughed, "Yeah, I can tell. And Thank you." She sincerely thanked him and was so grateful.

"You don't need to say thank you. I'll be here to protect you even from the smallest things." He kissed the side of her forehead. They had arrived at Cassidy's house. Cassidy sighed silently when she realized what she may have to face inside.

Kendall held both her hands as he faced her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He held her waist, pulling her closer and Cassidy put her hands around his neck beginning to fiddle with the back of his hair. Her lips parted the slightest and Kendall took that as a sign to enter her mouth pressing his tongue against hers, and surfacing every corner. Cassidy let out a soft moan in his mouth and Kendall held her tight, moving his hands to place it on her back. Cassidy suddenly hissed when Kendall touched her back. She slowly broke away from their kiss and looked to the ground straight away. She closed her eyes trying to make the pain go away mentally.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked with concern as he realized she looked hurt. Kendall's eyes suddenly went to her arms. For the first time, Cassidy forgot to pull down the sleeves of her top as she was too focused on the pain on her back. He held her hands and pushed her sleeves up. Kendall's eyes widened in disbelief. He was lost for words.

Cassidy froze. She was mentally hitting herself for forgetting to pull down her sleeves. She moved her hands away from Kendall's grasp fast.

"Cassidy, what the hell happened to your arm?" Kendall managed to speak out. Her arms were bruised. Not just minor bruises, but Kendall saw a big bruise on her arm that was a shade of dark purple with a shade of dark green around it. Cassidy tried to avoid his eye contact and didn't respond at all which made Kendall more skeptical and worried. "Look at me. Cassidy, how did that happen?" Kendall reached out for her arm again and observed the bruises. Luckily, there were no hand prints otherwise Cassidy didn't know how she'd get away with it.

She lightly laughed trying to soften the atmosphere. "Don't worry. I did something stupid and tripped down the stairs last weekend and kind of fell on my arm." She lied impeccably. She even giggled trying to make herself believe the lie as it was way better than the truth.

Kendall didn't know if he was going to believe her or not. "Did you go to the hospital to check it out? You might have broken something. It's bruised pretty bad."

"It's not that bad. The pain's gone. I'm fine. Trust me." Cassidy tried not to worry Kendall. She didn't want Kendall to know the actual truth and so kept it hidden once again.

"I'm taking your word for it."

"Good, Now I really have to go..." Cassidy exhaled silently and smiled at Kendall trying to hide her pain. Kendall leaned in and gave her quick kiss before they both mutually parted. "I'll see you later... _boyfriend_." Cassidy walked away and smirked. She remembered when Kendall addressed her as girlfriend and wanted to prove to Kendall they were definitely on the same page. She looked at Kendall who grinned back. He loved hearing her call him boyfriend as much as she loved him calling her girlfriend.

"I love you." Kendall called out before blowing her a kiss.

"Love you too." Cassidy softly said back before approaching her porch. Kendall walked off and Cassidy once again felt like a piece of her was missing when Kendall walked away. She braced herself as she opened her house door.

She could normally hear or see Joanna in the kitchen. But the house seemed rather quiet. She decided she'd go straight up to her room rather than searching for Joanna. Steve was definitely not home as his car wasn't in the drive through. She walked up the stairs and before she even made it half way up... she heard a creek and foot steps behind her.

"Where do you think you're off to princess?"

Cassidy froze. Steve was the one home.

* * *

Kendall arrived home with a smile on his face but also with a worry. He couldn't stop thinking about the bruises on Cassidy's arm. He thought to himself that no way did her falling down the stairs cause such a bruise like that. And frankly he thought Cassidy was hiding something more than before. This time he knew Cassidy was hiding something. She was so fragile and the way she got scared when Aaron approached her made Kendall realized she had gone through something negative and probably scarring. And he was worried sick.

Kendall decided he would talk to Cassidy about it tomorrow. In the mean time, he'd text her and even call her if she wasn't too occupied.

It was surprising for Kendall at how he felt towards Cassidy. Simply because he never knew how to explain it. He was in love with Cassidy. And there was no denying it.

"Kendall, do you not have home work to do?" Jennifer finished washing up the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. They had just finished dinner and Kendall resulted in watching TV.

"Nope. Cassidy helped me with my calculus homework when we were at school, so I'm free tonight." Kendall flicked through the channels and was bored out of his mind.

"You and Cassidy have become pretty close over the past few weeks." Jennifer looked at her son as she sat on the singular couch. She admired her son light up when he talked about Cassidy. Jennifer found that Kendall had been a lot happier recently and a lot more behaved. He didn't go out as much, other than with his friends, but in general Kendall preferred to stay in than go out.

"Mmm." Kendall nodded as he looked to the ground then back at the tv. He remembered Cassidy's cute little smile she did and the way her blue eyes would glisten.

"I still don't think you should trust her." Katie suddenly appeared and snatched the remote from Kendall then threw herself on the couch.

"You say that about everyone, Katie." Kendall chuckled as we watched Katie flick through the channels.

"And I'm right about people when I say you shouldn't trust." Katie looked at her mom and then looked at Kendall matter-of-factly.

"You haven't met Cassidy, Katie. I promise you, she's different. I think you'd get along with her perfectly." Kendall said enthusiastically as he watched Katie. Kendall was sure Cassidy would fit in with the family perfectly. But Kendall knew Katie would give Cassidy a hard time like she does with everyone she meets.

"Yeah yeah, they all say she or he is different. Whatever. You won't know who I will or won't get along with." Katie snapped and furiously changed the channel again.

"Katie?" Jennifer looked at Katie surprisingly. Katie's tone was unpleasant and Jennifer didn't approve. Kendall knew exactly why Katie was reacting the way she was, and he let it be.

"I'm just saying... Kendall shouldn't trust someone he's only known for... what... a week." Katie shrugged her shoulders and placed the remote on the coffee table.

"Three and a half weeks, and I can trust her with my life if it comes to that." Kendall sternly spoke. He looked at Katie in disbelief.

"And like I said before... _whatever_." She shrugged her shoulders and got off the couch to walk away. Jennifer looked at Kendall confusingly. She was trying to read her daughter but didn't know why Katie was acting so off every time it came to meeting new people.

"Katie, you can't keep acting like there's no one to trust in this world." Kendall stated. He looked back at Katie who stopped in her tracks. Jennifer was still confused.

"Look, I'm not going to let someone come into my life and then have them walk out if they're not going to stay. I've dealt with that enough. I'm not going to let some girl come into my life that is probably going to be a temporary phase in your li-" Katie didn't want to be stopped but she knew she'd regret it if she didn't. She was scared to let anyone into her life fearing they'd walk straight out.

"DON'T! Don't even go there!" Kendall raised his voice as he interrupted. Kendall refused to hear any further. Just thinking about not having Cassidy in his life made him shiver, and it scared him. Cassidy was not a phase in his life. He could barely go a day without speaking to her or even thinking about her. She wasn't a phase. Kendall tried to keep himself composed as he realized he had made Katie jump slightly. "Look baby sister, Don't you think I have thoughts like that going through my head when I meet new people as well? You can't let what dad did affect the way you treat others in life." Kendall got up and walked to Katie who avoided his gaze at every cost.

Jennifer didn't have a clue what was going through Katie's mind until now. She thought Katie didn't like making friends or was so use to her whole playing cards, scheming and whatever she was good at doing. But she didn't have a clue that Katie felt the way she did.

"Sweetie, is that why you don't trust anyone?" Jennifer's voice was shaky. She held back her tears; she didn't have a clue about any of this.

Katie didn't reply. And Jennifer had nothing else to say.

"Dad was an idiot. He left us so why are we going to waste our time thinking about him, don't let him affect the way you live life, trust me when I say Cassidy isn't going anywhere, and she'll become someone you can trust. You have to learn to trust people someday, baby sister." Kendall reassured Katie. Katie was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"It's not that easy, okay." Katie whispered. Katie and Keith were inseparable, and when he left and didn't even call like he promised he would every day, Katie gave up on trusting people and letting them into her life.

"Who said life was easy? You're 13 years old baby sister, you should be enjoying every moment right now. Stop worrying, let life be your guide." Kendall leaned on the opposite side of the door frame. He observed Katie still fidgeting.

"Please. Stop. What movie did you get that from?" Katie rhetorically asked and rolled her eyes.

"Not from a movie!" Kendall defended himself and chuckled. "But seriously, stop worrying about things that you shouldn't be worrying about; now let's play some video games."

Katie smiled at her brother gratefully. She was gratified for having an understanding brother like Kendall. "Now that's more like it." Katie cheered up and tried to forget what was on her mind. She looked at Jennifer and smiled warmly.

"I love you kids you know that." Jennifer laughed at the sight of her children's comforting each other. Her eyes were stinging with happy tears that were threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. She didn't need to say anything. And she was more than sure that her family was stronger than ever.

"Aww Come on mom, no tears!" Kendall pleadingly looked at his mom and smiled lovingly towards her.

"It's happy tears. I promise. And Katie, I just wish you would've told me what was going through your mind." Jennifer gently dabbed the dampness under her eyes and walked over to Katie. She rubbed her back and smiled back sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it mom. As time goes on I'll get use to it." Katie replied back reassuringly. She looked at Kendall thankfully, mentally taking in his advice. She resumed back to the game Kendall had put in. "Now time to beat Kendall."

"In your dreams, baby sister." Kendall replied back competitively.

"I don't want you playing for too long!" Jennifer began to walk up the stairs and yelled out before she disappeared from her children's sight.

* * *

It was the next day. Kendall got dressed ready to go to School. He was ready to spend another day with Cassidy but today he wanted to take her out. Kendall understood that Cassidy's parents were quite strict. He'd taken her out on several occasions but had to bring her back home before 7 and no later than that. But either way Cassidy still got violently abused by her parents. She never asked her parents can she go out. Kendall would come over and Joanna would play the nice mother and let Cassidy go out. However, Cassidy knew what the outcomes of that were. Joanna would stir it around and get Cassidy in trouble. And this is why Cassidy enjoyed every minute she got with Kendall. But Kendall was oblivious to what was going on in Cassidy's life. All he thinks is that Cassidy's parents want the best for her. He will honestly tell Cassidy that Joanna is intimidating and he wants to impress her, but Cassidy always told Kendall he doesn't need to worry about it.

So today Kendall wanted to introduce Cassidy to his family. He wanted Jennifer to get to know Cassidy as well as Katie. He wanted his sister and his girlfriend to hit it off more than ever.

Kendall pulled out his phone from the back of his pocket before heading out. He texted Cassidy and waited for a response from her... again. She hadn't text back yesterday or that morning and he was worried. Ever since he saw the bruises on Cassidy's arm, Kendall couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about how Cassidy started shaking and her eyes started watering when he asked her how it happened. Bruises like those couldn't just happen by falling down the stairs. But Kendall had to believe it since it was the only explanation for it.

He approached the curve on the street and looked into the view to see if he could recognize his girlfriend walking towards him. He would normally wait for Cassidy at the end of his street and they would walk together but she didn't arrive. Kendall thought she was late. He was making himself believe she was late and so walked off to school constantly checking his phone and calling her.

He went to school trying to not panic or create any scenarios in his head as to why Cassidy hadn't arrived. Kendall went to his locker and kept staring back hoping she'd jump out from the corner, wrap her arms around Kendall's waist and he'd gently welcome her with a kiss ... but nothing. She didn't even walk through the school doors and Kendall was worried sick.

"Hey guys, have you seen Cassidy today?" Kendall asked Carlos and Logan who just grabbed their books from their lockers.

"Nope... hasn't she come in?" Logan asked concerned. Carlos shrugged his shoulders also concerned about Cassidy's whereabouts. "Have you text her?"

"Yeah, And Called but nothing..." Kendall brought his phone out to see if there was at least a message from Cassidy.

James strolled in on the group after sweetly waving off to another girl. He diverted his looks to his friends and he noticed they were all troubled about something, "What's going on?" He looked at each of their faces and his face mimicked their expression.

"Have you seen Cassidy today?" Kendall looked at James with pleading eyes hoping he'd put him out of his misery.

"No... not today... Have you called her?" James looked at Kendall who was looking down at his phone.

"She hasn't been picking up." Carlos answered for him. Kendall put the phone to his ear and anxiously started walking around back and forth hoping Cassidy would answer.

"Maybe she's still sleeping or she might be sick." James tried to think of an alternative conclusion to the situation but who was he kidding even he felt like something wasn't right.

"It just... it doesn't feel right. Something's not right..." Kendall muttered to himself – the words fading away as he paced up and down.

James looked at Logan and Carlos in an anxious expression. They all agreed. It wasn't like Cassidy to not respond to Kendall. The boys knew every day Cassidy would be beside Kendall but when Kendall told them not even a text was received from Cassidy since yesterday they were worried.

The bell rang and Kendall felt like something definitely wasn't right. Cassidy hadn't called, or even messaged. She would've at least let Kendall know she wouldn't come in, but nothing.

"Guys, I'm going to go see if Cassidy is okay... I'll catch up with you later." Kendall put his phone into his pocket and apprehensively began walking out of school.

"Let us know if she and you're okay. Just ring us if you need anything." Logan assured him as he saw Kendall nod his head and rush away.

"We've got you covered in class, man." James yelled out and the three of them disappeared off the hallway into their class, hoping Cassidy was fine.

Kendall rushed to Cassidy's house. He was trying to keep a positive mind. But he didn't know what to expect. He made it to Cassidy's house and ran up the porch. He knocked on the door and impatiently waited before knocking on the door again. And No one answered. Kendall's stomach was churning; he ran his fingers through his hair with one hand and bit his knuckles lightly on the other hand. He stepped down the porch and suddenly heard the front door jerk open...

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER DONE! Good? Bad? Wtf? Huh? O..k? WHAT? Lool Well guys what do you think? I am so sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger... just know that I love cliffhangers haha**

**So amazing readers, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Who's at the door? Let me know what you guys think! So In the next chapter... We obviously won't be hanging on a cliff. Lol We get some.. um I don't know what to say without giving spoilers, so let me just say... was the risk Cassidy took (not coming home early and 'breaking' one of the rules) worth it? The next chapter is pretty intense. Woo! This story is just beginning. This was just the start of the whole story and the actually plot of it. It's going to get pretty dark from here.**

**So next update will be on either Saturday or Sunday. If I'm working late on those days, I will Probably update next week Friday. But I doubt it. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please don't be shy, leave a review :) Even if it's just a :) or :/ or :O or :S or one word lol The reviews seriously means a lot. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Sending you all love to wherever you from England. **

**Avery xx**


	6. Chapter 6: A FLUENT LIAR

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT WAS KENDALL'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KENDALL! I HOPE YOU DON'T SEE THIS ON HERE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWKWARD BECAUSE THIS IS A STORY ABOUT YOU! LOL Well Hello there lovlies. How are you guys today? So Update time! I ended up with a long shift last weekend and so couldn't update. On Friday I had to take an extra shift. Sigh. Sad life. And Uni has been hectic blah blah enough about my life.**

**This Chapter was SOOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Like A lot happens in this chapter. I had to do all this in this chapter because i am trying to get past the beginning stage of the story and get to the punchline. and because... I just had to... So here we get to know someone a little better... and You won't be hanging on a cliff :D **

**I would like to thank the AMAZING REVIEWERS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! A huge thank You to:**  
**_btrfanfiction1516, paulag.2011, BTRlove, SchmidtHappens, annabellex2, ally0101, BTREdition, Anon_.**

** I will Individually reply back to your reviews :') and to the guest that reviewed THANK YOU GUYS A TON!**

**so the the last chapter ended with someone opening the door... oooo... Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't Own BTR...Sigh, BUT Do own my OC's.**

**Onto the Chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: _A FLUENT LIAR  
_**

* * *

"Kendall Knight." She said as if she was expecting him to show up. The short, dark haired woman opened the door staggering and leaned against the door frame. She crossed her arms and heavily blinked. "What brings you here?" She slowly whispered. Joanna looked at the blonde in curiosity. She stared at him trying to make him feel uncomfortable, just so he could quietly leave without any further questions.

Kendall slightly sighed. He knew Cassidy was still here, he knew Cassidy must've been safe at home if her mom was home, but still the way Joanna staggered to open the door and the bags Joanna had under her eyes told a different story. "Hey Mrs Hart, is Cassidy here?" Kendall asked anxiously with his hands in a fist, hoping the answer would be a yes.

Joanna tried to smile lovingly at the boy but her mind didn't allow it. Her smile was forced and if Kendall wasn't too concerned about Cassidy he would've noticed it. Joanna didn't know how to answer back to the boy. She just wanted him gone more than anything; away from her daughter. "Yes. But she's not home." Joanna answered. The answer should've been a 'no' but she wanted to see what he'd say back. Joanna's facial expression dropped and she sternly looked at Kendall. "Kendall you should be in school."

Kendall ran his fingers through his hair, "Can you tell me where she is at least? I haven't heard from her all day yesterday and this morning. I even tried calling her but nothing." Kendall frantically explained, completely ignoring what Joanna had just said. He needed to see Cassidy as soon as possible. He had to make sure she was okay.

Joanna's eyes widened. She had no idea Cassidy possessed a phone. She had no clue about it whatsoever. She looked away from Kendall and onto the ground dazing off. She thought back at all the times Cassidy would sit in her room doing nothing. Joanna lightly chuckled making sure it wasn't noticeable to Kendall. Cassidy had been hiding her phone from her and Steve and Joanna felt so stupid. One thing Joanna hated most was being out smarted. And Cassidy had managed to get away with having a phone without her or Steve even knowing. It was only making Joanna more furious inside. She was trying to come out with an answer to Kendall's question. But she didn't know what to say without sounding suspicious.

"You were with my daughter yesterday weren't you?" Joanna's voice all of sudden became shaky. She was forcing this upon herself. Her eyes were welling up and Joanna reminded herself to give herself a pat on the back for the splendid acting.

"y-y-yeah." Kendall's voice broke and he stuttered. "Is she... O-o-okay?" Kendall then knew that something definitely wasn't right. His fist clenched again but tighter and he looked away, as his eyes were threatening with tears.

"She's -she's in t-th-the hospi-tal." Joanna managed to creak out. A tear slowly fell from the corner of her eyes and she didn't rush to brush it off. She had to make sure Kendall could see the tears and that they were visible for everyone to see.

"Wh-what?" Kendall felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. His eyes immediately widened and his hands were shaking. Joanna didn't say anything further but just shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand. She let her tears crawl down her cheeks and she observed the boy shocked in his position.

Kendall came back to his senses. He frantically turned around and ran down the porch steps. Nothing else was going through his mind other than the fact that he had to see Cassidy.

"You can't go t-to-to se-see her." Joanna yelled out loud enough for Kendall to hear. She wiped her tears and stepped forward, watching the blonde storm off. There was a faint smirk on her face. But that disappeared straight away when she realized what actually happened yesterday. Joanna pulled up her sleeve and there was a hand print on her arm. Beside it there was a long cut, a deep cut. She gently pulled down her sleeve and entered back into her house slowly preparing to also visit her daughter.

Kendall didn't respond. He didn't say anything further. He didn't care if he could or couldn't see her. He was going to see Cassidy at any cost. He ran back to his house and pulled out the keys to his car. Furiously, he started the engine and reversed back out of the drive through and rushed his way to Hospital. He didn't give a fuck if the police tried to stop him or if he drove past a red light; he needed to see his girlfriend. Kendall was coming out with the worst possible scenarios in his head. He didn't know why Cassidy was in there and he was petrified to find out why. Kendall didn't know what to expect. His heart was racing faster than it ever had. His eyes were stinging and threatening with tears but he tried to keep it in.

Kendall arrived at hospital in record breaking time. He parked his car and rushed inside the hospital. His eyes were stinging red. It looked like he hadn't slept in days but in reality the whole morning he's been worried sick about Cassidy and now he felt like he was going to have a breakdown. He rushed over to the reception not bothered if they were busy or not.

"Excuse me, excuse me..." Kendall rapidly spoke, "I'm looking for Cassidy Hart, can you tell me what room she's in please?!" Kendall pleadingly asked. No one at the reception seemed to be listening to him and that was only angering Kendall. Kendall kissed his teeth and clenched his jaws. He looked away trying to stay composed, "EXCUSE ME? For fuck sake! Can you tell me which room Cassidy Hart is in!?" He suddenly snapped yelling and finally got the attention of the receptionist. She looked at Kendall and saw how much of a mess he was in. She had long black hair and glasses on. She quickly focused on Kendall's need before another blow out from him.

"Um, Yes, she's in... room 1123. How are you related to her sir?" The black haired girl calmly spoke trying to also calm Kendall down. She focused on the computer screen then back at Kendall.

"I'm her boyfriend." And with that being said Kendall rushed off to the left of the hospital to find Cassidy's room.

'Sir, Sir!" the black haired woman ran over to Kendall trying to block his path. "I'm sorry sir, but only family members can go to see her right now. And Cassidy's parents said strictly no visitors."

Kendall tried to block her out. He stepped aside her and continued walking. "I don't give a fuck! My girlfriend is in there!" Kendall tried to control his voice but he was slowly breaking. He didn't know what state Cassidy was in and he was scared to see. The receptionist gave up on the battle and let Kendall pass. she rolled her eyes and walked off.

Kendall arrived at her door and the blinds of the observation window was closed. Cautiously, he opened the door to find her lying in bed. Her head was faced towards the window opposite the door. Her hair was tied up and her right arm was in a cast. Not only that, but her head was bandaged and she had cuts and bruises on her face. Some looked fresh and others looked old. The old bruises on her face were new to Kendall; he'd never seen them before. Kendall almost dropped to the floor at the sight of his girlfriend.

As soon as Cassidy heard someone walk in she flinched. She squinted and slowly turned her head only to be relieved at the sight. She looked at Kendall and she couldn't fight her tears.

One by one they fell from each side of her eyes. She lightly chuckled and a small smile appeared on her face. She had never been so happy to see Kendall and the fact that she was lying in a hospital bed made her laugh out of pity at herself. Kendall quickly walked over to Cassidy and held her left arm, gently stroking her hand with his thumb and put his other arm around her pulling her in for a hug.

"What the hell h-happened?" Kendall's voice was shaky. Just the sight of Cassidy made him want to break down in tears. Just knowing he couldn't prevent it from happening, was tearing him up inside.

Kendall carefully cupped her face and gently lowered his head to place a soft delicate kiss on her lips. Cassidy smiled and closed eyes enjoying the kiss. Kendall wiped away her tears and kissed the side of her forehead. Although Kendall was touching her bruised up face, Cassidy didn't flinch or hiss. It was like her pain disappeared when she saw Kendall.

"Why aren't you in school?" Cassidy coughed and gently whispered. She tried to divert the conversation. She didn't know how to respond to Kendall's question. She couldn't let Kendall find out the truth.

"Because you wasn't there. And you didn't call or text. And now I find out you're... h-here. What the fuck happened, baby?"

Cassidy tried her best to not show any pain or discomfort. She shuffled along the bed and patted the side so Kendall could sit properly. Kendall followed her orders and Cassidy started fidgeting with his fingers. Kendall patiently waited for her to answer but she didn't know what to say, how to respond.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me what happened at least tell me when you came in here?" Kendall looked down at Cassidy who didn't say anything once again. Instead Cassidy started shaking just thinking about how it all happened.

Cassidy stared at Kendall and just blinked. She smiled and simply blinked. "You shouldn't be here you know." She lifted her hand and started tracing her fingers over the lines on Kendall's hand.

Kendall lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it before leaning on the bed caressing Cassidy gently. "Neither should you." Cassidy jerked a little and hissed.

"Things happen." Cassidy whispered and turned her head to face the window, which had the view of the outside world. Things definitely happen in Cassidy's life. And majority of it was never good. Her eyes were welling up but she didn't want to cry. She made sure she didn't cry.

"Not things like this." Kendall looked at Cassidy with sorrowful eyes. He observed her face that had cuts, scratches and marks. Some new and some old, and Kendall was trying to get his head around how it all happened. "What happened?" he wanted to ask about the old bruises he'd never see on her face but he didn't want to pressurize her.

"I don't know."Cassidy murmured avoiding Kendall's stare as much as possible. Cassidy knew exactly what happened. She knew exactly where she got and how she got hit. She knew exactly who did this to her, and she knew exactly what would happen if she even dared to open her mouth about it.

"I'm worried okay." Kendall lowered his head and whispered. They've been going out for three and a half weeks. Kendall worried about Cassidy a lot. She was quiet and reserved. Cassidy was fragile and Kendall worried about her from the first day he met her. But he fell in love with her way before he even admitted it to Cassidy and he'd do anything to protect her. But today Kendall felt like he failed; failed miserably.

"Well don't be." Cassidy tried to smile warmly at Kendall. "Look, I'm breathing aren't I?" Cassidy attempted humor but neither of them were laughing. Cassidy knew it would've been more serious, but she had to lighten the mood one way or another.

"But you're on a hospital bed."

"Well, so are you." Cassidy laughed softly trying not to hurt herself.

Kendall chuckled lightly. "Not funny, you're the patient. There's a difference."

"Okay Mr Smartass. But Kendall things could've been worse, so right now everything is fine." Cassidy tried to comfort Kendall, when it really should've been the other way around.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened then?" Kendall asked once again. He wasn't going to believe any 'I fell down the stairs' bullshit. He wasn't going to believe it at all.

"I-I c-can't." Cassidy murmured holding in her breath. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Kendall so bad but she didn't know how. Knowing Kendall, he'd make her go to the police but Cassidy just didn't have it in her to go to the police.

"Can't or won't?" Kendall sadly spoke. He didn't know what else to say to make Cassidy speak. But she didn't reply back.

Kendall didn't push her to speak any further and let her rest. She had enough to deal with and so Kendall didn't want to push it.

The time went by and Cassidy drifted off to sleep. Kendall decided to get up and allow her to sleep properly. He adjusted her bed position and tucked her in. Kendall sat on the chair beside the bed and stared into space. He wanted to know what happened to Cassidy and who could've done that to her. It was angering him but he was torn to pieces just seeing Cassidy on the hospital bed.

Kendall had to go clear his mind so he decided to get up and get himself a coffee from the cafeteria. He didn't want to leave Cassidy alone but the nurse had come in to check up on her and it was his a perfect chance to get something and quickly return back to her side.

Kendall's phone suddenly began ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket answering it without properly checking who called.

"Yeah, hey..." Kendall tiredly answered.

"Hey man, how's Cassidy?" Logan asked worriedly. Kendall had called up the guys when Cassidy fell asleep, informing them about what happened. The three of them couldn't focus in any of their lessons. They had each become close with Cassidy. Even if Cassidy didn't stay out for too long with them they'd all got to know Cassidy and felt like she was one of them.

"Nurse said she's doing fine. She'll be able to go home by tomorrow."

"Has she told you how it happened then?" Logan asked sympathetically knowing it must've been killing Kendall inside not knowing what happened.

"No." He simply answered.

"She'll tell you eventually though. Don't worry about it. We'll come by after school today." Logan comfortingly said.

"See you then." Kendall ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

As he approached Cassidy's room, he looked through the observation window, viewing her room. The blinds were slightly open and Kendall could see a tall, brown haired guy towering over Cassidy. He couldn't see what was going on exactly but the guy did not look pleasing. And frankly Kendall didn't like the way he was intimidating Cassidy. She wasn't staring at the man, she was looking down and Kendall could see her shaking with fear. He could almost sense Cassidy terrified. Kendall pushed the door open and suddenly the tall man stepped away from the bed and shoved one hand into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

"Ahh, so you must be the boy that's been keeping my little princess company." Steve smiled unwillingly. He raised his hands and rested it on top of Cassidy's head, slowly stroking her hair as if she was some kind of pet. Cassidy inhaled quickly and she felt like her head was burning when he touched her. Steve looked down at her with a stern look, trying to hide it from Kendall, then looked back at Kendall amusingly.

Kendall observed Steve. Instantly, he knew that was Cassidy's father. He had broad shoulders and short dark brown hair. His eyes were a dark blue and a smile that looked too forced. Kendall looked down at Cassidy, who didn't move a muscle. The behavior was too suspicious to Kendall.

Before it got too quiet in the room Kendall stepped closer to Steve and let out a hand. "Kendall Knight sir." He politely smiled and addressed him with manner. After all, he was Cassidy's father and Kendall needed to make a good impression.

Steve happily shook Kendall's hand. His grip was tight and he stared directly at Kendall. Kendall would argue that Steve's grip was too tight for his liking. He felt like there was more to that handshake than just a... handshake.

"Steve Hart...Why are you not in school son?" Steve asked as if he was genuinely interested. In all honesty he couldn't give a fuck. The only thing that was bothering Steve was the fact that Kendall was in the hospital near his daughter. He wouldn't care if he was elsewhere but because he was with Cassidy, Steve was furious.

"I heard Cassidy was in hospital and couldn't get myself to go to school." Kendall honestly answered. Kendall stood opposite Steve and the bed was the only form of barrier between the two. Kendall's hand rested on top of Cassidy's and she shook in fright.

"Well wasn't the sweet of him princess?" Steve stared at his daughter. Cassidy's eyes flickered to him and she recognized the face. Steve had the look that Cassidy feared. It may come across as nice and 'loving' if others observed it but to Cassidy it was a deceiving look. It told Cassidy that she was in trouble. "Do you know what happened to her, Kendall?" Steve asked curiously. But the curiosity was a lie. Steve knew exactly what happened.

Steve Hart was seen as a pure gentleman outside the walls of his home. He was seen as a loving family guy. The way he spoke about his daughter and his wife to others made them jealous and want his life style. But in reality, Steve was nothing like that. Before he moved to Minnesota, Joanna had noticed Steve's alcohol consumption increasing. But Steve was always the violent guy in the house, with or without alcohol Steve was a brutal guy. Someone that should not be messed with. Beating up his daughter gave him joy and thrill, it gave him the power to do whatever the fuck he wanted, and he wasn't going to let anyone take that power away from him. He felt like he owned Cassidy. He owned Joanna, and it gave him the higher power. And he wasn't stopping or letting Cassidy go. He wasn't going to let no one come in to Cassidy's life, he wanted to control everything.

Kendall wasn't going to lie. He felt uncomfortable and intimidated by Steve. He was feeling a weird vibe coming from him. A man couldn't be that smiley with his daughter in hospital. "No Mr Hart, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"She gets herself into trouble a lot. I'm always worried about her." Steve faked his sympathy and continued stroking his daughter's hair. Steve was the trouble, but he'd never admit that.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. Cassidy didn't seem like the type to get into trouble. He looked down at Cassidy who was shaking slightly. He squeezed her hands and Cassidy looked up at him with red eyes, and Kendall felt like his heart was ripping out of his chest.

"She's been depressed for many years, and I'm trying to get her help, but she refuses. Her mind plays tricks on her. I came home from work to find her like this." Steve lied fluently. Cassidy knew he was a fantastic liar but she hadn't seen him lie this well before. But the question was, Was Kendall believing it.

Cassidy again shook her head and a tear rolled down her eyes. She quickly wiped it away but Kendall had seen it before it disappeared. Steve's eyes were darting to Cassidy and his grip on her hair tightened. Cassidy lowered her head and winced in pain. Kendall didn't see Cassidy's painful expression but kept his eyes on Steve, who looked back at Kendall with wide eyes.

"I dropped her off home yesterday, she was fine then." Kendall added. He didn't understand how Cassidy had gotten herself in the state she was in. Cassidy didn't seem depressed to Kendall. Steve's story wasn't making sense to him.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "She's been depressed, Kendall. Her mind is also deluded. She's capable of doing anything. Who knows, she must've done this to herself." Steve strictly and slowly spoke, as if he was trying to hypnotize Kendall with the false fact. Cassidy silently cried making sure it wasn't obvious. She knew exactly what happened, and the fact that she couldn't say anything was tearing her up inside.

"I highly doubt that sir. No one on this planet can do that to themselves." Kendall defensively spoke. Steve didn't like the way Kendall was talking back to him. He didn't like the way Kendall was speaking to him at all.

"Are you calling me a liar, son?" Steve harshly replied back holding Cassidy's hair tighter then releasing it every time Kendall spoke. There was nothing Cassidy could do other than suffer the pain.

"No, no, no. I'm just saying... there has to be another explanation to how this happened." Kendall stated, clearly not believing Steve's story.

"So what _are_ you suggesting?" Steve finally let go of Cassidy's hair and crossed his arm, slightly smirking, interested in what Kendall had to say.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just saying, someone else must've done this to her." Kendall clarified. He believed there had to be someone to blame for what happened to Cassidy. Kendall knew Cassidy too well to know that she didn't do that to herself. He just wished she'd tell him what happened.

"And who is that someone, Kendall?" Steve intriguingly asked. He shot a look back to Cassidy who was frozen in her position. But she was shaking inside. Every inch of her muscles were shaking.

"I don't know." Kendall simply answered and sat down on the chair beside Cassidy's bed.

And silenced filled the room. Steve walked over to the window watching the view outside, as he leaned against the wall. Kendall rested his elbows on his knees as he clenched his hands together, and Cassidy stayed frozen in her position.

Steve didn't like Kendall already. He was getting too close to his family. Steve wanted to keep his family under his watch and his control. But he also wanted to keep that perfect husband/friend/father figure to the outside world. If Kendall found out, if anyone told the police, that was his life out the window and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Kendall asked Cassidy when he realized it was too quiet in the room. Cassidy looked so frail. She was pale as it is but she looked paler. The bruises on her face and arm were almost glowing but in Kendall's eyes Cassidy still looked as beautiful as before.

Steve looked at the couple in disgust.

Cassidy shook her head in response. And Kendall held her hands, kissing her knuckles.

"You know Knight, I'd stay away from my daughter if I was you." Steve bluntly announced.

"Excuse me?" Kendall answered, offended. His eyebrows rose and he was annoyed. Cassidy's eyes enlarged and they were stinging red. She looked at Steve who was enjoying breaking his daughter's heart.

"You're not... right for her." Steve squinted his eyes and folded his arms. He leaned against the wall observing Kendall's reaction then back at Cassidy who was pleading her father to stop talking. But who was she kidding; he wouldn't listen even if she was dying.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know me well enough to judge me." Kendall snapped back still keeping himself tamed. Cassidy slowly started shaking again. But this time she couldn't control it.

"I don't care about that. I can tell whether someone is right for my daughter or not." Steve pushed himself off of the wall and stepped closer to Cassidy. Cassidy tried to control her breathing silently.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't love." The blonde boy darted back, clearly getting annoyed at Steve's assumption about him.

"Oh, You love her?" Steve mockingly pointed out. He softly chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, I do." It was simple for Kendall. There was no denying it. He loved Cassidy, more than he's ever loved anyone.

"Petty teenage love, son." Steve spitted out, "My daughter is trouble, and you're going to make it worse." Cassidy's breathing was getting frenetic. She was silently gasping for air. Kendall and Steve were too busy starring each other down to notice Cassidy struggling.

"How so?" Kendall wasn't bothered hearing his explanation. He was shocked at how Steve was. He never imagined him to be like that. Cassidy had said that both her parents were loving and cared for her, but all Kendall could see was that Cassidy was petrified of Steve. And As for Joanna, Kendall felt like she was just as bad.

"I'm giving you the chance to walk away before things... _spiral out of control_." Steve stepped forward, but the bed blocked his way to Kendall. He sternly spoke and narrowed his eyes. Kendall knew that there was something off, completely abnormal about Steve.

"I'd like to see things spiral out of control." Kendall hissed, as he was pissed off. He thought to himself how dare Steve try to control his life. Kendall wasn't leaving Cassidy, and he didn't even want to think about that.

"Watch your tone boy." Steve growled and his hands fisted. Cassidy saw and all of a sudden everything around her was blurring and spinning.

"I'd like to say the same." Kendall snarled back. All of a sudden the monitor was beeping. Cassidy's eyes were slowly opening and closing and she was shaking uncontrollable. "Cassidy!?" Kendall instantly snapped out of his stare and looked down at her. He held her hands and his heart was thumping loud enough for anyone to hear. Cassidy couldn't move. She couldn't breathe and her chest was tightening by the second. Kendall was panicking crazily. "We need a doctor! WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" He yelled out holding onto Cassidy's hand tightly.

Steve was suddenly aware that he had to do something. He quickly ran out of the room, faking to grasp for air, "I Need a Doctor in the ROOM ASAP!" He ran back into the room, panicking. A few seconds later a doctor and a nurse rushed in grabbing the appropriate equipments.

"Nurse, please can you get the needle ready. I need someone to change the morphine." The doctor and nurse rushed over to Cassidy's side. "You need to move out the way sir." The doctor asked Kendall and began to press her chest, making Cassidy grasp for air.

"I'm not moving!" Kendall cried out. He hated the sight of this. It was breaking him up inside. Cassidy tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't manage. Kendall had never witnessed anything like that before and he was scared out of his mind.

"Doctor, I need that boy out of the room! Can you call security or something?! He was the one that did this to my daughter!" Steve yelled out. His eyes were suddenly red, with tears threatening to fall out of them.

Kendall shot a look to Steve completely baffled at how Steve just lied. Kendall stepped back from the bed and Steve did the same but walked closer to Kendall. "I want you out of this room, preferably out of our lives... before things get a little... how should I put it... _disturbing_." Steve venomously whispered into Kendall's ear keeping his eyes focused on Cassidy. Kendall was in complete shock. The word _disturbing_ came out of Steve's mouth so casually that it made Kendall sick. It was like Steve wasn't going to hesitate to do anything to Kendall and quite frankly Kendall was taken by surprise. It was too suspicious. He wasn't going to let Steve manipulate him like that.

"In your dreams...sir." Kendall gritted his teeth and mockingly replied.

"CAN YOU GET THIS BOY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! HE DID THIS TO HER! HE PUT HER IN HERE! HE TORTURED MY DAUGHTER!" A sudden outburst from Steve shook Kendall. He'd never, ever in his right mind, lay a finger on anyone he loves. And the fact that Steve was even suggesting that, made him sick. Within a split second, security raided the room and grabbed Kendall, each security holding each arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LET GO OF ME! HE'S FUCKING LYING!" Kendall started twisting and moving around trying to release himself from the securities grasp.

"Get him away from my daughter. He was the one that put her in here!" Steve yelled out once again. The security forcefully pulled Kendall out of the room and Kendall was raging with anger. When Kendall looked back at Steve he evilly smirked and went back to his 'worrying father' charade.

"HE'S LYING! HE'S FUCKING LYING!" Kendall yelled put once again trying to escape his grasp. Steve stood at the entrance of the door watching Kendall get dragged out. He folded his arms and Kendall saw something that made his suspicion stronger than ever. Steve had scratches on his forearm. It was grazed and there were a few cuts. They all looked fresh. Kendall looked down at his forearm and then back and Steve who disgustingly smirked.

"I told you son, things would spiral out of control. I can put you in here as a patient if you want... this is just the beginning." He smugly smiled before returning into his worried father figure facade.

And just then Kendall suddenly realized something. It all suddenly clicked. Just by that look, Kendall knew who had put Cassidy in that position. Those cuts and scratches, the way he spoke to Kendall, all just clicked.

"HE'S FUCKING LYING! IT WAS HIM! HE DID THAT TO CASSIDY! I'M HER BOYFRIEND!" Kendall pleaded angrily. He was more than angry; the tears were rolling down with vengeance. "YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD, IT WAS YOU!" All Steve did was chuckle. He tried to run to Steve to attack him but security held him tight and dragged him into a room where it was empty and quiet. They forcefully put him in the room and left him in there, locking the door shut.

"You can't fucking leave me in here! I need to see Cassidy! It was him!" Kendall banged on the observation window and kicked the door. He ran his hands through his hair punching the room in anger.

Steve chuckled lightly. This was the easiest way to get rid of Kendall. Steve wasn't even going to deny Kendall's accusation. He was the father after all, no one would suspect him. He went back to worrying about his daughter and pleading the doctors to help her as much as possible.

As for Kendall, he was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with his head buried in his hands in between his legs. He was uncontrollably crying. It was Steve that had put Cassidy in that position. Steve was the one that raised his hands on Cassidy. And Kendall then thought back to the bruise he saw on Cassidy's arm the other day. It was Steve all along.

* * *

It had been two hours since Kendall had been in the room locked up. All he could think about was Cassidy and her being stuck in the room with Steve. He kept going over the thought of Steve hitting her. As much as he wished it wasn't true, he knew it was true. The handle of the door rattled, and alerted Kendall. He raised his head to look towards the door to see who entered.

"What happened man?" Logan, Carlos and James walked into the room and spoke over each other. Kendall quickly stood up and ran to the door where the security was standing.

"How's Cassidy? Is she okay?! Have you seen her yet!?" Kendall spoke without taking a breath. He had so much going through his mind and wanted to get out of the room immediately to see Cassidy.

"Dude, Calm down. Cassidy's stable. She's fine." James put his hands on Kendall's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Doctor said she was having an anxiety attack. It's okay." Logan assured Kendall that Cassidy was fine.

"What happened, Kendall?" Carlos curiously asked with a worried expression. Kendall sighed out heavily and his eyes were swollen. His three friends could see what a mess Kendall was, and they were willing to do anything to help.

"Did you see Cassidy's dad there?" Kendall asked through gritted teeth and clenched his fist.

"No, but her mom was there. She seemed nice. Why?" James intriguingly asked.

"I need to get out of here to see Cassidy." Kendall pushed pass the boys and walked over to the door to get out. The security guard stood by the door and didn't move.

"The police are coming here shortly for an interview sir, you're not going anywhere."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kendall growled. He turned back to see Logan, James and Carlos staring at him in confusion.

"Cassidy's fine, Kendall. She's fine. We went to see her and she smiled. She looked pretty beaten but she's fine." Logan once again tried to comfort Kendall. He gestured for Kendall to sit on the couch behind him and they all sat down.

"You should've seen her when her dad was in the room. She was petrified of him." Kendall stared off into space as he reminisced Cassidy's face every time Steve spoke to her. The way Cassidy was shaking, scared Kendall. The way Steve was interrogating Kendall and telling him to leave her alone pushed Kendall over the edge big time.

"Why are the police coming? If it's my dad that ends up coming Kendall, he's gonna flip shit seeing us in trouble." Carlos said nervously. James nodded his head agreeing with Carlos.

"Steve the bastard is framing me for beating up Cassidy." Kendall's foot was shaking. He fisted his hand and the other hand cupped it.

"What the fuck?! What do you mean?" James' voice rose in anger. Logan shushed him and focused back on Kendall.

"You can't be serious right? You- you just met him though." Logan shockingly spoke.

"He tried to make me leave Cassidy. He did _that _to Cassidy. And I don't think it was the first time he raised his hands on her." Kendall was too anxious. He couldn't even sit still. Kendall wanted to scream but what good was that going to do.

"Kendall, back up. Steve is Cassidy's father. No father would do that to his child. That's a serious accusation Kendall." Logan alarmingly spoke.

"You should've seen the look he had on his face when he told security to take me away. That smile... The way he looked at Cassidy as if he was going to kill her if she spoke out of line. He threatened to put me in here. He had scratches and cuts on his arm and the way he just spoke. It was him. Before they took me away from Cassidy, Steve laughed when I caught him out. It was him." Kendall felt sick when he remembered his time with Steve. All of a sudden, he realized all the little facial expressions and twitches Steve did. He remembered all the looks Steve gave to him and the way he spoke to him. Kendall was certain it was Steve.

"Are you going to tell the police then?" Carlos suggested.

"yeah."

"But you don't have proof." Logan added in wisely. He was thinking of all the consequence of Kendall's assumption and allegation. Logan did believe Kendall, but would the police?

"I don't give a shit Logan. I'm going to tell the police." Kendall snarled back. Kendall had to tell someone. And if the police were going to interview Kendall, he'd tell them it was Steve who did that to Cassidy.

James was wary about the idea. "Should you not talk to Cassidy about it first before you... tell?" He implied.

"I don't want to alarm her. She's in a fragile state already. I'll be doing her a favor if anything."

"But Kendall, you still have no proof." Logan once again pointed out. In all legality, Kendall needs to present proof that Steve was the one that harmed Cassidy.

Kendall thought about it carefully. He didn't have no proof but he was 100% sure of his accusation. "Fuck the proof! He's got no proof that I did that to Cassidy!"

"Still, Kendall, He's her father..." Logan realistically spoke.

And as soon as he said that, the Police had entered. Luckily for Carlos, it wasn't his dad that came. But it was Eduardo Garcia's friend though.

"Carlos?" Officer Robert Riley confusingly looked at his Friend's son.

"Hey Officer Riley..." Carlos nervously chuckled. Now Carlos knew Eduardo would find out about this and sighed.

"Does Eduardo know about this Carlos?" Officer Riley disappointingly asked.

"There's really nothing going on. Just a misunderstanding that Kendall will explain. So I'll wait outside." Carlos uneasily chuckled again and walked out. Logan and James followed him out leaving Kendall to be interviewed.

"Ah, good kid he is." Officer Riley pulled up a chair and sat down opposite Kendall who then sat down on the couch. Another officer by the name of Jeremy walked in and stood beside Officer Riley. "Kendall Knight?"

"Y-y-yes."

"I'm Officer Riley and that's Officer Jeremy. We'll be interviewing you about the recent event with Cassidy Hart." Officer Riley pulled out his notebook and stared dead straight at Kendall, analysing his body structure and language. Kendall just nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened yesterday?" Officer Riley and Officer Jeremy prepared to write.

Kendall briefly explained his day yesterday. He even mentioned the bruise he found on Cassidy's arm. Kendall was certain that Steve was behind the bruise.

"mmhmm. So what time would you say you dropped Cassidy home yesterday?" Officer Jeremy questioned.

"Around 6.15ish." Kendall tried to remember the exact time.

"Did you see anyone home?" Officer Riley then took over. He took off his hat and placed it on his lap. He had light brown hair. He looked almost bold but it was because his hair was that short.

"Well we stood further down her house so couldn't see if anyone was home. But Joanna, her mom, is usually home." Kendall stated simply.

"We interviewed her and she was out."

"Then I don't know. I went home." Kendall shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"Hmm, Steve Hart accused you of violently abusing his daughter." Officer Riley said it as if it was a statement rather than a false fact.

"I only met the guy today. He doesn't even know me to accuse me." Kendall almost raised his voice but then lowered it when he remembered who he was talking too. He sighed out heavily, "She's my girlfriend. Why would I even dare to touch my girlfriend like that?"

"Where were you after you dropped Cassidy home?"

"You guys are going to believe that bastard aren't you? I don't know why he hates me. I was at home with my mom and sister trust me! Even call them! Steve attacked his daughter violently! Trust me when I say that!" Kendall had enough of their questions and couldn't keep it in any longer. He stood up raging with frustration.

"Kendall sit down please, We understand you're upset. But this is a serious accusation." Officer Riley pushed his chair back and Officer Jeremy stepped back giving Kendall space.

"STEVE IS DOING THE SAME!" Exasperatingly, Kendall hissed.

"You were the last person with her." Once again Officer Riley said calmly.

"How do you not know Steve wasn't at home?"

"He was with his wife." Officer Jeremy answered for him.

"You have got to be kidding me. Steve hurt her. I know it."

"And where's the proof?" Both the officers asked in unison, looking at the blonde waiting for an answer.

"Just talk to Cassidy." Kendall merely said.

"Doctors have said not to alarm her but we'll get her verdict."

There was silence in the room. Kendall looked away from the officers, "So are you not going to do anything about it?"

Office Riley sighed and got up from his seat. He put his hat under his underarm and put the note pad away. "Sorry kid, we can't do anything without proof."

"Yet, you're interviewing me like I'm the criminal." Kendall mumbled.

"We haven't alleged you of doing anything Kendall. It's just part of the procedure"

Kendall had nothing else to say. There was no other way to persuade the police. "Whatever. Can I go see Cassidy know?" He sulked.

"Yes. But at some point we'll have to ask you further questions." Officer Riley knew Kendall wasn't the type to abuse someone violently. He didn't personally know him but because of the town they live in, he had never gotten a complaint about Kendall before.

"Yeah, fine." And Kendall walked out of the room. He shook his head in disappointment as he joined the other guys outside.

"How'd it go?" Carlos smiled anxiously.

"I need to talk to Cassidy about it at some point." Kendall replied back. They set off to go to Cassidy's room

* * *

Three days had gone by. Kendall called up Jennifer letting her know that he'd be in the hospital all night the first night, but Cassidy made Kendall go home. Kendall then tried to stay over the second night, once again Cassidy told him to go home. But it was under one condition. He didn't have to go to school. And So Cassidy complied and oddly so did Jennifer.

Kendall hadn't even mentioned anything about her anxiety attack or the interview he had with the police. Every time Steve came in the room, Kendall sat in the further end of the room keeping an eye out. Steve talked to Cassidy sweetly and innocently but to Cassidy it was all just a facade in front of Kendall.

Steve would dart evil eyes to Kendall whenever he walked passed him but Kendall couldn't give a shit. When Joanna came into the room, Kendall also didn't speak to her. Both Cassidy's parents made Kendall iffy and speculate. They were way too happy.

Every time they came to see Cassidy, she would freeze up and hide away in a shell and Kendall found that unusual. He wanted to ask Cassidy what that all was about but he thought it wasn't the right time.

"Your parents don't like me do they?" Kendall chuckled as Joanna left the room. He strolled over to Cassidy who sat up slowly and laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't say that." Cassidy reached out her hand so Kendall could connect his hands with hers. He leaned in kissing her gently and Cassidy smiled.

"The bruises have gotten darker." Kendall sorrowfully said. With his thumb he traced the marks on her face and smiled at her.

"They'll fade away soon." Cassidy responded with a whisper.

"They're going to let you go home soon." Kendall excitingly added. But then again, Kendall thought about it deeply, Cassidy was hurt because she was home, well that's what he believed happened.

Cassidy's smile faded away slowly. The thought about going back home was terrifying. She wanted to stay with Kendall; she wanted Kendall by her side. Once she gets back home, it'll all start all over again, and this time she wasn't sure what Steve or Joanna would do.

"What's wrong?" Kendall noticed Cassidy's expression fade away.

"Nothing. Just like having you here. When I get home, I don't know when I'll get to see you." She sweetly smiled and Kendall sat on the edge of her bed admiring his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'll come by every day to check up." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then softly on top of her lips, "Plus gonna have to give your homework..." He cheekily added after he pulled away.

"Yay me. Going to be on bed rest... with homework to do. What more can a girl ask for." Cassidy sarcastically replied and rolled her eyes. He laughed softly and focused back on Cassidy.

"I'll help you do our homework then." Kendall sneakily added and guiltily looked away, getting a playful slap from Cassidy.

"I'm not doing anything for you, baby."

"I Love you?" Kendall sheepishly remarked and Cassidy once again rolled her eyes.

"Is that a question?" Cassidy dramatically gasped and tried to hold back her smile.

"I'm joking baby, I love you."

"Love you too!" Cassidy pecked Kendall on the lips and pulled away, smiling like she always did when she kissed Kendall. It was genuine and loving. Kendall rested on the bed and Cassidy leaned on his shoulders, trying not to hurt herself or him. Cassidy's mind was calm for the first time in almost 11 years. The only thought that was going through her head was how she was lucky enough to find someone that actually loved her.

"You know my mom and sister were going to come to visit today." Kendall decided to break the comfortable silence and looked down at Cassidy grinning.

"Really? That'd be an awkward visit. Meeting the son's girlfriend in hospital isn't quite ideal." She asked quite surprised and laughed softly.

"You think so? I thought it was such an unique idea." Kendall mocked and laughed. He desperately wanted his mom and Katie to meet Cassidy but he wanted to wait for the perfect time. And he was certain it was going to be soon.

"I'm actually excited to meet your mom and sister." Cassidy even surprised herself. She wanted to see what kind of love surrounded her boyfriend. If she wasn't surrounded by love she wanted at least Kendall to have everything.

"They're going to love you. I know it." Kendall confidently replied. He was confident that they were going to get along perfectly.

"How about your little sister though...?"

"She'll take time to get use to, but Katie's Katie. She'll love you." Kendall grinned. He'd been waiting for a day where he can introduce his girlfriend to his family and the day was near.

Cassidy warmly smiled and exhaled calmly. She just wanted to be better already. She wanted to be able to hug Kendall without feeling any pain. She wanted her parents and her worry to somehow magically disappear.

"Hey, Kendall thank you for being here." Cassidy looked up at Kendall with pure lust and love in her eyes. She was so grateful for Kendall. She was so happy that he didn't leave.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm going to be here for you not matter what. That's a promise." Kendall leaned his head down and their lips connected ever so lightly.

Kendall just had one worry going through his mind, "You're going to be okay when you get home, right?"

Cassidy didn't blink. She stared at the wall in front of her while her head was still leaned on Kendall's chest. "I'll be fine." She lied. It wasn't going to be fine. it wasn't over.

As they both laid in silent, Steve was observing the couple outside the hospital room. His eyes were full of pure hatred for both of them. He wanted Kendall out of the picture. He wanted to be in charge again and he'd do anything to make him disappear.

* * *

** A/N: CHAPTER COMPLETE! Well? Verdict? Good? bad? huh? wtf? ok? WHat? Not bad? What do you guys think about this insane chapter. So much happened in just one chapter right. Lol i didn't know if i wanted to split it up in two or not.**

**So Joanna was the one that opened the door. Cassidy is in hospital. Steve and Kendall's relationship so far...What do you guys think then? The chapter seems cramped and too much going on but i had to do it like that :) **

**I hate proof reading, because i still always manage to not spot the mistakes. I apologize for any errors.**

**Next chapter hints: So in the next chapter... hmm we get more Cassidy and Kendall of course. Some Knight family moments... and some more stuff happening hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... SO MUCH MORE TO COME!**

**Not sure when the next update will be. Most probably next week Saturday :)**

**Thank you guys SO effing much for reviewing and reading! THANK YOU! And please do continue to review... even if its a *thumbs up* or :) :D :/ :S lool Hope you guys had an amazing week and have an amazing week a head. Much love.**

**Avery xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: PUSHING BOUNDARIES

**Author's Note: WOO Another Chapter! Technically still Saturday on the other side of the world lol Anywho hello Awesome folks, how was your week? **

**This was an interesting chapter to write... The last chapter ended with Kendall and Cassidy in the hospital. And Steve was watching with disgust... what do you guys think of Steve and Joanna? You'll find out more about their characters pretty soon. But i've got to say they're fun to write lol**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS! I'm writing this story not only for myself but for you guys that are enjoying the story! Thank you so much for reading and even bigger thank you for reviewing! A huge thank you to:**  
_**Annabellex2, paulag.2011, Guest, SchmidtHappens, Analee, BTREdition**_

**Once again Thank you for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter... Knight Family moments, Kendall/Cassidy Moments :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope... Don't own BTR. But I do, however own my OC's!**

**Onto the chapter:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: _PUSHING BOUNDARIES_**

* * *

Precisely two weeks had gone by. Two relatively calm weeks for Cassidy. She was recovering smoothly. Cassidy had been resting in her room. It was surprising to her to not have heard her parents arguing or raising a hand on her. She was relieved, but she knew it wasn't going to last for long. Kendall had been coming to visit her every day after school. He'd sit with her in her room and the both of them would snuggle up together keeping each other company.

Whenever Kendall came around Steve was never home, and Joanna was the one who opened the door for Kendall. If she wanted her bitchy nature to come out she would've sent the boy away but when Steve told Joanna that Kendall was on to him – more like had pretty much figured out what Steve and Joanna had done to Cassidy - Joanna and Steve both toned it down with Cassidy. They began to give her a little more freedom, yet still keeping her on a leash. Cassidy only wondered how long the peace was going to last. When her parents were too quiet they were always up to no good. Steve hadn't been home too often since Cassidy came back from the hospital. He came back from work at 2am and then left the following morning at 8. Both Joanna and Cassidy were relieved but it only meant he was up to something. Joanna was content when Steve left for work only because she didn't have to deal with his drunk-ass or bitterness at home. He's been recently scarring her arms and body because of his drunkenness and Joanna's attempt of retaliating failed. But still, Joanna treated Cassidy no differently.

Cassidy had just come out of the shower. The water rippling from the end of her blonde hair slowly fell to the ground and Cassidy tried to dry most of her hair with the towel. It was still cold outside. The weather hadn't changed much; just the snow had stopped falling. Cassidy resulted in wearing an oversized hoodie and tilted her head to the side, letting her hair fall so she could dry it.

All of a sudden, Cassidy felt arms wrap around her from behind instantly causing her to jump. She closed her eyes quickly, terrified. But once she felt the familiar embrace and the well known cologne, Cassidy relaxed.

"Hello beautiful." Kendall softly kissed the side of her neck that wasn't covered by her hair. Slowly, he trailed up her bare neck to her lips passionately engaging in a kiss that deepened. Cassidy loved the way Kendall took control.

"You're here early today." Cassidy managed to speak in between kisses before they broke off.

Kendall sat down on her bed and pulled Cassidy by the arm as he sat down. Cassidy stood in between Kendall legs. His arms rested on her hips, while her hands rested around Kendall's neck. "Felt like coming here early today." Kendall smiled cutely then leaned up peck Cassidy on the lips then he retrieved back. Cassidy loved the way Kendall was so affectionate towards her, she's never felt that way before and it was an amazing feeling.

"Well then, you can watch me dry my hair."Cassidy giggled before patting Kendall on the cheeks lightly and jokingly.

"It'll dry naturally." Kendall refused to let her out of his embrace. Cassidy giggled and resulted to sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around Kendall. Normally she wouldn't be use to a boy in her room. She'd never had anyone come up to her room, not even in her old room in Florida, other than Joanna and Steve. But when they came in the room it was never for a good reason. So having Kendall in the room for Cassidy was like pushing boundaries. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future when her parents broke off from their trance and she was once again hit with reality. Spending time with her boyfriend, in her own, home without any interruptions or situation arising, seemed all too easy. Cassidy was just waiting for something to turn for the worst; she was waiting for whatever was going to attack when they turn around the corner.

"Fine ... Did.. um, did my... m-mom... open the door for you again?" Cassidy hesitantly asked. The word 'mom' didn't naturally come to Cassidy whenever she had to address Joanna. She gulped and thought twice before it even escaped her mouth. They didn't deserve it.

"Yeah, and then she went out. She didn't really say much." Kendall held Cassidy's arms tracing along her bruises and cuts that were still in the process of healing and fading away. The scares with fade away eventually, but the mental scaring would never fade. The cast came off two days before and Cassidy had to be careful with everything she did. The marks on her face healed quite fast but still quite noticeable if Cassidy were to go out, but she hadn't gone out in the two weeks she was on house rest.

"Wait, so no one's home?" Cassidy surprisingly spoke. She had never been home alone before. And if she was her parents only went out for maximum thirty minutes fearing Cassidy would run away. She'd never attempt to run, knowing if Steve had ever caught her that would be the end of her life. She had never even told the police or anyone how she was suffering at home, just so she didn't have to suffer any further. Plus, who would have believed her. One part of her town back in Florida thought she was the perfect daughter, while the other part thought she was a depressive, druggy with delusion trauma. The lies her parents had come up with were horrendous and despicable. But there was no way of escaping it.

"Nope, just us." Kendall cheekily smiled and leaned in for a kiss and Cassidy happily complied. But when she pulled away a fear struck her like lightning. She stared out the window and a dark cloud hovered in her head. No way would Joanna ever leave her alone... with Kendall... in the house. Joanna knew better than to leave her home alone. "What's wrong?"

Kendall noticed a change in Cassidy's facial expression. She was gazing off and her hands were slowly shivering. Kendall's picked up a lot about Cassidy over the 5 weeks they've been dating. And He's realised a lot about Cassidy's relationship with Joanna and Steve. He had never seen Joanna and Cassidy ever engage in a conversation. Whenever Kendall came over Joanna stared at the boy as if he was filth and Kendall could feel she hated him. On top of that, Kendall has seen his girlfriend more shaky, nervous and also anxious. When her mom ever came into the room Cassidy instantly stiffened and looked away from her. From What Kendall could remember at the hospital, Cassidy barely spoke when her dad was in the room. He knew Cassidy wasn't living a typical teenage life.

Kendall still believed Steve was behind Cassidy being in hospital two weeks ago. In fact he knew Steve was behind it and Joanna played a crucial role too. When Steve framed him of violently abusing Cassidy, he smiled so viciously and the way he 'stroked' Cassidy by the hair was too harsh for Kendall's liking. It was all too... fake. Kendall hated Steve. It was funny because he only had met Steve that one day and crossed path with him a couple times after, but they'd never exchange looks are speak. He hated the fact that Cassidy was living under the same roof as him. But what could he do, he needed 'proof' to prove it all. Kendall was still trying to figure Joanna out; however from what he could see, she wasn't innocent at all.

Cassidy quickly snapped out of her gaze and focused back onto Kendall, throwing him a small smile, trying to hide her thoughts. "Noth-nothing. She just doesn't go out at this t-time."

"I don't get your parents." Kendall bluntly spoke. He'd promised Cassidy he'd be honest with her no matter what. And this was him being as honest as possible. Kendall, however, hadn't spoken to Cassidy about what had happened in the hospital.

"What do you mean? They're... typical p-parents I guess." That was a huge lie to Cassidy. No human being, no mother or father would torture their child the way Cassidy's parent's do on a daily basis. Cassidy wasn't offended by the comment at all. She didn't care what people thought of her parents, as long as they didn't think they were angels sent from above because frankly they were everything but angels.

"Your dad, he... I don't know. He's just... just know I'm not going anywhere." Kendall murmured. His voice quietened. Kendall started remembering what Steve had told him in the hospital about leaving Cassidy. He'd been wanting to talk to Cassidy about it. He wanted to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere even if Steve threatened to take his life.

Cassidy looked at Kendall with sorrow. Her own sorrow was seeping through her eyes. She wanted Kendall to see it and sweep her away from the pain and torture. "Promise me." She whispered. If Kendall did ever find out the truth, Cassidy didn't want Kendall going anywhere. She needed him more than anything. He was the only one at this point keeping her alive.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here with you through everything okay, I love you." Kendall pulled Cassidy in for protective, warm hug and rested his chin on top of her head which rested on his chest. She promised herself to not get emotional, but she couldn't keep it in. She needed that love, she needed that affection to keep her going in life and she didn't want to lose it. She just wanted everything out in the open. She wanted it all to be over.

"Kendall, If only you kn-knew half the things about m-me, if I t-t-told you everything, you'd go running. You wouldn't be h-here." Cassidy tried to keep in her tears but it didn't work. She started crying and it was getting harder to control.

"Shh, look, you're okay now. Nothing's gone wrong. I'm not that shallow to go running off. Baby, I just wanted to know what happened that night, but if you don't want to say anything then fine. But no secrets, baby." Kendall hushed her and stroked her hair and back trying to calm her down. He hated seeing Cassidy in such a fragile state. She'd been that way the first time they met but Kendall had acknowledged her anxiety getting worse and he just wanted for it to stop.

"I-I K-know, I l-l-ove you f-for that. It's ha-hard. It's all just hard." Cassidy cried quietly and looked at Kendall. Kendall's heart almost broke into pieces seeing his girlfriend crying. And this wasn't the first time he'd witnessed her in tears. He wiped away her tears with her thumb and cupped her face.

"Life can be like that sometimes... I just want to know what's gotten you so shaken." Kendall couldn't bare to see her like this. Now, he was certain her parents had to be behind it. The pain she was going through made it obvious to Kendall that it had been going on for a long time. She was crumbling right before his eyes and he wasn't going to let her fall.

Cassidy knew she'd said too much. She didn't want to tell him anything else. Kendall pushed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He gently kissed her, still caressing her face and smiled at her when they parted. Kendall leaned against the head of her bed and Cassidy climbed beside him as his arms wrapped around her. Kendall knew that Cassidy wasn't going to open up any further. He was proud of her for opening up as much as she could. They both sat in each other's embrace in the comfortable silence.

45 minutes had passed and Joanna still wasn't back. The whole house was empty other than Cassidy's blue, dull room, which was only brighter when Kendall was present. Cassidy ended up blow drying her hair and Kendall observed from her bed. They both then ended up going through Cassidy's old year book from her old school.

"She's kinda cute." Kendall pointed towards a girl with brunette hair smiling cutely and smirked when he looked at Cassidy, expecting an outrageous reaction.

"He was kinda hot too." Cassidy raised a brow and smirked just as smugly as Kendall was. "He was the one all the girls drooled over." She emphasized on each word and leaned in whispering into Kendall's ear.

"Yeah, well... pfft, He's not even all that good looking." The jealousy in his voice was seeping through making Cassidy giggle.

"Neither is my boyfriend but shh, let's keep that a secret." She jokingly added as she flicked through the book.

"Well is that so?" He playfully commented turning Cassidy around on her back after he put the year book on the stand. Cassidy hissed lightly, when her back made contact with her bed. The pain disappeared and Cassidy made sure it went unnoticed. "So I bet your _boyfriend _doesn't know his girlfriend is with another guy then?" Kendall smirked as he leaned down connecting his lips with hers, creating a rhythmic pace as they kissed.

"He's pretty... stupid." She added in between kisses and smiled as she felt Kendall's lips against hers.

"Am not." Kendall defensively spoke causing him to break his character. But in return he only kissed her more passionately and she felt him smiling as their lips connected.

"Broke... character." Cassidy giggled and she let out a little moan when Kendall bit the bottom of her lips, slowly tearing her lips apart only so he could enter, to explore the inside. Their tongues collided with each other at a steady pace only strengthening the bond between them. Cassidy's hands rested on Kendall's neck and Kendall's hand carefully rested on her back. Things with the two may have been rough, but their relationship was going smoothly. Their affection towards each other was only getting more passionate and intimate but they maintained it well.

Just when it was getting steamy in the room, Cassidy realised something. She lightly pulled away and cocked her head. "What's the date today?"

Kendall had confusion written all over his face. He was disappointed that their kiss had ended so soon, "16th of November...why?"

"How did I forget? How come you never told be?!" Cassidy slapped Kendall's arm and got up from the bed. She had realised what date it was and stared at Kendall in disbelief.

"What? What are you on about?"

"Today's homecoming! Would explain why you came to see me early!" The whole of October everyone was buzzing about homecoming. When Cassidy first came to school, there were homecoming banners and posters everywhere even though it was a month away, but the school was on top of every event that happened. Kendall and Cassidy never actually sat down and had a talk about whether they were going to go or not, but both of them were so busy with the beginning of their relationship and then the incident with Cassidy happened, so homecoming wasn't even on their mind.

"Oh, it is? I completely forgot." Kendall tried to make it casual. He knew it was homecoming but didn't give a shit. He would rather stay home with Cassidy then be mingling and dancing to poor music, and stuck in a dingy gym decorated inadequately.

"No you didn't! Kendall, why didn't you tell me? You should've gone and at least had some sort of fun there." Cassidy pouted, thoroughly upset about the idea that she was the reason Kendall wasn't out enjoying himself with his best friends.

"I don't like the whole homecoming dance business." Kendall swung his feet off of the bed so it was resting on the floor while he was still seated.

"Still, you're stuck in this lifeless room with a lifeless me, when you should be getting ready and going with the others guys to homecoming." Cassidy walked to her window looking out at how the sky was a reddish, blue colour with dark clouds, indicating that it was evening.

"Without you? Yeah next joke please." Kendall hated the idea of going to homecoming without his girlfriend. He barely liked staying at home without her.

"I'm serious." Cassidy put all her weight on one leg and folded her arms in an attempt to be solemn.

Kendall stood up and walked to Cassidy slowly, holding out her hands. "And I'm serious, I rather be stuck in here than in there. Plus knowing the other guys, James would go off with his date and we won't hear from him until the next day, if you know what I mean." He raised his eyes hinting out James' habits and instantly Cassidy understood and shrugged her shoulders agreeing. "And Logan probably didn't want to go but Carlos made him so he's going to be complaining, James would probably try to set him up. And as for Carlos, he'd be busy mingling with all the girls. I'd be standing in the corner all alone without my girlfriend." Kendall pouted like a child and pressed his chin against his chest, causing Cassidy to laugh lightly.

"But it's probably going to be your last senior homecoming."

"There are plenty of dances coming up throughout the year. Nothing to dwell over." Kendall reassured her and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Whatever. But don't complain In the future when they've all had a good time and you didn't." She rolled her eyes and rested her arms on Kendall's shoulders.

"Impossible. They're going to be the jealous ones since I've got a beautiful girlfriend to spend time with and they don't." He tenderly kissed her and smiled with love.

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" Cassidy smiled and mockingly twitched her noise.

"The cheesiest it can get," Kendall proudly announced, "Okay since we're basically doing nothing, how about we go over to my house. Mom and Katie are going to be home soon and you can finally meet them?" He suggested hoping Cassidy would be on board with the idea.

Cassidy had to think. She had to think twice and even the third time. Was it going to be a good idea to leave the house without her parents knowing? They've warned her that if she ever left the house when they weren't there, they'd trace her down and the worst would happen to her. But what more can happen other than death. If Steve and Joanna wanted her to die they would've left her rotting when they abused her.

"Mom's not home. I don't t-think it'll be a good idea to leave without her here, she'd get worried..." Cassidy was sure she'd be more than worried. She'd be furious. Who knows what'll happen? But Kendall didn't know that Joanna would freak out in the worst way possible.

"We can leave her a note. I'll drop you off after you have dinner at ours." Kendall pleaded and stared into Cassidy's eyes without her looking away. And it seemed as if Cassidy was hesitant but wanted to go.

After silently thinking for a couple more seconds, Cassidy had come to a decision. Joanna still wasn't home so she was going to take the risk... again...

"Let's go." She half-heartedly replied hoping Kendall wouldn't notice her hesitation.

* * *

On their way to Kendall's house, Cassidy had never been so alert and unsteady. Every person that walked past scared her. She instantly thought it was Joanna or even Steve although he was most probably at work or by the way things have been looking – at a bar drinking.

Kendall assured her plenty of times to not worry about anything and if she got in trouble Kendall would happily take the blame. As long as Cassidy was smiling that's all that mattered to him.

Once they arrived at Kendall's house, Cassidy was a lot calmer. She didn't know whether it was because she was away from the public eye or if it was because the atmosphere in Kendall's home was something that was majorly missing in her home, more like in her life.

"It's so... homely." Cassidy warmly smiled as Kendall closed the door behind him and placed the key on the shelf beside the door.

"Mom has to make sure there's a homely vibe or the woman won't sleep in peace." He laughed softly and switched the passage light on and the living light on. Cassidy followed behind being careful not to touch anything, fearing she'd desensitise the homely feeling with her un-homeliness. "Come on, I'll show you the bedroom." Kendall grabbed Cassidy's hand delicately and directed her to his room up the stairs.

He switched on the lights and entered, leaving the door open behind him.

"Well this is cosy." Cassidy said sincerely. Kendall placed his phone on top of his dresser and opened his jacket throwing it in his closet without care. His room wasn't too small but wasn't too big. It was the perfect size. He had a double bed to the right of the room near the window, once you entered. The dresser was opposite the door and the closet was beside it. The whole room was carpeted giving it an enclosed, warm vibe, like no outsiders can come in to break the peace. Once again, something that Cassidy's 'home' lacked. He had an en-suite bathroom which added to his privacy. "Why are we always in my room, I prefer it here." Cassidy looked around his room. He had a shelf full of trophies, mostly trophies to do with hockey. He had a photo of him and his best friends a smiling as if they had no worries, and a photo of Jennifer and Katie on his dresser.

"I prefer it wherever you are." Kendall smiled playfully and Cassidy only laughed, rolling her eyes.

"And it only gets cheesier." She giggled.

"You love it." Kendall sat down on his bed admiring his girlfriend looking around his room.

Cassidy lifted up the photo of Jennifer and Katie with Kendall in the picture. She then realised the picture had been torn and put into the frame. "You're mom is beautiful and I'm guessing that's Katie, she's looks so cute and innocent. I refuse to believe she's as mischievous as you describe her to be."

"Wait till you meet her. And Yeah, I kinda get my looks from her." Kendall cheekily added and raised the side of his lips to a lopsided smirk.

"Whatever floats your boat, baby." Cassidy mockingly said, only causing Kendall to scoff in defensive. She grabbed the photo frame and sat down beside Kendall showing it to him. "I'm guessing someone else was in this photo." Quietly, Cassidy pointed out.

Kendall took the photo from her hand and examined it. He had definitely ripped the side wher Jennifer stood. It was the only way the picture would be perfect. "mmhm," was the only thing Kendall said as a response.

"You never told me much about your dad." Cassidy knew they'd come a time where Kendall would eventually open up about it. And she felt like today was the day.

"What's there to say? I don't like wasting my breath on someone that doesn't give two shits about us." Kendall had anger and sadness behind his voice. But most importantly he was hurt by his father's thoughtless actions.

Cassidy could only hold Kendall's hand as a form of comfort. "It's hard too, right?" Cassidy repeated from their earlier conversation she had with him when she had her little break down.

"Very. You know they started arguing a lot more than Katie and I could handle. We'd sit up here in my room trying to block the noise of my parents yelling." Kendall unenthusiastically chuckled when he remembered those tough times. Cassidy knew the feeling all too well. She knew how hard it was. "It got to a point where we'd hear mom crying and dad constantly yelling over something he did wrong and slowly by slowly he just stopped caring. Katie and dad were so close, but he just threw all of that away and left. And you know what the funny thing was, he promised he'd call everyday and you know what he did, only called once the week he left, asked us how we were but then asked when he'd come to collect the lasts of his belongings... then he just left us for good and never called back." Kendall didn't blink. His eyes were locked with the photo, reminiscing all those memories from months ago. "He just fucking left and didn't fucking call after that. He just forgot like we existed. How can a man with a fucking family just forget everything he had? Katie shouldn't have gone through all that crap at her age. Because of him she doesn't trust anyone to stay in her life. He tortured my baby sister in that sense. And my mom, Yeah mom suffered more than she should have. The bastard tried to raise his hands on her. It was just too much to handle with him home. If he doesn't give a shit then neither do we." Kendall got it all out of his chest. His eyes were still locked on the photo. Cassidy wrapped her arm around Kendall's waist, leaning on his shoulders and Kendall moved his hands to place it on her back holding her firmly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But he's out of the picture now... literally," Cassidy quietly spoke, exchanging reassuring hugs, kisses and touches to Kendall.

"I know. They say when a bad things leaves a good thing arrives, and I'm guessing you were the good thing that came into my life." He put down the picture on the side of his bed and pecked her lips smiling tenderly.

"I love you, you know that."

"Brand new information." Kendall said jokingly. It felt better for him to get it all out and let Cassidy know about his families past. Now she knew why his dad wasn't in the family picture. Cassidy knew exactly how Kendall felt.

They both suddenly heard the door slam shut downstairs, causing Cassidy to jump in fright. In her house when the door use to slam shut like that, it meant Steve was home. She hadn't thought about whether Joanna had arrived or not. But she was scared to go home.

"Katie, what did I tell you about slamming the door shut?" Kendall heard Jennifer's voice echoing into his room. Her voice was stern and annoyed towards Katie.

"It was the wind, mom." Katie whined.

"Don't blame the wind young lady; you can close the door properly without having to push it like that." Jennifer complained in a vigorous tone.

"Well looks like the family is home." Kendall sheepishly grinned at Cassidy. He wanted to introduce his girlfriend to his family without Jennifer and Katie arguing and he was a little embarrassed but what the hell, Cassidy was going to be a part of the family soon. "Come on, let me introduce you... and calm them down." He tangled his fingers with hers before taking her downstairs.

Kendall was confident about introducing Cassidy to Jennifer and Katie. He'd never introduced a girl to the family before. Well he'd never actually brought a girl back to meet his family. It was obvious to Kendall that Cassidy was special to him in so many ways, that putting it into words was becoming impossible.

"Now go upstairs, do your homework and I'll call you down for dinner." Jennifer sternly looked at Katie before softening her expression when she saw Kendall step downstairs. "Hey Kendall, When did you come home?" She smiled at her son but the smile grew more genuine and bigger when Cassidy stepped beside Kendall.

"I came home about 30 minutes ago... And mom this is Cassidy." Kendall introduced Cassidy proudly. Cassidy instantly became shy but that didn't stop Jennifer from stepping forward and opening her arms out ready to engage in a hug.

"Come here sweetie. I've heard so much about you from Kendall. How are you?" Jennifer sweetly asked while hugging Cassidy. Cassidy felt so comfortable in Jennifer's embrace. She felt warm, loved and safe, like a motherly figure even though she's only met her for 2 minutes. Jennifer let her go and kept her hands on Cassidy's arm. "Well she is beautiful Kendall."

Cassidy lightly blushed and looked towards Kendall who was smiling. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head cutely, before walking off into the living to join Katie, who still had yet to meet Cassidy. "Thank you Mrs Knight. And I'm doing much better."

"Sweetie, Call me Jennifer," She gestured Cassidy into the living room to Join Kendall and Katie, "I'm so glad you're doing better. Kendall had all of us worried sick. Even if we hadn't met you, we were worried dearly about you."

Cassidy felt a beautiful, unfamiliar loving aura coming from Jennifer, warming her heart. Something she'd never felt. Something she's been thriving for. And she felt all of that just by standing near Jennifer. To know they were worried for her sickly, automatically made special room for Jennifer in Cassidy's heart.

"Thank you for the concern. It was a tough, but I'm doing a lot better thanks to Kendall." Cassidy looked over at Kendall sitting on the couch beside his sister.

"Aww, that's my boy. Katie, move up and let Cassidy sit." Jennifer instructed.

"Oh no, Please Katie, sit. Don't bother, I'll sit here." Cassidy gestured to the singular couch but decided to stand rather than sit. Katie didn't even look up at Cassidy. She hadn't uttered a word to her and Kendall stared at her trying to understand what was going through her mind.

"I'll be in the Kitchen preparing dinner, just come find me if you need anything sweetie. And Katie, I'd like you to wash up and do your homework before dinner." Jennifer sternly looked at her daughter who acted as if she hadn't heard Jennifer and shrugged her off. Jennifer warmly smiled at Cassidy before disappearing out of sight leaving Cassidy, Kendall and Katie in the room filled with pure silence.

Cassidy ended up walking besides Kendall and leaned against the couch beside him rather than sitting. She was just familiarising with the surrounding and also hoping to break the ice between her and Katie.

Katie's elbows were leaning on the arms of the couch and her head was leaning on her hand. She looked towards the TV dully watching the commercials and not bothering to flick the channels.

"Did you and mom have an argument in the car?" Kendall curious asked as he observed the TV and back at his baby sister sulking.

Katie only shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything else.

"How can you not know if you had an argument or not?" Kendall confusingly expressed, shaking his head.

Once again Katie was sulking and didn't even move her eyeball to have a quick glance at her brother.

"Oh this show is quite good." Cassidy casually added when the show on the TV started.

"I've never watched it." Kendall replied back watching the TV. With that being said Katie grabbed the remote and changed the channel...she flicked it a few more times before she got up wanting to go upstairs.

"I'm going up call me when mom's done." Katie almost whispered, as she began to walk out the living room.

"Katie?!" Kendall annoyingly questioned. He could see Katie was trying to avoid him and Cassidy. Cassidy thought it was because she was present that Katie wasn't speaking properly.

"Um, I think I'll go help your mom with dinner." Cassidy squeezed Kendall's shoulder and Kendall held her arm before she reluctantly walked off. Kendall was beginning to worry that Katie was being too stubborn and didn't want to speak to Cassidy. She wasn't even making an effort.

Katie stood beside the door frame of the living room picking on a string on her top. Kendall just stared at her waiting for her to crack.

"What?" Katie looked up annoyed.

"What do you mean _what_?! I should be saying _what_ to you?" Kendall whined at his baby sister, who clearly didn't care what Kendall had to say.

"That doesn't even make sense. You're wasting my time. I have... homework to do." Katie cringed at the thought of going upstairs to do her homework. In all honesty, Katie just wanted to get away. She didn't want to introduce anyone to her life. She wasn't ready.

"You? Homework? Really?" Kendall cocked a brow and stared at his sister trying to make her open up.

"What's so surprising? Yeah I do homework. Now bye." Katie didn't want to talk and so she started making her way upstairs only to find Kendall following her up. "You seriously need to learn how to leave a girl alone." She turned around when she reached to the top of the stairs and crossed her arms.

"But baby sister, I love youuuu." Kendall mockingly spoke, opening his arms playfully so he could hug Katie.

"Get away from me." Katie ran to her room, slamming the door shut and Kendall could only laugh at his sister. He leaned against her door knocking annoyingly just so she'd open.

"C'mon Baby sister, open up, we need to talk." Kendall rested her head against her door waiting for her to open up but all Katie did was turn the stereo on blocking out Kendall's voice. "Wow. RUDE MUCH!" Kendall yelled out and rolled his eyes, aggravated at how Katie was behaving.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Katie yelled back through the door on purpose hoping she'd get rid of her brother.

"well then..." Kendall depressingly answered, walking off downstairs. He wasn't even going to bother with Katie right now. He just hoped at this point Cassidy and Jennifer were getting along fine.

* * *

"It actually depends how hot you leave the stove. But last time I tried to make It, I burnt it pretty bad." Jennifer laughed as she shared the story of how she had burned her chicken pie she cooked for her kids couple of months ago. Cassidy and Jennifer were hitting it off. Jennifer was talking about how she loved cooking and asked Cassidy whether she cooks at home or done any form of cooking before. Obviously Cassidy had never cooked at home. She'd taken a home economics class in her school back in Florida but that's the only time she's ever cooked.

"I've never actually tried cooking a pie before, but I heard getting the consistency of the pastry is the difficulty." Cassidy intriguingly asked. Jennifer had told her she could prepare the salad and so Cassidy was chopping up carrots, cucumbers, lettuce, tomatoes and even de-corning the corn cob.

"Oh, that's actually very difficult. And that's why I end up buying readymade pastry. But that's a secret." Jennifer chuckled also causing Cassidy to giggle. They were both laughing and telling each other stories about their past. Cassidy didn't have much to tell other than the ones that were considered normal from her time in school but other than that she had limited stories. Jennifer was telling her about her past and about Kendall and Katie which was making Cassidy feel like at home.

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Jennifer was stirring the sauce and made sure the chicken wasn't burning in the oven.

"How are things at home sweetie?" Jennifer asked with concern, but with pure curiosity. Cassidy stopped chopping for a second. She was scared that Jennifer knew. But if Kendall didn't even know how could Jennifer know.

"They're going good." Cassidy simply replied without adding any other information.

"Kendall can't stop talking about you, you know. I've never seen him like this..." Jennifer lips perked up. She's been wanting her son to smile more and thanks to Cassidy he was.

"I'm so grateful to have him...he's helped me in many ways and I don't know how to thank him." Cassidy authentically said with a faint smile. She's never been so lucky. Having Kendall in her life made her feel like the luckiest girl alive.

"I haven't known you for long but I think you're perfect for my son."

Cassidy's smile on her face only widened and her cheeks were flushing red. "Thank you Jennifer. And also thank you for the warm welcome and hospitality."

"You're welcome sweetie. Just come by anytime, the door is always open for you. As Kendall would say when he was a kid the door is open for those we love."

"Well he was a wise kid wasn't he?" Cassidy giggled as she finished cutting up the cucumbers and threw them in the salad bowl.

"Funnily enough he was quite a wise kid when he was small, and he's really mature for his age. I guess now that he feels like he's the man of the house he's just become more mature." Jennifer proudly spoke of her son making Cassidy wish her parents would have the same loving demeanour.

"MOM! Katie slammed the door on my face and doesn't turn the music down." Kendall complained childishly while entering the Kitchen pouting.

"Okay, so much for being mature." Jennifer shook her head and rolled her eyes after laughing and Cassidy did the same. "What's the problem, honey?" Jennifer addressed the blonde boy as if he was a 7 year old boy who was complaining about not having anyone to play with.

"I was trying to talk to Katie, but she completely shrugged me off and slammed the door on my face. What's up with that?" Kendall stood beside Cassidy watching her slice up the tomatoes. Jennifer looked at Kendall and sighed.

"She's been like this all day. Let me go talk to her. Cassidy, honey can you keep an eye on the chicken and the stove. I'll be back." Jennifer wiped her hands on the dish towel before placing it on the kitchen island. Kendall took out a couple of sliced cucumbers from the salad bowl and placed it into his mouth only receiving a slap on the hand from Cassidy.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it under control." Cassidy assured as Jennifer thanked her quickly and walked out of the Kitchen.

"And Kendall, if you want to keep your hands, Keep them away from the salad!" Jennifer called out as she climbed the stairs. Kendall just sulked and quickly took another cucumber only to have Cassidy realise.

"Hey," She lightly slapped his hands again, "Save some for dinner."

"Ouch" Kendall dramatically moved his fingers away. Kendall then put his arms around Cassidy from behind letting her finish up slicing the tomatoes and resting on her shoulders. "You and mom seem to be getting along."

"She's amazing. You're so lucky to have her you know." Cassidy smiled but there was sadness behind the smile. Even though she had both her parents, Jennifer's love for her children topped the love Cassidy's parents ever had for her.

"I know. She's the best. Anyway, what were you guys talking about then?" Kendall suspiciously asked. He knew that his name was probably mentioned in their conversation.

"Not about you if that's what you wanna know." Cassidy darted back jokingly, then turned to the side to peck Kendall on the cheek.

"Pfft, I was just asking. Gosh does your world really revolve around me?" Kendall smugly smiled getting an eye roll from Cassidy.

"What-ever. Get your head out of your ass honey." Cassidy giggled as she threw the remaining tomatoes into the salad bowl and turned around to face Kendall. "How's Katie then?"

"Ehh, I mean, she's probably had a rough day today, which will probably explain why she's been so moody."

"Are you sure it's not because of me? Maybe I should try harder..." Cassidy felt like it was her fault for Katie acting like the way she was. But she wouldn't know without actually talking to her properly.

"She'll come around. I promise. It just takes time with her, that's all." Kendall reassured Cassidy and pecked her on her lips before Jennifer entered the room. He stepped back being respectable and not being too close with Cassidy in front of his mom. Seconds later Katie had entered the kitchen.

"And she finally decides to come out." Kendall almost singed when Katie stepped foot in the Kitchen. She completely ignored her brother and sat down on the chair connected to the island.

"Katie and Cassidy, would you mind if you set the table. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Jennifer began to rush around the kitchen finishing up the final touches for dinner.

"No, not at all. Of course I'll help." Cassidy cleared up her counter before wiping her hand.

"I'll get the plates and the cutleries are in the draw beside Kendall." This was the first time Cassidy witnessed Katie smiling at her. She looked back at Kendall who nodded his head and gave Cassidy the cutleries. Katie and Cassidy both went over to the dinner table and Katie started placing the plates.

The only thing being heard were plates being placed on the table and the clinking of the knives and forks. Cassidy peered through the corner of her eyes at Katie, hoping she'd break the silence. If not then Cassidy was going to try to make conversation with her.

"Kendall likes messing around with you a lot, doesn't he?" Cassidy started off the conversation on something they both can talk about.

Katie didn't answer for a couple of seconds. "He thinks he's messing with me." She corrected her and smirked.

"It's pretty funny seeing him loss for words." Cassidy grinned as she placed the knife and fork either side of the plates.

"When he thinks' he's right and then gets proven wrong... yeah that's my favorite." Katie softly chuckled at all the memories she had with her big brother, all the silly arguments and games they played.

"Next time, make him believe he's right and then let the truth unfold, yeah that's my favorite." It was funny to Cassidy how her and Katie were bonding over Kendall's reaction to getting proven wrong. Who would've thought that's what they'd bond over?

"That's a new one. I'll try that. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No, only child sadly. It would've been awesome having an older brother." Cassidy finished setting the table as did Katie and they both sat down beginning to engage in a conversation.

"You say that now... but if I think about it, Having Kendall as an older brother can be the biggest pain ever, but he's awesome at it... sometimes." She quickly added the ending and grinned at Cassidy.

"At least you won't be lonely right? If you need any ideas to ever get back at Kendall let me know. I'll be happy to help." Cassidy smirked causing Katie to grin.

"Maybe you and I _can_ be friends," Katie grinned. The thought of having someone else on her 'team' to 'prank' Kendall always won Katie over. Cassidy raised her eyebrows happy with what she was achieving with Katie so far. "I really don't know what you see in my brother though. He's an idiot." Katie lightly laughed as did Cassidy. Kendall then came in with the salad bowl and boiled vegetables placing it on the table.

"Who's an idiot?" Kendall caught the last part of their conversation.

"You. Who else." Katie bluntly spoke before moving to her usual seat at the dinner table.

Kendall then sat down opposite Katie and Cassidy sat beside Kendall. Jennifer came in with the chicken and placed it on the table before sitting. She sat opposite Cassidy and made sure everyone was comfortable before starting.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Kendall narrowed his eyes and sarcastically spoke.

"Cassidy, seriously, what do you see in him?" Katie put some steamed vegetables on her plate and Jennifer put the chicken leg on her plate. Kendall once again stared at Katie with annoyance and kicked her under the table as a playful gesture.

"OW! MOM Kendall just kicked me under the table!" Katie complained and tried not to laugh thinking it was funny how Kendall was coming off as the kid.

"Kendall?!" Jennifer shockingly spoke shaking her head not knowing what else to say. "Just eat boy, eat."

Cassidy giggled at the two siblings banter. This was also the first proper cooked meal she's had in a very long time. Her parents barely fed her and when they did it was always left over's, never new food.

"So Cassidy what do your parents do?" Jennifer asked once Katie and Kendall had called it even. Cassidy hated the whole parent talk but she went along with it anyway.

"Dad works at a finance company and mom works part time as a sales assistant and owns her own boutique." Joanna barely went to work. She did all her work through the phone, leaving her piles to do, but still managing to have grimace against her daughter.

"Oh, well they're quite the busy folks then."

"When they want to be." She whispered. Kendall being the only one hearing what was being said. Kendall had come to the conclusion that Cassidy hated speaking about her parents. Kendall knew that Cassidy hated talking about her parents. It was all too obvious. Kendall held onto Cassidy's hand under the table and Katie caught on straight away.

"You both are so in love that it's sweetly sickening." Katie cringed but smiled lovingly at Cassidy and then at Kendall surprisingly. She knew her brother deserved happiness as much as her mother. And she was thanking Cassidy in her head for being the reason as to why Kendall was smiling.

"Sweetly sickening? That's new." Kendall mimicked only causing Katie to roll her eyes.

"It's a compliment as well so take it or leave it. You know it's rare for me to compliment you." Katie smirked as she took another bite of her chicken.

"Katie will slay you Kendall." Cassidy added as she giggled.

"See this is why I like her. She knows the truth." Katie raised a brow smugly smiling.

"Cassidy you're supposed to be on my side!" Kendall whined and sulked. "FYI I can beat her."

"Yeah okay." Katie giggled.

Cassidy loved the family atmosphere in the house and she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. She knew she'd be in trouble when she gets home, and she was only preparing for it.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Jennifer. It was lovely." Cassidy kindly thanked Jennifer as she reached for her Jacket which was on the coat rack. Kendall willingly took her jacket and opened it up for her making it easier for her to wear. She silently exchanged a thank you to him, and he winked at her in return.

"You're very welcome honey! And thank you for preparing the salad." Jennifer opened up her arms to hug Cassidy and she happily agreed.

They both pulled away from the hug, "You're welcome. Katie, remember what I told you when we were preparing the table? Yeah try it out." Cassidy walked over to Katie smiling suspiciously, only getting confusing glares from Kendall.

"Will do." Katie evilly smiled. Katie then opened her arms wanting a goodbye hug from Cassidy and not only did it shock Cassidy but it shocked Kendall. He was reaping with happiness inside. Katie was finally opening up and allowing Cassidy into her life. Cassidy happily hugged Katie, feeling as if she just accomplished something in her life.

Kendall walked over to Cassidy and stood beside her, "Wait, can I know?" he asked curiously. He was definitely happy that the two already had little secrets and such.

"You'll find out soon enough." Cassidy giggled before walking over to the door and opening it only to be welcomed by a cold gust of wind. "I will never get use to this cold." She shivered.

"It's not that bad." Kendall laughed as he followed Cassidy out. "Come on I'll take you home with my car." He directed her over to his car and she happily followed. She wasn't eager to get home at all. She was just enjoying her last few moments breathing...

"Drive safely honey. And Cassidy feel free to come by whenever. See you later sweetheart." Jennifer stood outside her door while Katie was inside wrapping her arms around her. Jennifer witnessed Kendall get in the car and reverse out of the drive way driving off. She went inside and shut the door behind her.

"Well that was a nice visit to your house." Cassidy sweetly said observing her view as Kendall drove.

"I told you they'd love you." Kendall grinned absolutely ecstatic at how everything had gone the way he hoped it would. Cassidy only smiled back but it faded way too quickly when she realised they were close to her house. She stared at the familiar forest they were driving by and the familiar street lamp she walked pass when she went to school. She was still healing and didn't go to school for the past 2 weeks.

Kendall took her hands and held it gently. He could already sense Cassidy's mood changing when he pulled up in front of her house.

"You can always come back to my house. My mom won't mind if you stay with us the night." Kendall adjusted himself so he was facing Cassidy. She turned to look at him and smiled sadly.

"No it's fine, mom and dad are gonna be angry if I'm not home. I'll see you tomorrow then." Cassidy leaned in pecking Kendall on the lips before beginning to step outside. Kendall sighed.

"I'm worried about you." Kendall whispered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. She stopped getting out of the car any further and slowly turned around to witness Kendall staring at her with sorrowful, sympathetic eyes.

"Well don't be. Nothing to worry about." She even tried to make herself believe it at that point, but who was she kidding.

"You can't even make yourself believe that." Kendall's voice lowered and it almost came out as a soft whisper.

Cassidy didn't say anything else. She sat in the car in silence before getting out. Once she got out, she lowered herself to look into the car at Kendall, "Just please believe me when I say, I'm alright." Her eyes were begging Kendall to not fall for her charade. But she had to continue her acting of everything being alright.

Kendall knew Cassidy wanted her to believe everything was fine and okay, but he just couldn't believe it. "Just promise me, when you're not feeling fine, when everything is not okay, Promise me you'll tell me?" Kendall fidgeted with his fingers then stared at Cassidy who was staring at the empty passenger seat.

She inhaled and sighed in defeat. "I promise." And with that being said she shut the door and walked over to the entrance of her house. The lights weren't on and it only made her wonder if anyone was even home. She looked back at Kendall who smiled comfortingly before he drove off.

She entered the house and switched the light on and knew that Joanna or Steve weren't home. She looked at the clock in the living room and it was 9.12pm and there was no sign of Joanna. She didn't know if she was worried or relieved that Joanna wasn't home. In an instant, she ran to the kitchen to screw up the note she had left on the kitchen counter and took it with her upstairs to safely tuck away in her draws. This way, no one would know she even went out.

It was 1.37am. There was still no sign of Joanna or Steve. This had never happened before. Joanna still hadn't showed up and Cassidy was scared to sleep thinking they'd come up to her room and attack her. Steve would normally be home by now or at two but still, because Joanna wasn't home Cassidy was getting scared about what was going to happen. Just when her eyes were drifting off to sleep, a sudden slam shuddered her awake and she shivered in absolute fear. Her room vibrated when the front door slammed shut.

Steve was home, and so Was Joanna.

They both had came home together. Cassidy had no idea why but it wasn't going to be good. All of a sudden Cassidy heard glass shatter on the floor jolting her to sit up on her bed.

"You think you're fucking funny to smash my bottle? DO YOU THINK IT'S FUCKING FUNNY!?" Steve yelled so loud that Cassidy's ear drums vibrated. She could hear everything that was going on downstairs from her room. Steve's words were all slurred and she Knew Steve was drunk.

"YOU'RE FUCKING HIGH!" Joanna screamed even louder. It almost seemed like she was crying and it was only putting more fear into Cassidy. She then heard a huge slap go across someone's face. Cassidy didn't know if she should stay in her room or go peek to see what was going on. She was scared out of her life and she knew they'd eventually come up to her room. So with all her courage – not that there was much – she got up and silently tip-toed towards the stair case to peer downstairs just to see if she could see what was going on.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TALK BULLSHIT IN FRONT OF ME!" Steve's voice viciously rose again. From what Cassidy could see, Steve was holding onto Joanna's hair so tight, and Joanna was crying, but angry at the same time.

"LET GO OF ME! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN FUCKING TOY WITH ME!" Joanna screamed only making Steve more angry. He then back slapped Joanna even harder and ended up pushing her against the wall. Cassidy silently gasped at the sight. He'd never seen Steve so violent with Joanna before.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do you think I'll handle this bullshit of yours?" He calmly spoke with so much malice to his voice. Cassidy pushed her head back making sure they couldn't see her. She then peered again only to see Steve picking up the broken glass from the floor. He stared at the glass for a few seconds before slowly digging it into Joanna's neck making her scream in agony.

"YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF ME! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER TO ABUSE! GO FUCKING CUT HER! SHE WASN'T HOME WHEN I CAME HERE!" And when Joanna said that Cassidy's eyes shot up in complete shock and horror. Her heart stopped beating and she almost stopped breathing.

Steve chuckled disgustingly and threw the glass on the floor. Cassidy retrieved back to her room completely shaken and horrified.

"Oh, Well I'll get to her... but one thing, if you ever dare, ever even think about coming to my work place, smashing my bottle or even thinking about telling anyone what you saw today, bitch I'll really slit your throat and make it seem like you killed yourself." He hissed at her with his head inches away from her ears. He then pushed her aside before he started picking up another glass piece from the floor and making his way upstairs slowly.

"Fuck you bastard! If I wanted to out you, I would've done it ages ago! You're just as bad as before but worst!" Joanna spat out before pressing her cut with her sleeves and storming off to the Kitchen.

"Shoot me!" Steve mockingly said, not giving a damn about what his wife was saying. He only focused on his route to his daughter's room.

Each step Steve took sounded like thunder in Cassidy's ears. Cassidy was frozen in her room completely frightened. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know what Steve was going to do to her this time. And her heart wasn't functioning properly. She had never been so scared and panicked. Cassidy stared out her window ignoring the fact that her father was marching towards her in her room.

"Had fun today?" He suddenly pulled Cassidy by her hair and threw her across the room. Cassidy was in shock and unaware that Steve would attack her like that straight away. No tears were coming out. She was just shaking uncontrollable.

Cassidy whimpered. Steve came closer with his broken glass piece pointing it directly at her. "It's like you just don't learn. We told you never to go out without our permission and you did." He evilly chuckled. He leaned down and pulled Cassidy by her top pinning her against the wall. He looked at her and Cassidy was frightened by what she was staring at. His eyes were popping red. He was sweating and his head had a small cut on it. A small tear escaped her eyes. Her head was shaking.

"I went easy on you for two weeks, but seems like you're healing a little fast, don't you think? And I told that boyfriend of yours to stay away but he just doesn't get it, does he? He's putting you and himself in danger." Steve playfully pouted while he began to dig the glass into her chest, just under her collar bone, slowly tearing open her skin, witnessing the blood ooze out.

Cassidy cried out in pain and hissed. "St-stop, p-pl-please." She pleadingly cried. Joanna all of a sudden came into the room, holding a cloth to her cut but she was smiling. It's like she completely forgot about the fact that she was the one that was getting beaten downstairs. Joanna was smiling as if she was enjoying what was going on in front of her.

"Keep begging princess." Steve emphasized on every single word and only dug the glass in further making Cassidy scream louder than she's ever screamed.

He covered her mouth with his hand and felt the need to swing a punch to the pit of her stomach causing her to cry even louder, and slamming her to the wall again, most probably bruising her again too.

"You- you b-both are- si-sick." Cassidy lowered herself to the ground when Steve let her go and looked at the glass oozing with Cassidy's blood.

Steve automatically lowered himself down to her level, grabbing onto her arms so tightly. "What did you just say?" He spat out.

Cassidy couldn't handle it anymore, with all the strength left in her body, she kicked Steve to the floor throwing the glass at him, grazing his chin. She quickly got up and she felt like everything was spinning. Joanna quickly ran to Steve trying to help him up and then looked at Cassidy in fury.

"I said you guys are fucking sick!" Cassidy cried out and grabbed her hoodie running downstairs as fast as she could.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Steve yelled out as he managed to get up and punch Joanna aside running after Cassidy.

Cassidy managed to successfully open the door and run out of the house as fast as she possible could. She ran out like a gust of wind not even looking back. Steve ran after her but stopped when he reached the porch, only to see Cassidy as a speck in the distant.

Cassidy cried out in sorrow and pain. The cut on her chest was throbbing insanely and she just cried. She didn't know where she was going and let her foot and mind do the work. Once she arrived at the location her mind had set out she knocked on the door eager to see his face and just cry into his embrace. After a couple of knocks the door finally opened. Cassidy rubbed her eyes and breathed in.

"I'm not fine. And nothing's alright. Nothing has ever been alright."

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER COMPLETED! Verdict... Good? Bad? Damn? omg? Wtf? Um? What? lol anything... what did you guys think? Would you consider this another cliffhanger? oops lol I had to stop it here or i would've got carried away. **

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I am SO EXCITED to share the next chapter. LOVED writing it! I'm just so excited! XD Lol Oh and I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, when i proof read it I tend to not see all the mistakes... I don't know why Ha! The Chapters seem to be getting longer... hope you all don't mind :s**

**So next update will be next week Saturday :) **

**Really appreciate you all for reading and thank you immensely for reviewing. Please do review on this chapter and let me know what you think. Sending you all lots of Love xoxo**

**Avery :)**


	8. Chapter 8: JUST THE BEGINNING

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Back with another chapter... a day late... :/ I've been busy with assignments which sucks. Uni is definitely picking up, but I'll still manage to get chapters up weekly. Anyway, HI ALL How have you all been? New chapter... Woo!**

**This chapter is the most anticipated chapter of the story so far... right? Or not.. Lol We ended last chapter with Cassidy running out of her house and ending up at someone's house.. I'm guessing you all have an idea who... in this chapter we'll elaborate on that of course. This is a very crucial chapter. I loved writing this part! SO i really hope it's not boring and you enjoy it :) **

**Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! THANK YOU! Really means a lot, cannot express how much it means to me! A huge thank you to:**  
_BTRFanfiction1516, Greekdagger1892, SchmidtHappens, BTREdition, Guest, annabellex2, paulag.2011_

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own BTR...sigh... But I do own My OC's**

**Onto the chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: _JUST THE BEGINNING _**

* * *

The room was filled with nothing but darkness. Not even the moonlight was peering through his curtains. Kendall was fast asleep. Well he thought he was fast asleep. After letting his mind wonder for too long his eyes had surrendered but his mind was still wondering. He felt restless and anxious and he didn't know why. When he dropped Cassidy off reluctantly, he arrived home feeling worried. Kendall hated dropping Cassidy off. Ever since the incident and ever since Kendall met Steve nothing felt right. Everything felt off.

A sudden knock slowly awoke Kendall from his sleep. His eyes strained to open and he laid in bed staring at the ceiling, hearing the knock echo downstairs and into his room. His eyes furrowed when the knock continued and he could almost hear the desperation in the knock. Kendall reluctantly swung his feet off his bed onto the floor. He knew Jennifer was fast asleep and so was Katie, so he decided to answer the door, not wanting to bother them. He rubbed his eyes and walked down stairs casually, not expecting anyone in particular. He gripped onto the handle and pulled open the door only to be shocked by who was standing on the other side.

"_I'm not fine. And nothing's alright. Nothing has ever been alright." _

There she stood in her true form. Blood had stained her top and tears were erratically escaping her eyes. Cassidy had never looked so lost and vulnerable. She had never looked so hopeless and fragile. Cassidy Hart stood in front of Kendall with her face newly bruised, her chest slowly bleeding, and her arms swollen. She had never looked such a mess in front of Kendall. Even when she was in hospital she managed to cover it up but Cassidy couldn't cover it up today. She was done hiding; she was done dealing with the pain.

Kendall couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cassidy was trembling and Kendall had never witnessed her like that before. She wiped her tears and was shivering. Kendall lunged forward grasping onto Cassidy, pulling her into his embrace. He wasn't feeling tired anymore; not after seeing the state of Cassidy. Sleeping was the last thing on his mind. Kendall hugged Cassidy safely and comfortingly, and Cassidy leaned her head against Kendall's chest, refusing to hold back any tears. She just let it all out and Kendall feared the worse. Something ghastly had happened to his girlfriend and nothing else in the world mattered but her.

"Let's go inside." Kendall whispered to her as he ushered her into the living room. Cassidy was in her safest place. She had nothing to fear when she was with Kendall. He switched the lamp on in the living room, only lighting up the corner of the longer couch.

Cassidy went to sit down on the couch and the tears weren't stopping anytime soon. She was shivering. Shakily, she unzipped her hoodie properly and the cut on her chest was clearer to see. Kendall's eyes widened in disbelief. The blood around the cut had dried out but still it was bleeding. Kendall didn't question what happened... yet. He simply got up to go to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

Kendall didn't know what to think. He had a speculation as to who had done it. But he wasn't going to say anything just yet. His eyes were red, not from the lack of sleep, but from the fear of what was happening to his girlfriend right before his eyes. He got out the wet cloth and wiped around the cut gently, trying to control his hands from shaking. Cassidy hissed. She bit her tongue trying not to scream, fearing she'd wake Jennifer and Katie. She titled her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears roll down her eyes quietly.

Kendall witnessed the tears drop from the side of her face onto his hand and he stopped what he was doing. He looked down at the floor with his eyes wide, "He did this to you, didn't he?" Kendall quietly uttered.

Cassidy looked down at her fingers and a tear dropped onto her fingers. She slowly nodded and wiped away the excess tears under her eyes.

The assumption Kendall made about Steve was right. He didn't know what else to say to make everything alright again, so he went back to cleaning her cut. Every time Kendall touched anywhere near her cut the excruciating pain made Cassidy flinch and hiss. He finished placing a bandage over her cut and silently sat opposite Cassidy.

He'd seen her in pain too much and every time he saw Cassidy in pain everything around him felt like it was falling apart. Cassidy sat on the brighter end of the couch, where the lamp was, while Kendall sat on the coffee table opposite Cassidy. His elbows rested on his knees.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kendall whispered. He was hurt that Cassidy didn't tell him what was going on. They'd been going out for 6 weeks and she had never even mentioned it to him. But in her defence she didn't know how to. She wasn't allowed to, she feared he'd run away when he found out the truth.

Cassidy breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "I d-d-didn't kn-now ho-how." Her voice was trembling. "I w-was sc-scared." A silent tear strolled down her cheeks and she had no energy to wipe it away.

"Scared of what?"

"Th-that yo-you'd run. I w-was sc-scared m-my pa-parents would d-do something w-worse. K-Kendall I wa-as sc-cared." Cassidy gulped and she knew it was impossible to stop crying.

Kendall felt like he was breaking down inside seeing Cassidy cry. His eyes were stinging red just by seeing Cassidy in the state she was. Kendall held onto both Cassidy's hands and kissed her fingers. He looked up at her with sorrowful eyes, almost stinging with tears. "I would never, **ever** run from you, baby, I'd never leave. You have got to remember that." Kendall's voice was full of comfort and confidence but inside he was crippling. "How-how long? How long have they been..." He gulped and couldn't get the words to come out or even process through his mind. Just the thought of Steve laying a finger on her made his anger rise furiously.

"S-since I wa-was 6." Cassidy shamefully answered. 11 years she's kept quiet about it all. When she was 6 it wasn't too bad. Joanna and Steve would occasionally slap her. However, when she started middle school, that's when things got worse.

"What?!" Kendall was shocked that Cassidy had stayed quiet for so long. Even Cassidy didn't know how she managed. Kendall stood up wrathfully and went to grab the house phone. "You have to tell the police." Kendall almost demanded. Cassidy shook her head rapidly and whimpered in fear. She stood up and rushed over to Kendall to lower the phone down from his hand so he could stop dialling.

"NO! No, Kendall, I can't just go to the police. I c-can't."

"_You can't?_ Look what he's done to you! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Kendall almost screamed with excruciating fury.

"No one is going t-to be-believe m-me." Cassidy tried to control her tears. She remembered when she was in Florida and how she almost contacted the police once. Cassidy was crying for help when Steve dragged her across her room. And because she screamed help through an open window, Steve almost ripped her hair and locked her in her room for four days. He only provided her with a bottle of water and bread to live on. When Cassidy's neighbors back in Florida asked Steve what was going on in the house, Steve had said that his daughter was going through delusional trauma. Joanna's friend would see Cassidy on the streets one day and they'd talk to her as if she was a convict that escaped from prison. Joanna told all her friends that her daughter was hit by depression and she had gotten herself involved in drugs and of course news spreads fast. There was no way of winning for Cassidy. The lies her parents made up were disgusting. Everyone would eventually turn on her in Sherburne... well that was her biggest fear.

"But look what they've done to you," Kendall once again observed her face and her chest were the cut was. He pulled up her sleeves again and could see her bruises throbbing erratically, "You have to." His voice softened. He couldn't even comprehend how much pain Cassidy was going through, but somehow he felt like he could feel it.

"You d-don't und-derstand what he'll do Ke-kendall. He'll turn them all against me." Cassidy panicked just thinking about it. She knew what Steve was capable of. She knew what Joanna and Steve were capable of together.

"But you can't keep suffering like this!" Kendall's teeth were gritted. He was angry; he was hurt, he was furious. He tilted his head back and blinked hardly. Cassidy witnessed a small tear escape the corner of his eyes and she placed a hand on his cheek, brushing the tear away.

"I don't kno-know what else t-to do." She stared into Kendall's eyes pleadingly hoping there was a solution to the situation, but even Kendall was clueless as to what to do. Kendall placed his hand on top of Cassidy's hand that was resting on his cheeks and lightly squeezed it. All Kendall wanted to do was march over to Steve and beat the living day lights out of him. He wanted to make him suffer more than anything.

"You have to tell the police. You have to tell someone. Please. You can't... you can't keep..." Kendall's voice was breaking. His throat tightened and his voice quietened.

Cassidy shook her head in disagreement and smiled at Kendall hopelessly. Steve had threatened her about what would happen if she told the police, her school or anyone about what happens to her. And Cassidy didn't want to go down that path. Not only would her life be in serious danger but Kendall's life would be too. She had no choice but to tell Kendall and she feared deeply for his safety.

Footsteps were suddenly being heard coming down the stairs. Cassidy quickly wiped away her tears and stepped back. Kendall held onto Cassidy's hand, making her feel comfortable and safe. He smiled a small smile letting Cassidy know everything would be alright.

"Kendall? Is that you sweetie?" Jennifer sluggishly walked into the living room with her hands wrapped around her robe and her eyes barely open.

"Um, yeah, It's me, mom."

"Cassidy?" Jennifer questioned once she entered the living. Kendall and Cassidy both stood in the darker side of the living room. It was the only way to hide the bruises on Cassidy's face but most importantly, the pain and sorrow that was showcasing on both of the teens faces.

Jennifer was suddenly a lot more awake when she noticed Cassidy in her living room. She was confused at what was going on. She didn't know if it was a dream or if her son's girlfriend was actually in the living room.

"Yeah mom, Cassidy's here." Kendall answered for Cassidy. Cassidy quickly zipped up her hoodie and pulled down her sleeves making sure all the evidence of being beaten was covered.

"Is everything okay?" Jennifer asked with concern and confusion. She'd never thought her son's girlfriend would be in her house at 2.45am. Something definitely didn't seem fitting.

"Everything's fine Jennifer. I'm sorry to have woken you up. It's just no one was at home and the lights were out. I thought it'd be okay if I came here." Cassidy lied fluently. She smiled forcefully, but there was only pain and lie behind the smile. Kendall stared at Cassidy and observed her lie so naturally in front of him. If he didn't know the truth, he would've fallen for it himself. He squeezed onto Cassidy's hand knowing how hard it must be for her to continue acting as if everything was fine.

"Oh, Of course it is honey. It must get scary by yourself when the lights out. Feel free to stay here sweetie." Jennifer smiled warmly and put her hands in the pocket of her robe.

"Thank you so much Jennifer. I'm sorry to be a bother." Cassidy sincerely replied. She was so thankful Jennifer had agreed. She was too scared to even think about going back to her house. Who knew what Steve had in stock for her if she even thought about going back.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not a bother at all. I'll go and make the both of you some hot coco since I'm pretty much awake right now." Jennifer stared at her son, who was too focused on the floor. Although she couldn't see their faces well because of the lack of light, she definitely sensed an unusual vibe in the living room.

"Thanks, mom." And with that being said by Kendall, Jennifer could hear the pain in her son's voice. She coked her head, furrowed her eyebrows curiously and retrieved back out the living room, making her way to the kitchen. She knew that there was something more as to why Cassidy had come to her house so late at night.

Cassidy and Kendall fell into a worrying silent. Cassidy went to sit down on the couch and Kendall went to sit beside her. She leaned on his shoulder and Kendall put his arms around her. A tear strolled down Cassidy's face and she didn't even have the strength to wipe it away.

"Why?" Kendall broke the silence quietly. His mind was wondering around causing him a headache, but he didn't care. No pain he was feeling would even match up to anything Cassidy was feeling. Kendall just wanted to know why Steve did what he did. Why? Why he felt the need to hit his own daughter? Why he felt the need to torture his family?

Why?

"I d-don't kn-know." Cassidy answered truthfully. There was no logically reason why Steve ever even raised a hand on her. There were no reasons to why Joanna joined in on torturing her daughter. There was just no logically reason. "Back in f-florida, everyone turned on m-me Kendall. N-no one believe-believed me. They'd lock me u-up in my r-room for d-days. They w-wouldn't le-let me g-go out. I lo-lost eve-everyone. I d-don't want to lo-os-"

"Hey, shh, shhh." Kendall hushed her gently. He looked down at Cassidy, and wiped her tears away again. He stroked her hair tenderly and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Don't ever think that I'll just leave. I'd never leave."

Cassidy tilted her head back to get a better look at Kendall. Her eyes were swollen and scorching red. Kendall eye's almost reflected hers. He leaned down and kissed her lightly and passionately before breaking off. He knew whatever had happened in Florida and whatever was happening to Cassidy in Minnesota was affecting her badly. And for once Kendall didn't know what to do. Every muscle in his body was aching to tell the police and to beat the absolute crap out of Steve but Cassidy pleaded him not to. He didn't want to disobey her.

"Let me get you some painkillers. Maybe the pain'll lessen by tomorrow..." He got up and slowly walked out of the living room. He stopped just outside the door frame. He turned around but didn't look directly at Cassidy but stared at the floor, "...you're not going back there... and if you do... you're not going there without me." He sternly and also lovingly spoke... Cassidy didn't respond. She knew she'd have to go back at some point and that Kendall couldn't always be by her side 24/7, but all she was thinking about was how she'd get through the night.

"Kendall, please don't tell your mom. Please." She looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to bother Jennifer with the crap that was going on in her life. She knew that at one point maybe even Jennifer would turn against her. The less she knew the better it was for Cassidy. Kendall only nodded his head. He didn't know how he was going to keep it a secret from Jennifer.

Kendall made it to the kitchen. Jennifer was pouring the hot coco into mugs and she lifted her head up when she saw Kendall walk in. The kitchen was a lot brighter. Kendall's eyes were visibly red and Jennifer could see that his eyelashes were wet – indicating that he was crying. Jennifer had never seen Kendall like that before and it was getting her more worried than she already was. She stopped what she was doing and observed her son raid the medicine cabinet. She knew something was up. Kendall had his back turned to Jennifer. He spread and rested his hands on the counter with his head lowered down. The medicine cabinet was wide open but Kendall stopped searching.

"Kendall, honey, is everything okay?" Jennifer was concerned. Kendall seemed so beaten down and not only that but the pain she felt radiating off of her son was showing.

Kendall didn't reply. He squeezed his eyes shuts and small tear escaped the inner corner of his eyes. Just watching Cassidy and thinking about her getting tortured was killing Kendall inside slowly. He quickly lifted his hand up to his eye to wipe away the tear. He's seen Cassidy in the hospital bed, and that was Steve's fault, and now that he's heard it with his own ears from Cassidy, his mind wasn't functioning. Everything Cassidy had suffered refused to settle into his mind.

"Kendall?" Jennifer called out again, jolting Kendall conscious.

"Where are the painkillers?" Kendall asked quickly making sure his voice sounded strong and not crippled. He looked in the cabinet genuinely searching.

"Third shelf, at the back... Who is it for?" Jennifer once again asked curiously. She observed Kendall grab the painkillers and closing the cabinet door. Kendall turned around to look at his mom briefly before walking off. Jennifer saw the pain in his eyes that brief second he looked at her and felt the need to give him a hug.

"For Cassidy. She has a headache." He said neutrally as he walked out of the kitchen. Yes, it was for Cassidy's headache , for the pain of her cut, and the throbbing in her arm. The things about painkillers were that they took away the pain temporarily. It'd ease the pain and make it a lot better to deal with. But then once the feeling wore off, the pain would return. In a sense they were useless. Kendall just wanted Cassidy's pain to permanently be over.

Jennifer sighed. Maybe it was too early to start speculating about the situation. But she knew that something major had happened, "I'll bring the hot coco in then. Maybe it'll ease the head ache as well." And Jennifer felt like she was talking to herself once Kendall disappeared. She held both the mugs in her hand and went to the living room. The light was still limited in the room and Jennifer left it like that, having the feeling that Kendall and Cassidy wanted it that way. She watched Kendall give Cassidy a tablet and she swallowed it down with a glass of water. She observed how her son held onto Cassidy's hand and rubbed her hand reassuringly with his thumb and she watched Kendall smiled so faintly towards Cassidy. The first aid kit was lying on the table. Cassidy looked a mess and Jennifer didn't know if it was the right time to start asking questions.

"Here you go. Nice and hot." Jennifer strolled in and placed the hot coco on the coffee table. She warmly smiled at both Kendall and Cassidy.

"Thank you." Cassidy quietly spoke, barely having any energy to speak.

"Mom, Kendall?" A small voice was suddenly heard from the staircase. Cassidy looked at Kendall and Kendall looked at Jennifer. Katie had woken up but she sounded extremely tired.

"Katie? Why are you awake?" Jennifer questioned in a motherly voice. Katie staggered into the living room. Cassidy didn't want both Jennifer and Katie to know anything about what happened. She didn't want to be a burden.

"I heard talking. And I came t- Cassidy?" Katie rubbed her eyes and yawned. She cocked her head and could barely keep her eyes open.

"Come on honey, go back to bed." Jennifer walked to Katie and turned her around, lightly pushing her back up stairs. "And you both should be getting to bed too. I'll get the guest room ready for you Cassidy." Jennifer smiled. She knew she wouldn't feel comfortable with Cassidy and Kendall sharing a room. And Kendall was expecting it. But he didn't know how he was going to not leave Cassidy's side tonight.

"Mom, I'll handle that. You just go back to bed. You look really tired." Kendall suggested calmly as he watched Katie and Jennifer head off upstairs.

"Are you sure? I could get the room ready for he-"

"I'll handle it." Kendall assuring looked at his mom. At once, Jennifer knew to give the couple space and so she did.

"Okay, then. I hope you both are okay. Good night." All Jennifer could do was let them have their space and let them figure out whatever they were dealing with. Cassidy was still sitting in the dark gazing off elsewhere. She was thinking about how much trouble she could get into, and now she was thinking about how she had probably put the Knight family in danger as well.

"Night..." Kendall whispered slowly. He looked back at Cassidy who was so lost in her thoughts. She looked so broken and fragile. She looked disconnected from the world. "We should go up as well." He said trying to get Cassidy to come back to her senses.

"Hmm, Oh, yeah... Yeah okay." She suddenly shook when she heard Kendall speak to her. Her voice was quiet and delicate. Slowly, she stood up and switched the lamp off before following Kendall upstairs.

Kendall showed Cassidy to the guest room. The room was the same size as Kendall's room. It was painted yellow and it didn't look lived in but still gave off a homely vibe. There was a mirror just opposite the door and a dresser beside the door. The bed rested near the window and the en-suite bathroom was opposite the bed. Kendall quickly ran to his room and pulled out a blue hoodie and some sweats for Cassidy to get changed into. He quickly went back to her room and left it on the bed.

"I left you a hoodie and sweats on the bed to get changed into..." He called out to Cassidy as she was in the bathroom. He heard the water running and thought she was just washing up. The water stopped running and it was just silent. Unusually silent. Kendall walked over to the bathroom and knocked lightly. "Cassidy?" He called out and she didn't respond. Kendall started worrying instantly and pushed the door open slowly...

Cassidy was standing in front of the longer mirror in the bathroom topless, only in her black color bra. Her blue eyes were surrounded by the red blood shots from crying. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands traced over ever scar and bruise on her stomach and over all the new ones that were formed today. Her body looked perfectly healthy when she wore a top but when she took it off, the scars, bruises and marks were glowing. Kendall had never seen Cassidy topless and he wasn't expecting for it to happen like that.

He observed her stomach and her back completely baffled at what Steve and Joanna had done to her.

"This, all of this... it'll n-never fade." Cassidy thought she was done crying but just observing everything on her body made her feel more broken than she already was. Kendall walked over to her and carefully traced her scars; she hissed. She smiled at Kendall trying to let him know that she'd be okay. But Cassidy knew she was nowhere near okay.

"They did all this to you?" Kendall questioned with a subtle hint of anger. Cassidy only nodded. She started softly chuckling pitifully which caused a few tears to also spill.

"This wasn't how you were supposed to see me you know." She smiled trying to lighten the mood a little but she couldn't even fake the humor. Kendall huffed on air and laughed the slightest. His lips perked up slightly and he carefully wrapped his arms around Cassidy from behind. He faced the mirror and looked at Cassidy through the mirror.

"You're perfect." He sweetly smiled before placing a kiss on Cassidy's neck and resting his head on her shoulders delicately. Cassidy held onto Kendall's arms and pecked his cheeks. He released her from his grasp and she put on the blue hoodie and sweats.

Cassidy crawled onto the bed and Kendall followed her. He hugged her and they both rested quietly.

"No more secrets." Kendall whispered into her ears. He didn't want their relationship to be lasting on lies. He wanted everything out in the open. From whatever happened in Florida to whatever happened in Minnesota. All Kendall wanted to do was be able to help Cassidy.

"Promise." She whispered back and turned around to face Kendall. She had to tell him everything. She was done hiding.

"How did it all begin?" Kendall asked. He knew what he was getting himself into with Cassidy and he wasn't going to give up until he saw Cassidy smiling again.

Cassidy took a deep breath as she started telling him everything. She told him when Steve's alcohol consumption started in Florida. She told him about how her parents had made numerous lies about her to everyone: a drug addict, depressed, delusional trauma, suicidal, psychosis disorder etc. They were all the negatives. Everyone in their town in Florida refused to believe anything that would come out of Cassidy's mouth, not that she's ever actually told anyone about her parents. She also told Kendall how her parents would even boast about how she was the perfect daughter at their work events just so people would like Steve and envy him for having such a perfect life, a perfect wife and a perfect daughter. But when he was away from work, to everyone else Cassidy was a waste of space, didn't deserve to live and a bad daughter. It was like Cassidy was living to completely different lies. She wasn't allowed to socialize and they made sure Cassidy was cut from everything other than school. Everything they did to Cassidy was for Joanna and Steve's benefit. They hit her because they were mad at each other and they hit her because they were sick of her sight. Cassidy couldn't even make sense of it.

Kendall couldn't believe how much she had to go through. Another thing to Cassidy that was still uncertain was why they moved in such a hurry. She lost all her friends and on top of that she would even admit to trying to commit suicide one time because she was done with the pain. Maybe that wasn't a lie.

Kendall's heart-ached even thinking about losing Cassidy. He didn't blink, because he knew if he did there'd be tears. There were still so many unanswered questions and Cassidy let Kendall know. She opened up about everything to him.

"You think it ends at one point, but it all just starts over again." Cassidy finished off. "M-m-mom wasn't always like that. She, well, dad just changed her." She quickly added. Her tongue burned when she addressed her parents as mom and dad because frankly they didn't deserve the title.

"How? How di-did you g-go through all of that yourself?" Kendall couldn't believe Cassidy had stayed so quiet and handled it all by herself for so long. He was amazed but completely shaken. She had to go through so much and he wasn't even by her side then.

"I had to." She simply replied. She stared at the ceiling and thought about her traumatizing life back in Florida. Nothing had really changed in Minnesota; just got worst. Cassidy found herself quietly drifting off to sleep. But her mind was still conscious of Kendall's presence.

"We'll get through this together." Kendall whispered and refused to go back to his room tonight. "I promise you that." He whispered before closing his eyes. Cassidy's lips perked up the slightest knowing that she was going to sleep safely tonight and she had nothing to worry about... well for tonight. They were both awake but their eyes were shut.

* * *

There was no sunlight. It was raining in Sherburne. The rain was hitting against the window loud and fast, one after another. Kendall and Cassidy were sleeping in each other's arms. Jennifer had woken up at 9 and knocked on Kendall's door to see if he was awake. She softly knocked only to find his door opened and she peered through to find his bed still made and not slept in.

She went over to the Guest room and had a hunch that Kendall must've slept with Cassidy. The door of the guest room was open slightly and she looked through to find the two asleep. Jennifer didn't like the idea of Kendall and Cassidy sleeping in a bed together. She trusted Kendall of course, but she preferred to have the door open and them both segregated. However, watching her son caress his girlfriend while they were asleep made Jennifer realize how much Kendall had grown. She could see how much love they both had for each other and she didn't want to be in the way of true love. So she let it slide, this once.

Jennifer resulted in making breakfast and Katie came downstairs dressed an hour later, ready to eat.

"Morning, sweetheart." Jennifer welcomed Katie with a morning smile and placed her food on the breakfast bar.

"Morning..." Katie responded. "Okay, so I think I had the weirdest dream last night." Katie furrowed her brows as she tried to remember her dream. She ate her toast and then swallowed slowly.

"What was it about?" Jennifer laughed lightly and sipped her coffee.

"Well, I heard someone in the house last night and then Cassidy was here... Weird right? She was down stairs with Kendall and it was really late." Katie was certain it was dream. A very vivid dream.

"mmm... that is weird." Jennifer knew it wasn't a dream. But she just played along for the sake of it.

"Cassidy's quite nice..." Katie spoke after a few more bites of her toast. She'd gotten along with Cassidy without even being interrogative. And that surprised her.

"She's lovely. You both got along well didn't you?" Jennifer smiled lovingly. She thought Cassidy was the perfect girl for Kendall. Not that she's seen him with a lot of girlfriends.

"Surprisingly, yeah. I like her. Kendall's got good choice in girls... but don't tell him I said that."

Jennifer chuckled and rested her elbows on the counter. She drifted off into her own thoughts again.

"Morning mom, Morning Katie." Kendall came downstairs with a subtle smile. Jennifer snapped out of her gaze and her focus went straight to Kendall. His eyes were still swollen and he looked really tired. Jennifer sighed and smiled subtly. Soon after, Cassidy followed in.

"Good Morning Jennifer, Hi Katie." Cassidy smiled warmly trying to camouflage her pain. Katie looked at Cassidy surprisingly then looked at Kendall confusingly.

"Huh? What? Hi Cassidy?" Katie looked so confused. She stared at Cassidy and Cassidy was giving a weird look back to her. She was scared that Katie would recognize the new bruises on her face. But Kendall had quickly raided Jennifer's make up draw, something he thought he'd never do, to give Cassidy foundation to cover it up.

"Hi Katie?" Cassidy questioned again confusingly.

"So you were here, downstairs? It wasn't a dream? Wait, why were you here so late?" Katie was puzzled. She remembered Kendall dropping her off yesterday. Katie knew straight away that something had happened.

Cassidy looked at Kendall with wide eyes. Jennifer was in the room so she had to say the same thing she told Jennifer so it wouldn't seem suspicious. "Lights were out yesterday and I was scared alone at home." She simply said without adding any extra information. Cassidy and Kendall sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Oh. Well that's stupid." Katie chuckled and went back to focus on her food. Cassidy nervously chuckled, but Kendall wasn't pleased.

"Was that really needed Katie!?" Kendall suddenly snapped scaring not only Katie but Jennifer as well. He knew the real reason why Cassidy was here and there was nothing funny about it. Even though Katie didn't know the actual truth, there was nothing funny about it. Cassidy shook her head when her eyes were in contact with Kendall's. She knew Kendall wasn't in the happiest mood after she told him everything. But she didn't want Kendall to be stressing over it.

Katie looked at Kendall in surprise. "I was just kidding." She slowly whispered before lowering her gaze.

"Well maybe you should think before you speak!" He harshly spoke almost shouting towards her. Cassidy lowered her head and squeezed Kendall's arm trying to calm him down. Jennifer was shocked by Kendall's sudden outburst and Katie didn't know what to say back. Kendall had never yelled at her like that and she was shocked.

"I d-didn't mean to offend you." Katie bitterly answered back as she furiously got off from the chair pushing her plate back.

"Of course you didn't. You don't mean to offend anyone!" Kendall almost shouted back. He was definitely angry this morning and Jennifer, Cassidy and Katie could see it.

"Just shut up already." Katie spat out before entering the hallway. Kendall had never spoken to her like that and she was actually hurt.

"I should say the same to you." Kendall mumbled frustratingly and got up from his seat. Katie rolled her eyes and didn't want to hear her brother's sudden outburst continue and tried to ignore it.

"Kendall? What has gotten into you?" Jennifer surprisingly asked. Kendall looked at his fingers and started fidgeting with them. Cassidy looked at Jennifer not knowing how to respond. "Now you've upset Katie." Jennifer walked out of the Kitchen. She went to the living room to find Katie slouching on the couch, upset.

"Kendall? What the hell?" Cassidy remarked. "Katie didn't say anything wrong. Why did you just have a go at her?" She knew what Kendall did was wrong. She understood that he was mad but letting his anger out on her wasn't a good idea.

"I just... I hate having to hear you lie about this. You've got enough to deal with; I don't want you to have to deal with... that."

"She didn't say anything wrong. And I'm fine right now." Cassidy reassuringly smiled. She was fine when she was with Kendall. Kendall walked to her and laced his fingers through hers. "Look, why don't you go take a shower and I'll talk to Katie about this. And then once you're done, apologize to her."

Kendall sighed. He knew he overreacted with Katie and maybe did need to calm himself down. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. You'll be fine here, right?"

"I have your mom here so I'll be just fine." Cassidy leaned in and pecked his lips lightly before separating. Kendall had a small grin on his face and made his way to his room for a quick shower.

Cassidy walked over to the living room and found Katie talking to Jennifer quietly. Katie genuinely seemed upset and Cassidy felt sorry for her.

"I didn't even do anything." Katie whispered to her mom.

"I know sweetie. Let your brother cool off. He'll apologize once he comes back to his senses." Jennifer comforted Katie; she placed a hand on Katie's knee and squeezed it.

"I rather not speak to him." Katie folded her arms stubbornly.

"We'll see what happens." Jennifer got up. She left Katie in the living room. Cassidy stood just out the living room and Jennifer saw her. She smiled sweetly before making her way into the Kitchen.

Cassidy stepped into the Living room and sat on the singular couch beside the longer couch Katie was sitting on. Katie didn't look her way.

"You okay?" Cassidy started off and asked genuinely.

"I'm fine. And I'm sorry if I offended you." Katie replied back resiliently. She may have shrugged off what Kendall had said but she was still annoyed.

"Don't be. Kendall didn't mean what he said, you know that right?" Cassidy added hoping Katie didn't take Kendall's outburst to heart.

Katie just shrugged. "I don't care."

"He was being an idiot. I know." Cassidy softly laughed. She smiled at Katie comfortingly. "He was just over reacting. Don't worry, you didn't say anything wrong."

Katie sat up straight and then looked at Cassidy. The foundation on her face may be covering her marks but it wasn't covering her eyes and the redness and sorrow behind it. Katie knew that there was a reason behind Kendall's outburst. When she saw Kendall he didn't look the happiest like he always did in the morning and so all Katie could do was be suspicious.

"Are _you_ okay?" Katie suddenly asked. She cocked her head and looked at Cassidy. She looked at her as if she was trying to read her.

"yeah, I'm fine. What made you ask that?" Cassidy smiled but she was nervous inside. She didn't want Katie to know about anything.

"You just seem... different today." Katie honestly replied. And Cassidy did seem different. She was quieter. She smiled less. And when she did smile she gazed off.

"It's probably 'cause it's raining outside and it's morning." Cassidy lied again to Katie. She had too much going through her head. The weather was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't care less.

"Are you and Kendall okay?" Katie continued asking refusing to believe what Cassidy had just told her.

"Everything's fine Katie." Cassidy tried to make it sound as believable as possible. She and Kendall were more than fine. Their relationship was perfect, but they both were crippled inside. "Anyway, how are you spending your Saturday then?" She tried to change the subject, hoping Katie would leave it alone.

Katie refused to believe 'everything was fine'. Cassidy and Kendall's mood was saying otherwise. "Probably staying home. It's raining so can't do much..." Katie answered back unsurely, clearly understanding that Cassidy was trying to change the topic. "Cassidy... what's going on?" she asked bluntly hoping Cassidy would open up.

All Cassidy could do was put on a fake 'everything's alright smile' and hope Katie would believe it. "Katie, seriously, everything's fine. Come on why don't we watch a film." Cassidy took the remote and went though the films that were on at 11.30 in the morning. They both sat in silence. Katie kept looking back and forth Cassidy and the TV knowing that something was bothering Cassidy and because Katie didn't know, it was annoying her.

After 35 minutes, Kendall came down. His hair was wet and pushed back. The shower was needed for Kendall. He had to clear his mind and let everything sink in. Once he came downstairs, he walked pass the living room to see Katie and Cassidy laughing at the TV. She stared at Cassidy and loved her smile. He wanted to see that smile on her face every day. But once she stopped smiling her face went back into worrying. And when Kendall saw that his heart dropped. He looked at Katie and wanted to apologies to Katie then and there but he thought he'd let the film finish.

Kendall entered the kitchen to find Jennifer placing mugs in the cabinet. He pulled open the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He closed the fridge and just stared at the water completely drifting off thinking about how Cassidy had suffered and how he wasn't there to stop it. He was getting angry and his grip around the bottle tightened. Jennifer stopped what she was doing and looked at Kendall unsurely. She was now more concerned about his behavior. "Kendall," she called out as she noticed his grip tightened around the bottle.

"mm," Kendall responded once he noticed his mother calling him.

"What has gotten into you today?"

"I'm sorry. Just... the lack of sleep I guess." He lied. There was more to it and as much as he wanted to tell his mom he couldn't.

"You know I'm here to talk to, right?" Jennifer lovingly stared at her son and half smiled.

"Yeah mom, I know."

"Good. Now go apologize to your sister." Jennifer's voice was stern and steady.

Kendall nodded and smiled at his mom before leaving for the living room. There sat Cassidy and Katie talking about the film they had watched and shared jokes with each other. That's what Kendall wanted to see.

As soon as Katie saw Kendall enter she shut up straight away. She didn't speak to him or even look at him. She was still annoyed with him.

"I'll see if your mom needs any help." Cassidy half smiled as she walked pass Kendall after she squeezed on to Kendall's hand. She left the two siblings alone hoping they'd work it out.

Kendall sat on the singular couch and looked at the tv. It was completely silent in the room apart from the commercials playing as background noise. Kendall tapped his fingers on the couch arm, "What were you watching?" he tried to make conversation.

Katie didn't say anything and just looked away.

"Katie..." Kendall apologetically smiled at her. He felt guilty for going off on her. "I'm sorry." Apologizing was another way of defeat in Katie/Kendall disputes and Kendall hated apologizing. But he hated the silent treatment from Katie even more.

Katie once again didn't respond.

"C'mon Katie. I didn't mean to switch like that."

Katie just shrugged.

"Aww, the silent treatment sucks from you, baby sister." Kendall pouted. He hated making Katie upset.

Katie silently got up and made her way up to her room.

"Katie, the other guys are coming over... you can't stay mad at me forever." Kendall nervously smiled and sulked. He felt really guilty about having a go at her and he just wanted to take it all back. Once Katie left, Cassidy walked in.

"Well, how'd it go?" Cassidy carefully went to sit on the couch next to Kendall. She sat on the edge of the seat and didn't rest back as her back was hurting.

"She's really mad at me." Kendall sighed. "Silent treatment from Katie is the worst."

"Sucks to be you." Cassidy slowly chuckled. Her chest suddenly started hurting. She breathed out and hissed trying to maintain the pain.

"It's hurting again?" Kendall sorrowfully looked at Cassidy. Cassidy nodded and half smiled and then it disappeared.

"You know I'm going to _have _to go back, right?" She fidgeted with the hem of Kendall's hoodie, she was still wearing. Cassidy would have to go back. She couldn't hide from her parents forever and she couldn't stay in Kendall's house forever.

"Not without me. You're not going back there." Kendall sternly spoke. He wasn't going to let it happen. He wasn't going to let her step back into that house without him. "The other guys are coming over in a few minutes..." Kendall knew Cassidy wasn't going to tell them. He told Carlos, Logan and James everything and he didn't know how he was going to keep this a secret from them. Cassidy understood that at some point they'd find out but she wasn't prepared to tell them just yet.

"You should go out and enjoy your time with them." Cassidy didn't want to be the type of girlfriend that clings onto Kendall. Yes she needed him more than ever but she wanted to give him space. She wanted him to spend time with his friends and not worry about her constantly.

"I'm not leaving you. Last time I did look what happened." Kendall spoke quietly refusing to look at Cassidy. He wanted to stay with Cassidy at all times. Be there to protect her from everything and everyone. He didn't want the same to happen again.

"I'm still alive." Cassidy grinned and huffed on air. She was lucky to be alive. Steve could've killed her yesterday...

"But you're in pain!" Kendall snapped. He hated it. Yes she was alive. But the pain wasn't fading anytime soon! The pain wasn't going away!

"Still." She whispered, knowing it was true.

Kendall sighed. He tangled his fingers with Cassidy's and looked at her amorously, "Look, how about we all go out to the movies then. I think it'd be good to get some air." He suggested. They both needed to get out and clear their heads together.

"What if we... see them...?" Cassidy had the fear of bumping into Steve or Joanna. And she didn't want that to happen at any cost.

Kendall stared directly into her eyes, full of seriousness and concern, "Then shit will go down."

* * *

"Have you guys decided on what film to watch then?" Logan entered the house. He took off his jacket and let it hang hoping it'd dry before they go out again. James and Carlos had already arrived. Cassidy opened the door for them and they welcomed her with hugs. Cassidy was in pain every time someone hugged her or touched her. She tried to not show any discomfort but Kendall could see through it. They would exchange silent words of encouragement to each other and then go back to mingling with the others.

"Not yet. We don't know what's actually showing..." James responded. He sat on the couch and was texting another girl he had met yesterday.

"Hey Cassidy." Logan smiled warmly before placing himself next to James.

"Hi." She sweetly replied and smiled back.

"Didn't see you guys at home coming yesterday." Logan said curiously. He had ended up going but left after 15 minutes. "It sucked." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Carlos who was laughing.

"What? Was it my fault you didn't have a good time. I'm sorry for ditching you to dance with Stephanie Andrews. I mean come on... it's _Steph-anie And-drews._" Carlos chuckled and emphasized on his words. He wasn't intending to dance with anyone. He just went to have a good time with his friends. But James had disappeared with some blonde chick and Logan refused to dance. And When Stephanie Andrews asked Carlos to dance he just couldn't refuse. He had a crush on her for a while and it was the perfect opportunity to make a move. Not that he did... he actually become shy every time he even attempted to ask her out.

"Stephanie? Nice one Carlos." James grinned proudly towards Carlos. They both fist pumped only receiving glares from Logan. Kendall laughed. He had known that Carlos has had a crush on her for a while and was happy to find out he 'made a move'.

"Glad you both had a fun time! This is why I hate dances. Waste of _my_ time." Logan rolled his eyes. There was nothing interesting to Logan about social events such as dances/homecomings. If they weren't educational, they were dysfunctional.

"I definitely had a great time." James smirked and sent another text before focusing back on his friends.

"Yeah, we know. Don't want to hear details." Logan huffed. "So where were you both?" He asked curiously. Logan was a very observant person. The guys would say so themselves. He would know when something wasn't right just by the feel of the atmosphere and Logan knew that Cassidy and Kendall were acting weird today. Their smile was deceiving.

Cassidy looked at Kendall trying to come out with an excuse. They were hanging out yesterday but the only thing Kendall and Cassidy remember was what Cassidy had told Kendall.

"Oh, um, we were just at home. Cassidy's still healing and we were relaxing yesterday." Kendall gulped hoping it was believable. Cassidy looked away from Kendall and looked at the other three that were glaring at her and Kendall suspiciously.

"Ah, well you missed out yesterday. Mr Fredrick had a go at Aaron yesterday. It was hilarious watching him get kicked out for drinking." James and Carlos laughed at their memory. Kendall was glad his friends had a good time. Even if Logan didn't stay long he was happy that he was smiling at least.

"Ahh man, missed him getting kicked out from the dance." Kendall briefly chuckled before his face become monotonous. Logan instantly saw and he looked back at Cassidy who was lost in her thoughts... again.

"Alright boys, and Cassidy, I'm taking Katie shopping for new shoes. We'll be back in time for dinner." Jennifer came downstairs and Katie followed down completely ignoring Kendall and the others, walking straight out.

"We're going to the movies, Mama Knight." James said sweetly before tucking his phone away. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Katie rush off outside.

"Is Katie okay?" Carlos said enquiringly. Normally Katie and Carlos would share hi-5's, say their hello's and Hi's but Katie just ran out.

Jennifer looked at Kendall and shrugged. She knew Kendall had tried to speak to her but Katie was too stubborn to accept his apology.

"Sibling arguments I'm guessing." Logan suggested as Kendall was being awfully quite with a guilty look on his face.

"Well you guys have fun." Jennifer left at once and ran to her car trying her best to not get wet. She reversed and drove off. The house fell into an awkward silence. Logan looked at James with his brows raised skeptically. James just shrugged in return.

"Shall we get going then?" Cassidy instantly focused again breaking the overdue silent.

"Yeah, c'mon! Lets go." Carlos jumped up enthusiastically. He looked back at Cassidy suddenly and he even felt like something was wrong. James nodded to Carlos understanding what was going through his mind and Logan caught on as to what they were talking about. The three boys were keen to get to the bottom of it.

"I'll drive." Kendall suggested as he grabbed his car keys and made his way out. The rain was pouring heavily and they all ran into Kendall's car. The weather wasn't going to be a let down for them. Cassidy and Kendall needed a day out, and the rain wasn't going to change that.

Cassidy was in the passenger seat and James, Logan and Carlos sat at the back. Kendall started the car and began to drive into town. The movie theatre was 25 minutes away. In the car everyone was awfully silent. James looked out the window and so was Logan. Carlos was sitting in the middle watching Cassidy and Kendall back and forth, then at Logan and James.

"Can you at least turn the radio on?" Carlos suggested getting sick of the constant silence in the car.

Kendall did what Carlos suggested and an unknown song came on. It was dark outside and it was only 4.15pm.

"Guys, Why is everyone so quiet today?" James spoke slowly. He sighed and sat up straight. Everyone would've been loud and jumpy in the car, but it was just silent and dead. James hated the atmosphere.

"Is it quiet?" Kendall hadn't realized. Everything in his mind was so loud that he hadn't noticed it was so quiet in the car.

"Do we know what film is out?" Cassidy tried to get the conversation going knowing that there was an insufficient amount of silent. Kendall started driving along an empty road.

"Not yet, we're deciding when he arrive. Don't even know what's showing." Logan said unsurely. He then got his phone out to check the what new films were released.

"We are **not** watching a chick flick." James sternly spoke hoping it was loud and clear to everyone.

"We'll see James." Cassidy giggled lightly and James groaned. Cassidy then looked at Kendall who looked frustrated.

A car was behind Kendall as he was driving. Every time Kendall tried to move to a different lane the car followed and it was bugging him.

"What the fuck is this guy's problem?" Kendall huffed while looking through the rear view mirror then back at the road. Logan focused back on to Kendall curiously.

James turned around to see who it was but the rain was heavily pouring down. Kendall started picking up the speed trying to get the other driver of his tail.

"Um, dude, maybe you should slow down. It's raining like fuck as well. Slow down." Carlos cautiously asked. He wasn't going to lie, Kendall was scaring him with the speed he was driving at.

"Yeah Kendall, slow down man. I think you lost the guy." James squinted his eyes trying to see if the car was still following behind.

All of a sudden the car behind Kendall picked up its speed and zoomed ahead in the lane beside him. From nowhere the car swerved in front of Kendall's car causing him to quickly step on the brakes hard and fast causing everyone in the car to slam forward.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kendall screamed out in complete shock and fear. His breathing was erratic just like everyone else's in the car.

"Who the fuck is that?" James furiously yelled getting pissed off. Cassidy slammed her back into the seat and she hissed feeling the pain vibrate on her back. She bit her bottom lips trying to let the pain pass but it was stinging.

Kendall's headlights were on. He squinted into the distance only to see a silhouette walking towards his car really fast and aggressively. Cassidy opened her eyes only to find her biggest nightmare coming true.

"Oh my god." Cassidy suddenly cried out. Her hands were shaking. Her breathing was unsteady. Her eyes were watering and Kendall knew just then who it was.

"What the fuck is going on? Cassidy who is that?" Carlos yelled out when he saw Cassidy's sudden reaction and her hands were shaking.

"H-h-he's... He-here..." She cried quietly. Cassidy's fear was coming alive. She didn't want to face him. Not today. Not with Kendall around... She didn't want him seeing her with all her friends.

Kendall vigorously pushed open his door and rushed outside in the rain. James followed him out completely confused but with a gut instinct that Kendall was going to do something stupid.

Kendall slammed his door shut and furiously walked over to the silhouette standing in front.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" Kendall screamed out, inching closer to him ready to attack him and not caring who was going to see.

Steve Hart stood in front of Kendall smugly smiling. He was furious, and aggravated but he was so happy to see Kendall pissed off.

"I want my daughter back, Kendall!" Steve stood in front of Kendall smirking as if he was so happy with the pain and grieve he had caused and he was ready to create more.

Kendall was inches away from Steve and he was going to rip his throat out. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled out. "YOU'RE HER FATHER YOU SON OF BITCH! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?" Kendall was about to throw a punch at him but James ran to him holding him back.

"Kendall, what the hell is going on?!" He yelled over the noise of the rain and the roaring of the engines. James knew that was Cassidy's dad after seeing him numerously at the Hospital, but he was confused at what was going on.

"LET GO OF ME JAMES! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS FUCKING THROAT OUT! HE BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Kendall was fidgeting in James' grasp, but James refused to let him go fearing the amount of damage Kendall would cause.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Steve yelled out viciously. Kendall pushed himself off of James' grasp and stepped closer to Steve.

"FUCK YOU!" Kendall spat at. "You're a fucking monster. Don't even think about calling Cassidy your daughter!"

James turned around and saw Logan and Carlos had stepped out of the Car. He was silently calling for help. Cassidy rushed over to Kendall and held him back making sure she didn't make any eye contact with Steve. His stare could break her into pieces. She wasn't strong enough to keep it together. She feared even walking up besides Kendall but she had to calm him down.

When Steve say Cassidy approach Kendall, his anger rose furiously. He smirked disgustingly at the sight of her, "There she is. Cassidy sweetie. Come on princess, let's go home." He bitter sweetly spoke to her as if he had done noting wrong. Steve came closer to Cassidy and she stepped back shaking with absolute fear.

"Don't fucking sweet talk her you sick bastard!" Kendall walked in front of Cassidy trying to be a protective barrier. Steve was capable of anything. "Get back in the car Cassidy." He whispered to her, fearing for her safety. He was coming off as strong and confident, but he was scared Steve was going to take Cassidy away from him.

"Kendall, just leave him, and let's go h-home. Pl-please." She uttered quietly with fear in her voice. Steve stared at her disgustingly as if he was going to attack her. All of a sudden, Steve grabbed onto Cassidy's arm tightly and started forcefully dragging her over to his Car, keeping her close to his body.

"DON'T THINK I'M LETTING YOU GO OFF EASY! YOU'RE MY FUCKING DAUGHTER AND YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF!" He pulled her harshly and straight away Kendall pulled Steve back throwing a punch across his face. Steve let go off his grasp of Cassidy. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Steve's eyes widened and he pulled Kendall by the t-shirt. He kneed him in his stomach before throwing a punch to his Jaw. Kendall fell to the ground and Steve went over to pick him up aggressively by his shirt again. He threw a punch to the pit of his stomach, causing Kendall to cough uncontrollably.

"KENDALL!" Cassidy screamed out, her eyes were pouring with tear getting mixed with the rain.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" James, Carlos and Logan ran up to Steve pushing him away and throwing him to the floor. They'd always be there to protect their friend no matter what. Seeing Steve beat up Kendall right before their eyes made them furious. Their blood was boiling and all three of them wanted to beat the living daylights out of Steve for even touching Kendall. If only they knew what exactly he did to Cassidy. Carlos helped Kendall up and Cassidy ran to him, hugging him tight.

"I'd get the hell out of here if I was you!" James spat out with vengeance and anger. If James' anger got the better of him he would've helped Kendall beat the hell out of him.

"This is nowhere near over." Steve spat out pushing James and Logan off. "Cassidy you'll have to come back home, sweetheart." He venomously smiled and chuckled. He walked over to his car while holding on to his jaws.

"I'm going to kill him." Kendall mumbled and Cassidy heard. She was petrified at what either of them would do to each other. Steve was capable of doing anything and she just wanted Kendall to see that.

"I'm driving... and you both are going to tell us what the fuck is going on!" Logan was shocked at what just happened. He had never seen Kendall so angry before. James was shocked at everything and Carlos didn't know what to think.

Cassidy and Kendall knew they'd find out eventually. But that was the least of their worries.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER COMPLETED! Well... Good? Bad? Wtf? Boring? Huh? What? Ok? verdict guys? What did you think... where you expecting that...**

**So in the next chapter... Obviously we'll find out if Cassidy's going to open up to James, Logan and Carlos. And a few more surprises here and there. XD**

**Quick Question: Are these long chapters bothering you? Should I make the chapters shorter? I feel like the chapters are way too long... but that way I can just get whatever supposed to happen in one chapter without dragging it for too long... verdict? Next update... Next Saturday, hopefully no later than that!**

**Anywho, Please do review on this chapter! Even if it's just one word to say if you enjoyed the chapter or not lol Just wanna know what you guys thought. And to those that take their time and write a long review thank you so much! Sending you all love from England!**

**Avery xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: THE MOMENT OF TRUTH

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I am so late with this update. I know. I'm so SORRY! I had to take a sudden trip to Australia for reasons. Sadly not for a holiday but a family thing. But all is well. Did you know that although it's fucking freezing in the UK it's fucking HOT in Australia. Bloody heck. I have all these assignments pilling up now, eeek Sucks being me right now. **

**ANYWAY, enough about me, Chapter 9 TIME! This chapter has a lot more dialogue. And we get to hear from Logan's mommy in this chapter haha only briefly. Ooo and some Cassidy/Kendall moments of course hehe. Just read and find out ;)**

**Would like to say a HUGE thank you to those that have read and have also reviewed! THANK YOU THANK YOU! Honestly i felt so guilty not updating that Saturday. This is a long part and hope whatever happens in this chapter makes up for the wait. And I've decided to just respond to the reviews here so I can reply to anon's as well :)**

**Reviews:**  
**_Guest:_ **_haha Very true! Hate waiting just to read a couple of lines! And thank you so much :) Glad you're enjoying it**. **_  
**_Guest (btrfanfiction1516):_ **_Hehe there is nothing wrong with shipping them together... Hmm I don't even know what their ship name would be... Kensiddy/Cassendall... hahah I have no idea. And This chapter is FULL of cutesy moments ;) & thank you so much!_  
**_thecityisours:_ **_:O You were reading this story while watching TVD? (i love TVD lol) That's some serious dedication. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_  
**_Greekdagger1892_: **_hehe Thank You! _  
**_Annabellex2_: **_Well i can't promise things will settle soon. This is only the beginning :O lol & Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter._  
**_schmidthappens_: **_haha! That was my favorite line to write too! Can totally see Logan say it. Last chapter was crazyyy I know. This is a lot more cutesy i'd say. And Thank You :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_  
**_Analee_: **_Oh Steve steve steve... haha not gonna give anything away about the parents. hehe But yes it was actually heartbreaking imagining kendall all sad :(. And Thank you :)_  
**_BTREdition_: **_Thank you so much! ha! Love that analysis on the chapter! And yes that cabinet part was a really significant moment for me too. Like it actually captured Kendall's feelings in my opinion. Like how it just wasn't sinking in. This chapter has more Kendall/Cassidy moments together, Hope you enjoy it :)_  
**_Camiphernelia_: **_Thank you so much! Really means a lot, I never would've thought this story would effect anyone emotionally. Sadly this is only the beginning of the abuse/emotional roller coaster. Don't wanna give too much away. I hope this chapter will make you smile haha :)_

**So... Time for the chapter. Seriously guys, if the A/N's are too long.. which i know they are.. just skip it. Lol**

**WARNING: The story is RATED M for a reason. So... You know... I don't want to give anything away.. But things happen in this chapter... Sexually that is, thus the reason for the MATURE part... ha! So yeah. Lol If you don't wanna read it... then skip that part I guess lol**

**Disclaimer: Sigh sigh sigh... Nope, Don't own BTR... Do own the OC's :)**

**Onto the chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: _THE MOMENT OF TRUTH_**

* * *

"What the hell was going on back there?!" Logan slammed open his house door in fury. He wasn't angry. In fact he didn't know what he was feeling. Everything was confusing to him. It didn't make sense. Whatever happened didn't make the slightest bit of sense to him, or Carlos or even James.

"I am going to kill that son of bitch with my bare hands!" Kendall fumingly followed behind Logan into his living room. His lips were busted and he had a bruise just beside his eyes. The pain almost felt like it wasn't there. Carlos and James were settled on the couch in Logan's living room observing a furious Kendall pacing back and forth with his hand on his hips and the other hand crawling through his hair.

"Can you tell us what the hell is going on?!" James frustratingly exclaimed whiles shaking his legs uncontrollable. Cassidy leaned on the door frame of the living room innocently watching Kendall's every moment as well as the others. Cassidy's heart was racing crazily but her face was monotonous. One arm wrapped around her torso's whiles the other was leaning against her lips stopping her from quivering.

"You! If you didn't hold me back I would've finished him then and there!" Kendall menacingly walked up to James and towered him. James had never seen him so pissed off. And because James didn't know what was going on, it only pissed him off even more. He looked back at Cassidy, who was barely blinking or even moving. And it was frightening him as well as Carlos and Logan.

"Woah, hold the fuck up! Me? You could've got yourself killed, buddy! Be thankful I saved your ass!" James replied back just as viciously and stood up looking down at Kendall, using the minor height difference to his advantage.

Kendall stepped forward. He wasn't in the right state of mind. After hearing everything Steve had done to Cassidy, Kendall had no tolerance left in him to be able to even deal with the man's name. He stepped forward only leaving centimetres between himself and James, looking directly into his eyes, "I didn't need your help!" Kendall hissed out.

"Your busted lips, bruised ribs and swollen eye says otherwise!" James spoke between his teeth in anger and ridicule.

"Can you both give it a rest!?" Carlos exclaimed getting annoyed at the two of them bickering. He pushed them both apart and sighed out in exhaustion.

"James, go get an ice pack for Kendall from the Kitchen and Kendall... sit the hell down!" Logan massaged his temples and leaned against the wall near the arched window. James huffed frustratingly and did as he was told. Kendall fisted his hands and clenched his jaws as he gazed off. On their way to Logan's house, in the car, it was completely silence. No one spoke and Cassidy was too shaken to even process what happened. But the anger, annoyance and confusion was flying around in the car. Cassidy and Kendall hadn't even spoken to each other ever since the incident or even made any eye contact. She was silent. Almost as if she wasn't there.

Carlos lifted his head to look at Cassidy in sorrow and worry. She hadn't dazed off; she was simply observing. Once she realized Carlos was staring at her, she smiled a small smile that disappeared milliseconds later.

"Cassidy, are you okay?" Logan had calmed down and asked with generosity, concerned at Cassidy's sudden quiet behaviour. Neither of them was telling him what was going on. And frankly Cassidy didn't know if she was going to tell the guys or not. She was scared that the more people she told the more Steve would destroy not only her but the people she told, one by one. Cassidy didn't want to risk it. But she didn't want to leave her friends in the shadow.

"mm." She simply nodded. Not even a smile or even a blink. Kendall's eyes flinched. Straight away he knew she was lying. He slowly sat down on the edge of the couch with his hands clenched, elbows resting on his knees. Cassidy looked at Kendall mentally blaming herself for the bruised eye and busted lips. She was blaming herself for making Kendall a target. Steve wasn't going to go without a fight and Cassidy feared that the most inside.

"Look, Cassidy, If you don't want to tell us, then that's fine. But come on. You can't blame us for wanting to know." Carlos calmly yet frantically spoke hoping it would lead to one of them opening up. Kendall lifted his head towards Cassidy but kept his eyes plastered on the floor.

"Here's the ice pack. I only found one." James walked in before Cassidy could even say anything. Not that she was even planning to. He handed it over to Kendall as if their little dispute didn't even happen. Kendall took it without any hesitation and put it on his lips. He hissed when his flesh touched the coldness of the ice pack.

"Thanks." Kendall murmured as he watched James take a seat on the arm chair opposite him.

"Since no one is going to talk about it, I will. Steve almost beat the shit out of Kendall, He dragged Cassidy, well tried to drag her away and the both of you have been insanely quiet today. If you don't tell us what the fuck is going on, I will most probably lose it." James fumingly huffed out in one go. James hated being left in the dark, especially when it had something to do with one of his close friends. After witnessing that, he wanted to know everything; everything about Steve, Cassidy, and just everything.

"Wow, please. James don' hold back." Carlos sarcastically replied back feeling just as frustrated as James. Kendall stared at James not even disagreeing with his little outburst but he was loss for words. Cassidy's eyes were open wide and they were stinging. They were surrounded by water and it was continuing to form.

"Okay, tell us this, is whatever you told us that day in the hospital true then?" Logan asked cautiously. He believed Kendall the first time he had told him about it but to hear it with his own ears from Cassidy himself was going to change everything. Kendall looked at Logan wide eyed. He lowered his ice pack and then looked at Cassidy for the first time since they had arrived at the house. He was pleadingly looking at Cassidy.

"I-I'm g-going t-to get a drink." Cassidy chocked on her words and whispered quietly yet loud enough for everyone to hear. She slowly walked off to the kitchen to get away from the confrontation. Opening up to Kendall was hard enough. She didn't want to repeat it all over again.

Kendall could feel her anxiety and pain. He could feel her silently pleading for help. Kendall's eyes froze on the place where Cassidy stood before she left to go to the Kitchen.

"Dude, we're worried sick about you. The both of you." Carlos spoke seconds later only feeling the atmosphere tense up again.

"I'll be right back." Kendall got up putting his ice pack on the table before following after Cassidy. James, Logan and Carlos allowed him to leave knowing Cassidy needed Kendall. Kendall knew Cassidy was crippling inside and was finding it hard to even fake a smile now.

He walked into the kitchen and watched Cassidy fiddle with the bottle in her hand near the fridge. She struggled to get the lid to open. She didn't have any strength left in her just to open up a bottle of water. Kendall went over to her and tried to take the bottle off of her so he could open it up.

"I can handle it!" She strongly answered back but Kendall could hear how she was forcing it upon herself. She held the bottle tightly ripping it off of Kendall's weak grasp.

"Pass it here. I'll open it for you." Kendall calmly answered back not wanting to alarm her. He once again attempted to get the bottle off Cassidy but she moved away from him. It was obvious that Cassidy was letting all her anger and frustration but most importantly her pain out on the bottle.

"I said I can handle it!" She sneered but her voice cracked in between.

"Come here." He whispered lovingly at her knowing how much pain and anxiety she must've been feeling. He lightly grabbed onto her arm to pull her in for a hug but Cassidy shrugged him off

"No. Nope. I can do it." Her voice quietened but she was still focusing on the bottle.

"Cassidy..." Kendall looked at her sorrowfully and pulled her in for a hug anyway. She was going to fight him off by pushing him away but she had no strength.

"I'm sorry." She quietly cried as she buried her head into his chest, "I tried to do it myself. I tried to open the bottle myself. I wanted to handle it myself; I didn't want to bother you. I'm sorry." She stuttered having trouble to control herself. Cassidy wanted to handle everything by herself but because she didn't, Kendall got hurt. It wasn't about the bottle. She wanted to handle Steve by herself but he hurt him.

"Don't say sorry. None of this is your fault. It's Steve's fault okay! Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Kendall tried to hush her down and held her tightly and protectively.

"He hurt you, b-bec-because of me. How is that not my fault? I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing! We'll sort this out... together okay. And you have to tell the guys. We can't keep this a secret from them."

Cassidy nodded agreeing. She had so many fears going through her mind and didn't know how to comprehend. He wiped away her tears and hand in hand walked back into the living room. The guys stopped talking and focused on the couple walking in.

"And Logan, the answer's a yes." Kendall held onto Cassidy's hand tightening his grasp protectively, as if everything is going to be fine.

"What?" Logan confusingly looked towards him.

"He has been." Kendall once again confirmed answering the question Logan had asked earlier.

"What the hell?! No way?!" All three of them said at once baffled; anger and shock plastered on their faces as if they were hearing it for the first time.

Kendall and Cassidy went to sit on the longer couch. She took a deep breath before starting, "It all started back in Florida..."

* * *

Hours had gone by. It was 9.15pm and Logan's mum was going to be home soon, which wasn't a bother for anyone. Cassidy had told the guys about everything and it was more painful for Kendall to hear second time around. She had showed them her bruises on her hand but refused to wipe the foundation off her face to show them what was underneath. The fear of them all running after hearing about her life had disappeared.

James had never been so pissed off before. He regretted pulling Kendall back from Steve. He deserved every punch every kick and James was mentally screaming at himself for being so dumb.

Carlos didn't know how to process it all. He saw Cassidy like a sister. They've all spent time with Cassidy and knowing everything she's been through was like a punch in the stomach. Logan listened through it all with a straight face. Not a flinch or even a curse uttered his mouth.

She felt better after telling them truth, but how long was that feeling going to last?

"I've called up and she's fine with us crashing here." Kendall put his phone back into his back pocket and settled onto the couch.

Cassidy came out from the kitchen, standing behind the couch, behind Kendall, "Logan is your mum going to be alright with this? I get the others have stayed here before... but I'm... a girl... staying here... with you guys..." Cassidy asked worriedly. After the others had reassured her that they'll help and stick by her throughout it all, she felt calmer and relaxed.

"She'll be fine. She'll be happy knowing there's another girl in the house." Logan finished setting up the DVD player and turned around to get a better look at Cassidy before smiling comfortingly.

"Would she be happy knowing _Kendall's girlfriend_ is staying over?" She asked, worried about Logan's mom's reaction.

"Um... Well this has never happened since No one had really had a stabled girlfriend and has never really bought them round here to sleepover... so I might...you know leave that part out." Logan whispered, causing Cassidy to actually giggle for the first time since they got back. She put her hands on Kendall's shoulders rubbing her thumb on his bare neck and Kendall held onto her hands squeezing it comfortingly.

"PIZZA's HERE!" Carlos yelled out as he ran to the door to open it only to find Loraine behind the door. "FALSE ALARM, MRS MITCHELL IS HERE." He smiled showing his teeth greeting Loraine pleasantly.

"Well hello darling. You boys keeping Logie and I company tonight?" Loraine entered the house after shaking the umbrella to rinse off the rain.

"Yeah Mrs Mitchell, If you don't mind that is?" Carlos cautiously yet lovingly spoke.

"Of course I don't mind. As long as I get a slice of Pizza, I'm good." She laughed causing Carlos to chuckle. She took off her jacket and rested it on the hook before joining everyone in the living room.

"Hey mom." Logan smiled cutely at his mom and went back to sorting through the movie DVDs.

"Hey sweetie..." Loraine smiled warmly and walked over to her son and ruffled his hair before placing a kiss on top of his head. Logan's cheeks flushed red and his eyes looked around the room uncomfortably.

"Mom... Not now." He whispered from the side of his lips and chuckled nervously. Loraine rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're still my little boy. Hey Kendal- Oh god, Kendall, what happened to your face?" She rushed over to Kendall and sat down next to him beginning to observe his busted lips and bruised eyes. She lifted his chin up and looked to the side of his face making sure everything was okay.

"Just a little accident. Nothing serious." He lied through his teeth. Kendall tried to keep his temper controlled and Logan had witnessed the lying the first time. But what could he do?

"If you say so honey. Just come to me and I'll take you to A&E if it hurts, Logan must've given you some medication or guidance with how to deal with that right?" She furrowed her eyebrows still shocked at the bruises on his face.

"Of course he did. It kind of goes without saying." Kendall lightly chortled, causing Loraine to laugh as well. Her eyes then went over behind Kendall. She didn't even realise a girl in the house.

"And who might you be?" She asked curiously, but also lovingly. She smiled towards Cassidy but was also confused.

"Oh, Yeah, I forgot she hasn't met you yet. Mom this is a real close friend of ours from school, Cassidy." Logan got up from beside the shelves and stood beside Cassidy behind Kendall. Logan was now aware that Cassidy could get a little timid when she met new people so hoped she felt comfortable.

"Well, hi there sweetheart. Loraine Mitchell, real Estate agent." She smiled sweetly at her, reaching out a hand.

"Cassidy Hart...um... student?" She unsurely replied and shook Loraine's hand in return, also returning a loving smile.

"Well that was the most formal way of introducing yourselves." Kendall chuckled softly and Logan agreed. Loraine wasn't fussy at all with a presence of a girl in the house. She didn't know that Cassidy's Kendall's girlfriend but nobody was sure how she'd take it.

"Nice to meet you, sweetie, Let me know if you boys or... girl need anything. I'll be upstairs... sleeping, okay. So make sure you don't need me." She friendlily laughed before making her way out the living room. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the room again. Carlos was looking through the games pile, Logan was flicking through the channels, Kendall was watching the tv, and Cassidy joined to sit down next to Kendall... really close. She chuckled to herself knowing that Cassidy wasn't just a friend but she didn't really care as long as there was no funny business. The only person that was missing was... James.

"Did James not come?" She asked curiously. If one of them were here all of them would be. They all looked around the room only realizing that James was nowhere in sight.

"Oh yeah, Where is he? He's actually been missing for a while." Carlos cocked his heads trying to remember the last time he'd seen him. After Cassidy had revealed her past to them, they sat in silence for a while before ordering pizza and doing their own things. James had just disappeared without saying anything. Everyone thought he'd gone to the kitchen or bathroom but he wasn't in sight.

"Probably in the bathroom," Logan suggested, but who was he kidding James had gone a-wall, "he takes forever fixing that hair of his."

"hmm, Well okay, I'll let you guys get bac-"

"Pizza's here." James trudged in with two boxes off pizza unknowingly cutting Loraine off. He had a subtle smile and placed the Pizza on the table. Everyone's focus was on James. He was unreadable at this point, "Hey Mrs Mitchell."

"Hey James. Where have you been?"" Loraine asked curiously. Everyone in the room was doing a really good job at hiding the tensed atmosphere. They were all laughing, giggling and picking on each other as if nothing happened today. But their minds were deceiving their appearance.

"I had to make a phone call. You're looking good Mrs Mitchell." James smiled charmingly, with a twinkle in his eyes, flattering Loraine.

She chuckled and walked over to the pizza on the table and took a slice, "you're still the charming one, aren't you?" James only grinned back and saw Logan roll his eyes. Logan realised that James was a lot calmer and cooled off from before. Something they've all done. Maybe to everyone else James looked like he'd got over what Cassidy had said, but he was still furious inside.

Before Loraine went up she watched Kendall get a slice of pizza for himself and Cassidy. Cassidy refused to eat claiming she wasn't hungry but Kendall persuaded her to eat. She had witnessed something in the both of them she hadn't seen in a while. She didn't realize her lips perk up watching the two bicker and eating. He had his arms subtly around her and she knew that they were definitely more than friends.

"Anyway, I should let you kids have your fun. Thanks for the pizza... Logie sweetie, make sure you switch everything off and set the alarm before heading to bed." She yawned and grabbed her bag from the couch before heading upstairs.

"Yup, Night Mom." Logan didn't turn around but lifted his hand up half waving.

"And Kendall and Cassidy, you make a very cute couple." She grinned and headed off upstairs.

Cassidy looked at Kendall and blushed then looked away. Kendall silently smirked and Logan and Carlos shook their heads laughing at how Loraine just ended her night.

"And that was my mom." Logan replied still chuckling at how his mom had found out.

"I see were you got the good looks from Logan." Cassidy had a subtle smirk. Logan's mom was beautiful. And Cassidy could already sense where Logan got his loving demeanour from. She took a bite of her pizza before putting it down on the plate. She wasn't feeling hungry but Kendall was forcing her to eat.

"Good Looks... Logan? Really Cassidy?" James raised an eyebrow and chuckled before slamming himself onto the couch.

Carlos laughed and Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Your mom's amazing Logan." Cassidy once again envied Logan for having such a loving mom. She knew his dad and mom were separated but he had contact with both parents, even like that Logan had a better life than her. The room fell into a tensed silence because everyone knew what Cassidy was hinting at. Cassidy was comparing her parents to Logan's. She was comparing her life to his. James ran his hand through his hair and was biting the inside of his lips. Cassidy looked at him and he was feeling fidgety and frustrated for some reason.

"Yeah she is. Anyway, how about we watch one of the Harry Potter's since I have the whole movie collection?" Logan placed the box set on the table getting the DVD player ready. Everyone agreed. In reality no one was going to be paying attention to the film, not that they didn't enjoy the film, just that they'd all be lost in their thoughts like they have been the whole time they've been at Logan's. James broke his glance and looked at Cassidy before subtly smiling and looking away.

Cassidy and Kendall cuddled up next to each other and Carlos sat on the other side of Cassidy. Logan sat on the couch with two seats elongating his legs, while James's sat on the recliner chair stretching his legs out. The film had started and everyone focused on the screen.

An hour and a half had passed. Logan had fallen asleep as well as Carlos and James. Cassidy looked beside and saw Kendall's eyes shut and she found herself to be the only one actually awake. Cassidy was so grateful to have the boys in her life. They were a great distraction for her and supportive as well. She would've been at home suffering if it wasn't for Kendall. She decided to get up and tidy the table before she started thinking off things she didn't want to.

Carefully she got up, hoping not to wake up Kendall. He hadn't had a good night's sleep last night and didn't want to wake him up.

She piled up the plates and closed the pizza box carrying it into the kitchen. She put it on the island staking it on top of each other. All of a sudden she felt an arm go around her stomach making her jump in fright. Her heart was pounding insanely and her breathing was unsteady.

"You're up," Kendall hugged her cautiously from her behind yet lovingly. He felt Cassidy wake up and his side was empty. He woke up to look for her and found her in the kitchen.

"You scared the crap out of me." Cassidy calmed down after seeing it was Kendall. She got scared way to easily thinking it would be Steve ready to attack but had to remember that she was in a safe environment.

"Sorry. .. How you feeling?" Kendall asked. They'd both been quiet today and didn't get a chance to talk properly. Kendall leaned his back on the island and Cassidy was beside him with her hands in his.

"Not too bad. I think coming here has taking my mind off of things. How about you? How's that bruise feeling?" She spoke quietly and looked at Kendall and his bruise.

"Is it that bad? I haven't seen it yet. Can't feel it." Kendall touched the side of his eye feeling its swollenness. Cassidy stepped in front of him to get a better view at his face. She delicately touched his bruise knowing how it must be feeling, obviously from personal experience.

"It's not all that bad... you still look cute with it." Cassidy grinned and leaned in to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"It's nice that I've got the bruise for a change." Kendall smirked, and lightly chuckled at how the tables have turned. He was done letting his anger out and the only way they could handle it together was by mocking the situation.

"Not funny. He could've killed you." Cassidy lightly slapped his chest still getting use to the fact that Steve had even raised his hands on Kendall.

"And I couldn't?" Kendall playfully moaned and got defensive.

"C'mon, we all know James would've beaten the hell out of him," Cassidy smirked knowing that Kendall would get offended. His voice would go high and he'd throw a minor strop.

"Hey, I am just as strong as James... Or even stronger actually." Kendall folded his hands being defensive. Cassidy giggled at how she had offended Kendall jokingly.

"Whatever you say, baby."

"My own girlfriend thinks I'm weak." Kendall moaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't say that. You took a punch or two from Steve today, that's not being weak, it's called being strong and able to handle it. And let's not forget how you threw a punch to his jaws. Very nice." Cassidy sniggered and they both fist pumped playfully. She loved it like that. When the two of them had a laugh with each other and didn't need to worry frantically about things.

"That was a pretty cool punch though. I couldn't even feel the pain."

"Good. Now how's that lip of yours feeling?" Cassidy bit the side of her lips and smiled cheekily.

"Fine enough to do this." He grinned and leaned down to touch his lips with hers softly. She smiled in between kisses and placed a hand around his hips. She loved when they were intimate with each other but that's the furthest they've ever gone. Neither of them could deny the sexual tension between each other. They stopped each other before they lost control.

Cassidy traced the bottom of Kendall's lips carefully. Kendall followed his tongue along the seam of her lips parting them open delicately, and entering gaining full dominance. The kiss would've gone deeper but the kitchen light suddenly switched on and Logan and James walked in. Kendall sighed in frustration and they both stopped their little kissing fest. Kendall and Cassidy stepped away from each other. Cassidy quickly fixed her hair and licked her lips. A small grin slipped her lips and Kendall smirked and winked her way.

"You both haven't slept yet?" Logan yawned and rubbed his eyes after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He was too tired to realize what he had interrupted.

"Couldn't sleep. Mind was too occupied and thought I'd give Cassidy a hand with all... this." Kendall pointed his finger towards the pizza boxes and piled up plates. Cassidy was standing at the opposite Kendall – the island separating them- raising and eyebrow and smirking. She knew Kendall wasn't going to help and she thought she'd take advantage of it.

"Yup, he was just going take the pizza boxes outside to the garbage can. Right, Kendall?" She leaned her elbows on the island and watched Kendall narrow his eyes with a subtle grin.

"mmhmm. We'll have to finish what we started right?" Kendall took the pizza box and chuckled to himself before leaving the kitchen.

"You both are acting so weird. I'm too tired to even analyze." James yawned and also grabbed a bottle of water. Cassidy shrugged and chuckled softly.

"When do you ever analyze?" Logan questioned rhetorically and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." James snapped back in his tired tone.

"So I'm sleeping in my room. You and Kendall get the guest room near my room. James takes the guest room near my mom's room and Carlos is underneath me."

"Underneath you?" James and Cassidy said together and started laughing at Logan's choice of words.

"Get your heads out the gutter! I meant on the pull up mattress underneath my bed. I'm tired okay!" Logan snapped and waved them off before he went to set the alarm and walk upstairs.

"You should choose your words wisely." James chuckled before yawning again. Logan screamed a _whatever_ before screaming good night.

Kendall returned to the kitchen and washed his hands. James was just sitting on the chair near the island and Cassidy leaned against the counter.

"I'm heading off to bed. You coming?" Kendall put his arm around Cassidy and kissed the side of her head carefully.

"In a bit. I'll see you up there."

"Alright, and night James." He half waved and James nodded his head in reply.

It was just Cassidy and James left alone in the Kitchen. Cassidy walked over to the backyard door and stared out the view. Logan had a fairly big house. He had 5 bedrooms, each of them with built in bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a big living room with a dining room besides. There was study room, presumably his mom's office and a huge backyard. The whole house was spotless and the colour scheme was all black, white and silver. Very classy. It had that homely vibe even if it was just Loraine and Logan living in there.

"The backyard is huge!" Cassidy shockingly spoke as she observed the pool that was covered due to the weather and the pathway that leads to the pool house.

"Logan's dad's a doctor and his mom's a well known real estate agent, the boys loaded." James chuckled seeing Cassidy's reaction. In the summer everyone would come over to Logan's house for a summer get together. That was when Logan's parents were still together. Maybe there aren't any huge parties anymore, but Logan's dad would still come to visit Logan and even his friends to see how they were.

"I should've guessed. He sure doesn't let that get to his head."

"Yup, He's really grounded and fits well with us. We needed someone like him." James got up from his seat and walked over beside Cassidy also staring outside.

"You guys have this... this amazing bond. I've actually never seen it like that between friends." Cassidy enquiringly spoke. She'd seen how they support each other and how they just knew each other well.

"There's only one James Diamond." James smugly smiled.

Cassidy giggled and nodded her head in agreement, "Of course. I envy your relationship with the others so much. I never got to experience... the whole friendship thing."

"Why should you envy it? You're a part of it now. You're going out with one of the nicest guys I've ever known. My brother in other words. Don't let the past haunt you like that Cassidy." James leaned to the side of the door of the backyard. He looked straight at Cassidy trying to make her believe every word. But one thing James couldn't get himself to believe was to not let the past haunt you.

"But that's the thing. My entire life revolves around my past." Cassidy stated. She felt like her past defined her whole life. There was no escaping it. James had turned silent. He'd been doing a lot of thinking since he's found out about everything; his parents, Cassidy parents, his mom's death. Everything.

"I wish I had known about your parents earlier." He broke the silence hoping it wouldn't lead to an awkward conversation.

"Not something you broadcast, you know." Cassidy joked. She felt so much better knowing she had others to trust and that maybe there was a way out of the situation. But it was too soon to tell.

"I- I –did-didn't mean it like that."

Cassidy lightly laughed at how nervous James had gotten, "I'm kidding, I know what you mean."

"You'd think if you had both your parents life would've been better."

"If I look at Katie, she has an amazing older brother, and an amazing mom. They're doing fine without Keith. And Logan has both his parents but not together. Carlos is living the life. It works for some not for others. What can I do really?" It was like Cassidy had accepted the defeat. She'd accepted the situation a long time ago but never like this.

"Leave. Ignore them. Cassidy you have been going through hell! How are you coping with it?" James' voice rose a little. Cassidy could see that it was all bugging James.

Cassidy shook her head and chuckled nonchalantly, "You should've seen me yesterday James, I was a mess when I told Kendall everything. And today just scared the hell out of me seeing _him_ hurt Kendall. Coming here made me lighten up about the situation, but I will never really cope with everything. M-mom and d-dad have j-just always been like that. There's no way of escaping 'cause they'll just come back with more vengeance." She shivered fearing the worst. She didn't know what to except other than more pain. But she was willing to make it stop.

"I can't even cope with my dad. Ever since my mom died I just couldn't be bothered with anything. I couldn't even deal with being in the same house as my dad. But now I feel selfish because of what you have to go through." James sighed in frustration. He opened the backyard door and gestured Cassidy to go through and he followed behind. It was windy and cold as usual but it wasn't affecting either of them. They needed some fresh air.

"Just because I'm going though this... doesn't mean you need to downgrade your own problems James." Cassidy looked out into the garden and then looked to the sky watching an aeroplane go pass.

"It just doesn't feel right to complain."

The only thing being heard was the late night creaking and the tree's rustling.

"James, how did she die? If you don't mind me asking..." Cassidy didn't know if there was ever an appropriate time to ask that question.

He was expecting it sooner or later. James hated discussing it but a time would come when he needed to open up himself, "Mom was always a business person, and she got dad into the whole cosmetic business and health business. But he got a little too ahead of himself. They both got into an argument about something and mom needed some air. She hadn't come back home for hours so I went out looking for her," James' voice softened and Cassidy could hear the hurt and pain, "Found her crossing the road opposite the office and she got hit by a car. I called dad up and of course he got held up by some business shit. By the time he came mom was losing consciousness and the ambulance was taking forever to come. And as for dad," He mockingly laughed, "he was still on the phone on his way sorting out some business bullshit. He didn't even put it down. When the ambulance came, that's when he started running up to us... by that time she was gone."

"I'm so sorry James."

"I tried to help her. But he watched her die." There was vengeance in his voice. And pure sorrow.

"You can't neglect him forever." Cassidy cautiously asked hoping it wouldn't trigger an outburst.

"Long enough till I get to live my dreams." James simply replied back.

The wind was picking up. They were both shivering and decided to go inside. It was the first time Cassidy and James had ever spoke one on one with each other. He's always been all about girls in Cassidy's eyes, but she saw a different side to him.

"We should go to bed." Cassidy suggested after seeing the time. It was 1.50am and Kendall would start to worry if Cassidy hadn't gone up. James nodded in agreement and followed Cassidy upstairs. They both dispersed into their rooms.

James laid in his bed thinking about the conversation, how in the 6 weeks he'd known Cassidy never in his mind would he have thought she was living such a distraught life.

Cassidy got into bed with Kendall and huddled up beside him. Kendall woke up slightly and put his arms around her holding her into a captive embrace.

"Hey baby, you still up?" Cassidy pulled the blanket so it was covering the both of them warmly. She looked up at Kendall and he slowly kissed the side of her forehead. This was the second night they were sleeping together and it made Cassidy feel like she was in her own safe place with Kendall.

"Was waiting for you to come up." He replied back quietly and his eyes drifted off. You could tell by his voice that he was tired and needed sleep. They fell into a peaceful silence and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As days went by Cassidy still hadn't gotten use to the fact that she was staying over at Kendall's house. Kendall had asked Jennifer if it was okay for Cassidy to stay over for a while. He didn't give her a reason but Jennifer knew that it was something serious. When Kendall asked her she sensed it in his voice and the way he pleadingly looked at Jennifer hoping she'd be okay with it gave it away. All Cassidy said to Jennifer was that her parents were out of town and she was scared living in the house by herself.

Steve and Joanna hadn't even contacted Cassidy which was unusual. Normally they wanted to know every step she was taking and ever move she was making. Cassidy knew that there was something odd and fishy about it. She was too scared to let down her guard. Kendall and Cassidy were grateful and relieved but it only meant they were up to something. At one point Cassidy had to go back to her house to get some of her belongings and clothes. Kendall wasn't going to let her go by herself and luckily for them when they went Joanna and Steve weren't home. She quickly grabbed some of her things and ran out. Just being in the house made her cringe.

Jennifer made sure they slept in separate rooms but either Cassidy had made it to Kendall's room the next morning or vice versa. And so Jennifer gave up even trying to get them to sleep in separate rooms. Her son was ecstatic that his girlfriend was living with him and his family. And Jennifer was more than happy to have her over. She just made sure subtly that if they were in a room together they were to leave the door open at all times.

Katie loved having Cassidy in the house. The both of them got a long so well together and Kendall loved seeing them smile together. Katie eventually started talking to Kendall again. They both knew the silent treatment wasn't going to last forever, since Kendall was the first to apologies.

It was the 1st of December. The day some people decide to put their Christmas decorations up. The Christmas festivities were beginning all over the street and it was getting everybody in the festive mood.

"How are you going to untangle that?" Cassidy leaned against the backyard door frame watching Kendall get out the Christmas lights from the shed. The snow was gently falling and settling onto the already snowy ground.

"Because I'm Kendall Knight."

"Yes, the Kendall knight that struggles to untangle his earphones sometimes." Cassidy chuckled at the memory. She pulled down her sleeves over her knuckles. Carefully, she trudged into the snow and went to help Kendall get out the rest of the lights and some other decorations.

"That was that one time. And it was dark!" Kendall defensively spoke. Cassidy closed the shed door and Kendall carried all the lights to the house.

They entered the house and went into the living room. Kendall placed the lights on the floor and pulled open his gloves. Cassidy shuddered as she felt the cold vibrate her body. The bruises on her body were finally fading. Some had already gone and others left a mark.

"You'll help me with this?" Kendall moaned after seeing how much the lights were actually tangled. He pouted playfully and Cassidy rolled her eyes smirking.

"Yes, Of course. That's how I'll spend my weekend." She sarcastically replied. Kendall pecked her quickly but then grabbed her by the waist pulling her in for a hug. His Jacket was freezing cold and it was wet from the snow melting on it.

"Kendall! That's freezing. You're getting me wet! Kendall." Cassidy giggled and Kendall held onto her closer kissing the side of her neck. She tried to get off his embrace but the touch of his lips was making her settle into his embrace, almost asking for me.

"I hope you're both decent." Katie complained as she entered the living room. Kendall let go off Cassidy and she pushed him playfully after fixing herself up.

"Katie you look so cute in that dress." Cassidy complimented and made Katie turn around showing off her cute dress. Katie was wearing a black dress with a cute belt around her waist. She had her hair out and her bangs were clipped to the side.

"Thank you Cassidy." She smiled back. Kendall was looking at his sister with a huge smile. He wondered how she had grown up so quickly, "Don't say anything." Katie pointed at Kendall expecting him to make a remark.

"I wasn't going to say anything... mean. You look beautiful Katie." Kendall proudly grinned at her and opened his arms up wanting a hug.

"um... Thanks." Katie was shocked by the complimented. When she saw Kendall walk over for a hug she pushed her arms in front moving back, "and No get away from me." Kendall rolled his eyes and chuckled. Jennifer then came in wearing a sleeveless, v-necked black dress.

"Mom, you look great." Kendall complimented his mother with a smile. Jennifer and Katie were headed off to a party one of Jennifer's friend were throwing. The colour themes were black and white. This meant that Kendall and Cassidy had the house to themselves.

"Thanks honey. Come on Katie, we should get going." She grabbed her shawl and Katie grabbed a jacket, "Dinner's in the fridge. Just heat it up. If we're late I'll call you and let you know. And emergency contacts are on the fridge. I'll see you both later." Jennifer and Katie walked out the door and entered the car. Katie waved a quick goodbye and they drove off.

"So what should we do?" Kendall asked as he closed the door and hung his coat on the rack. They walked into the living room and just stared at the Christmas lights.

"I guess we found our answer." Cassidy shrugged and looked at Kendall hoping he'd changed his mind about it.

"We'll do that tomorrow then. But I say we eat first." Kendall cheekily smiled and jogged to the kitchen. Cassidy followed in behind and shook her head watching Kendall raid the fridge. Everything had been going so calm with them but they were worried about how long it was going to last.

"We should do our homework for chemistry due in Monday as well." Cassidy suggested genuinely. She opened the cabinet getting out little snacks for Kendall.

He grabbed a soda from the fridge and turned around looking at Cassidy with an eyebrow raised. "You're being serious?"

"Kendall? We have an assignment that's due. Of course I'm being serious."

"I'd rather untangle the Christmas lights." Kendall huffed annoyingly. He opened the soda and gulped it down. He left it on the Island and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Go on then, you'll still have homework to do. Works both ways for you." Cassidy laughed and walked over to Kendall. The fruit bowl was beside him and she pulled out some grapes popping it in her mouth.

"I don't know how you always manage to get me to do my homework." He pulled Cassidy closer and rested his hand on her back. Cassidy smiled and put a grape in his mouth cutely.

"I just do, anyway what do the Knights do for Christmas then?"

"Well, this is going to be the first Christmas without...dad... so it's going to be different this year." Kendall's voice softened thinking about Christmas. It was going to be very different this year. Normally Keith would hold up Katie and put up the star on the Christmas tree. They'd always watch the Christmas home videos from the year before and record their reaction to them opening their presents. Kendall was wondering about the tradition him and his dad did every year for 6 years. Keith would always take Kendall on a drive. He would always take Kendall to an outdoor movie screening. He'd give Kendall a bottle of cola and he'd have a beer. They'd sit on top of their car and talk about Kendall's future as a Minnesota wildcat. They'd talk about everything with each other and Kendall was wondering who Keith was going to celebrate it with this year.

"But you have Katie and your mom here." Cassidy comforted him. She leaned against his shoulders and twirled her fingers through his hair.

"I know, and I've got you this Christmas as well." Kendall smiled cutely and pecked Cassidy on the lips. She smiled briefly before her mind went elsewhere and her smile faded.

"What if I'm not?" She whispered. Cassidy knew this wasn't going to last forever. The time would come when she had to go home and she was scared it was going to be sooner than she would like.

"Don't say that. On Christmas day you're going to wake up beside me like you have been for the past two weeks." Kendall's voice became stern as if he was refusing to even think about the possibilities. He didn't even want to think about not having her by his side.

"Come on Kendall you know this isn't going to stay like this forever."

"I'm not going to let them take you." His said firmly. Steve and Joanna may appear sooner or later but Kendall was determined to keep them away.

"I just have this feeling something's going to happen..." Cassidy looked at Kendall worryingly. He pulled her in between his knees holding her on her waist. He looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. To us! Now this is going to be the first Christmas we spend together, what do you want to do?"

Cassidy fidgeted with the collar of Kendall's shirt. "Well, we never... did anything for Christmas."

"You've got to be kidding me?" He asked surprisingly, with fury slowly rising.

"They were never really home on Christmas and... we never had decorations. I was just... there." Cassidy had never celebrated Christmas like any other person. Her parents left her home alone on Christmas eve and on Christmas day to go to a friend's house. She was home alone nearly every Christmas resorting to eating cereal.

"So you've never had Christmas dinner?" Kendall once again asked shockingly, with a hint of anger.

"no..." She bit the side of her lips trying to forget all the memories of her 'Christmas' not that there were much memories.

"So this is going to be your first real Christmas then?"

"I guess so?"

Kendall kissed the side of Cassidy's lips and smiled sympathetically at her. Everyone who celebrated the occasion deserved to celebrate it. Joanna and Steve were ridiculous but this was just beyond it, "I can't believe you've never actually had a Christmas. I just- the things I want to do to them is scaring me." He clenched his jaws and avoided eye contact with Cassidy.

"It's life I guess." She replied back neutrally. Cassidy had accepted everything that's been going on and it only annoyed Kendall. It was like she was accepting defeat and he wanted Cassidy to win this battle. He wanted to teach her parents a lesson.

"No it's not. It's you being kept captive in others words." Kendall snapped back clearly not enjoying the fact that she'd been kept back from enjoying everything.

Cassidy sighed compassionately, "We've gone through this a dozen times. Whatever has happened happened."

"I know, I just -they make me so... fucking angry." Kendall held onto Cassidy's hand and leaned his head against her shoulders trying to control his anger. No matter how much he tried to convince himself he's gotten use to what Cassidy had been through, he just couldn't believe it.

She put her arms around him, hugging him. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes treasuring the moment, "I know."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Quietly, he whispered into her ears as he got up from his chair. He pulled apart and pushed her back. Kendall gently cupped her face and smile adorably, making Cassidy blush lightly.

She placed a hand on top of his hand and squeezed it, "I don't want to think about that Kendall. Just live every moment we have together right now. It just might get snatched away. You never know." As much as she didn't want to believe it, it was true. She didn't know when Steve or Joanna where going to attack. She didn't know when everything was going to come crashing down.

Kendall leaned in connecting his lips with hers gently as a gesture of comfort and passion. She smiled when she felt his soft, moist lips against hers. Their kiss meant everything. It was full of emotion, passion and a hint of desperation. Kendall traced his tongue against the seam of Cassidy's lip gently pushing it in further, taking total control of the kiss. Their tongues glided over each other and their lips moved metrically. His hands moved down to her back and captured it in a firm hold. Her hands rested on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

The sexual tension between the two quickly rose as their actions became unstoppable. Kendall nibbled underneath her ear and brushed his lips against her neck smoothly. His lips vibrated Cassidy's skin and sent shivers down her spine. She bit her bottom lips biting back a moan when Kendall sucked on her sensitive spot. Her grip on Kendall's hair tightened when she felt his tongue touch her soft skin. When He began to slowly suck on her sweet spot on her neck, she uttered a small moan. It automatically through Kendall over the edge hearing her moan and he quickly but carefully, pinned Cassidy against the wall lifting her up. His hands rested on the bottom of her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. His hips were grinding in between her legs causing his manhood to stiffen.

She was panting for air. And so was he. She felt a wave of sensation wash her body. The feeling arising inside of her was like nothing she's ever felt when she was with Kendall. The chemistry between them was about to get even stronger. Kendall pulled back and looked at Cassidy straight in the eye. They both then knew it was the perfect time.

Cassidy leveled herself on the floor and took Kendall's hand. She pulled him upstairs into his room. Kendall smirked and closed the door behind him before resting his hands back on her hips again.

"As you said, live in the moment." And he crashed his lips against hers invading the privacy of her mouth.

Cassidy loved the feeling arising in the pit of her stomach. The feeling she got when Kendall touched her made her want to stay in his embrace forever. Kendall had never felt so alive. He wanted to make sure Cassidy was certain about it. But it just felt like the perfect time for the both of them.

Slowly, Kendall guided her to the bed pushing her down gently still managing not to break their kiss apart. Cassidy's hands travelled up his shirt and every time Kendall kissed that sweet spot on her neck she rolled her shoulders, causing her to dig her fingers into his back.

"_mm, Kendall..."_ She moaned quietly as Kendall travelled down the side of her neck. He observed the scar of the cut on her chest and placed a small delicate kiss on it.

His hand slyly made its way up her top and rested on her back, lifting her body up towards him every time he leaned it wanting to get closer. His other hands held him up. He strained himself back for a few seconds, "Are you okay with this?"

Cassidy eyes were closed. She was memorizing each touch, "Don't stop..." She panted and suddenly rolled Kendall on his back as she straddled him. Kendall was taken aback. Cassidy leaned down and smirked before moving her lips on to his. As their lips moved rhythmically she found herself quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, throwing it in the room somewhere. She then lifted his t-shirt above his head once again throwing it. She looked at him for a second and witnessed the bareness of his skin.

"You okay?" He asked concerned, when he noticed Cassidy stop. She started smirking and slowly began kissing his collar bones and trailed up to his lips.

"I'm perfect." She said calmly as well as seductively only causing the bulge in Kendall's pants to grow faster than he wanted. He got up leaving Cassidy in the straddle position and pushed her hair back. They crashed their lips together again and the atmosphere in the room was growing every second with lust and passion. He tugged off Cassidy's top leaving her bare in her bra.

"This shouldn't be new." Cassidy sniggered as she fiddled with the back of his hair. Kendall had seen her topless before with cuts bruises, but it wasn't for that reason this time.

"But this time, it's not for that reason. I'm seeing you like this for our own reason." He smiled lovingly before slowly flipping her over making her rest on the bed and him hovering over her. His lips touched her and moved at a slow comfortable pace. He unbuttoned her jeans slowly pushing it down her legs; she kicked it off leaving her in her purple underwear. She should've been feeling self conscious but the moment felt too special to feel that way.

Kendall began to slowly trail down her stomach leaving her little kisses. His fingers then slowly brushed up and down her thighs and came closer to her centre. He didn't know if he should go any further. Kendall looked up at Cassidy silently asking if it was okay to continue and she nodded. Nothing felt too forceful. It all just seemed to flow. She could feel her centre throbbing every time he came closer to it. Kendall's finger's slowly rested on top of her damp fabric and cautiously started rubbing it. It was slow and steady and Cassidy gasped for air which was a huge turn on for Kendall.

"_uh, nnnh, k-Kendall,_" She rolled her eyes back taking in every touch to her core. The way Cassidy moaned his name made Kendall harder than he already thought he was. He just wanted to attack her but he knew he had to control himself.

"_You like that, baby? How about this?_" Kendall whispered seductively into her ears before slipping his fingers under her fabric touching her core. He slipped two fingers in between her folds and slowly started rubbing against her sensitive spot pushing her over the edge with complete arousal.

"_Oh my god k-kendall_." She moaned into the crook of his neck and curled her toes feeling the sensational feeling slowly erupt in her stomach. He slowly slipped a finger in rocking it back and forth causing Cassidy to shudder in lust and enjoyment. His digits increased and Cassidy's moans became louder causing Kendall's member to throb in his tight confined space.

"_I ca- can't control the feeling. Oh god,_" Her words weren't coming out and Kendall smiled knowing he was creating so much enjoyment for her. She couldn't handle the feeling any further and released the substance causing her underwear and his fingers to get wetter than it already was. She panted and grasped for air and Kendall pushed himself closer to her. Cassidy looked at Kendall in lust and love and their lips joined together. His hands clasped around her bra whiles she fiddled to open his belt and pull off his pants. The bra came off and the so did his pants. There she was lying naked and Kendall couldn't believe the beauty of his girlfriend. "What?" She suddenly cautiously asked, completely aware of her body when she realised Kendall was staring.

"You're perfect." He said as he leaned on top of Cassidy and kissed her. She hadn't even realised when her underwear came off. Cassidy traced down his V line and the boxers got in the way. She tugged it off and her hands brushed passed the tip of Kendall's member. He bit his lips and a small hiss escaped his mouth. "_F-fuck_," he closed his eyes shut and felt it throb as if it had feelings of its own. Cassidy giggled seeing how he was so turned on.

"You sure about this?" Kendall asked concerning hoping nothing was forced. Both of them were virgins so it was new for them. But they both knew it was the perfect time.

"More than anything." Cassidy assured him quietly. She closed her eyes as she spread her legs apart and Kendall lowered himself down, resting himself against her core. He groaned when his tip touched her but he had to stay in control. His member was throbbing for friction but he knew he had to go slow.

Slowly, he began to push in causing Cassidy to hiss at the uncomfortable feeling arising in the area. Kendall stopped half way fearing he was hurting her too much. Cassidy kept her eyes tightly shut and bit the bottom of her lips hoping the pain would subside.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

From the side of her eyes a little tear escaped only because it was her first time and the pain she was feeling was new. "mmm, just need to get use to it... go on." She asked unsurely hoping to get to the part where she was going to enjoy it. It was painful, she wasn't going to lie but the feeling of pleasure was mixed in with the pain. Kendall slowly pushed in further and rested.

"How about now?" Her walls were collapsing onto Kendall's manhood. He was feeling absolute pleasure but he was too concerned about Cassidy to enjoy it.

After a minute or two she got use to the pain. "It's not so b-bad... move..." She asked again unsurely...

Kendall slowly pulled back and moved in again. Cassidy's body moved up every time Kendall moved in. Cassidy moaned when Kendall did so. Again he pulled back and moved in, and the manoeuvre continued.

"_Oh god, Cassidy, Fuck..._" Kendall groaned into the crook of Cassidy's neck each time he slammed into her. Cassidy dug her nails into his back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her toes curled and her back arched. The pain was gone and it was now only pure pleasure. This was the feeling she was waiting for. She'd never felt so much enjoyment. She never thought it would feel so good. The fact that the man she loved was sharing the enjoyment made it even better.

"_Kendall! D-don't stop! Faster... f-faster..._" Cassidy moaned each time Kendall moved. He picked up his speed feeling the excitement building up inside of him. He didn't know how long he was going to last before he released but he didn't want to stop. And she didn't want it to be over.

"_Fuck Cassidy... feels so fucking good_..." He was reaching his high point and he just wanted to keep going.

"_uhhh-_ _nnnnghh, mm I can't, I'm co-"_ The excitement was building up inside of her as Kendall picked up his speed again and she couldn't hack it any further. She released inside. It was the perfect lubricant for Kendall to continue but he couldn't handle the excitement and straight after, Kendall released. They both rode out their orgasm together grasping for air. He was sweating and so was she. Kendall lied on top of Cassidy breathing heavily and started slowly chuckling. Cassidy giggled and couldn't believe what had just happened. He slowly pulled out of her and rested besides her. Their chest was heaving for air. They pulled out the sheet from underneath them and got in together resting beside each other.

"We're going to be doing that a lot, aren't we?" Cassidy giggled as she found air and relaxed.

"Better than home work." Kendall chuckled and pulled Cassidy closer to him.

"Much better than homework." She laughed and rested her head against his chest.

"I can go use to that." He laughed and kissed the top of Cassidy's head.

"I love you." She looked up at Kendall and smiled as if he was her saviour which he was. It was the perfect moment for them. And they rarely got to have a moment where they were both happy.

"I love you too." He said sweetly and pecked her lips.

* * *

The next morning Cassidy had woken up early reminiscing the night before. She was lying in bed naked next to Kendall. She never would've thought that day would come. She never thought she'd find someone that loves her as much as she loves him. It was crazy for her to even think about it.

Cassidy grabbed Kendall's shirt and put it on, getting ready to have shower. She quickly ran to the bathroom and began. After she had her shower she wrapped herself in a towel with another one around her head. She came into the room to find Kendall awake checking his phone.

"How long were you up for?" Cassidy genuinely asked as she saw Kendall rub his eyes.

"Morning." He smirked cheekily as he saw Cassidy in only a towel and nothing else. Cassidy went over to Kendall.

"Morning." She said as she leaned in giving him a quick kiss. "Now go have a shower." Kendall pulled her by the wrist and wrapped his arms around her.

"I much rather spend the whole day in here." He playfully said and kissed her on her cheeks. He couldn't get over how perfect the night before was. Everything about it was so unexpected which made it better.

"Well you're mom will kill you. Now get up." Cassidy giggled and pulled Kendall up.

"Fine." He got up to put on his boxers and sulked into the bathroom.

After Cassidy got dressed, she headed off downstairs with a huge bright smile on her face. If Jennifer and Katie weren't oblivious it would've been obvious what had happened the night before.

"Morning Cassidy." Jennifer brightly smiled and poured Cassidy a cup of coffee. It was 10.34am and she was ready to start the day.

"Good Morning Jennifer, hey Katie. How was the party last night?" She asked hoping her happy mood wasn't reflecting too much of how her night went. She sat down at the breakfast bar besides Katie and quickly thanked Jennifer for the coffee.

"It was ok. We had a good time, and I surprisingly didn't complain as much." Katie said surprisingly. She wasn't one to go to events like those but it even surprised Jennifer that Katie didn't complain every second.

"We came home at 11.30 and you both were asleep. Thought you would've been up, you always sleep late." Katie took a bite of her cereal and stared at Cassidy suspiciously.

"Oh, um, well we did homework last night and I guess it drained us out." Cassidy lied and tried to make sure she wasn't making anything obvious. Katie was staring at her with narrowed eyes knowing something had happened last time and Cassidy tried her best not to blush.

"Oh that's great. At least you got your homework done." Jennifer smiled proudly and continued washing the dishes.

Seconds later, Kendall came down fully dressed for breakfast. He kissed Cassidy's head and went over to the coffee machine also grabbing his plate of toast.

"Kendall I heard you finally did your home work." Jennifer said proud of her son. Little did she know what 'homework' actually meant to the two.

Kendall looked confused. He looked at Cassidy and tilted his head to the side. When he saw Cassidy smirking he finally understood what she meant. Katie observed the too acting weird and she just rolled her eyes, trying to ignore it.

"Oh yeah. Home work, yeah we _did that_." He laughed only making it more suspicious as to what happened. Luckily Jennifer didn't catch on but Katie had a brief idea.

"You're both weird." Katie commented and shook her head. She placed her cereal bowl in the sink and walked off to the living room.

"Oh and Cassidy a letter came for you today. From a Joanna... I didn't open it... it was written on the envelope." Katie quickly grabbed the letter from the stand near the door and handed it over to Cassidy.

Straight away Kendall looked at Cassidy, shocked. And Cassidy froze.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER DONEEE! Verdict? Good? bad? Sucks? O...k? WHAT? WTF? What do you think? Hmm So I'm not the best smut writer. But I managed to write as well as I could. Hehe Told yah there'd be some cute Kendall/Cassidy moments haha. Hmm and a letter from Joanna I hear you ask? Yeah, sorry for the cliff hanger... again. Lol**

**So hints on the next chapter... well we'll find out if Cassidy will read the letter. I don't want to give too much away lol. **

**So next update would've been on a Saturday... but I highly doubt it since I've got to catch up on so much work :( But I promise I will try my hardest next week, on Monday or Tuesday latest Wednesday to get a chapter up.**

**Anywho, Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and Please do leave a review on what you thought and what you expect. Would mean so much and it's a form of motivation when it comes to writing :) Love you all a ton! Sending you all good loving vibes!**

**Avery xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: HIDDEN MESSAGE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! How are you guys doing? Update time! I can faintly hear some of you whisper 'finally' or is it just me? Ha :P Anyway... I'm very sorry for the lack of update with my stories. Once exams finished I just slacked with everything. Not a good enough excuse I know. **

**Well saw the KCA's and was really disappointed in fact... hmm don't want to dwell on it too much. Think positive, the guys looked so amazingly hot and the new song and music video was superb! **

**Sooooo, Chapter 9 ended with a cliffhanger... ha sorry. So the letter, yes the letter... that shall be answered in this chapter. This isn't the best chapter, but we get some Logan and James in here, cute Ken/Cass moments... and well let's not spoil it lol **

**Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed and have followed the story! Thank you guys so much. **

**Reviews:**  
_**btrfanfiction1516:**__ Thank you so much! It really means so much! And I need to add something at the end to keep the readers entertained :P haha Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo  
__**Rwjj28:**__ Thank you :) And about that letter... have a read see what you think ;) xoxo  
__**SchmidtHappens:**__ haha HI! I've updated AGAIN! Lol Loving the enthusiasm :D I love that part of chapter 9. It was so intense between James and Kendall. Could really imagine that happening between them. And thank you so much hun Xoxo  
__**BTREdition:**__ haha Don't worry, Loving the analytical review! And thank you so much. That's personally one of my favourite part as well. I can see Kendall Knight and James Diamond actually arguing like that which made it fun and easier to write. Haha well this Letter from Joanna was fun to write :P Once again thank you xoxo  
__**Guest:**__ Hi! And thank you very much. I get what you mean when you want the story to flow and the parts to fit well with the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter xoxo  
__**Camiphernelia:**__ Well you get to find out what the letter says in this part :O Joanna is full of surprises 'ey lol and thank you so much hun, hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
__**Ceecee:**__ I know right! I hate when I leave with a cliffhanger as well haha but it's gotta be done :P  
__**Annabellex2:**__ Not giving away any clue ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reviewing xoxo  
__**paumichyy:**__ Thank you very much :) Hope you enjoy this chapter xoxo  
__**btrlove12342:**__ Thank youuu! Have a read and see what you think about Joanna's letter :P  
__**btrfan331:**__ Hi! Thank you for reviewing each chapter, really means a lot that you spent time to review :) hahah you're reviews made me laugh though lool Hope you enjoy this chapter babe! Xoxo_

**Thank you once again to everyone that reviewed! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! As I said, not the best chapter :( so sorry if I disappoint. If a/n are way too long... just skip it lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR sadly, sigh, But I do own my OC's**

**Onto the chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: _HIDDEN MESSAGE_**

* * *

The letter felt like a thorn digging into her skin while she held it with hatred and confusion. Her heart was pounding a hundred miles and it was like thunder to Kendall's ears. Although Jennifer and Katie were also in the room, Kendall could only hear Cassidy's heart beating and hold her breath in fright.

"Katie, when did it come through?" A hint of fear, anger and uncertainty could be heard in his voice. Katie shrugged and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I found it in the letter box this morning. Must've not seen it when I got the mail yesterday." Jennifer wiped her hands on the kitchen towel and watched Cassidy and her son oddly.

"oh, um, well thanks." Cassidy spoke unsurely. She let out a breath and half-heartedly smiled at Kendall before walking out the Kitchen. She wanted to drop the letter. It was stinging her hand and she didn't want to show Jennifer or Katie how much this letter was frightening her.

Cassidy shakily went into Kendall's room and instantly threw the letter onto the bed. Her thumb was resting against her quivering lips as her whole hand was shaking. She didn't know what was written in the letter but she had a clear idea as to what it was going to say. She knew nothing good was written in the letter and she didn't know if she wanted to read it.

Seconds later, Kendall came into the room looking confused. Just when everything was going well something had to get in the way.

"Are you gonna open it?" Kendall asked cautiously as he watched the letter on his bed as if it was going to open by itself. He watched his girlfriend stand on the other side of the room away from the bed. It was like the letter was a bomb and she wanted to stay as far away from it as possible.

Cassidy simply shrugged her shoulders, eyes glued on the envelope. Who knew someone would be so terrified of what could be written in the letter. She knew something was bound to happen, but she didn't expect it to be in such a subtle way.

"She must've put it in the mail box last night." Cassidy muttered to herself trying to get her head around how the letter came about. She knew Jennifer had got all the mail from the mailbox yesterday; It was hard to miss anything in their mailbox.

"Joanna?"

"Mhhmm... Kendall it's a Sunday. Mail doesn't come on Sunday's. She wanted me to read this letter... today." Cassidy shakily looked towards the bed again.

"Should I open it for you?" Kendall looked at Cassidy in sorrow and wonder. She was so fragile and Kendall wanted her out of that state. He knew that Steve and Joanna had destroyed her and he wanted to make it all better for her.

"I just- " She let out a big breath and went to sit on the edge of the bed cautiously, "I don't know what to expect..." Cassidy slowly lifted the envelope up and passed it to Kendall. He took it without any questions and went to sit beside Cassidy connecting his free hand with hers.

"We won't know until we read it..." He rested his head on top of Cassidy's as she leaned on his shoulders.

"What can possible be written in that letter that will fix everything?" She murmured into Kendall's shoulders, closing her eyes hoping for the letter to be a positive thing, but who was she kidding? Nothing about Steve and Joanna radiated positivity.

Kendall kissed the top of her head knowing the answer to that was nothing. Nothing her parents can do or say would ever make up for everything they have put her through.

"Open it." Cassidy said confidently. Kendall was by her side and that's all she needed. That's all she needed to feel strong and safe.

Kendall tore the envelope slowly and pulled out the piece of paper in it. The penmanship was acknowledgeable to Cassidy. It was definitely Joanna's writing.

Kendall unfolded the paper and prepared to read what was on it:

"_Cassidy, Sweetie, It's been two weeks. Two weeks since you've been away from home. I know it may seem odd of me to suddenly write you a letter but honey I miss you at home. _Bullshit." Kendall coughed out. It was only the first couple of lines and Kendall was already having a hard time taking the letter seriously.

"Continue..." She said unsurely not knowing where this letter was heading. Cassidy adjusted her position and sat so she was facing Kendall. She didn't know want to think yet.

"_I know what your father and I do to you isn't right but we do what we do because we love you..." _Kendall stopped and looked up at Cassidy with a quizzical expression. He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief, "Is she being serious?" Cassidy pulled down the sleeves of her sweater as she remembered all the times her parents had laid a hand on her. She was also thinking to herself whether the letter was legitimate_. _Kendall continued to read the letter, interested in what else was written:

"_I feel terrible for everything I've put you through, Sweetie. I know the pain you're going through. Your father isn't the man he use to be in Florida and it's also scaring me. Everything has been blown out of proportion. I know we promised you everything would change in Minnesota and I want to say I'm sorry for the things I've done to you. I can't speak for your father, but I'm speaking as your mother."_

Cassidy had never fully acknowledged Joanna as her 'Mother' and it was shocking to see Joanna actually mention it. Nothing about her was motherly and Cassidy thought the letter was probably some kind of a joke. But a small, tiny part of her wanted to believe she was being serious.

"_I want you back home. I promise to change; I just want my daughter back. I know Kendall and you have gotten very close over the past weeks and I'm thankful you have someone to look after you since I failed to do that. But everything that's happened is because of him. I never meant to hurt you sweetie. I just want my daughter back. I want us to change. I want to be a real family. If you don't come home, I'll come knocking at Kendall's door pleadingly for you to come back. Don't let this be difficult than it already is. I'd do anything to have you back, sweetie. I promise to you as a sincere mother I want everything to change. I'm giving you this option to come back...before it's too late. I'll let you think about it, Love always, your mother, Joanna."_

Kendall folded the paper and stared at it. He was trying to process the letter himself. Was Joana apologising? Was he going to believe what the letter was saying? He just couldn't get himself to believe any of it.

"Sh-she's apologizing." Cassidy was stunned by what Kendall had just read to her. Never in her life would she have thought Joanna would feel 'terrible' or apologize for the hell she's been creating in Cassidy's life. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and breathed out heavily not knowing how to react to the letter.

"You're not going back." Kendall said straight up. He wasn't totally convinced by the letter. He wasn't going to risk it.

"Kendall, she's apologizing. What if she's being genuine?"

"I may have not known your parents for long but you and I both know there is no way in hell they would ever apologize." Kendall's voice was stern; full of anger and frustration. Cassidy knew Kendall was right, but she wanted to believe otherwise.

"I want to make myself believe every word in that letter is true... so badly. What if...?" Cassidy picked up the letter again and began to skim read it just so it would sink in. The letter was the complete opposite of what she was thinking.

"Tell me, do you honestly believe she's being genuine? If she cared about you she would've stopped after the first hit. In fact she would've not laid a hand on you in the first place! Cassidy, I'm **not** letting you go back." He stood up beginning to walk out the door hoping his words were going to be the end of their discussion.

Cassidy put the letter back in to the envelope and put it in her bag. As much as she loved living at the Knights, there'd be a point where she'd have to go back. She wasn't going to lie, she was scared. Wouldn't anyone be scared to go back to hell? "Kendall, I'm going to have to go back at one point. Why not go back when she's, what seems like, in the most vulnerable state?"

"Because... I don't believe anything that's written in that letter." Kendall said in a glowering tone.

"I won't know if she's being serious unless I go see for myself. I don't want her anywhere near your family, Kendall. It's best if I just go back without making it difficult for you." Cassidy looked at him dolefully. Deep down she knew there was something odd and strange about Joanna's letter but she had to go with the flow for precautions.

"It's only going to make it more difficult for you. And I'm not going to let that happen."

Kendall didn't say anything further. He simply looked to the ground and walked off downstairs. He wasn't going to give in to the whole idea no matter how persuasive she was going to be. Cassidy sighed not knowing what to do. She sat down on the bed and buried her head in her hand. Kendall was stubborn and she knew that. She had to go back to her house, if it meant that Joanna might make a surprise visit to the Knight residence. And one thing Cassidy knew about Joanna was that she was good at surprises. If she was going to appear, then Steve would be couple of meters behind. Cassidy wasn't going to let her parents anywhere near her boyfriend's family.

* * *

In the Diamond house, Logan and James were in the pool house playing video Games. Ever since Brooke's death, James spent most of his time in the pool house with his friends because the house reminded him of his mother. Almost two years since Brooke's death and James still hadn't gotten use to the feeling of losing a mother; he wasn't sure if he ever would.

"Who's winning?" Carlos entered with a can of soda and slouched onto the leather armchair.

"Does it matter?" James sulked and viciously attacked the buttons on the console.

"I am." Logan smirked proudly enjoying James sulk.

Carlos chuckled and continued observing, "So Logan, what are you doing for your 18th? Three weeks to go."

"Three weeks?" Logan questioned, not seeming too interested that his birthday was around the corner. He hated celebrating his birthday because of the fuss that comes along with it. Logan was a simple kind of guy and he wanted to keep his birthday that way.

"Why are you not excited? I'm more excited than you by the looks of it!" James squealed and paused the game to look at Logan in frustration.

"Oh yeah, he's the _'I don't give a shit about my birthday'_ kind a guy." Carlos rolled his eyes, "Dude, we are gonna throw you a huge ass party this year whether you like it or not." Carlos snatched the console off of Logan and began to play with James. Logan shook his head and sat where Carlos was seated.

"No you're not because I will kill you if you do." He said in a deadpanned expression.

"Ooo Mr Nerd is going to kill me with his pencils." Carlos mocked and James laughed agreeing with the Latino, raising a hand to exchange hi-5's.

Logan narrowed his eyes and chucked a cushion at him, "Shut up."

"You're going to be 18, Logan. You _are going_ to have a party, and _I_ will organise it for you. It's going to be here, since it's always empty. " James' concluded strictly. He ended the video game and relaxed on the recliner chair while Carlos sat on the floor with his back resting on the couch.

"Woah woah woah, I rather have Carlos organize the whole party stuff." Logan cocked an eyebrow not liking the idea of James throwing a party. He'd thrown parties before and they never ended well. Someone either got wasted to the point where they couldn't even walk or the police would show up ending the party. Logan didn't want any of that and therefore wanted no parties.

"_Hello_, I'm the king of party throwing. There'll be music, girls, food, girls, drinking –"

"Girls." Carlos mimicked James excitingly.

"See, even Carlos knows." James smiled proudly and the both fist bumped. Logan still shook his head not liking the idea.

"Hold up, I'm not turning 21. It's 18 _no drinking allowed_ Mister King of parties." He sarcastically emphasized on the last words. James was a party animal and drinking was like second nature to him... first obviously being... girls.

"Who are you, my dad? Even he doesn't give a shit." James uttered and rolled his eyes meaning every word. Carlos and Logan knew there was a lot more meaning to that sentence than what James made it seem to be. They've seen a huge drift between James and Dan's relationship. No matter how much they tried to talk about it, James' just knew how to avoid the topic.

Before the room turned tensed Carlos spoke, "Where's Kendall and Cassidy?"

"They should be here soon. Kendall seemed a bit tensed over the phone." James said suspiciously. Every since Cassidy opened up to them they were more cautious with things. Everywhere they went they made sure Joanna and Steve weren't around for the couple's safety. They've all gotten even closer than before and hoped everything was going to be okay soon. Nothing had happened in the two weeks and they hoped it stayed like that.

"Do you think something happened?" Carlos questioned hoping everything was okay.

"Nothing's happened since the car incident..." Logan added only wondering why Kendall would've been tensed.

"They've been together for more than two months." Carlos said as a mild observation.

"Two months already?" Logan said stunned and he was pretty impressed. He knew Kendall was serious about this relationship after the first time he hung out with Cassidy.

"You know what, is it just me or when they're together they just... fit so well together?" James didn't know how else to explain it. He'd never seen a couple that were like Cassidy and Kendall. He'd seen a lot of couples in school, heck, he'd been with a lot of girls but he'd never witnessed anything like their relationship.

"Yeah I get what you mean. I just think him and Cassidy are made for each other. You just feel this vibe from them both." Carlos added, agreeing with James.

"I don't know man. I wouldn't want to label it..." James unsurely said while gazing into the distance. Logan and Carlos looked at each other interestingly, silently exchanging thoughts on what James was on about. They knew how much James' hated the concept.

Logan sat up and clenched his hands together, interested in what James was saying, "Label it as in... love?"

"I just don't think it exists." James broke his gaze and shrugged his shoulders, meaning every word.

"You're busy with different girls every night, If you gave it a go... maybe you'd experi-"

"Not a chance." Without even thinking twice he interrupted Logan; shaking his head as a firm disagreement.

"But, Cassidy and Kendall... You can just see it." Carlos looked out the window and could see the couple walking up to the pool house, "Speaking of the devils..."

Kendall had a faint smile as he walked in and Cassidy also had a subtle smile. The drive on their way to James' house was quiet. Their little disagreement earlier in the house was still playing through their heads and neither of them were changing their minds.

"You guys took your time." Logan dully spoke as he prepared the books for them to go over for school the next day.

"Sorry, my fault." Cassidy tried to laugh but it just wasn't coming out. Her mind was too preoccupied. She sat down on the couch and Kendall sat beside her still annoyed about before.

Logan, Carlos and James looked at each other confusingly. There was tension between Cassidy and Kendall. It was obvious they were trying to hide it but their faces gave it away.

"I'm guessing that was your dad that opened the door for us, James?" Cassidy intriguingly asked. James and Dan were near enough identical. Father like son they say... appearance wise in this case.

"He's still home?" James rolled his eyes and dully spoke. Cassidy nodded lightly. Kendall and Carlos began talking and Cassidy took off her jacket preparing to study. The tension between the couple was noticeable.

"You guys okay?" Logan hesitantly asked concerned with their odd behaviour.

"Splendid." Kendall sarcastically replied. He picked up the text book and flicked through the book not actually reading it. Cassidy scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's get started shall we." Cassidy daggered it at Kendall and got a pen out ready to write. Logan looked at Carlos and James who didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm gonna go get a soda. Want anything?" Kendall got up and asked Cassidy before he left the pool house to go to the kitchen inside the house. She shook her head and opened up a text book ready to do her home work.

"I'll come with you." James jumped on his feet and followed Kendall out leaving Logan, Cassidy and Carlos in the pool house. It was his chance to get Kendall speaking.

"Well that was awkward." Logan didn't know how else to start the conversation. Maybe it wasn't the best choice of words but he wasn't going to lie.

"Yeah, Sorry about that. Just had a little disagreement..." Cassidy shook her head trying to clear her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the letter and didn't know what to do about it.

"Anything we can help you with... maybe? I'm good at helping... sometimes..." Carlos said unsurely with a bright smile on his face that disappeared after he thought of all the times his helping got him in trouble, "yeah... sometimes." Cassidy softly giggled and it then quickly faded.

Logan and Carlos looked at Cassidy waiting for an answer patiently. Cassidy took a deep breath, "I received a letter from my... m-mom today." She gulped.

"The woman sent you a letter... today? It's a Sunday though? Sorry I don't like saying her name..." Carlos cautiously answered back and Cassidy chuckled softly but it lasted less than seconds.

"That's the thing; she must've dropped it off last night, which makes me think she wanted me to read it... today. Which means that she probably has something planned." Cassidy pulled out the letter from her bag handing it over to Logan. Carlos sat on the arms of the couch looking down at the letter beginning to read.

"Wait, so she just sent you a letter out of nowhere?" Logan tried to make sense of it. Joanna didn't seem like the type of person that would just pop by some one's house to say hey or even write a letter. "It just doesn't seem like her... well from what we've heard from you and Kendall."

"I know..."

Logan and Carlos began to read the letter. When they finished their faces mimicked each other.

"She's actually apologizing?" Logan was stunned. He skimmed read it once more and still couldn't believe what he was reading. Just like Cassidy and Kendall he didn't know what he was reading or whether it was in fact genuine.

"Woow, she's telling you to move back. I thought I was crazy." Carlos chortled between words uncertainly and sat next to Cassidy. The whole situation scared Carlos. He was a simple believer of happiness and love and anything that didn't reflect that scared the boy.

"mhmm..."

"So what's got Kendall ticked off? Obviously you're not going back." Carlos confusingly asked not knowing why Kendall and Cassidy were a little off with each other. He looked at Cassidy intriguingly and Logan looked up waiting for a response.

Cassidy looked shamefaced. She started fidgeting with her pen, "I'm going to go back."

Logan and Carlos looked at Cassidy unblinkingly, "Are you being serious!?" They both said at once flooding Cassidy's ear with their voices.

"I need to see for myself if she's being for real. I just... I need to see. This is my only shot."

"Yeah, only shot to die!" Carlos shrieked as he stood up looking down at Cassidy.

"I love you like a sister Cass, but even I know this isn't going to end well if you go back." Logan knew the reality of the situation. The letter didn't add up and he knew that Cassidy was going to get herself into more trouble, "And I highly doubt she'd come knocking at Kendall's door."

"That's what he said to me too. And Logan, this is my... mother you're talking about." She simply stated not adding anything else to the sentence.

"But Steve... Cass... Steve is the main issue." Logan sorrowfully glared at Cassidy. Cassidy knew that Steve was probably up to no good as well but she had to find a way to go back or it wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"Yeah, that guy's the issue. He didn't say sorry, the woman did!" Carlos squealed not liking the idea at all. He saw those bruises on her hands and he didn't want to see it again.

"Just say Steve and Joanna 'los!"

"Are you kidding? Their name scares the fuck out of me, let alone them in person!" Carlos responded anxiously.

"She even wrote in the letter herself, to go back before things are too late... and not to make it even more difficult than it already is, if I go now it'll keep you guys safe."

It wasn't making sense to Logan. The letter was too random and Logan had a bad feeling about it. He skimmed through the letter again and kept re-reading the last couple of lines, "Wait... Hold up?"

"What is it?" Cassidy curiously questioned and she furrowed her brows.

"Cassidy... this letter is a threat." Logan suddenly exclaimed. He'd never seen someone subtly threaten someone through a letter before. But Logan was certain the letter was a threat. With quizzical expressions, Carlos and Cassidy looked at Logan.

Cassidy knew there was something fishy about the letter but couldn't put her finger on it. Either that or she wanted to believe Joanna was actually apologizing. Logan handed the letter to Cassidy and she read through it one last time. "How did I not see this before?" She proclaimed shockingly.

"What are you both on about?" Carlos confusingly asked and settled down on the couch watching Logan and Cassidy's facial expression.

"_I'm giving you this option before it's too late_, before it's too late for what? _Don't let this be more difficult that it already is_, it doesn't seem like the 'difficulties' gonna stop and _I'd do anything to have you back... _did you not say that they like to keep a look out on you 24/7... Cassidy she's up to something big. This isn't an apology letter." Logan was wide-eyed. He was certain Joanna was up to no good. The letter was slowly making sense.

"Fuck Logan, How'd you figure that out?" Carlos was baffled. Then again he knew Logan was a genius who lived for moments like these.

"She never calls me sweetie either. Oh my god. How did I not realise? It makes sense..." Cassidy's legs started anxiously shaking. Now, she didn't know if it was going to be a good idea going back. Joanna was up to something and it was frightening Cassidy... especially because she had no idea what it could be.

"Exactly! It's safe for you to stay here and if she does come by, the guys and I are here for you. And if worst comes to worst, there's always that option of going to the police..." Logan suggested. They have tried to convince Cassidy to go to the police the first time but Cassidy knew that her parents would have other... frightening plans for her if she were to ever tell the police.

"I wish that was an option." She dazed off thinking of the worst possible outcomes.

* * *

Kendall frustratingly walked into James' kitchen, pulling open the fridge to get a soda out. He put it on the counter and buried his head in his hand as his elbows rested on the kitchen Counter.

James confusingly followed in and leaned on the opposite counter watching Kendall, "Dude, what's going on?"

Kendall huffed out and looked at James in exhaustion, "Joanna sent a letter to our house, apologizing for everything and wants Cassidy to go back home. James... I can't let her go back there. It's like I'm sending her back to hell. I just can't."

"She actually wrote a letter? Isn't that a bit weird coming from her?" James sceptically responded. He folded his arms; head cocked to the side.

"I said the exact same thing. And now she wants to go back. Dude, this letter doesn't even seem legit." He abandoned his soda and went to sit on the high chair near the island.

"Does she think so too?" James lifted himself up and sat on the counter, "She's not going to go back. Is she being stupid?"

"I'm not letting her go, man." Kendall tilted his head back and let out a huge breath. He closed his eyes and wanted everything to be over, "I can't lose her."

James observed his best friend. He'd never seen Kendall like that before. Frankly, he'd never seen a relationship actually last this long within their group, "You're scared of losing her for good, aren't you?"

"They're capable of murder by the looks of it. I'm freaking out because she's just as stubborn as me and I don't want her to go." He sat up properly and started fidgeting with his fingers. He was petrified of losing her. After the night they had, it made it that much clearer to Kendall that he was in love with Cassidy more than he ever thought existed.

"So perfect for each other," James softly chuckled, causing one side of Kendall's lips to quirk up. "She can't say no to all of us if we tell her to stay, right?"

Kendall simply shrugged, "Everything was going so perfectly, like last night and then this morning happened... and argh!"

"We'll all convince – hang on... what happened last night 'ey?" James cocked an eyebrow and jumped off the counter. He walked closer to Kendall and stood opposite him with a slight smirk set on his face.

"None of your business... can we go back to my crisis please?" Kendall's cheeks slowly began to flush red. He tried to change the topic swiftly but James didn't budge.

"Dude...?" James' smirk was getting bigger and unavoidable. He had a clear idea at what had probably happened but making Kendall admit it seemed more fun to him...

"What?" Kendall witheringly looked at James hoping his face wasn't giving too much away. But James was a pro when it came to knowing these things.

"You totally got laid last night. It's written all over you face." James folded his arms and watched the blonde go red the more he talked about it, "I thought you guys would've done it a while ago but get in there bro." He chuckled causing Kendall to contain his smile.

"Oh my god." Kendall tilted his head back in embarrassment and shook his head with an uninvited small smirk on his face.

"My boys all grown up."

"Can we go back to dealing with my crisis... hello?" Kendall tried to change the topic but it just wasn't going through James' head. He was happy that Kendall finally got 'laid'.

"Yeah, yes, of course... How was it then?" The grin on James' faces just wasn't disappearing and he was finding Kendall's reaction to it hilarious.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes, yes I am. Well..." James tried keeping a straight face. Kendall rolled his eyes and knew James wasn't going to drop the topic.

"Yes, I made love to my girlfriend and it was fucking amazing. I fucking love her and I am not letting her go back to that hell hole even if her god dammit of a mother has to come knock on my door!" He said in one breath hoping James would accept it and move on.

James knew that it wasn't just sex to Kendall. He hated the concept of 'making love' but that's what it was for the two. James just couldn't get around to how Kendall did it... how we managed to love a girl after his parents had divorced, "How'd do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kendall thought it was going to be another question related to his event last night; he was prepared to answer any questions.

"Love... someone for that long. How?" James murmured quietly. Kendall wasn't quite expecting a question like that...

"It just happened... you'll experience it one day my friend." Kendall got up and he had lightened up a bit. It was weird for James to be asking questions like that. He knew James wasn't the kind of guy that did the whole... relationship thing.

"I like experiencing different girls daily... so... no." He simply stated and grabbed a few snacks to take back to the pool house.

"We'll see about that..." Kendall muttered to himself.

"Okay, now stop being a stubborn little fuck and go talk to your girl. She has enough to deal with and I'm not letting your assy behaviour make things worse." James patted Kendall on the back leading the way to the pool house.

"So blunt." Kendall softly chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm James fucking Diamond. I am _always_ blunt." He grinned as he opened the door to the pool house.

Cassidy looked up to see a happier looking Kendall coming to sit next to her. James went to sit beside Logan and they began talking. Kendall put an arm around Cassidy and rested it on her hips. He leaned in kissing just below her ears.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He quietly whispered into her ears. Cassidy gazed at him with a subtle smile. She turned her body around so she was facing him.

"I love you too." She gently touched her lips to his.

"Baby, you have to understand that I'm not letting you go to that hell hole. Let your mom come to my house and I'll tell her to her face that you're not going back." Kendall held onto her hands and kissed her palms.

"I'll stay Kendall, but if it gets any worse. Or if it jeopardises your family, you _have_ to let me leave."

"I can't promise you that." He looked down blackly.

"If my dad's involved in all of this, Kendall... I'm not going to risk anything. If your family gets hurt cause of them I will NEVER be able to forgive myself." Cassidy tried to clarify hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"We'll figure it out together." Kendall locked his lips with hers and pulled away.

"Logan figured out that the letter's actually a subtle threat." Cassidy quickly explained to Kendall what they had figured out. The other three were busy working letting the couple have space. Kendall wasn't surprised that Joanna had intentionally made the letter seem that way. Now he was more than keen on having Cassidy stay.

* * *

The bell had just rang signalling that it was time for another period until lunch. The halls were filling up with people quickly and Cassidy still hadn't gotten use to the crowdedness in the school. The five of them had just come out from Chemistry.

"I have English with Carlos next." Cassidy put her chemistry book into her locker exchanging it with her English text book. Kendall leaned his back on the locker beside her and tilted his head to face her.

"I have music with James... and I haven't even created a piece to play yet." He moaned as he carried Cassidy's book for her while she closed her locker.

"When am I gonna find out what instrument you play?" They walked side by side. Kendall was dropping Cassidy off to her English class hoping Carlos would already be there so she wouldn't be alone. It made Kendall feel restless whenever Cassidy was by herself. He felt like he had to protect her all the time. Even when Cassidy tells him to calm down, Kendall refuses to let his guard drop and the other guys have been doing the exact same.

"The day I actually play it well." He scrunched his nose and cutely smiled, leaning in giving a quick peck on the cheeks to Cassidy.

"I'm going to come and hear you play when you least expect it... you do know that?"

"Luckily, all the teachers you have never seem to miss a day of school. _And_ you're a good student _and_ you don't ditch." He cheekily grinned and stopped outside Cassidy's classroom.

"We'll see about that. See you after class." She smiled and pecked him on the lips, before going to sit at her desk beside Carlos who had already arrived.

"Ey Knight, coming to practice after school today?" A boy named Tyler called out to Kendall before he disappeared.

"Urr, Yeah should be." Kendall answered happily before winking at Cassidy and attempting to walk away. Just before Tyler could say anything, he was interrupted with a familiar voice.

"Kendall, I haven't seen you in a while. What's been keeping you occupied?" A sudden flirty voice was being heard from behind Cassidy. She raised her brows and Kendall cocked his head to the side unsurely, shrugging his shoulders at Cassidy. She turned around to see Millicent Becker, a friend of Stephanie Andrew's, push her chest up and walk over to Kendall.

"Oh, Hey, Millicent... was it?" Kendall uncomfortable scratched the back of his head and rocked on his heel.

Millicent had long brown hair, with piercing hazel eyes. She always wore red lipstick and clothes that were two sizes too small for her. Cassidy's never really spoken to the girl before. She never spoke to a lot of people really, but she could already tell Millicent liked the attention... from anyone.

"Cassidy, trust me you've got nothing to worry about. She's had a crush on Kendall, and she's just naturally flirty." Carlos whispered trying to reassure her. She wasn't jealous or worried. She was finding it funny at how Kendall was standing there like an idiot not knowing what to say for an excuse to leave.

"I'm actually enjoying this." She giggled and Carlos chuckled watching Kendall tense up.

"You remembered my name." Millicent twirled her hair and leaned her back against the door of the class room, "We haven't... hung out in a while, Kendall." She giggled thinking she was being cute. It was obvious she was flirting with him. They'd never actually hung out. Kendall hardly ever saw Millicent around. In 10th grade they were in English together and they were paired up to do a project; other than that they'd never really 'hung out'. Millicent was flirtatious with everyone, but since Kendall's been dating Cassidy he's been walking around the school a lot more from one end to another, dropping and picking Cassidy up, meeting the other guys, so Kendall caught Millicent's eye's a lot more recently.

"We never, um, we never really hung out." Kendall nervously chuckled and looked behind Millicent to see Cassidy smirking with her arms folded. He shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to escape.

"Aw, how cute, shall I remind you of our project in 10th grade. We got an A silly."

"Oh, Oh yeah. Good times." He forcefully chuckled, slowly beginning to walk off, "Anyway, I'm going to be late for my lesson. See you... around." He tightened his lips trying to smile. He looked behind Millicent to see Cassidy again. He faintly scratched the back of his neck and waved to Cassidy before she weakly chuckled and waved back. Kendall disappeared and Millicent looked back to see who Kendall was looking at. She darted her eyes towards Cassidy and rolled her eyes. Cassidy lowered her gaze and turned her attention to the teacher that just walked in.

"Ignore her... Bitches will be bitches." Carlos whispered before the teacher asked for silence in the class. Cassidy wasn't the jealous type and she sure as hell has dealt with worse people than Millicent. All Cassidy was worrying about was how to make it through the two hour lesson.

* * *

Strumming the guitar came naturally to Kendall just like how playing the piano came naturally to James. In their music class, the class was assigned to come up with a show piece for the entire class which they will then get graded on. The teacher let the students do their own things to prepare for their performances.

"Should I hit a higher note after this part?" James played a brief part of his piece and experimented with different notes to get the part perfect. Kendall listened observantly but also tried to think of something to do for his piece.

"Go a little higher."

James began to play the musical piece from the start, singing along with is it with his pristine, precious voice. Once he hit the high note, he stopped and looked at Kendall for approval.

"That was good. Try that again but make it a little lower just before that part."

"So after that part, then this?" He pointed to the music sheet and Kendall nodded his head agreeing with it, "If I Ace this then here I come Hollywood."

"Regardless, you'd still probably go there. You're actually serious about this getting famous and singing business then, aren't you?" Kendall sat down on the stool beside the piano and picked up the guitar. He's always found it fascinating and quite remarkable that James was serious about wanting to go to Hollywood to fulfill his dreams. Kendall was determined like that once, but since his dad had left, ice hockey just didn't feel the same to him. The memories that were attached to the sport only frustrated him more than anything, but a part of him didn't want to give up.

"It's going to be my lifestyle soon. I'll make it happen and this is the first step to make it happen."

"Determination buddy. Proud of yah... Logan's here." Kendall pointed to the door with his head and James turned around to see a stressed out Logan walk in with piles of books, "You finished already?"

"No. The substitute teacher thought it'd be a good idea to let us out early with pile of homework. Calculus sucks without Mrs Kresley."

"Calculus sucks, Period." Kendall and James said in unison. It freaked them out at how often they spoke in unison together. But then again, after being best friends for almost 12 years, it was easy to know what the other was thinking.

"Only because you're both too lazy to do any work." Logan narrowed his eyes and dropped his school bag on the floor.

"Yeah okay, if that's your come back." James teased and went back to playing his piano and fixing his music notes.

"Anyway, did you figure out what you're going to play yet?" Logan asked Kendall as he watched him strum the guitar gently and tune it to his liking.

"Nah, not yet. I can't think of anything to play. I just can't think of the right song to play. I can't even play the guitar properly."

"Stop being so modest. I've heard you play. You play the thing like a pro. Just play one of the songs you sing in the shower or something." Logan suggested casually. They've all heard Kendall play the guitar on numerous occasions, but they've never heard him sing. Kendall was nervous, that's for sure. But for the sake of wanting a high grade he was going to give it a go.

"I don't sing in the shower." Kendall replied back almost defensively as if Logan had just insulted him. Truthfully, Kendall did sing in the shower, sometimes. When Cassidy wasn't around he would hum to himself or sing a john Mayer or a song by Incubus; whatever it was he heard last on his ipod.

"If that's what you say. When's this project due anyway?"

"Next week. And I can't think straight."

"Still hung up on the letter?" Logan put down his books beside his chair. He leaned back against the chair and watched Kendall tune the guitar. In all honesty, they were all still hung up on the letter. No matter what they did or how much they tried, the letter was haunting them all.

"Wouldn't you be too? I'm on the edge waiting for something to happen." Kendall stopped to look up at Logan with a sorrowful, lost expression.

"How's Cassidy holding up?"

"She's doing better. But she has her moments." It was almost as if Cassidy having a minor break down had become a normal thing. But Cassidy was a lot more aware of everything around her since the letter.

"It's been a week since the letter. It's obvious she was just bluffing, trying to scare you guys." Logan was trying to believe it himself but he didn't know what to expect either. Not only were Kendall and Cassidy on full alert the whole week, James, Logan and Carlos were also just as bad; hoping nothing was coming their way.

"It still doesn't make sense why? She should've just let her be. She must want something if she wrote that letter... it couldn't just be about wanting Cassidy back home. It's too easy."

"Don't think too much into it. Focus on this for now. You want that A don't you?"

"Nah, I'll settle with a C if I have to." Kendall put down the guitar and slouched on the chair as if he'd already given up trying to come out with something.

"If you bring me down too I'll beat your ass!" James yelled out sternly and went back to focusing on his work.

"It's weird seeing you work so hard. You should keep this up." Logan impressively spoke as he got up to see how James was doing with his final piece.

"Only for this lesson. Then I'll go back to my old amazing ways." James flashed an obvious forceful smile that changed to a deadpanned expression. Logan rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"Yay, can't wait." Sarcasm smeared Logan's voice.

"Oh get use to It, Logan."

"I'd like to see you get use to it when you're retaking this year." Logan mumbled to himself but Kendall heard it loud and clear and starting laughing without making it obvious.

Logan watched James play and he occasionally looked down to read his book. Kendall started messing around with his guitar hoping something miraculously would come to his mind.

"Hey, Kendall," The blonde lifted his head up to see who it was.

"Hey, Maya," Maya was a girl in their music class. She was just about the same height as Carlos, with light brown hair just above her elbows. Her eyes were a light brown colour and she had a dimple on a cheek when she smiled.

"You finished you're piece I'm guessing?"

"Try, haven't even started yet." Kendall sighed frustratingly and put down his guitar.

"You do realize you have less than a week, right?"

"Yeah, but let's not think about that. How's the violin playing going? I'm guessing you're all done?"

"Just need a little more practice. But I'm near enough done." Maya placed her violin case on the floor. She noticed how stressed and restless Kendall looked. Although Kendall had been trying to hide the fact he hadn't been sleeping well, his eyes were giving it away. "Are you okay?" She asked curiously but also with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kendall asked probingly.

"You look a little stressed?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kendall weakly chuckled and sat up, resting his elbows on his knee with his hands clasped together.

"Kinda." She lightly laughed and grabbed a seat beside Kendall. Maya was the type of girl that spoke with everyone in her class. Everyone would agree that she was a joy to talk to. There were never any awkward pauses when people spoke to her because she was that easy to get along with, "So, how long have you and Cassidy been together?" She suddenly asked. The whole 12th grade knew Cassidy and Kendall were together. Some girls admired it; others despised it only because they wanted Kendall to themselves.

A small smile crept onto Kendall's face. He weakly laughed and his cheeks slowly flushed red. No matter how many times people asked about him and Cassidy he couldn't get use to the fact that he has the most amazing person in his life, "Almost three months."

"Didn't know you were capable of having a girlfriend for that long, Kendall?"

"Are you mixing me up with James?" Kendall and Maya laughed faintly together. Everyone knew James was the 'ladies man' and Maya knew that for sure.

Logan began to walk over to Kendall but stopped in his track when he realised who Kendall was speaking too. He quickly walked back to James and observed from afar but looked away smiling to himself subtly.

"What's got you smiling?" James confusingly said as he watched Logan's cheek slowly flush red. He turned his head around to see what Logan was smiling at and then realised.

"Me? Smiling?_ Whaaatt_?" His voice was high pitched with a hint of uncertainty.

"Logan? You like M-"

"Maybe you should do that then go to this! Okay, James? Okay." Logan quickly cut James off and pretended he was focusing on the music sheet. James looked at him weirdly and realised Kendall and Maya were walking over.

"Hi, James." Maya walked over with Kendall following behind her. Logan suddenly tensed up and Kendall knitted his brows together noticing his sudden weird behaviour.

"_Hello, Maya_." James emphasised each word and looked at Logan who smiled uneasily. Kendall finally understood what was up with Logan and wanted to join in.

"Logan? I didn't know you were in this class?" Maya curiously looked at Logan with her big beady eyes and cute small smile.

"I-um I- class, um This class-I'm not-" Kendall and James tried to keep their laughter in. Logan was stuttering and he scratched the back of his head nervously. As much as Kendall and James wanted to see Logan make a fool out of himself, they had to interfere.

"He's not in this class." Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulders and tightly kept his grip with a big grin.

"I bet you didn't know that Logan is also _single."_ James quickly uttered and smugly began smiling. This was why Logan never told anyone about his personal dating life; the guys always interfered and made a fool out of him.

"N-no. He's lyi-lying but I m-mean yeah. yes I'm single..." He widened his eyes towards James hoping Maya didn't catch on and tightened his lips in embarrassment and anger. Maya looked at Logan intriguingly with a small smile on her face. Logan coughed unnecessarily, and fixed his postures, "Um, anyway... yeah I'm not in this class. Got let out early for calculus and, well here I am." He chuckled nervously and Maya quietly laughed at how nervous Logan was in front of her. She found it rather cute.

"Wow Calculus? Must be really hard."

"Calculus sucks, but need to do it for college," He weakly chuckled knowing what he said was a lie. Logan enjoyed calculus more than a teenage boy should. James and Kendall looked at each other frustratingly. Just minutes ago Logan said he liked Calculus and they had just got yelled at for saying they hated it. They shrugged it off and watched Maya and Logan talk.

There was silence between all four of them. James and Kendall stared at each other trying to think of something to talk about. Logan was so shy around girls especially girls he liked; it was making Kendall and James laugh internally.

"Oh, Maya, did you know Logan is reading a book about some Hawkin's guy?" James looked over to the book that was settled on Logan's chair and thought since Maya was quite smart she'd probably know what he's talking about.

"You're reading Stephan Hawkins's in time and space book?" Maya looked to the side and a Stephan Hawkins book was left open. Logan nervously looked over and grabbed the book.

"Ye-yes. Yeah I am." He unsurely answered not knowing if he was going to blow his chances by saying yes. Logan has had a crush on Maya for almost a year and a half but was never gutsy enough to make a move. She had a boyfriend for about a year but they had broken up and still Logan didn't have the courage.

"That's awesome! I've read it multiple times. Don't you love how he expresses the period between now and then?" Logan's eyes suddenly lit up and the smile on his face widened. No girl he's ever spoken to took an interested in anything he liked and he was shocked. Maya was definitely and intelligent girl and it made Logan like her that much more.

"Ugh. They're talking another language now. Time to get back to work." James rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on his work. Kendall left the two to talk and grabbed his guitar to try play something; anything that came to his mind.

It was finally time for lunch. Logan and Maya had disappeared from the class. Kendall still hadn't managed to come out with anything. Instead he helped others in his class with their piece.

Kendall buried his head in his locker. The music assignment wasn't the only thing stressing him out. Steve and Joanna had been haunting Kendall more than he could've imagined. He was waiting for the unexpected. And it was draining him out.

"I would've told her to shut up again." Carlos and Cassidy walked side by side towards Kendall. Cassidy had a genuine smile on her face every time she was with Carlos because he always knew how to make her laugh.

"Carlos, we both know you would've said a little bit more than that." Cassidy softly chuckled as she approached Kendall. Kendall lifted his head up and saw her coming and he automatically brightened up. To see her smiling and seeing her in general made him feel a lot better.

"That's very true. But you've gotta give it to me for controlling myself at that moment though." Carlos chuckled at what had just happened in their English lesson.

Kendall put his arm around Cassidy and rested it on her waist. He pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips and it made him sigh in relief; almost as if, being away from Cassidy made him feel stressed and tensed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kendall closed his locker shut and they began walking over to the cafeteria.

"Your _girlfriend_ was making snarky comments every time Carlos answered a question in class." Cassidy smirked and watched Kendall furrow his eyebrows with a lost expression.

As soon as he caught on as to what they were talking about, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Ha ha. Very Funny." He kissed the side of Cassidy's head holding her tighter.

"No but seriously, I was so close to saying something back at her." Carlos had an annoyed look and he crossed his arms. Millicent had really annoyed Carlos in English today, and Cassidy had a feeling that it was to do with the fact that Carlos was friends with her.

"So close? Really?" Cassidy raised a brow. They sat down at a table that James had already kept occupied for them.

"Okay, so I told her just because her legs are open most of the time doesn't mean her mouth needs to be." Carlos sniggered a few times when he remembered Millicent's face when he bluntly said that in front of the whole class. Kendall looked baffled and busted out in laughter.

"Oooooo. Wow. Who? And when did this happen?" James' eyes shot open and looked at Carlos with an urgent wonder.

"To Millicent in English today." Cassidy lightly laughed and Carlos sat down proudly.

"Nice one! She needed to be told." James and Carlos shared a fist pump and proceeded to their food. "Plus, she weren't even that good; nothing special about her."

"We don't want to know. Thanks James." Kendall tried to cut him off as fast as he could. He knew James would go into detail and he wanted to eat lunch in peace.

"'Cause I'm sure you've already experienced that, right guys?" James winked at Kendall and Cassidy clearly hinting about the special night they had shared together. Kendall's eyes widened and he shook his head but Cassidy had caught on already.

"Kendall? You told him?" She gasped in embarrassment. Her cheeks slowly turned to bright red. She liked to keep her sex life private and knowing James, he was going to try and get everything out. Carlos was too focused on his food to even realise what they were talking about.

"He just-" Kendall was being defensive but he couldn't help but snigger.

"He didn't have to. It was obvious." James smirked and took a bite of his apple.

"Moving on... " Cassidy was still embarrassed that James found out. It wasn't really a big deal, but she rather not talk about it. Kendall pulled Cassidy closer to him and she leaned her back on his side. "Where's Logan?" Cassidy looked around the table and asked curiously. He was always the first one at the table for lunch.

"Hmm, Well get this... Logan is off with a girl right now." James said it as if it was some kind of a joke that even he was finding hard to believe. Carlos looked at James then at Kendall in shock, as did Cassidy.

"Wait, you're serious?" Carlos had a baffled expression. Kendall grinned and nodded his head.

"Who is this lucky girl then?" Cassidy questioned curiously. And just as Kendall was about to answer Logan and Maya walked into the cafeteria; Logan smiling his lopsided smile and Maya cutely giggling at what Logan had just said. They all watched Maya push her hair behind her ear and touch Logan's forearm when she talked or laughed. They observed the way Logan was staring at Maya. They hadn't seen him smile for so long and not even forcefully. They then saw Maya hand Logan a piece of paper. And she squeezed his forearm before she left.

"I think she just gave him her number." James' mouth had dropped open with complete shock. This was the first time they've seen Logan actually fully interact with a girl that had nothing to do with a project.

"That's Maya... She's in my Art and Design Class." Cassidy whispered thinking Logan would hear them talk about him.

"I bet Logan would love to be in your art class. Oh, He's coming... act natural." Kendall panicked and quickly went back to casually eating lunch as they all did at the table.

When Logan sat down at the table everyone's eyes were flickering towards him. They were waiting for him to say something.

As Logan began to get his lunch out on the table he felt all eyes on him, "What?"

"I didn't know you knew Maya." Cassidy casually said as she took a small bite of her vanilla pudding. She didn't like it and offered it to Kendall who shook his head and then gave it to Carlos.

"We were in the same chemistry and History class in eleventh grade." Logan nonchalantly spoke as if nothing had just happened.

"You're both pretty close then?" Cassidy continued to question. She was basically doing what James, Kendall and Carlos would've done but in a more polite and less forceful way.

"I wouldn't say close but she's pretty cool."

Cassidy looked around the table and she knew the guys were about to give Logan a hard time by embarrassing the poor guy.

"So are you gonna say it or am I?" James raised an eyebrow and smirked smugly. Logan gulped and began to slowly blush.

"What are you on about?"

"You like Maya!" James almost yelled and Logan tried not to smile. He tried to keep a dead panned expression but it wasn't working.

"You like Maya! How could you not tell us?! I thought we were your friends!" Carlos stropped and folded his arms with an angry look.

"Relax. No one likes no like here. I was just talking to her about stuff."

"Yeah because _i- I- not – I- This class- Not in- _is talking right?" Kendall mimicked and James just laughed at how accurate Kendall was at mimicking Logan.

"Shut up." Logan murmured. Even he knew he had made a fool out of himself at that moment.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" James grinned as if he was proud of Logan for finally going for it with a girl, "You've got her number. You better call her or I call dibs."

"No! No! No Calling dibs! You, leave her alone." Logan suddenly got defensive and everyone stared at him knowing this crush of his was serious.

"Aww Logan you really like her." Cassidy lovingly smiled at Logan knowing that feeling all too well.

"Okay let's drop this matter." Logan hesitantly chuckled and tried to focus on eating his lunch.

"Dude, you do realise you're talking to us." James chuckled, took a bite of his sandwich and watched Logan shy away. "Don't worry, I won't let you ruin this."

"Great."

"At least now we know you're guaranteed a date for your own birthday party next week." Carlos added. Logan had completely forgotten it was his birthday next week and now it was something he was dreading.

"Is that next week?"

"Yes. And Let's just say you're gonna have a blast next week." James draped his arms around Logan and took a handful of his grapes.

"Should we be worried?" Cassidy unsurely asked Kendall. She'd never been to a party, especially a school party so she had no idea how it was going to be. With James diamond hosting the party, Cassidy was in for a treat or as Logan would say a fiasco.

"Yes." Kendall and Logan said in unison.

* * *

Their last period had ended and everyone started making their way home. It was strange that Kendall and Cassidy hadn't thought about anything remotely negative as they spent their time together. It was like all their problems had faded away when they spent time with each other but in reality it was just the beginning.

Cassidy hadn't felt quite that relaxed in a while. They've both been waiting for something to happen but it had almost disappeared from their minds. Kendall's hand was around Cassidy's hip as was Cassidy's. Side by side they slowly walked home.

"You guys have got to stop picking on Logan." Cassidy suggested. She noticed how Logan had to put up with all the teasing from the other guys.

"He can handle it." Kendall chuckled and brushed it off. For him it was like picking on a little brother although Logan was older than him.

"Still, this is his first crush. I'm sure you know how it feels."

"I feel it every day." Kendall cutely smiled and kissed Cassidy on her neck causing her to giggle.

"I wish I can deny it too... oh and I can't believe you actually told James!" Cassidy playfully slapped Kendall on his chest.

"I'm sorry. He kept questioning me and it just came out." Kendall hugged Cassidy from behind resting his chin on Cassidy's shoulder. He kissed her shoulder as they continued walking.

Cassidy turned around so she was facing him. They stopped walking and her arms were wrapped around his neck. "He's good at doing that, isn't he?"

"Very." Kendall leaned in connecting his lips with hers. Lucky for them the street was empty so public affection wasn't a big deal. As their lips moved rhythmically, Kendall slowly pushed Cassidy against a brick wall, placing his hands on both side of her hips.

"Someone... might...show up." Cassidy lowly giggle in between kisses and she tangled her hands through Kendall's hair.

"So..." Kendall smirked as he made his way down Cassidy's neck making her giggle quietly. He lightly placed little kisses along her jaw and down her neck. When he approached her sweet spot on her neck he slowly sank his teeth in, and began to suck leaving a mark. Cassidy tried to contain her moan but it was getting harder, the more Kendall left his mark.

Once their lips met again, Kendall's tongue slipped into her mouth making the passionate kiss turn fiery very quickly.

They both new they were going to lose control soon, but neither of them were willing to break it off first. Cassidy started smiling at how amazing it felt having Kendall with her but she didn't want it to go out of hand, "C'mon, we should get going." She whispered into his ears and her breath tickled Kendall's neck, turning him on.

"Just when it was getting good." Kendall moaned and smirked, looking directly into Cassidy's eyes.

Cassidy leaned in and lightly bit the bottom of Kendall's lip before smirking. She knew how Kendall loved it when she did that. "Let's go home." She giggled before pecking his lips and walking off.

"I hate when you do that!"

"You Love it!" She weakly laughed and Kendall quickly jogged over to her draping his arm around her. "So, I'm curious, what exactly does James have planned for Logan's birthday next week?"

"I honestly wish I knew. He doesn't really involve us in his party planning. But one thing I do know is that it's going to be pretty insane."

"I've never actually been to a party before."

Kendall looked at her blankly, "Why is it that every time I find out things like this I find it even more shocking?"

"I know but look on the bright side, I actually feel like a _normal _teen and am somewhat living life."

"With a badass boyfriend." Kendall smirked and playfully pushed her slightly.

"You wish."

It was rare for Cassidy and Kendall to have a good day. And they would agree that the day was going well for them. As they approached Kendall's house, they noticed an unfamiliar car in the drive way.

"Are we expecting anyone today?" Kendall curiously asked and got the key out of his bag to open the front door.

"You're mom didn't say anything about any visitors coming over."

"Probably one of her friends or something." Kendall let it go and opened the door. As the couple entered the house Jennifer popped out the living room with an inviting smile.

"Hi Sweetie, Hey Cassidy. How was school?"

"Wasn't too bad. Mom, who's here?" Kendall whispered. He placed his bag on the floor near the umbrella stand. Kendall walked into the living room and stopped in his track immediately.

Cassidy followed behind Kendall and froze in complete shock and ... fear.

"Cassidy, you're mom is here." Jennifer said happily as if it was a good thing. She lacked the truth. Kendall instantly turned around to look at Cassidy and it looked like she'd stopped breathing.

There the short haired women stood, with the fakest smile a human could ever pull. Her presence made Kendall and Cassidy's skin crawl.

"M-mom." It stung Cassidy to utter the word. But if she had called her by her first name Jennifer would get suspicious. Her insides were squirming and tightening slowly. They were both expecting the visit but because of the 'amazing' day they were having it didn't cross their mind too often.

"Cassidy, honey. Hi!" Joanna stood up and walked over to Cassidy with open arms ready to smother her daughter in a hug. Whether it was a genuine 'I miss you hug' or not, Cassidy didn't care. She loathed her mother. She stepped back slowly and Joanna dropped her arms getting the message loud and clear.

Cassidy didn't know where to hide, where to run to. She looked at Kendall almost as if her breathing had become uncertain. She never would've thought Joanna would actually end up sitting in the Knight Living room.

"I was just telling Mrs Knight how wonderful she has been for keeping you company while your father and I were off on a business trip." Joanna's smile was fooling Jennifer but it sure as hell wasn't fooling Cassidy and Kendall.

Kendall didn't know how to react or what to say that wouldn't make matters obvious or worse.

"What are you doing here?" It seethed out of Kendall's clenched teeth. He wasn't going to take any bullshit from her. Kendall promised Cassidy he wouldn't let Joanna take her and he was going to keep that promise.

"Kendall! That is no way to talk to our visitor." Jennifer snapped watching Kendall's behaviour change.

Joanna quietly laughed to herself. She darted her eyes to Cassidy with what seemed like pleading eyes, "Oh no, It's okay. I just came to see if Cassidy was ready to come home?"

"H-h-home?" It barely came out of Cassidy's mouth.

"Yes honey, we're ready to take you home." Joanna warmly smiled and held onto her purse tighter. Her eyes were stuck on Cassidy's and Cassidy was certain she's never seen her mother look at her that way. Almost as if she was pleading Cassidy to come home.

"What home? She lives here now!" Kendall didn't want to hear any of her bullshit. She stepped in front of Cassidy acting as a barrier. Jennifer was confused and didn't understand why everyone was acting like they were keeping a secret. Cassidy didn't know how to react. Her mind was frozen.

"Once again, thank you for taking care of my daughter but I'd like her to come home now." Sternly, Joanna spoke and stepped forward.

"She's not going." Kendall clenched his fist and Jaw. Cassidy flinched hearing Joanna speak.

"Kendall?" Jennifer expressed in shock. She'd never seen Kendall act in such a way. It was scaring her and confusing her as well.

"Mom, she's not going with her." He didn't get his eye off of Joanna, fearing she'd pull Cassidy away from him.

Joanna walked forward, standing opposite Kendall. She smiled unsurely and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before folding her arms over one another, "Oh, I know we got off on the wrong foot Kendall... but we've troubled you enough. Come on Cassidy, let's go." She looked behind Kendall to get a better look at her daughter. Cassidy's eyes were stinging with tears but she didn't want to show her weakness in front of everyone. Joanna was up to something, and all those fears she felt before were rushing back.

"I said she's not going anywhere!" He stepped forward and with a stern voice spoke with confidence. Joanna ignored the blonde boy and looked back at Cassidy and nodded.

"K-ke-kendall..." Cassidy took a deep breath. She placed a hand on Kendall's forearm and tried to smile, but failed. Kendall felt her hands shake in fear when it came in contact with his skin. He looked up at her pleadingly knowing what Cassidy was going to do.

"Cassidy, no." Kendall shook his head frantically. He wasn't going to let Joanna win.

"I'll g-get my th-things." Quietly Cassidy uttered. She looked to the ground and walked off leaving Kendall in fear and sorrow. She blinked heavily and a tear streamed down her cheeks, falling to the ground as she walked upstairs.

Joanna watched her daughter walk off upstairs. Kendall quickly followed after her. Joanna folded her arms as a small smirk appeared. As always she was going to get her way.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER DONE! Dun dun dun... Thoughts? Good? Bad? Sucks? Not bad? Wtf? Joanna? Bitch? Haha Well... look who's in town afterall. It was getting too quiet for too long :P (btw sorry it there's any mistakes)  
**

**The next chapter it gonna be a lot more exciting that this one I promise! It'll include Kendall and Cassidy having a very heated discussion. Joanna and Steve and a few little surprises :D Exciting.**

**I shall update soon. And my definition of soon is uncertain lol I'm sorry but I'm hoping I'll post the next part by next week.  
**

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please do review and let me know what you think! Your reviews motivate me and if you're also a writer I'm sure you know what I mean :) Love you all and sending you all love from England!**

**Avery xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: NOT AN OPTION

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Going to keep this A/n nice and short... firstly, Hi all! Hope all is well :) Secondly, Yay update, Sorry for the late updates. Thirdly, Thank you so fucking much for reviewing and to the silent readers for reading! Seriously THANK YOU!**

**Reviews:  
**_**btrfanfiction1526 – **__You know how to make me smile! Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) xoxo__**  
ducky – **__sorry for the long chapters, I just have to fit a lot into one chapter... I'll try to make them shorter if you and other readers wish :) Thank you for reviewing.__**  
SchmidtHappens – **__Hope this chapter answers you question :) Haha I did enjoy writing the James/Ken/Cass scenes. And I thought Logan needed some girl action haha Thank you so much! Xoxo__**  
btrfan112 – **__Thank you So MUCHH! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)__**  
BTREdition – **__I honestly love your in-depth analysis of the chapters! They're all going to have their storyline. Obviously Kendall's being prominent :) Thank youu! Xoxo__**  
PAfan143 - **__:P Read this chapter to find out. Hope you enjoy it :) xoxo__**  
c5minor – **__Updatedddd! :P__**  
Camiphernelia – **__Haha! There's more Joanna and Steve drama coming :P And I've been good babe, busy with Uni and Work, Annoying -_- How've you been?! Glad you enjoyed this chapter and Thank you! You're Amazinggg!__**  
annabellex2 – **__Logan needed some girl action haha And hope you enjoy this chapter :)__**  
lovinkendork – **__lol cute name, and Updateddd!_

**You guys are too amazing. This chapter has a little surprise or shocker well I don't know what you can call it lol**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, do not own BTR, But do own my OC's**

**Anywho...On to the chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:** _**NOT AN OPTION**  
_

* * *

Two steps at a time, Kendall climbed the stairs, which at that point felt like climbing a mountain trying to get to the top. It was as if Cassidy was taking a leap off the mountain and Kendall had to save her. But in reality Cassidy had agreed to go back with Joanna despite what Kendall and she had discussed over the past week.

Once Kendall saw Cassidy's eye that split second before she decided to surrender, he could see how much fear and helplessness was piling up inside of her. She didn't know how to fight off her parents. She didn't know to stand up to them without breaking to pieces. Cassidy knew if she didn't go back with Joanna at that instant, things were going to get out of control and to protect Kendall and his family, she had to sacrifice herself.

With shaky hands, Cassidy was gathering her stuff in her bag and zipping it up, reluctantly. For the first time in the years her mother had laid a hand on her, Cassidy couldn't read Joanna's face. She didn't know what Joanna was thinking or what she had in store for her. But all she knew was that Joanna wasn't here to apologize.

Kendall furiously entered the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He grabbed a hold of Cassidy's bag and pulled it away from her. Yet Cassidy still continued to pull open the draws and get her clothing out. Kendall pushed the draws closed and stood in front of her, watching her move around the room from one end to another collecting her things. Not once did she even acknowledge him in the room.

"Cassidy, look at me..." Kendall was trying to be strong. If he broke down, so would she. He had to keep his composure. She didn't respond. He held Cassidy by the wrist to stop her from moving, but her eyes were focused too closely on the carpet, "Do you remember what we talked about the other day? I promised you I wouldn't let you go back! She's messing with you."

"I have to go." She simply stated as she pushed Kendall's hand off her wrist.

"You can't fucking go back! She's putting on an act!"

"Don't you think I know that? She's my mom, Kendall. Of course I know that." She anxiously chuckled which were only making her form tears. There was no way to make a situation like that light.

"Then why the hell are you going? I'm not letting you leave." Kendall grabbed Cassidy's jacket from her hand and threw it on the bed.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight, trying to keep her tears in..."Because I have to. If I don't go know, things aren't going to get any better." She walked over to the bed to get her jacket and put it on.

"Don't put the fucking jacket on! I said you're not going back there!" He yelled between his clenched teeth. Cassidy silently shook hearing Kendall raise his voice. Kendall never really got angry towards Cassidy. He only got angry because of the situations, never at the person. He loved Cassidy too much to get angry at her.

Just seeing Cassidy prepare to leave to what Kendall refers to as hell, was making him feel aggravated and hopeless. It's like everything the two had talked about was fading out of Cassidy's mind.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, so it's going to be okay." She exhaled slowly and grabbed her purse and her bag. She wanted to believe it so bad but nothing was certain when it came to her parents.

"That's not the point! That house is a torture cell for you! It's fucking hell. I am not letting you walk back in there as if they haven't done anything to you! Do you know how much it fucking hurts seeing you go back?" Kendall's eyes were stinging. They were red and threatening with tears but he was too furious to focus on controlling those tears. He'd spent nearly a month waking up to Cassidy and he had never felt so happy waking up to the girl he loved. He loved the fact that Cassidy got on so well with his mom and sister and to see that get taken away from him was causing, not only mental, but physical pain too.

"And do you know what will happen to your family if I don't go back?! She knows who your mom is, and if she knows then so does he! Kendall, I am doing this for your safety. Jennifer's safety... _Katie's safety_." Cassidy wasn't going to take the risk to even argue back with Joanna. She was frightened to go back but if it meant keeping Kendall and his family safe she'd do it. She knew how much family meant to Kendall.

All that filled the room was silence.

"Please don't do this." His voice was shaky. He held Cassidy by her hands. His hands were trembling and he breathed in and out heavily. Kendall looked into Cassidy's eye with sorrow and love. He felt like he was losing the battle letting Cassidy leave but she was just as stubborn as him.

"Don't make this harder than it already is..." Cassidy bit her trembling lips and a small tear escaped the corner of her eyes. Kendall put his arms around her and she huddled into his chest. She was going to miss waking up to him every morning and getting to hug him every night. She thought she could go back to her house without breaking down but it was almost becoming impossible.

"I will never be okay with this." Kendall stuttered quietly as a small tear escaped the inner corner of his eyes.

They broke off their hug, but both of them wanted it to last forever. Cassidy leaned in, giving Kendall a small soft kiss before grabbing her things, "I love you." She faintly whispered and tried to smile but all Kendall could focus on were the tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, so it wasn't obvious to her mother that she was crying.

"I love you." He softly said as he watched his girlfriend walk down the steps, from the top of the staircase. He followed her down a couple of steps and stopped three quarters down.

The sight of Joanna and Jennifer talking made Kendall feel sick. He didn't want his mom to be associating with such a woman. As soon as Joanna saw Cassidy come down, she smiled an unusual smile.

"Once again Jennifer, thank you for your hospitality and thanks for looking after Cassidy for us." She tilted her head to the side as she smiled. Jennifer awkwardly grinned back. She opened her arms up for Cassidy who gave her a nice warm hug.

"Thanks for everything Jennifer." Cassidy said confidently but inside she wanted to thank her for actually looking after her as if she was her own daughter. She was so grateful to Jennifer and leaving her made Cassidy realize how her mother would never reach Jennifer's standard.

"You're welcome sweetie; you're welcome back here anytime."

"I don't think that will... happen again." Joanna forcefully laughed, but there was a hint of anger behind what she had just said and both Cassidy and Kendall had spotted it.

Jennifer observed Cassidy and Kendall. She had been very observant when it came to the two ever since the first night she stayed. She saw her son's eyes stinging red and Cassidy wasn't smiling like how she had been in the house. She felt an awkward vibe coming from Cassidy and Joanna and it was making her very skeptic.

As Joanna began to leave the house she saw Kendall standing at the end of the stair case with pure anger towards her. She was finding it rather amusing instead of threatening.

"Kendall, it was good seeing you again. I know that Cassidy's father is very keen on seeing you again too." Joanna chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes before she left. Kendall's eyes widened in disgust and he had the urge to pull Cassidy back into the house and slam the door on Joanna's face. "Oh and, be careful." With a straight face she left the house.

"I'd say that to yourself if I were you." Kendall hissed out. As soon as he saw Cassidy leave the house, Kendall's eyes started welling up. He knew they'd see each other in school but he was petrified for her safety. She turned back to look at Kendall before she left and smiled half heartedly. She entered the car and they drove off into the midst.

Jennifer closed the door and stood in front of the door for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened. She slowly turned around and notices Kendall's hands were clenched, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. She wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Kendall, sweetie?" Jennifer rushed to her son and walked him over to the living room.

"She's gone back there mom, and I don't know what to do." He shakily responded. It just wasn't sinking in that Cassidy had actually gone back willingly. He was worried they'd take her away and he'd never see her again.

"She's gone to her home, honey. It's fine. Plus you'll still be able to see her." Jennifer tried to reassure him, but it only made matters worse.

"No! No it's not fine! How could you let her leave!?" Kendall suddenly became furious. It was only confusing Jennifer more.

"Her mom had come to pick her up, I can't say no to that." She worriedly replied. Jennifer had no idea what was going on but now it was only making her worry.

"And now she's gone back there... with... _them_." Kendall murmured to himself not even wanting to think about the fact that Joanna and Steve were related to Cassidy.

"Her parents."

"No mom! You don't get it! They're monsters! They've never been parents!" He stood up and it was obvious that he was slowly losing it. Jennifer didn't know how to respond. She had no idea what was going on.

"Kendall, calm down. What are you on about?"

"They're so messed up, mom." He slowly settled down next his mom again. Jennifer hugged him and stroked his hair trying to calm him down. She knew to let him let it all out. The tears were endlessly flowing through his eyes and Jennifer wanted to know what was going on. But all she knew at this stage was Cassidy's parent were not who she thought they were.

* * *

They sat in silence. All that could be heard was the humming of the engine and Cassidy breathing restlessly. The only thing that was in Cassidy's mind was the look on Kendall's face before she left. Although they get to see each other tomorrow, they weren't going to wake up next to each other, or spend the day after school with each other. Most importantly, Cassidy wasn't going to have Kendall's arm around her before she fell asleep. His touch was what made her feel safe and comfortable, comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"How was your little _vacation_ then?" Joanna sniggered. It was almost as if they had made sure the weeks she stayed at Kendall's was Cassidy's little 'treat'.

Cassidy didn't respond. Not that she wanted to but she wasn't hearing what Joanna was saying.

"That was a very appalling thing you did, Cassidy. You should've not ran out of the house like that." Joanna pulled up to the house. Cassidy had a shiver go down her spine as soon as she looked at the house. It hadn't changed. A small shadow had formed over the house, which just showed how much of a bad aura the house had. Joanna didn't step out the car just yet. She softly started chuckling and adjusted herself to look at Cassidy.

Cassidy stared a head trying to ignore the fact that Joanna was looking at her. With extreme enthusiasm Joanna opened her mouth, "Did you receive my letter then?" She smirked disgustingly.

Cassidy once again didn't respond.

"You remember what your father and I said? Speak, when you're spoken to by us." She sternly looked at Cassidy and held onto her wrist way too tightly. Cassidy flinched at the pain but refused to speak.

"I said, did you receive my letter?" Once again, the grip around Cassidy's wrist tightened. Joanna's stare was burning a hole into Cassidy face and reluctantly Cassidy nodded slowly.

"Ah, okay. Good, good. I meant every word I said in that letter, _sweetheart_." She spat out with mockery and released Cassidy's wrist. She laughed and got out of the car, slamming the door shut. That little hope Cassidy had about the letter being sincere had been ripped and shredded to pieces. The guys were all right about it. Cassidy just wanted to believe in the impossible.

"And make sure you don't run away when you're getting out of the car. We don't want that to happen again." Joanna smiled with disgust and walked inside the house.

Cassidy didn't know what to expect when she went inside. She didn't know if Steve was home or not since she couldn't see his car.

She entered the house with cautiousness. The same creak remained when she entered the house. The gloomy atmosphere seemed to have gotten worse and the homeliness wasn't there like how it was at Kendall's house. It seemed as if Steve wasn't home making it a little easier for her to breath.

"I want you to put your bags upstairs and come to the living room after." Joanna spoke sternly and hovered off to the kitchen. Cassidy didn't say anything or even make eye contact. She simply walked upstairs into her dingy, dull room and placed her bag on the floor. It was just as how she left it that night. The piece of glass, that Steve had cut her with, was still on the floor beside her bed with her blood stained along the tip. The broken alcohol bottle was beside her desk and her bed hadn't been touched. The room just gave off a terrible vibe but it was her only place of 'comfort'.

With a trembling hand she lifted the piece of glass of her floor. She looked at it longer than she needed to. Her hands clenched around it tight and that night Steve had cut her was flashing back. The fear she felt that night was crawling back into her and it felt as if it had gotten worse.

Instantaneously, Cassidy threw the glass in the trash trying to erase the memory as fast as she could. The glass had mildly cut her palms but she didn't care. She felt no pain as the fear inside of her was worse than the cut. Quickly, she made her bed and as Joanna ordered went downstairs carefully and sat in the living room.

Her heart was pounding. The TV wasn't switched on and Joanna sat on the arm chair, one leg over the other. Cassidy pulled her sleeve over her knuckles and watched her fingers as a distraction.

"We've got a lot to discuss." All of a sudden a voice echoed in through the hallway and Cassidy's heart pounded louder and faster. "That was quite a stupid move you and you're little boyfriend pulled that day." Steve revealed himself, step by step. He didn't look pleased.

Cassidy gulped in fear and was scared to even look at him.

"We've let you have your fun... and now it's time to follow my fucking rules. You understand?" Steve furiously walked to Cassidy and pulled her up by the arm. And just like before, Joanna observed Steve's abusiveness continue.

Cassidy was too scared to even make a movement. She was scared to say anything. She knew this wasn't going to go well. Her one month of living that normal life had been torn to pieces.

"I'm fucking talking to you." Steve came closer to her. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes ..."This little bitch has become a little gutsy, hasn't she?" Steve looked to Joanna and smirked angrily. He pulled Cassidy to the hallway and pushed her against the wall hard, "don't think you're going to get away with what you and that little boyfriend of yours did. You're both going to get it..." He held Cassidy's arm so tight that she was sure he had left a bruise.

"Alright, Steve. I think she gets it." Joanna watched Steve from the living room and got up to see what chaos he was creating.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do..." He darted his eyes towards Joanna and then looked back at Cassidy. "Now, tell me... what does little Kendall have to say about me?" He held onto Cassidy's jaw so she wouldn't move. Cassidy was trying to release from his grasp but was too frightened.

"N-nothing." With every courage she said quietly. But everyone knew that was a whole load of bull. Suddenly, Steve's eyes wondered done to her neck. Just below her ear lobes, on her neck he noticed a small red/purple bruise. His eyes widened in fury.

"What's this I see?" With his fingers he traced down her neck along the mark and pinched it so hard causing a small tear to escape her eyes. She had then remembered what it was. Earlier that day Cassidy and Kendall were fooling around on their way back from school and he had given her a little hickey. It started bruising but that was the only good bruise Cassidy was happy to have.

However, Steve wasn't too thrilled.

"Ha, Jo, Come and have a look at this." He sniggered with anger and malice...

"So this is what the two get up to..." With disgust she looked at Cassidy and stormed off with anger.

"So if your fucking boyfriend can leave a bruise, then so can your fucking father..." Steve chuckled as he clenched his fist and raised it just above her chest...

Cassidy knew that the pain was only going to get worst. The endearment Joanna had portrayed in the letter was a painful lie...

* * *

Kendall had no sleep last night. Once Katie got home, she hadn't even seen Kendall come out of his room that evening. Jennifer explained to her that Cassidy had gone back home and Katie thought that he was probably spending his time talking to her on the phone. But he was in his room, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. There was no way of contacting Cassidy. Knowing her parents they would've taken her cell phone privileges away from her. He was forming the worst case scenarios in his head.

He couldn't even call one of the other guys to tell them what had happened without getting angry at himself. He was infuriatingly blaming himself for letting it all happen.

Kendall got ready for school, almost excitingly. He didn't even have breakfast and rushed out the house. Jennifer was worried about her son and his recent behavior She couldn't even get two words in before she witnessed Kendall rush by like a flash of lightning. As for Katie, she was slowly starting to speculate what was going on, like she had been for the past month.

This was the first time Kendall had ever rushed and was looking forward to go to school - just so he could see Cassidy and make sure everything was okay, but with her luck, he was doubtful.

He went straight to his locker. Carlos and Logan were already getting things ready for their first period: Chemistry.

"Where's Cassidy?" Logan asked genuinely as he zipped up his bag. The couple always came into school together and for her to not be there was strange.

"She's coming." With false optimism Kendall replied. He feared the same thing would happen as last time when she never showed up to school, "She promised. She's coming." He murmured to himself.

"Dude, you don't look too well." Carlos stated as he watched Kendall stare back and forth the hallway.

Logan knew something was wrong straight away. Kendall's anxious behavior gave it all away, "Kendall? What happened to Cassidy?" He lowered his voice in concern.

"Nothing. _Nothing_ has happened to her." Kendall kept repeating to himself. He was so keen on believing it. Logan could tell that Kendall hadn't slept all night, which told him that something bad must've happened.

"Kendall, Where's Cassidy?" Logan calmly spoke trying not to alarm Kendall any further. Kendall looked at the hallway and watched every person walk pass waiting for that one particular person to brighten up his already dull day.

Just as Kendall was going to answer, a small buzz came from his phone. He rushed to open the message:

From James: _With Cassidy, Will b in lesson soon._

He had to read the message at least four times till he leaned back onto the lockers and sighed in relief. He thought she must've bumped into him on her way to school. Kendall could breathe a little, as long as Cassidy was with one of the guys. He knew she was safe.

"Kendall?" Carlos called out quietly trying to get his attention, without jolting him. Logan and Carlos were at ease a little when Kendall released his tension. But still Logan knew something had happened.

Kendall almost forgot he wasn't at school for a split second. Once Carlos had got his attention he stood up straight and opened his locker to get his text book. The two shorter boys watched Kendall in confusion and waited for a response.

He closed his locker and started off with a sigh, "Joanna came yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Carlos yelled causing the whole hallway to look at him, "false alarm. Look away people." He chuckled nervously and looked to Kendall, "What?!" He tried again with a whisper.

Logan gripped onto his books tightly, "Don't tell me she did?" With wide eyes he looked at Kendall, "Why didn't you call us?!"

They slowly began to make their way to Chemistry Class. Kendall still looked back to see if he could spot James and Cassidy but he had no luck.

"I didn't know how to fucking process yesterday!"

"She told us she wouldn't go back! How could she!?" Carlos sat down at his desk and couldn't believe the fact that Cassidy had actually gone back, despite what they had said to her.

"She's just as stubborn a-"

"As you... We noticed." Logan and Carlos said in unison making Kendall crack a small smile.

As Kendall sat down he waited anxiously for a tall brunette and his girlfriend to appear. The class was getting filled quickly and Kendall impatiently waited. He started tapping his pencil uncontrollable on the table.

Carlos turned around to look at the restless blonde. He put his hand over the pencil for Kendall to stop tapping, "Dude, you have got to chill. Cas is with James. It's okay."

"I'm going to feel like this every day Cassidy lives in that house." Kendall replied back solemnly. Carlos had nothing else to say. If he had put himself in Kendall's position, he would probably be feeling the same.

Once Kendall turned to the door again, he heard James' laugh and Cassidy's little chuckle. A small smile appeared as he heard their steps getting closer. James walked through the door and went to sit with Carlos and then his beautiful girlfriend walked in.

Kendall's eyes instantly lit up.

She walked to him with a smirk but inside she wanted to run into his embrace and never let go. Kendall couldn't see any bruises or marks on her face and she was walking properly, putting him at ease a little.

"Hey you," Her smile got wider as she walked closer to Kendall. He wrapped her arms around her instantly and gently kissed her.

"It's crazy how much I missed you." He whispered into her ear quietly and his hands tangled in her hair.

"I missed you too." She looked up at him, tiptoeing a little to meet her lips with his, eagerly, yet slowly.

The teacher – Mr Richmond - had come in causing them to break off their intimate moment. Everyone scattered to their seats as the lesson began.

Throughout the lesson, Kendall and Cassidy barely listened to what the teacher was saying. Kendall kept staring down at Cassidy with a small smile. It was crazy how being away from her for less than 24 hours made him feel things he'd never felt before. He'd been so use to having her around every day and every night, that when she wasn't there he felt like he couldn't function.

"I don't think I can let you go back." Kendall whispered into Cassidy's ear as his eyes were on the teacher. They didn't have a practical lesson today. Cassidy was leaning against Kendall, jotting down notes but also listening to Kendall.

"Well you don't have a choice." Cassidy whispered back as she quickly wrote something down at the same time.

"Have you always been this stubborn? Or is that something you just save for me?" Kendall quietly chuckled.

"Well, I should say I've always been this stubborn, but I kinda wanna say I save it for you too." Cassidy looked at Kendall with a smirk, causing Kendall to roll his eyes. As she was writing, Kendall noticed Cassidy's hand shake a few times. He then watched her place her left hand on her right forearm. Kendall noticed that she had been doing that a lot in the lesson. She barely moved her arm and she didn't even take her jacket off.

Oblivious was what Kendall was in the first month of his relationship. But now he knew Cassidy's every weakness. He knew when she was hurt and at the very moment Kendall knew Steve and Joanna hadn't left her in peace yesterday.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Kendall whispered. Cassidy straightened up. She looked down at her forearm and then back up at Kendall with awareness. Cassidy knew Kendall knew what was up and so lying wasn't going to do her any good.

"I think it's bruised." She replied back cautiously fearing Kendall would react in front of the class.

Kendall gripped tightly onto his pencil. He was too scared to see the bruise. All Cassidy's previous bruises had healed and Kendall wasn't ready to see another bruise.

"Steve?" Kendall growled. The things that were going through his head could put him to prison. They weren't what a 17 year old should be thinking.

Cassidy flinched hearing his name. She simply nodded and Kendall's grip around his pencil got tighter, causing it to snap in half. The whole class turned to look at him.

"Is everything okay back there?" Sternly, Mr Richmond questioned with his arms folded.

"Yes, sir." Kendall simply replied back. He looked to Cassidy and they both exchanged a look. Everything was far from okay.

As soon as the bell rang everyone ran out the class. James, Carlos and Logan packed their things slowly and began to walk out the class. Kendall and Cassidy were last to leave. Kendall kept staring at Cassidy to see if she flinched every time she touched her forearm, which she did. As much as she tried to hide her pain, it was so prominent to Kendall.

As soon as they got out the class, Logan and Carlos stood beside the door not looking pleasingly at Cassidy.

"You completely ignored what we said to you!" Carlos sternly looked at Cassidy. Everyone was shocked to see Carlos not sulking like a little kid. But this wasn't a 'little kid' matter which made sense why Carlos was actually acting... mature about it.

"I'm with Carlos on this one... which rarely ever happens." Logan folded his arm over another and waited for Cassidy's response.

"I know, and I'm so sorry about that. But if I hadn't gone... she'd just do something out of the ordinary. Couldn't put anyone in danger."

Kendall stood behind Cassidy staring at the ground, letting what Cassidy had just said sink in. He knew Steve and Joanna weren't just going to let her off without doing what they do best.

"I told James I went back and he accepted it quietly... well after saying pretty much similar things."

"We're just looking out for you Cass." Logan said worriedly.

"I know. And really, thank you." Cassidy looked back at Kendall, half smiled and looked away. She knew that's exactly what they were all doing.

"What was the whole pencil snapping business about?" Logan curiously asked as he walked to the side of Kendall, whose hand carefully slid into Cassidy's.

"Guess I held onto it too tight." Logan accepted it with no further questions, knowing he wasn't going to get much out of him.

Logan and Carlos disappeared to their next lesson. Kendall and Cassidy had maths together next. Luckily for them they had a substitute.

Kendall had noticed Cassidy not take off her Jacket at all. Instead she clenched it closer to her and kept adjusting her scarf. He already knew her arm wasn't doing too well, but he now had a hunch that there was more where that came from.

The lesson wasn't going too well... in the teacher's perspective. Most of the students were busy doing their own thing and Cassidy managed to get Kendall to do some work. Kendall could hardly focus. He kept staring at her forearm fearing whatever was hidden beneath.

"Why is it that we're the only ones actually working when we could be doing...hmm I don't know... nothing?" Kendall moaned as he pushed the text book back as a sign of giving up.

"Because you're flunking in maths and you need to graduate. Come on, the last one." She pushed the text book in front of Kendall again, putting the pen in his hand. She hissed when she let go of the pen and Kendall spotted it straight away.

"Are you not going to do anything about it?" After a few second of silence, Kendall asked lowly. He lifted her right arm and settled it on the table with his hand in her hand.

"There's nothing to do..."

"Polic-"

"You know that's not an option." She instantly interrupted not wanting him to go any further.

"Why not?"

"You know why." Cassidy wanted to drop the conversation and leave it at that.

"Let's leave." Kendall suggested once he realized the substitute had given up on the class. He packed his books away and stood up ready to leave the class.

Cassidy looked back and forth the teacher and Kendall waiting to get yelled at, "What? Without telling her? I don't think so?"

"Come on. She won't notice." He let out a hand, waiting for Cassidy to give in so they could leave.

"She will."

"She's on the phone right now. Of course she won't notice. Now let's go." He waited a few more seconds. Pleadingly, he looked at Kendall and Cassidy caved in. She got up and grabbed his hand.

Cassidy reluctantly followed. She had no idea where he was taking her and he had no idea where he was going; until they found a mysterious door unlocked.

"We can't go up there." Cassidy whispered. She feared they'd both get in trouble and that was the last thing on her list.

"Why's it unlocked then?" With a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised, Kendall pulled open the door wide leading to a flight of stairs. Cassidy rolled her eyes and smirked back. She had a feeling they were going to get caught but went for it any way.

They climbed the stairs and pushed open another door.

"It's a panorama room?" Cassidy curiously observed the glass windowed room. The windows were tinted so no one could see from the outside. There was only a big meeting table and a couple of chairs in the room.

"Didn't know the school could afford to make a room like this... huh, well would you look at that."

It had the view of the entire school: The track field, entrance of the school and even the car park.

Kendall sat down on one of the office chairs and carefully pulled Cassidy over placing her on his lap. She put her left arm around his neck while her right arm hopelessly rested on her lap.

"Is it that bad?" He knew the answer to that, but he felt the need to ask. Steve would always make sure she had got it bad.

Cassidy sighed in pain and took off her jacket very carefully. "What do you think?" She rolled up her sleeve and hissed when the material slightly touched the bruise, "I'd say not that bad..."

Kendall's eye widened in disbelief. He'd seen the marks on her body before but he would never get use to seeing them. The hand print on her arm was prominent. Her arm was a different shade of purple and green blended together. It was swollen and Kendall was finding it hard to process what he had just seen. It was like something off of a gory movie; you'd never think a human was possible to leave a mark on someone like that. Then again, was Steve considered a human?

"You and I are clearly seeing completely different things here." He lifted her arm up carefully and observed it, "I want to kill him..." He angrily muffled under his breath.

For 11 years of Cassidy life she's endured the pain and she was so use to it. To see someone else actually care that she was getting hurt made her feel happy inside and as if there was a little bit of hope. Kendall looked at her with his eyes threatening with tears but the anger had taken over.

"You have to go to the school nurse to check this out." Kendall didn't suggest it, it was more like a command and he refused to take no as an answer.

"I've had worse and it's useless. They'll just tell me to go to the emergency room." She rolled down her sleeve and tried to avoid eye contact with Kendall.

"What's wrong with that? We'll just go there then... now."

"I can't. If he finds out... if they both find out..." Cassidy got off of Kendall's lap and put on her jacket. She tightened her scarf so it wouldn't come off and turned her back to Kendall.

"They can't do anything with me around." He stood up and walked closer to Cassidy. He knew she hated hospitals but the bruise on her arm looked like it was throbbing. He worried that Steve must've broken a bone.

"No Kendall you don't understand... I can't go." She whispered in a stern, soft voice.

"Cassidy, it's going to get worse, you have to..." Kendall put a hand on her waist to turn her around, to get a better look at her. She was hesitating and avoided his stare...

"Kendall! I can't okay. How am I supposed to explain how that happened or how... this happened?" She suddenly yelled, and pulled open her scarf. Kendall was baffled.

Her whole neck was swollen. The mark around her neck was a very dark purple. Just under her ear lobe the mark was dark and it looked like it was externally and internally bleeding. Kendall pushed Cassidy's hair back with trembling fingers. The area looked like it was pounding. The other half of her neck was a light shade of green and purple. Not even foundation covered up the marks. He had no idea how Cassidy came into school with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to single-handedly kill that son of a bitch. What the fuck am I meant to say to make this all better?" Kendall didn't – couldn't pretend as if everything was okay.

"You don't have say anything." No matter how much she tried to keep it in, she let out a small sob. Kendall pulled her in for a hug and she knew he was the only thing that was going to get her through it all; As long as she had Kendall by her side she was going to be okay.

"I'm going to get you out of this... I promise."

* * *

"Carlos, are you sure about this?" James pulled the chair in the middle of the hallway and quickly retrieved back.

"Are_ you_ sure you want to see this amazing-ness, James?" Carlos twirled his helmet between both his index fingers and placed it on his head.

"So if you mess this up you owe me 10 bucks." James smirked as if he already won the bet. Carlos placed the skateboard on the floor and placed a foot on it.

"You're on!" Carlos slid his hand through James' hand and both of them fisted their hand and fist pumped sealing the bet.

The school hallways were empty as everyone had gone home or were in their afterschool clubs. Carlos and James were messing around in the hallway. Carlos was trying to jump over a chair while on the skateboard. James betted he'd fall and mess up but Carlos was certain he'd do it.

"On the count of three... one...two...th-" Carlos pushed his leg on the floor while the other balanced on the skateboard. "I'm going to do this Jamessss!" He screamed...

"What the hell are you boneheads doing?" All of a sudden Logan appeared from the corner and Kendall and Cassidy followed behind, interestingly watching the two.

"What? Woahhh!" Carlos lost his focus and ended up swerving around the chair, tripping and falling onto the ground causing everyone to burst in laughter.

"I bet Carlos he couldn't jump over that chair without messing up." James chuckled, "That's 10 bucks, dude!"

"Fuck you, I was distracted!" Carlos yelled out and jumped up, brushing himself off.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Cassidy went over to Carlos to help him up. He picked up the skateboard and pierced his lips at the state of it...

"My helmet did its Job." He cutely smiled as he patted his helmet.

"You're crazy." Cassidy chuckled and helped him up with her working arm.

"Wait... Is that my Skateboard!?" Logan furiously stomped over to his broken skateboard and snatched it from him.

"It says your name on it..." Kendall pointed out the obvious and took the skateboard to see if it could be mended. But there was no hope.

"I left mine at home. And yours was in your locker." Carlos sheepishly grinned and grabbed his back pack.

"Hold up, how the hell do you know my combination?"

"Lucky guess...?" Carlos shrugged as he prepared to make a runner.

"Yeah you better run." Logan said under his breath as he watched the crazy Latino run.

"I still want my 10 bucks CARLOS!" James yelled out before Carlos disappeared completely.

"How is he energetic all the time?" Cassidy laughed and prepared to make her way home. Kendall walked up beside her and she slipped her hand into his.

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing." Logan sadly looked at his skateboard and threw it in the trash can, "There goes my skateboard."

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone'll get you a skateboard for your birthday next week." James assured him as he texted someone on his phone.

"Oh right... birthday next week." Unenthusiastically, Logan reminded himself.

"I just want to let you know that everything is ready for next week. The strippers howev-"

"STRIPPERS?" Logan looked at James with wide eyes and shock.

"I'm kidding. Now I feel like getting them just to see how you'd react with them in front of you." He lowly chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"So, Logan, how are things going with Maya?" Cassidy asked interestingly. She wanted Logan to ask Maya out. It was obvious how much he liked her and she hoped he had at least made a move on her.

"Things aren't going anywhere with her. We're just friends." With an emotionless face he continued walking.

"Do you laugh like I do when you say that to yourself?" Kendall chuckled to himself causing Logan to give a deadly glare back.

"Shut up. I'm serious; I don't think she even likes me in that way."

"She gave you her number... how more obvious do you want her to be?" James pointed out. Logan was terrible when it came to girls or dates. He liked to have them as friends and nothing more only because he was a dummy when it came to asking them out. Then again he hasn't had a crush on any one like he did with Maya.

"Girls can give guys numbers just for the sake of being friends you know?" Logan innocently replied, then realised how stupid it actually sounded.

"Logan stop being so negative. She likes you. You should ask her to be your date at your party next week." Cassidy suggested neutrally.

"Oh yeah, cause that's a good idea." He sarcastically commented. He didn't like the idea of asking a girl on a date because knowing Logan, he'd mess up.

"Come on man, Or I'll do it for you." James looked to Logan with what he thought was a comforting smile.

"No. Knowing you, you'd end up sleeping with her."

James mockingly gasped, "Is that how low you think of me?"

Cassidy, Kendall and Logan stopped walking and stared at James with a brow raised.

"Okay, fine I probably would. But not the point." He smirked that disappeared when he continued talking, "if you don't ask her out, someone else will and then we're going to have to deal with your regretful ass."

"Nicely put James." Cassidy sarcastically replied back causing James to smile proudly.

"It's too soon." Logan complained and stopped at the end of the road ready to cross.

"I'll make sure he does it tomorrow. See you guys later." James and Logan crossed the road making their way home leaving Kendall to drop off Cassidy. He had a feeling he was going to see Steve and he was looking forward to their meeting.

"Logan and Maya, who would've thought?" Cassidy stated.

"Logan and _a girl_... Who would've thought?" Kendall shockingly added, "So you're coming to Logan's party."

"Is that a statement?" Cassidy questioned.

"Yes. I will pick you up at 6..." Kendall completely blocked Cassidy's parents out of his mind. He refused to let them ruin Cassidy's life and he was ready to take action.

"Babe, my parents..." She lowly reminded him and even she didn't want to be reminded.

"I'll tell them I'm taking you out." He thoughtlessly recommended. Kendall knew that wasn't going to do shit and he had to think of something better.

"I don't think I'll be able to come."

"You will... I'm going to make sure of it."

"Just don't get your hopes up."

They approached Cassidy's house. They stopped and looked ahead and then at each other in shock. In front of them was a parked police car. Kendall thought something must've happened or someone must've ticked off the police about what was going on in the house. Cassidy just looked blankly at the vehicle.

"Baby, this is probably your chance to tell them everything. Someone has probably told them about everything. Or Officer Jeremy has probably found something against them." Kendall had a huge smile on his face, as if this was Cassidy's chance to escape.

"Kend-"

"Something must've happened. Maybe Joann-" Kendall stopped talking when the door opened to the house. Steve had his arm around the unknown officer and was walking down the porch with him towards the couple.

Steve's eyes set on Kendall and he smirked with malice. He looked to Cassidy, who quickly looked down and hid behind Kendall. He rolled his eyes with a low chuckle and watch the officer walk towards Cassidy.

"And there's little Cassidy..." The officer patted Cassidy on the head. Kendall looked at her confusingly then back at the officer, "How've you been?" He grinned at her mischievously. It was unknown whether the smile had something to do with him knowing what was going on within the walls of their home, or if it was a misled mischievous smile. Steve angrily looked at Cassidy hoping she would respond.

"I've been good, Uncle Leroy." She whispered making it hard for Steve to hear her. Kendall, with shock, looked to Cassidy. _Uncle Leroy?_

"She's been up to a lot of crap... haven't you, sweetie?" Steve chuckled maliciously and Uncle Leroy thought he knew exactly what he was on about.

"This must be the trouble maker of a boyfriend," Uncle Leroy stood in front of Kendall with wide eyes. He smirked just like Steve - with disgust and interrogation. "Officer Leroy Hart." He let out a hand and Kendall reluctantly shook it. The grip was tight and unwelcoming.

"Leroy just joined the Sherburne Police force from Florida. Isn't that great?" Steve laughed at Cassidy and Kendall's stunned faces, "And yes, Leroy, That's Kendall Knight. The boy I've been telling you about."

"You're the boy that's been troubling my niece then." Leroy thought he knew the truth, heck the way he was acting sure seemed like it... Cassidy frighteningly looked to Leroy and Steve knowing they were up to something.

"Is that what he's been telling you? I bet you don't even know half the truth!" Kendall spat out and stepped closer to the officer.

"I know all I need to know, son."

"You're going to take his fucking side, aren't you?"

"I'd watch yourself if I were you, Knight. You don't want to mess with a police officer now do you? I'm sure little Cassi over there told you how that all ends." Leroy leaned to the side to see Cassidy looking down at the ground trying to not look at him or Steve. She stood behind Kendall, scared out of her life.

"You don't even know, do you?" Kendall had a hunch he didn't know the whole truth because no sane human would ever tolerate anything Steve had done unless he was just as bad. But by the look of Steve's face whenever Kendall tried to reveal a little more, Steve eyed Kendall maliciously. He knew Leroy didn't know the whole truth.

"Don't mess with the Hart's Knight... You're right Stevie; this one does have a mouth." Leroy looked down at Kendall with disgust.

"Didn't I tell you? God knows what she sees in that petty excuse for a boy." Steve put a hand into the pocket of his Jeans and watched Kendall look at him with pure hatred and anger, which he was finding fascinating.

"Let's not go too far Stevie. I'll see you later little bro. Call me if there's any trouble." Leroy didn't take his eyes off of Kendall as he walked to his police car. Kendall knew all hope in telling the police had been thrown out the window. He wondered why Cassidy hadn't told him sooner about her Uncle.

"See you later, Officer Leroy." Steve half heartedly waved but kept his eye on Kendall. He said it loud and clear '_Officer Leroy'_. As Leroy drove off, Steve stood with his arms folded and smugly smiled at the couple. "It's great having a brother work for the police force."

"You're so fucking messed up." Kendall laughed pitifully.

He sniggered, "You say that like it's a bad thing, son."

"You're not going to get away with this." He laughed in pity. In fact, Kendall almost felt sorry for Steve. Steve was so fucked up in the head that he didn't even realise. Delusional, he'd say.

"She's my fucking daughter, so she's my fucking property. Cassidy go inside!" He yelled with anger and looked behind Kendall to see a shivering Cassidy.

"She's not going anywhere next to you!"

"Cassidy, go inside. NOW!" Once again, with sternness he warned his daughter. Cassidy knew if she didn't go inside now then she was done for. Steve was going to get his 'revenge' for 'disobeying' him.

Kendall held onto Cassidy's hand a squeezed in as a gesture of reassurance. She slowly looked up and her eyes were stinging red. She couldn't even smile and so left without any further comments, "What the fuck is wrong you!? Leave her alone or so help me god I will ruin you!"

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter! And I'd watch it if I was you, with those petty threats of yours." He stepped forward almost as if it was a threat to Kendall.

"You're not going to get away with it."

"Kendall, let me put it this way, mess with me or my family, I'll mess with yours... I know where you live. Don't tempt me." Every word was covered in filth and threat.

"You wouldn't dare..." Jennifer and Katie meant everything to Kendall and he would do whatever to protect them. The threats Steve was giving to him felt empty but he remembered Cassidy constantly saying he is capable of anything.

Steve just laughed it off..."You're welcome to come inside if you wish."

"I'll pass. You can't keep her a prisoner forever."

"I know I can't. And I'm not. With Leroy in town, I'm going to have to loosen up a bit... we don't want him to find out the whole truth now do we." Once again the malicious smirk was plastered on his face like he was proud of what he was doing.

"You're a sick man." Kendall spat out as he turned around to walk away. He knew he wouldn't be able to speak to Cassidy.

"And you need to find someone else's daughter to mess with." Steve yelled out as he made his way inside. Kendall turned around with pure hatred oozing out of his eyes. He looked up to see Cassidy staring out the window, deprived of her freewill.

"You wish," were Kendall's final words to Steve. He walked off, looking back at Cassidy one last time who smiled a small smile. Once again the worry sunk into the pit of his stomach.

Steve watched Kendall walk away with vengeance. Kendall was ruining the way Steve had planned to raise the family, raise Cassidy. He had to have the upper hand no matter what. Steve stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. He went to sit on the couch and flicked through the TV.

A subtle smirk approached his lips. Steve would say he was fortunate to have a brother that was a part of the police force. He could get away with a lot of things. But he had to be careful with what he tried to get away with. Leroy may be his brother, but there were still other officers to take into consideration.

Joanna walked inside the living room and sat down on the arm chair. She didn't utter a word, mostly because she didn't know what to say.

"Told Leroy to keep a good eye on the Knight boy." Steve took a sip of his beer and breathed out satisfied with his drink and his little idea.

"Why do you hate the boy so much?" Joanna immediately regretted asking the question. It's not that she has a soft spot for him, it's just she was curious to why Steve had that pure hatred for him.

"I don't like him messing with your daughter. He's ruining this family." Steve looked at Joanna compellingly and threateningly.

"She's your daughter too." Joanna hesitantly replied back hoping he wouldn't react.

"On good days." He lowly chuckled and harshly threw the beer bottle at Joanna. It missed her by an inch and instead hit the corner of the armchair. Joanna shook in fright, "That's for questioning my fucking loyalty to this family!"

Steve got up and went to his office room opposite the staircase. He slammed the door shut and pulled out a lighter. In all honestly, Steve thought there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. He refused to acknowledge himself in the wrong and constantly made others feel like shit. That's what he was best at doing. He pulled out a cigarette and poured himself some liquor. In front of him were some papers and pictures from Florida he made sure no one would ever get a hold of. Steve was in full motion... he was feeling vengeful... ready to hurt someone.

* * *

Friday had approached. Kendall got ready for school quicker than usual, as did Cassidy. Last night was a slow night for her. Steve came to visit her once, leaving his mark a lot leniently, but the same couldn't be said for Joanna. Steve was getting more dangerous by the day.

Kendall waited at the curb for Cassidy to arrive. Once he saw her, Kendall breathed a little. Although he did recognise a faint mark on her cheek. She tried to cover it with foundation but it didn't work too well.

"Another mark..." He subtly observed and sympathetically looked at Cassidy.

"It wasn't so bad last night." She shrugged. She'd accepted the beatings a long time ago. She just hadn't gotten use to Kendall's reaction each time.

"He seems to be getting worse by the day." His arms snaked his way around Cassidy and side by side they began their journey to school.

"I know... anyway how'd you sleep?"

"Barely slept. Kept thinking about what you were doing." He kissed the side of her head, thankful that she was still holding up.

"You haven't slept properly in two days. That will ruin your day you know?" She looked at Kendall, concerned. She hated the idea that she was the reason for Kendall's sleep deprivation.

"I highly doubt it... I can't believe your uncle is the fucking cop, how come you never told me that?" No matter how much he tired, Kendall just couldn't believe Leroy was Cassidy's uncle. There was no way of revealing Steve if he had a family member in the force.

"Didn't seem relevant." More like she didn't know how to tell Kendall. Every hope of ever getting justice was torn away from Cassidy.

"All the time I've been saying _go to the cops_, you could've maybe... I don't know mentioned your uncle is a cop, then it would've made sense." Kendall was annoyed and Cassidy could sense it. Cassidy understood that he had every right to be annoyed. She should've told him earlier but she never knew he'd actually join the Sherburne police force.

Their journey to school continued and Cassidy decided to tell Kendall about Leroy, "In Florida he was a cop for a different town, but he always came to our town to do jobs and to visit us. Uncle Leroy doesn't know what's going on, only the fact that D-dad's been trying to_ control the family_." Her life was completely different yet somewhat the same, or even worse since she moved to Minnesota.

"So he doesn't know about you being practically tortured under that man's roof?" Kendall piteously laughed, and softly tightened his grip around Cassidy's waist.

"No. He's always seen me as some sort of a rebel because dad told him about my 'drug use' and 'attempted suicide'. He told Uncle Leroy how I was some kind of trouble maker and he's had an eye on me since. He can't stand me and his niceness you saw was a load of crap."

"Even the cop's like Steve." He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"To them, family is the number one thing; keeping it united and having each other's back. That's what I always here them talk about. So that time I attempted to tell the police, it all backfired because Uncle Leroy was a 'witness' and said dad did no such thing. He wasn't even in town that night." She sighed and shivered at the memory. There was no escape for her and she didn't know what the future held.

"So much for going to the cops then. We'll find another way out though. How about your mom and him?"

"I guess when I was a kid something happened between them. They can't really stand each other and I don't really know why. Uncle Leroy has to be nice to me 'cause he's a cop, but that's the last thing he wants to do."

No matter how many shocking stories he heard, Kendall would never get use to it or want to believe it most of the time, "that's just fucked up."

"I know. This is why I can't go to the police because no one will ever believe me. Now that Leroy's in town... I'm probably going to get the trouble maker label in this town again." That's what she feared the most. In Sherburne the only reason people looked at her was because she was either known as the 'new girl', 'Kendall's girlfriend' or simply 'Cassidy Hart'. No negative label like she had in Florida. Cassidy feared everyone would turn against her.

"I think he's already labelled me that. Your boyfriend's a trouble maker." Kendall smirked and looked to Cassidy.

"He thinks he is." Cassidy shook her head and chuckled.

"I totally am. Steve's empty threats are going to get him a fuck load of trouble. I'm not going to let him get away with all this." Kendall didn't want to admit that he was out of ideas of how to get back at Steve. All he wanted was for Cassidy to be safe and to be free. On top of that he wanted to keep his family safe.

"We have to think this through realistically..." She knew how dangerous Steve was and with Leroy in town, the Hart brothers were going to be indestructible.

"I know..."

"On the bright side, now that Leroy's in town, I can go to Logan's party without a problem." She snuggled her head into Kendall embracing his warmth touch and sense.

"Huh, that is a bright side." He looked down and kissed her softly.

"mmhmm, So enough of this, I have Art and Design first thing so Maya's in my lesson. Let's go get Logan his girl." Cassidy giggled ready to get some gossip from Maya.

"This will be fun."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter done?! Well? Verdict? Good? Bad? Sucks? Could've been better? WOW? Ooooh? Anything? Lol well it's really just an oh shit kinda moment . I hope this explains why Cassidy is so against going to the police... UNCLE LEROY is in town... Muahaha let the fun begin.**

**Next chapter it going to have a bit of Knight Family/Cassidy interaction and Logan's Birthday party. Was a fun chapter to write. What do you think of Leroy? And him and Steve? Let me just say that Steve has only just began :/ Uh-oh. **

**Update news: Whenever I'm free I'll update. Work it piling on as well as Uni work, thus explaining lack of update. Really sorry but don't worry I will try my utmost best to update!**

**Anyway, Thank you to all those that had continued to read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please do review as it's motivation and really does get me smiling! Love hearing all your views! Love you all, hope the weather is being good to you all. **

**Avery xoxo**

**P.S. 24/SEVEN BABY! MAKE SURE YOU PRE-ORDER YOUR COPY! I can't yet... only in the US. Lovely -_-**


	12. Chapter 12: A PARTY TO REMEMBER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Firstly... HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES! i hope you can't see this bc that'll be awkward lol. secondly, HELLO Wonderful People! How are you all? What have you guys been up to? Update time and I know always late with the updates. But some old story, work, work and work, and I have recently come back from a 3 weeks trip from New York and Miami, so bloody awesome! LOVED IT there! Going to keep the A/n nice and short so THANK YOU MAGNIFICENT REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**Reviews:  
**_**Greekdagger189 **__- Thank You! And glad the long chapters aren't annoying you!  
__**Guest (btrfanfiction1516) **__- Thanks hun! Haha nothing wrong with being obsessed with stories, Happens to me all the time :') Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
__**btrfan112 **__– Haha yeah, hoped it all made sense. Would you consider it a shocker? Lol thank you! Much Love xoxo  
__**cimobtr **__– Haha Yeah defo not an option anymore, And just read this chapter and that'll kind of prove that even more. And Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
__**BTREdition **__– Yes! Basically why Steve is an arrogant asshole! Damn there's more to come and I'm pretty excited about it hehe! Thanks for the detailed review once again :) And I do love writing from Steves point of view :P  
__**Guest **__– Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter  
__**anon**__ – Haha I had to add the two fooling around in some crazy way. Lol Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
__** -Hale**__ – Woo! I'm happy you found it again too! And I kinda have a habit of making a lot happen in one chapter lol Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**anon -** ahh so you've realized the foreshadowing. Have finally updated! Enjoy :)  
_

**Once again thank you all so much and for sticking around even though I take forever to update :| Ha! Anywho quick summary of chapter: Knight Family and Cassidy interaction, Logan's birthday Party and another _:O_ part I guess lol**

**DISCLAIMER: Do NOT own BTR. This gets sadder and sadder every day. Lol DO own my OC's though.**

**Onto the Chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: _A PARTY TO REMEMBER_  
**

* * *

"How did I get an F? A fucking F?!" James complained as he gripped onto his work, looking down at it in shock.

"Let me have a look at it..." Logan took the paper from James' hand. He observed the essay thoroughly and instantly rolled his eyes when he realized what the work was missing... _knowledge_.

"James, did you read the book Mr Andrews told us to read?" Cassidy looked at James quizzically; a brow raised and hands clutched around her books. They had just come out of their world history class and had been given back their assignments from last week.

"uhh, yeah, _duh_. What did you think?_ I wrote the essay without reading_... pfft." James' voice was high, clearly an indication that he was lying... lying badly. Cassidy and Logan didn't have to say anything for James to understand what they were clearly thinking. He hadn't touched the book. He couldn't even remember if they were given a textbook. Their questionable faces were as readable as a children's book, "wow, okay no need to burn a hole in my face. So I didn't read the book... I didn't deserve a fucking F though."

"Starting off an essay with _Lincoln was an old dude_ doesn't even qualify for a mark... you got let off easy, dude." Logan rolled his eyes and walked off ahead to his locker.

"_You got let off easy_... whatever! What did you get then?" James mimicked and looked at him lousily. He knew he'd regret asking that question because he already knew the answer and he was about to get a lecture...

"You're really gonna ask him that?" Cassidy mockingly replied, with a faint chuckle, "He got an A+ as usual."

"_Of course_, how about you Cass?"

"A minus, did better than I thought I would." Cassidy proudly looked down at her paper. Suddenly, she felt hands slither through the gap between her arms and hips and they rested on her stomach. She didn't jump out of fright or in shock. The familiar cologne smothered her nose bringing a small effective smile on her face.

"A minus? Didn't know you were capable of getting a high grade." Kendall smirked as he kissed Cassidy's cheeks lightly, leaving a mesmerizing sensation on the spot.

"Didn't know you actually knew what an A minus looked like." Cassidy darted back jokingly and turned around to get a better look at Kendall's smirk disappearing into a mocking smile.

"_Ha ha_," He scrunched his nose, offended, and tilted his head, "What'd you get James?" Kendall asked genuinely.

James looked at Kendall in a deadpanned expression and snatched his work from Logan's grip. He scrunched it up in front of Kendall and threw it into his locker aggressively.

"Is it that bad?" Kendall tried not to laugh as he watched James throw one of his famous fits.

"It could've been worse...I think." Cassidy said unsure of her own sentence, which made James throw her an 'Are you serious' face.

"Of course it could've been worse, Mrs A minus!" James sulked and slammed his locker shut. Logan lifted his head up as soon as he heard the slam and confusingly looked at James, shook his head and let him get on with his tantrum. He looked down at his phone, smiled subtly, before putting it back into his pocket. The look on his face didn't go unnoticed by James, Cassidy or Kendall, who stared at him as if he was hiding a secret.

"Hmm, at this stage you'd be giving him one of your famous _you have to start doing better in school_ lectures, Logan..." Kendall slowly, yet interrogatively spoke.

"I'm all lectured out... anyway, I'll see you guys later." Logan held onto the strap of his bag, which was hanging down from one shoulder. James, Kendall and Cassidy knew Logan would never miss an opportunity to give James a lecture. He'd been so distracted since last week and kept disappearing with any explanation. When he was with the group, it was like he was a chameleon; invisible, but still noticeable. Logan was on his phone more than usual and the guys and Cassidy had a small idea as to why.

"Hang on a minute, where are you off to?" James crossed his arms and looked at him interestingly.

"You've been disappearing a lot lately." Cassidy added.

"And you're always texting someone..." Kendall continued adding to the list and crossed his arms.

"Can't a guy get some privacy?" Logan nervously replied as he put a hand to the back of his neck to 'scratch' it.

"Not if you're friends with us." James and Kendall grinned in unison.

Before they interrogated him any further he turned on his heels as fast as he could, "You guys are good friends... now bye." Logan replied and quickly walked off into the opposite direction.

"You can't keep disappearing like this at your own birthday party tomorrow by the way!" James yelled out as Logan disappeared like a mirage into the view.

"He's going to see Maya." Cassidy looked at Kendall, who nodded in agreement as did James, "I wonder if he's asked her to be his date to his party tomorrow. He completely ignored me last Friday."

"I'm gonna ask her to find out if he did later today." James mischievously grinned.

"James, don't mess it up for him. He probably has for all we know." Cassidy did feel sorry for Logan. With the way everyone was onto him about Maya, she understood why Logan would want to keep it a secret.

"It's not like I'm going to go up to her and ask straight away whether Logan's asked her out yet."

Kendall and Cassidy stopped walking and looked at James, expressionless, "That's exactly what you're going to do. Maybe we should just stay out of it this time." Kendall suggested guiltily. They had been giving Logan a hard time and he genuinely felt bad.

James rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'm still going to find out somehow. Anyway, I shall see you lovebirds later. Last minute prep for the party tomorrow. Woo!" James fist pumped and walked off ahead. A soon as he saw a girl eye him, he immediately stretched his arms, wrapping it around the girl with his flirtatious smile.

"I guess his date is sorted." Cassidy tilted her head to the side and watched the pretty boy in his natural habitat.

"Probably not the only girl he's asked." Kendall reckoned.

"I was thinking that too."

The day had ended pretty quickly. Carlos had gone off home to help his mom with work leaving Cassidy and Kendall to walk home alone.

"You're still on for the party tomorrow, right?" Kendall asked, as they both walked out of the school hand in hand.

"I should be. Since Leroy's been in town they've become unusually lenient." Cassidy said almost as if she was finding it hard to believe. In Florida when Leroy came to visit them, Steve and Joanna barely raised a hand on her. Now that he was working in the same town as them, Steve and Joanna were lenient but still had their moments of cruelty.

"As much as I hate him, he's got his advantages."

"I guess, but let's see how long that actually last. Dad's been acting a bit odd recently." Cassidy had noticed Steve isolate himself from Joanna and Cassidy, not that he already hadn't, but he had his moments of sudden maliciousness, not only harming Cassidy but Joanna too, brutally.

"Recently?" Kendall coughed out, "Try your whole life..."

"I don't even think he goes to work anymore. He's locked in his office most of the time. And he goes out late and comes back late with scratches and drunk as hell..." Cassidy depressingly uttered. Ever since his daily timetable changed, he'd become more brutal with the violence.

"So his usual self, basically."

"You can say that."

"Hope he's reevaluating his life choices..." A hint of anger could be heard from his voice. He draped his arm around Cassidy and pulled her closer.

"I hope so... When does it start getting warm here? Will never get use to this cold." Cassidy put her arm around Kendall's waist and gripped onto it tightly as Kendall rubbed her back to keep her warm.

"That's Minnesota for you." They fell into a comfortable silence, cuddled into each others embrace. They watched cars occasionally drive pass as they casually strolled along the streets, "Katie's been dying to see you... which is better than her not wanting to see you but it's annoying when she questions me about what's going on." Kendall announced. He wasn't trying to hint at anything but just casually informing Cassidy at what had been going on at home.

Kendall and Cassidy had both agreed not to let Katie know about what had been going on for her own benefit and safety. Although Katie was a lot wiser than other 13 year olds, they agreed that she had enough to deal, "I miss her..."

"Really?" Kendall mockingly questioned with a cute little chuckle after.

"Shut up," She shook her head, playfully slapping Kendall on the stomach, "I miss your mom too."

"I think they're home now." He looked at Cassidy asking her silently if she wanted to come over. Kendall was scared to ask thinking she'd have to be home soon and he knew that she had to. But with Cassidy's parents being lenient and all, Cassidy felt like there would be no problem if she did... well she hoped there wouldn't anyway.

"To yours it is then."

* * *

"Cassidy!" Katie lit up almost instantly as soon as she processed the fact that Cassidy had walked in through the door. Katie had thought Kendall and Cassidy were going through bumps in their relationship and didn't know how to tell Kendall not to let her go. She didn't want to admit it to Kendall, but Katie loved Cassidy and telling him would only feed his brotherly ego.

"Hey, lil K," Cassidy smiled warmly at the unexpected positive welcome. She thought Katie would've been annoyed at her from the very first week she spent at their house, but that had all disappeared.

"What's going on Big C?" She rhetorically asked, and the both of them chuckled at their nicknames for each other. Their bond had become so strong that Kendall sometimes had to process how shockingly well they got on.

"Oo, Can I be big K then?" Kendall intruded raising his hands for a hi-5, but he only received bemused faces from the two girls, "Or not, whatever, I don't care." Kendall sheepishly put down his hand and rocked on his heel awkwardly.

"How've you been, Katie?" Cassidy asked with a warm smile. She felt so content seeing Katie again.

"Not too bad. But you left without even saying bye! Do you know how depressing it was to find out there wasn't another girl besides mom in the house? And that I had to see his whimpering face every day?" Katie sighed in exhaustion and leaned back against the sofa. Cassidy subtly smiled towards Kendall. She knew how hard it was for Kendall to accept her decision to move back but it had to be done.

"I can only imagine. I'm sorry I left without telling you. Didn't know my parents were back." Cassidy tried to smile, but it was just as fake as her love for her parents in front of the world.

"Yeah, I heard..."

"I thought I heard a familiar voice. Come here, sweetie." Jennifer came down the stairs changed into her home wear, opening her arms for an inviting hug.

Cassidy longed for a warm hug from Jennifer. It made her feel wanted and as if she fit in right with the family.

"How are you, honey?" Jennifer tilted her head to the side looking at Cassidy sympathetically, almost as if she knew what had been going on. But after thinking back at Joanna's sudden visit, and Kendall's little break down, Jennifer knew it wasn't all fun and games in the Hart house.

"I've been good." Cassidy lied. She's been miserable, more miserable than words could even describe. The only thing keeping her together was Kendall. The fact that Leroy was in town gave Cassidy some healing time before Steve and Joanna were at it again. Kendall sunk his head to his chest hearing the lies naturally seethe through Cassidy's mouth... Jennifer wasn't stupid anymore. She could look right through Cassidy and Kendall's charade. But she didn't know how long she'd leave them in the dark.

An hour had gone by. Jennifer prepared snacks for the three to eat and the house was full of vibrancy and laughter. Kendall took a moment to take it all in. If Cassidy was still living with them the conversation would've lasted till the morning. He'd always wanted to have his girlfriend get along with his family almost as if she was a part of it. And that wish had been fulfilled. A small part of him wished Keith was still around just so it could feel like a whole, but they were better off without him.

"Cassidy, I want to show you something in my room. I think you're going to love it." Katie got up from her seat and placed her cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table. She pulled onto Cassidy's left arm that was newly injured from a minor beating from Steve on Saturday. Her left arm was still healing as well as her neck. She had managed to get away with wearing a scarf around her neck 24/7. As Katie unintentionally pulled her a little harder, Cassidy's skin was screaming in pain. She tried to keep her face neutral and instantly Kendall noticed pain shooting up her face and silently exchanged words of encouragement to her.

She tried her best to put on a smile and ignore the pain, "You've captured my attention now. Let's go have a look." Cassidy followed Katie to her room after ensuring Kendall she was fine, but they both knew she was hurting inside.

They entered Katie's room. It was full of pictures of her and her friends beside her mirror. On her purple walls there were pictures of her favorite singers and bands. And a picture of Kendall, Jennifer and Katie stood on her bedside table, the left side of the photo torn.

Cassidy sat on the bed and observed the photo. Keith's shoulder was poking out the picture.

"That's an old photo." Katie assured her. She had intentionally left that small part of Keith in that picture only because she didn't want to completely erase him out of her life. Katie sometimes had the feeling he'd come back one day... but other days she'd hate him more than anyone could imagine.

"I can tell. Kendall's hair's really long. He looks so cute." Cassidy chuckled as she examined the photo...

"Gross... Anyway, I'm changing that photo to..." Katie pulled out a photo frame – with a photo already placed inside- from the draw and placed it on the desk. Instantly, Cassidy felt a warm feeling spiral in her heart, "...this."

It was a family photo. Katie was in the middle surrounded by Kendall, Jennifer and a new edition to the family, Cassidy. They had huge smiles on their faces and Cassidy remembered that day so clearly. Jennifer had taken them out for dinner and they got the waiter to take a picture of them. Cassidy now truly felt like she was a part of such a wonderful family. She felt more than accepted.

"I feel like a part of the family now." Cassidy sweetly smiled at Katie and put an arm around her as a warm gesture of love and thankfulness.

"It's strange how you just fit in so well... I thought I was going to hate you." Katie truthfully said hoping she didn't offend her. They all knew you had to make a good first impression to Katie if you were going to get into her book of tolerance.

"Thanks for being honest." Cassidy chortled. She adjusted her seating position so that she was facing Katie. "You are one lucky 13 year old."

"Really?" Katie surprisingly answered, "I didn't think so 10 months ago. But now I've realized that we're actually doing pretty well."

"You're surrounded by people that love you. You have an awesome big brother and an amazing mother. What more can you ask for?" Cassidy was putting herself down. She was going against everything Kendall had told her: Never to put herself down.

"Let's not forget an amazing sister as well." Katie smiled temperately.

"You're like the little sister I've always wanted. I've always wanted siblings you know."

"You can take mine. He's annoying." Katie rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"Happily."

After a few seconds of silence Katie noticed the way Cassidy's eyes glimmered every time she thought of Kendall or when his name was mentioned, just like the way Kendall's eyes would glimmer when Cassidy's name was mentioned, "He really loves you."

She looked down with a subtle smile finding the statement hard to believe. Every day she felt lucky to have him in her life, "I find it shocking every day."

"Why?" Katie curiously questioned.

"I don't know... I guess I'm not one to love." Cassidy answered back simply. She didn't want to get into detail. She didn't want to tell Katie how worthless she felt or how she didn't deserve Kendall. She just kept it simple.

"You're delusional. You have the other guys who practically see you as one of them now. Do you know how hard it is to get into that _crew_?" There was a hint of sarcasm and mockery in the sentence, but Katie meant well.

"I'm guessing you tried." She giggled lowly.

"No. They're stupid and they're idiots and you balance them all out. Thank goodness!" With a smirk, Katie responded proudly.

"Come on, cut them a little slack." Cassidy tried to contain her laugh. Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were unbreakable and inseparable but they shared their moments together.

"Okay, okay, Fine, it's like three extra older brothers. Woo amazing." Katie moaned. Yes, she loves spending time with them, but when it came to her life they were just as involved as Kendall, "They interrogate every aspect of my life."

"I see what you mean, but I actually would love it like that."

Katie looked at Cassidy dumbfounded, "You are so weird sometimes."

"Hey!"

"No offence."

"None taken I guess..." Cassidy and Katie chuckled softly. Katie began to show Cassidy a few of her earrings she had bought from the mall the other day. A sudden knock jilted the two girls' attention to the door.

"Knock, Knock." Kendall lowly spoke as he softly knocked on the door of Katie's room.

"You're not allowed in!" Katie defensively yelled, annoyed at the fact that Kendall had interrupted their girl time.

"I don't care, I'm coming in." Kendall slowly pushed open the door and poked half his body through to see what the girls had been up to.

"KENDALL!" Katie yelled in annoyance. Cassidy loved it when they bickered only because Katie had a way to annoy Kendall and she loved seeing Kendall sulk like a little kid.

"Hey baby sister," Kendall scrunched his nose and teasingly smiled. He looked to Cassidy, who put down the earrings into Katie's jewellery box. She smiled at him tauntingly, "I'm going to steal Big C away from you now." Kendall smirked not breaking his eye contact from Cassidy.

"You are not authorised to call her that." Katie folded her arms and raised a brow. She put her weight on one leg and tapped the floor with the other. Cassidy got up and slowly walked out of Katie's room. Kendall was still half in and half out.

"Bite me!"

"If you don't get out of my room, I will!"

"Cannibal!" Kendall yelled out before Katie slammed the door on his face. Cassidy laughed at the two bicker endlessly. No matter how much they fought deep down that love for each other existed and it was strong.

"Intense conversation?" Kendall probingly asked. Cassidy had been up in Katie's room for a while so Kendall thought they must've had a deep conversation.

"Just girl talk." Cassidy knew Kendall wanted to know what they were talking about. She knew how nosy he was.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she? She does doesn't she? Who is he? What's his name?" The protective big brother suddenly busted out of Kendall's mellow facade.

"Wow, Calm down... Just girly talk in general. Wow Kendall, if she does get a boyfriend are you gonna go all crazy on her... like that?" Cassidy knew how much he cared for Katie but a girl needs privacy sometimes.

"She's not even allowed to talk about boys let alone go on... dates with them. Boys are douches." Kendall hadn't thought too deeply about his sentence. They both made their way downstairs into the living room, while Jennifer started preparing dinner.

"Explains you." Cassidy darted to him playfully.

"Hurtful." Kendall gasped and sulked.

"Good!" She smirked as she leaned to kiss him. Cassidy looked up at the clock and it was almost 6. "It's getting late... I should get going." She sighed.

"I hate this part." Kendall frowned. His hands rested on her hips. He knew she'd say no to dinner and he didn't push it any further.

"I know, me too."

After Cassidy said her goodbyes to Jennifer and Katie, Kendall dropped her off home. Luckily for her neither Joanna nor Steve were home. She was at ease a little and so was Kendall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside with you just in case?" Kendall remembered what had happened last time and didn't want history to repeat itself.

"No, it's fine. They're not home so I think I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Love you." After a quick peck on the cheeks she closed the car door and pulled out her key.

Kendall rolled down his windows, "Call me with the cell I gave you if you need anything... or just want to talk to me." He had a faint smirk and winked at her, "Love you." Cassidy nodded and waved before she closed the door. She could barely speak when she entered her house. She stood in the hallway and the walls felt like they were suffocating her. It felt like they were closing in on her.

As fast as she could Cassidy went to her room - her escape pod. She got changed and settled onto her bed, pulling out her sketch book. At exactly 7, Cassidy heard the door slam downstairs. It was too early for it to be Steve and so she assumed it was Joanna. After all the rummaging and walking in and out of the Kitchen, Joanna began to make her way upstairs.

Cassidy held her breathe hearing the steps get louder and closer. Cassidy sat up and put her back against the wall while still sat on her bed. Joanna's head popped in her room and she simply watched Cassidy do her work.

"Did your dad come?" Joanna asked.

Cassidy merely shook her head.

"You were with Kendall after school today?" Joanna intriguingly asked again. Her arms were folded and she stared at Cassidy in suspicion.

Cassidy didn't know if she should lie or tell the truth. Either way she was going to be in trouble. So she nodded hesitantly, holding her breath for what was coming next...

But nothing.

Joanna just chuckled under her breath and cocked her head to the side. She didn't say anything further and walked away.

It was unusual. She'd never seen Joanna not take a chance to slap her. She walked off as if she was okay with it. There had to be a catch.

As the night progressed, Cassidy waited for some sort of action, but still, nothing. Not even when Steve arrived - he went to his cave and didn't come out. It was the calmest night Cassidy's ever had.

* * *

Tuesday 18th December: Logan Mitchell's 18th Birthday.

Just like any other day, Logan woke up at 6.15. He did his usual morning routine. Checking the phone was the last on his checklist. After packing his bags and fixing his bed, Logan made his way downstairs where he smelt his favorite breakfast: Homemade honey crisp waffles.

"Good Morning, Birthday Boy," Loraine welcomed her son with a bright warm smile, "Happy birthday, sweetie!" She stopped what she was doing and with open arms went to hug her son.

"Thanks mom! Is that my favorite Breakfast?" Logan jerked his head to the stove and beamed with happiness. Loraine smiled with pride and placed the food on the breakfast counter with a glass of orange juice on the side. "Why can't you make this every day?" Logan complained but as soon as he took a bite, all the complaints disappeared as he felt like he was falling into a bed in heaven.

"Takes time and precision. What do you have planned for today then, honey?"

"School, homework oh and James is throwing me a party?" He was still questioning whether the party was a good idea. He did appreciate the effort James was making but Logan thought his birthday was just an excuse for James to throw a party.

"Well that's nice of him." Oblivious to what had happened last time James threw a party; Lorraine thought it was a great idea.

"If only you knew what happened last time..." Logan mumbled before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." He mumbled and shook his head. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to inform Lorraine about the absurd parties James threw, "You've got work today?" Logan took out his phone and began to check through his messages.

"Yeah, Which I should get ready for right now." Lorraine walked around the island and squeezed Logan's shoulder before walking off to get dressed, "Make sure you're not late for school."

"Yeah, '_cause I'm always late_." Logan chuckled. He read his messages and they were all birthday messages from the guys and of course from Maya. They've gotten pretty close over the past week. Logan tried to keep it hidden from the other guys only because he didn't want to ruin how things were going. You know what they say you can't fix what's not broken.

As Logan replied to the messages, he was interrupted by a phone call. He was surprised to get a call from him this early in the morning. It was 7.40am in Minnesota which meant it was 5.40am in LA.

"Hey Dad, You're awake early?" With a smile, Logan answered the phone and began to pack his bag.

"It's not early if it's your birthday. Happy birthday, son." Jack proudly responded.

"Thanks dad."

"You off to school now?"

"Nah, not yet, in about 15 minutes. How's work?" Logan zipped up his bag and held his phone to his ear properly.

"The usual, just finished up for the day."

"Now? Late shift then. Dad... are you going to make it for Christmas eve?"

"Yeah, I know weren't too bad today... And not sure about that yet, I might have to work on Christmas eve." Jack sounded disappointed over the phone. Logan was spending this Christmas at his mom's and wanted Jack to be able to make it this year. But with his crazy work schedules he didn't count on it too much.

"Oh, Um, well I'll see you on new year's then?"

"Possible. Anyway, what do you want for your birthday this year?"

"To be honest. Nothing. You know I hate all this birthday deal." Logan complained.

"I know I know, but you're 18. I got you something anyway," Jack's voice was getting interrupted by the noise in the background. Logan knitted his eyebrows wondering what was going on at the other end of the phone.

"Dad?"

After a few second of silence, the line cut off. Logan looked down at his phone quizzically.

"Where's the birthday boy?" All of a sudden, Logan heard footprints from the foyer. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen to get a better look. The voice was so familiar and Logan was finding it hard to believe that he'd actually be here.

Jack stood with a briefcase on one arm and his black trench coat hanging over his forearm. His tie was loose and his blazer was undone. He was almost a splitting image of Logan. His hair was identical and the smile was so similar you could tell he was Logan's father.

"Come here." Jack hung his coat on the coat rack and put his briefcase on the side. He opened up his arms and Logan happily complied. He walked over and embraced his father as if he hadn't seen him in years. Frankly it had been almost 6 months he hadn't seen him, so being happy was an understatement. He was ecstatic to see his father on his birthday. "Happy birthday, Logan."

"What are you doing here?" He stepped back to take it in – the fact that Jack was standing in the house, where he once lived.

"Well, your mom said it was okay to come here..." Questionably Jack replied.

"No, Not _here_, I mean...** here**. Minnesota?"

"Oh, right, of course, well I got three weeks off. So I'm here for Christmas as well. And I didn't want to miss my boys 18th birthday!" With enthusiasm Jack answered and walked into the living room. He looked around the room observing it.

"Well this is a great gift."

Jack chuckled, "Your real gift will be given to you later."

"I'm looking forward to it. So mom knew you were coming?" Jack was Logan's role model. He wanted to follow his footstep. Even though his parents had separated, Jack wasn't any less of a father. He called Logan regularly, even made sure Loraine was okay. He paid for Logan's flight when he went over to LA, took him out to the movies or for dinner and sometimes they went out to play baseball or a little bit of hockey. Jack was still a father.

"Yes I did." Loraine walked in with a small smile. Logan hoped it wasn't going to be awkward between the two, but they've seen and spoke to each other before, "Hello Jack."

"Hello, Loraine, I see you've changed the couch. I liked the old ones better." Jake sat down on the couch, with his arms resting a top and his foot resting on the opposite knee.

Loraine chuckled bitter-sweetly, "The black ones reminded me of you too much."

"Ouch, gotta little harsher, Hasn't she?" Jack grinned as he looked to Logan who chuckled uncertainly. He knew his parents weren't seriously jabbing at each others throat, but he was worried at what would happen if he left them alone. They've never been alone since the day they decided to get a divorce.

Loraine rolled her eyes and put on her coat. She grabbed her purse and keys, "Logan, sweetie you don't want to be late. It's 8.05."

"Yeah, I know. I'm all set." He grabbed his bag and draped it across his shoulders.

"I'll drop you off today, what do you say? I'm going to have to go to the hotel in town anyway. So I'll be driving your way." Jack stood up, putting his hand in the pocket of his pants.

"Awesome." With a smile Logan happily replied.

"Well okay then, I'll see you after school, honey. And Jack..." Loraine shrugged and looked to Jack awkwardly trying to figure out what to say to him exactly.

"Loraine..." Jack raised both his eyebrows and his lips were tight-lipped.

"I'll see you around." Awkwardly, she replied. Logan looked to both his parents, already feeling the awkwardness. He quickly rushed over to the door and opened it. Logan stepped out. Jack and Loraine both walked towards the door together, almost colliding with each other.

Jack stepped aside, "After you,"

Loraine clutched her purse tighter and shook her head to get her bangs out her eyes. "My house, I need to lock up. So after _you_,"

Logan shook his head and Jack lowly chuckled. He stepped out and pressed the unlock button to his rental for Logan to get in. "Same ol' Loraine."

Jack and Logan had got into the car. They watched Loraine drive off, and Jack started the drive to school.

"New place in LA is looking a lot better than last time you saw it." Jack had moved houses in LA. Logan still hadn't had a chance to see it other than through skype.

"It was a dump when I saw it through skype." He lowly chuckled and put his phone into his pockets.

"It's a lot better now. I promise. Got new renovations done outside and the pool looks great now."

"Can't wait to see it."

Jack pulled up to the school. He looked out Logan's window and noticed James and Carlos standing outside the school talking to each other.

"Well, Look over there, James and Carlos have grown since the last time I saw them." Jack felt like a proud father, although they weren't his kids.

"Not mentally, that's for sure." Logan laughed as he prepared to get out the car.

"You can only hope," Jack looked to the left to see Kendall walk over. The last time he'd seen them was when Keith was around. When he found out about the split he was in LA. He called up nearly every day to see if they were okay and whether they needed help. Jack knew how much the family struggled, especially Kendall, "How's Kendall holding up?"

"He's doing quite well. Mama Knight and Katie are holding up pretty well too."

"That's good to hear. Might pop by tomorrow to see how they are." He watched Logan's friend mingling with each other and then realized a petite blonde next to Kendall – his arms around her, "Who's the girl beside Kendall?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, right, you haven't seen her. That's Cassidy. Kendall's girlfriend. They've been going out for about 3 months."

"Kid's got himself a girlfriend." He chuckled and was somewhat proud, "She a nice girl?"

"Probably one of the best you'll ever meet. Anyway, dad, I'll see you later."

"Alright Kid. Tell the boys I said hi."

"Will do."

Logan got out the car. As he got out, Jack honked grabbing the others guys attention. They all looked at him and instantly bright smiles splattered across their faces. Jack was like a second father figure to all three boys. He always looked out for them. The boys looked to Logan's dad and half-waved – he nodded in return and drove off.

"Birthday boyyyy!" Carlos draped his arm over Logan's shoulder, and James ruffled his hair as if Logan was the little brother.

"When did your dad get here?" James asked excitingly as they all began to walk into school.

"Surprised me this morning." He replied back just as excitingly. To know that his dad was going to be in Minnesota for three weeks was exciting him. Logan fixed his hair and pushed James jokingly, for messing up his hair. James put his hands up in defence and chuckled.

As he approached his locker, Kendall and Cassidy were already waiting with huge smiles, "Happy Birthday, Logan." Cassidy leaned in giving Logan a warm hug and a warm smile.

"Happy birthday, Bro!" Kendall and Logan held each others hand and pulled in for a 'manly' side hug.

"Thanks guys." As much as he hated his birthday, he did like the fact that everyone wasn't picking on him. He could definitely get use to that.

"You excited for the party then?" James enthusiastically asked, hoping everyone would be as excited as him.

"As excited as I should be." Logan faked a smile and lifted his thumps up to show his 'excitement'.

"Good! But less sarcasm next time! Everything is sorted. Make sure you're there by 7."

"Yeah yeah, anyway, time for first period. See you guys later." Logan closed his locker and began walking off to his first lesson. His birthday was starting off great.

"Do you think he's asked Maya to come to his party with him? It'd be weird if he doesn't have a date at his own party." Carlos leaned on his locker and asked curiously. He knew James had a date to the party and obviously Kendall and Cassidy were going together but no one was sure about Logan yet.

"I don't even know to be honest. He's so secretive about her! And I couldn't get anything out of Maya." James whined frustratingly.

"Let him have his privacy for once." Cassidy lowly laughed. Something had been going on between Logan and Maya, and it was obvious. But Cassidy knew when to give someone privacy.

"We'll see about that. Anyway, first lesson. Let the torture begin. C'mon 'los."

"Come on, we better get going too." Cassidy closed Kendall's locker and pulled him by the hand.

"Sleep sounds good right now." Kendall moaned and yawned together.

"Have you been getting any sleep lately?" Cassidy noticed how tired Kendall looked. Although he tried to be upbeat, he hadn't been sleeping because of the constant worry about Cassidy.

"An hour or two solid sleeps a night." Kendall said genuinely, as if it was completely normal.

"You're joking right?" Cassidy's face dropped. She looked at Kendall with concern.

"What?"

"You need more than an hours' worth of sleep." She was concerned about Kendall's well-being and hated how she was the reason for his lack of sleep.

"It's hard to sleep when you're not at home." Kendall sulked.

"Again, I'm sorry about that. But you can't let that be the reason why you're not sleeping." She was being serious and wanted to make sure it was loud and clear to Kendall.

"I'm worried about you, and I will be everyday you spend in that house."

"Kendall, we've been over this so many times. Everything's going fine right now. Look..." Cassidy pushed up her sleeves to show her arms to Kendall. She pushed aside her scarf and there were no new scars, "Nothing happened last night. They surprisingly minded their own business yesterday."

"I'm glad things have gotten a little bearable, but what about if this whole charade drops?"

"Well, today's not the day for it. We've got my first party to look forward to today. Let's not get hold up on this." Cassidy intertwined her fingers with Kendall's, smiling cutely at him. Kendall sighed. He didn't want to worry about anything today, but he wasn't fully ready to let his guard down.

"You're right. And tonight should be interesting." Kendall grinned as he leaned down to peck Cassidy lips.

"Ha, feels good to be right..." Cassidy smirked and walked to her first lesson.

"You always are. See you after class." Kendall laughed and watched Cassidy enter her class.

* * *

The day had gone by pretty fast. James left school early with Carlos to get things set for the party. Logan went home to get changed for his own party and to get some last minute homework done. He knew he wouldn't have time when he came back home. When he got home his mom was already there, so he spent the remaining hours with her. As for Kendall and Cassidy they both went home to get changed.

"Can I come?" Katie watched Kendall fix his hair while leaning against the door frame of his room. He wore a simple plaid dark blue shirt with a vest on top. He looked at Katie blankly through the mirror and Katie instantly rolled her eyes.

"I don't even need to give you an answer." He walked out of his room and turned the light off. He walked downstairs and pulled on his Jacket. Kendall was always excited about a party, but the fact that he was going to spend this party with Cassidy was what was making this party sound even better.

"What if I sneaked out and followed you?" Katie enthusiastically smiled and with bold eyes stared at Kendall.

He knitted his brows and watched the 13 year old with confusion, "I'd take you back home, plus mom would kill me."

"Why can't I come?" Katie moaned and followed Kendall into the living room.

"Because, you're too young." Jennifer looked up to Katie and sternly responded for Kendall.

"Exactly!" Kendall agreed and tapped Katie's nose jokingly. Katie tried to swat his hand away like it was a fly and folded her arms.

"I'm going to be stuck here doing nothing, while he's going out having fun. What did I do to deserve this punishment, mom?" Katie slouched onto the couch and continued moaning. Kendall chuckled and looked at his mom who was also laughing.

"Why don't you go do your home work then?" Jennifer suggested.

"Are you trying to torture me even more?"

"It's either that or start your chores?"

"Mommm!" Katie complained once more and Kendall watched his sister trying his best not to laugh.

"Seems like you're going to have fun tonight." Kendall lowly chuckled hoping it wasn't visible to Katie.

"Shut up!" Katie threw a pillow at him, and Kendall threw it back.

"Don't start. Either of you." Jennifer sternly looked to her children knowing when they were about to start their bickering, "Kendall, sweetie, don't be late. Are you going to pick up Cassidy now?"

"Yup, and don't worry, if I am late I'll give you a ring."

"Good, have fun. And please be careful." Jennifer watched Kendall leave the house with the natural motherly concern.

Kendall got into his car and made his way to Cassidy's. He pulled up to her house and he could see the living room lights on. He didn't mean to peak, but there were three figures in the living room. He noticed Steve's figure for sure (the larger silhouette) and Joanna's figure was the medium silhouette. Then there was a smaller silhouette standing in the middle – Cassidy's.

He suddenly saw a hand go up and grab onto the little figure. Instantly Kendall's eyes widened. Another hand went flying across the little figures face and the middle figure was trying to push the larger figure away. Kendall's blood was instantly boiling. He rushed to the door and vigorously knocked.

He was getting impatient and after knocking what seemed like the hundredth time someone finally opened. Cassidy's eyes were red and a small stream of wetness was against her cheek. Cassidy smiled in relief when she saw Kendall and wiped away her tears quickly.

"Come here..." Kendall whispered as he pulled Cassidy into his embrace. Her cheeks were lightly glowing red making it obvious that she had once again been assaulted. Kendall didn't know what to do. The night hadn't even begun and he was already fuming.

"Can we just go?"Cassidy murmured into Kendall's shoulder. She pulled away and exhaled calmly.

Kendall nodded. He didn't want to deal with Steve because if he did, he'd probably get himself and Cassidy into a lot more trouble. Cassidy closed the door and they walked to Kendall's car. Before they reached the car, the door had opened again.

"Kendall?"

He didn't turn. Kendall's hand instantly fisted hearing his voice. His whole body stiffened and Cassidy felt Kendall's anger rise.

"Don't keep her out too late." Steve yelled out and laughed with spite. "Oh and be careful." With that being said the door slammed so hard that the birds flew away and both Kendall and Cassidy jumped a little in their skins.

"What is his fucking problem?!" Kendall tried not to scream. Just when he thought he could bare the site of him, the hatred trickled in again.

"Just leave it." Cassidy quietly spoke and got into the car. Kendall kissed his teeth and stared back at the house with vengeance.

Steve watched Kendall drive off with his daughter. Joanna watched her husband quietly, fearing he'd switch at her.

"I hope they have a good time tonight." Steve walked over to the table with the liquor and poured himself a glass. He picked up a spare glass gesturing it to Joanna, but she nodded nonchalantly.

"Just let the girl off tonight. For goodness sake, Leroy's going to find out otherwise."

Steve maliciously snarled and chugged down his drink, "You think Leroy doesn't know about this boy? This isn't about Cassidy! This is about that disobedient, fucking blonde boy! He wants to tear this family apart Joanna."

"You don't know that?!"

"Don't fucking question this. Don't!" He slammed the glass onto the table and pulled out his phone. Joanna jumped when he raised his voice and froze. Steve put the phone to his ear, "Leroy, tonight would be great."

* * *

"Dude, this party is awesome!" Over the loud blaring music, Carlos yelled to James who observed everyone in the house having a good time.

"As usual." James smugly grinned and took a sip from his cup. The house was roaring with teens dancing and drinking. The music was blasting so loud that everyone was sure the neighbors would complain.

Everyone had arrived promptly; alone, with dates or as a group. Logan was surprisingly not hating the party and was speaking to a lot of people. Everyone had wished him a happy birthday and he even received quite a lot of gifts.

"James, I must say, not a complete disaster." Logan leaned against the wall near the backyard door. People were getting in and out of the house through the backyard and through the main door.

"Told you I wouldn't disappoint." James' smugly took a sip of his beer and observed.

"But does the music have to be this loud?"

"Don't be a party pooper. Just enjoy it! You're 18, man. Go do something eventful." As James spoke, Maya walked over to the two talking.

"Having fun?" James asked as he grinned at Logan mischievously.

"Yup, and It'll be a lot more fun if... Logan would dance with me." Maya smiled cutely and connected her hands with Logan's. James looked down at the two and curiously looked back up.

"Not today, I hate dancing." Logan chuckled but Maya refused to take that as a no. Logan didn't realise his arm make its way around Maya. He pulled her in closer and instantly James noticed.

"Come on birthday boy. You're dancing with me!" She pulled herself even closer to Logan, who smirked at her.

Suddenly, James noticed Logan wink at Maya as she pulled him away to dance. His mouth almost dropped. Cassidy walked over to James with a cup of punch, but she had to wait for Maya and Logan to pass. She cocked her head also in curiosity seeing how close the two were tonight.

"Logan and Maya?" Cassidy's reaction wasn't as drastic as James' but she was somewhat shocked too.

"Mmhmm."

"I'm impressed. Maybe there _is_ something going on with the two."

"How could he not tell us?! We're his friends!"

"When the time's right..." Cassidy reassured an over-dramatic James. It was more than obvious that Logan felt uncomfortable sharing his love life with anyone.

"You and your wise words."

"Thanks." She smirked and rested against the wall.

"How's experiencing the whole party thing going for you then?"

Cassidy looked to Kendall who was talking to some guys from their hockey team. He was laughing and engaged in the conversation. The smile on his face was so natural and Cassidy loved seeing it on him. "For someone that doesn't like loud noise and such, I'm actually enjoying myself." She had a subtle smile. She looked to James who nodded in approval and handed Cassidy a new cup of drink.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. And If I were you I'd drink this, the one you're holding is spiked." He took the cup and put it aside on the counter, then handed her a fresh cup of punch.

Cassidy's eyes grew larger, "But I just poured it myself..."

"The alcohol's out and the punch on _that_ table is already spiked. Things are about to get wild."

"Thanks for the heads up. Keep that stuff away from me." She nervously laughed and looked down at her drink sceptically.

"Gotchya."

As James disappeared from site, Cassidy leaned on the same spot James was leaning. She placed her cup near the spiked drink but made sure it was further away. Logan and Maya soon walked over hand in hand, giggling.

"You okay?" Logan asked concerned about Cassidy, "Where's Kendall?"

"He's taking to Ian and some other guys from the hockey team. Got distracted speaking to people as well." She intriguingly looked down at his and Maya's connected hands. They were standing really close to each other as well, "You both good?"

"Yup..." Maya giggled as Logan whispered something into her ear.

"I have to ask... are you... both going out or something?" Cassidy hesitantly asked and Instantly Logan's cheek flushed red as did Maya's. They both just looked at each other.

Before either of them could answer, Kendall walked over wrapping his arms around Cassidy's waist, resting his chin on her shoulders.

"What's going on?" He kissed Cassidy's cheeks and looked to Logan and Maya who had dropped their hands.

"I was asking the same thing." Cassidy lowly giggled...

"Nothing," Logan and Maya both said together... "We were just going to get another drink." Logan quickly added and pulled Maya away. He turned around to look at Cassidy and shook his head as if he was telling her not to tell Kendall anything. And so she complied.

"Well those two are getting pretty close..."

"Very... I must say James' party is actually pretty good." She placed her hands on top of Kendall's hands and leaned the side of her head against Kendall's. They both simply observed the teens and were remembering this as their first party together.

"So your first experience is going pretty well then?" Kendall nuzzled his nose under Cassidy's ears causing her to giggle slightly.

She turned around to get a better look at her boyfriend. She would have never thought she'd be out of the dungeon she called home, "Yeah, despite what happened earlier, it's turning out to be a pretty decent night."

"I'm glad you're actually enjoying this." Kendall smiled in relief and leaned in to kiss her, "Let's go somewhere where it's a little less crowded."

Cassidy grabbed the cup and followed Kendall out. As he was walking through the dancing teens someone barged pass him and stumbled against Cassidy, startling both of them.

"Aw, sorry man." The guy apologized. He had a small tattoo just below his ears. Kendall had never seen him at school and neither had Cassidy.

"No worries..." He shook it off and continued walking, "I guess, it's that time where random people from other schools show up," He shrugged nonchalantly.

"That actually happens?"

"In a James Diamond party? Yes."

"huh, quite the party thrower."

The only place where there weren't many people around was outside James' house near the giant tree. It was further away from James' house but close enough to hear the music. There was always a small bench underneath the tree that old couples would sit on when it got really hot at night or when they came out for a sudden stroll. As it was 9.30pm, it was empty. The couple sat down on the bench. Cassidy leaned her head against Kendall's shoulder while his hands wrapped around her. The December weather wasn't doing them any justice but it was nice to get away from the fiasco. Cassidy slowly took a sip of her drink and just let the fact that she was actually out at a party sink in. She cringed after sipping her drink but thought the drink was just naturally powerful.

"This punch is something..." She coughed after taking another small sip.

"Carlos' specialty."

"So Carlos is the punch maker. This definitely has a punch." She cringed again after taking a sip.

"Did you know that we are sitting on a bench were only old people?" Kendall chuckled after realizing how he'd never sat at the particular bench.

"Old people bench?" Cassidy intriguingly responded wanting to know more.

"The guys and I had realized that it's always the old couples that come and sit here, whether it's in the morning, afternoon or evening."

"That's cute; I can understand why they choose to sit here. The sky looks so pretty..." Cassidy snuggled into Kendall and put an arm over his torso. They both stared up into the sky, watching the stars form a shape that was unclear.

"I think it's just weird how I'm sitting here with you when I normally only see old couples sitting here." A faint smile appeared as Kendall cherished the moment.

"You're not that young yourself." Cassidy snickered.

Kendall gasped, "Hey! I recall you being the same age miss smart ass." He chuckled and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"But it's okay for me to call you old." She mockingly replied.

"Ahh, so that's how it's going to be."

"Deal with it."

Kendall rolled his eyes and they both chuckled at each other. They had thrived for nights were they were being complete fools with each other. Cassidy felt relieved and stress free. Kendall loved how amazing the night had been going. "We need more nights like this."

"Nights where we're both away from stress, parents and complications." Cassidy couldn't agree more.

"Exactly... Just imagine us in the future; everything is going to be so different." Kendall's eyes lit up when he began to think about their future together. There were so many things he'd thought of; things he'd never thought of before with any girl.

Cassidy was slightly stunned. With the way things were in the present she'd never thought Kendall would consider actually having a future with her, "You think about our future... together?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? When we graduate, or when we think of a way to deal with everything. Even beyond that sometimes."

"Like what?" She adjusted herself so she was facing Kendall. She saw the way he just naturally talked about their future together and it started making her think.

"Like how when we're both 18, you'll finally be able to get away from your parents and how you and I could actually live together..."

"Freedom is such a rare thing you know..." Cassidy took another sip of her drink and still the bitter taste was strong.

"It's possible though. We can make it possible. Legally you'll be allowed to move out. And then when we're older we'll get our own house and if we have kids they'll get their own room. I don't know it sounds stupid but-" He slowed down and started going red in the cheeks just by talking about their future together. To Kendall it all sounded bizarre at how he kept going on and on but Cassidy was overwhelmed. The fact that Kendall was actually thinking about that all was making Cassidy fall for him even more than she already thought was possible.

"No,no, continue I think it sounds amazing. How many kids do you see us having then?" She smiled cutely and Kendall's cheeks had softened a little. She took another sip of her drink but this time she felt a little weird after the sip.

"I see us with 2, one of each. And you have your own little art studio and I'll watch you paint something when you get angry at me. And then I'd try to make you speak to me but you'd just ignore me..."

Cassidy wanted this to be so true. She wanted it to come true. "I like the way this sounds. Somewhat realistic too."

Kendall lowly laughed. He looked at Cassidy and observed how the moonlight captured her face. "I know when you get angry at me, you always draw to let out your frustration instead of on me."

"Yeah, sometimes." She looked at his lips then back at his eyes with a smirk.

"And I know when you want to kiss me you always look down at my lips..." Kendall smugly smiled and Cassidy grinned.

"Maybe..." She moved in closer and their lips instantly locked like two magnets belonging to each other. Cassidy draped her arms over Kendall's neck keeping hold of her cup. Their lips soon become a lot more intimate than they originally planned. Both their lips moved in sync with another and neither of them was willing to break it off. But before Cassidy could go any further she felt her head slowly spin. She stopped herself and breathed in slowly trying to get herself to calm down.

"What's wrong?" Kendall slowly asked watching Cassidy try to gain her composure again.

"I have this really weird headache and my eyes..."

With immediate concern he sat up straight, "What did you eat?"

"Just a couple of chips and a drink." Cassidy squeezed her eyes shut feeling the headache grow quicker and painful.

He looked down at her cup and smelt the drink. It definitely didn't smell like Carlos' punch.

"Your drinks been spiked..." He informed her. "I fucking told James to be careful with the whole drink business!"

"It's not his fault, he warned me. He gave me another cup I must've picked the wrong one up." Her words were slurred and Kendall was only growing more worried.

"Come on, let me take you inside and you can rest in James' room." Kendall slowly helped Cassidy up but she could barely walk without Kendall's support, "How strong was the damn punch spiked?" He muttered to himself as he witnessed the state of his girlfriend.

As he entered the house the music was still blasting loud and people were still dancing around. A slyly panicking James rushed up to Kendall and Cassidy, "Is she okay?"

"The fucking punch is spiked man." Kendall complained.

"Yeah, I dealt with that already, and made 'los make a new batch. How'd Cassidy get it?"

"She picked up a wrong cup. But dude, this doesn't seem like the usual kind of spike." Kendall began to worry frantically. Alcohol used to spike the punch rarely had that kind of effect. Cassidy tried to stand on her own but she felt sick and her head felt too heavy.

Before James could say anything, a loud bang echoed into the house over the music. Everyone stopped dancing and moving and the DJ stopped the music.

"What the fuck?" James was confused as was everyone else. All of a sudden blue and red lights were reflecting all over the whole house.

"PARTIES OVER! NOBODY MOVE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO ARREST!" A bullhorn blasted out throughout the entire house making everyone scatter faster than mice despite being told not to move.

"James? What the hell is going on?" Logan screamed out in complete fright. He knew something was bound to go wrong.

Carlos came downstairs with a bag of chip and had no idea what was going on. He froze when he saw the police, and feared his dad was around. The police where letting people leave one by one after searching the remaining ones individually.

"All of you put your hands up and do not move!" A familiar voice yelled sternly. Flash light were being pointed making it impossible to see past it. Kendall didn't want to drop his grasp on Cassidy. But she slowly pushed his hands away trying to keep herself up. Even though she barely knew what was happening she knew she had to try to keep her composure.

"What's going on officer?" James was feeling unsettled. He was pissed off about the fact that his party had been ruined, but enjoying it at same time, only because he knew his party would be the most spoken about topic in school the next day.

"We got a call saying illegal activities were taking place here." The officer switched the flashlight off and another officer switched the main lights on. Kendall couldn't believe who was standing in front of him with his police facade.

"No way?! Not at my party!"

"So you're the host?" The officer walked closer to James holding onto his handcuffs on the side of his belt.

"Uh, Yeah. Why?" And straight away he regretted answering the question.

"You're under arrest for illegally providing alcohol at a party full of minors and for also hosting a place for illegal activity to conduct. I'm Officer Leroy and whatever you say now will be held against you." He pulled out his handcuffs and put them around James' wrist.

"What?" Everyone screamed in unison. Nobody expected this to be the conclusion of his party. Last time, the police only showed up to end the party because of how loud it had gotten, but this time it was a complete different reason.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" James muttered in annoyance, "I had nothing to do with any of the crap you're accusing me of!"

"He didn't even buy the drinks or even brought them into the house!" Carlos ran down the stairs and tried to defend James. "I was with him when we bought everything."

"Whatever you have to say can be said at the police station." Officer Leroy pulled out another handcuff and attached it to Carlos' wrist and the boy was surprised.

"What!? WHY ME?! Oh my god my dad is going to kill me." Carlos shrieked and was taken by another officer to the police car.

"You both will get patted down at the station. Jeff, take them in and I'll handle these four." Officer Leroy stood in front of Maya, Logan, Kendall and Cassidy while they watched James and Carlos get taken. Logan was petrified. He didn't expect it to end the way it did at all. Hell, no one knew illegal activities where even going on.

"Honestly, we had no idea that drug activities was even going on. I swear." Logan tried to defend them all. Leroy softly chuckled when he looked over at Kendall and Cassidy.

"Someone's going to search you both and we're going to contact your parents."

Logan gulped and knew his mom wasn't going to take that call simply. He barely got into trouble so he didn't know how she'd react.

Kendall tired to keep Cassidy up and avoided eye contact with Leroy as much as possible. But Leroy had to deal with them both.

"And we meet again. A place where drugs are being handled. Coincidence much? Does my niece have anything to do with that?" Leroy shook his head as if it had happened many times before.

"We had nothing to do with any of this!" Kendall defensively spoke.

"Put your hands above your head and spread out."

"I can't leave her. She won't be able to stand."

"The drug habit hasn't changed then has it...?" He pitifully laughed and began to pat Kendall down.

"Drugs? What the hell? Her drink was spiked..." Kendall yelled.

"Shut up, kid! You clearly don't know about her past!" Leroy spat out. As he started checking his pockets, he felt something unusual. "Rob, I think we got something..." Leroy spoke out to the officer searching Logan and Maya. He walked over and Leroy pulled out a small tube with white powder in it..."Ahh, so lover boy's behind it..."

Just as Kendall tried to process what the hell was going on they heard someone collapse on the floor behind them.

"CASSIDY!" Kendall yelled out and rushed over to her. Leroy and Rob instantly pulled out another handcuff and cuffed Kendall before he got any closer to Cassidy.

"You're under-arrest for possessing illegal narcotics and grievous action towards officers. You're coming down town with us." Rob pulled him away from Cassidy and tried to take him to the car but Kendall was fighting back and tried to get to Cassidy.

"She collapsed! HELP HER!" He yelled out while he was being taken away and instantly Logan and Maya were at her side.

Leroy just laughed at what was going on. He pushed Kendall into his Car and got inside the driver's seat.

"I Swear that is not mine! I don't even know how it got into my pocket!"

"The proof is right there. Her habit hasn't changed and looks like Stevie was right about you." Leroy maliciously grinned and started the engine.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER COMPLETE! Well? Verdict? Good? Bad? Okay? Wtf? What just happened? Nice? Well? Anything haha What did you think? Did Kendall really have that white stiff lol? **

**What do you all think of Leroy's character? I think he's a wonderful Hart addition LOL And I love Logan's dad haha and I just love when I write the guys interacting with their family and each other, i hope you guy enjoy reading it. **

**Oh and please excuse any mistakes, very rubbish and re-reading and correcting.**

**Update news: Sooo, the next chapter is actually already written and I promise you it's a good one :P It will most likely be up next week or earlier depending on the reviews :)  
**

**Anyway I love you all so very much and hope you can review or at least somehow let me know you're reading and are enjoying it! Please do review, I will love you forever! Lots of Love from A very hot England! (shocking, I know) Xoxo**

**Avery - xoxo**


End file.
